Love Lost, Love Found
by K.G Midnight
Summary: Hanna Finally leaves her life in New York as a fashion stylist. Does she return to Rosewood? Absolutely not but opening a fashion boutique in Philly while continuing to be Spencer's, and her other clients, stylist proves difficult. Especially when things don't work out as well as they should and an old flame returns . . . engaged. What will happen next? Characters aren't mine peeps
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Guys as you know these characters aren't mine but the plot . . . I got this ;). Hope you lovelies enjoy and please leave me some reviews. Thanks much!**

"Hanna Banana" Hanna continues drinking her wine ignoring her best friend just for a moment longer than Spencer Hastings deemed necessary. "HANNA" Hanna's eyes roll as she smirks. This apartment is a decent size, it's not huge, and therefore all Spencer has to do is keep walking, Hanna thinks to herself as she shakes her heads.

"I might as well put her out of her misery" Hanna says as she gets off her butt.

"I'm in here Spence" Hanna hears Spencer's heels walk on the wood floor of the almost empty New York apartment. Why the hell is Spencer wearing heels? Heels equal going out not staying in. Hanna thinks to herself as the woman in question finally comes into view. Hanna laughs.

"Seriously Spence? That's what you wear to help me finish packing?" Spencer looks down at her black sheer and lace top tucked into her black knee length pencil skirt. The crème and black stilettos going nicely with her crème trench and black clutch. Spencer checks herself out in the antique full length mirror that is still on the wall before looking back at Hanna.

"Actually no Han this is what I wear to the club. Now get ready we and the girls are going out to celebrate your last day in New York and your return to Pennsylvania. We'll meet you down stairs and Han we'll give you an hour, tops, that's it." Spencer says before walking out. Those shoes and that outfit on Spencer are to die for Hanna thinks as she looks into a few of her suitcases. Hanna loved that Spencer put her hair in a loose top knot. Then again that was Hanna's goal as Spencer's stylist, for her to be envied while she's in the court room and out. Plus her best friend pays pretty well. Can Spencer dress herself? Absolutely. She did well when they were in high school during their time in small town USA, Rosewood. However when she graduated from Georgetown, went to law school, took the bar and worked at one of the best law firms in D.C Spencer just needed to up the ante. That is where Hanna Marin came in and where Hanna Marin stayed. A best friend going to FIT who specializes in what looks great on each body type while also putting daring pieces together . . . let's just say it helped Spencer Hastings get recognized not only for her smarts but for her fashion.

When Spence moved to Philadelphia taking the bar, again, and starting her own practice she took her stylist with her. Of course Spencer isn't Hanna's only client. Hanna has clients in New York, D.C, Philly and L.A. The most coming from Philly which is why Hanna's making the move. Being close to her best friends . . . is a bonus.

Hanna looks at herself in the mirror. She looks at her blonde waves in her shoulder length bob and teases a few strands. Most of the front of her hair is on one side of her head while the rest is behind her ear showing off her gold ear cuff. Hanna situates her boobs in her black halter peplum top with most of her back being exposed and an eyelet in the front on her stomach. Hanna smooths down her black leather pants which are perfectly tucked into her knee high burgundy high heeled boots. She touches up her dark wine lipstick and looks at her grey and black smoky eye color which makes her blue eyes stand out even more than they do normally. Burgundy and black clutch in her hand and of course her matching blazer on. Her black and white hounds tooth coat rests on her shoulders.

Only Hanna would move in the winter. Then again she already decided not to spend another New Years . . . alone . . . in New York. Yea she has friends, great friends, here but she and Caleb broke up on New Year's Eve five years ago and to top that off Travis ended their engagement three weeks ago. So Hanna decided to move the next day. Hanna wasn't complaining about the broken engagement. She knew Travis didn't want half of her he wanted all of her and all of her she could not give him. She did that once before, giving her all to a man and that man moved to D.C five years ago never calling and never to be seen again.

Hanna grabs her keys, walks out the front door of the apartment and locks the door behind her. She then walks to the elevator and as the doors open and then close behind her she leans back against the elevator wall while crossing her arms in front of her. Caleb has been hacking his way into her memory for months. Hanna hated it. She hated thinking about him and all the what if's. Even though their break-up was "cordial" Hanna had regrets. She always had regrets when it came to Caleb and how things ended. What she didn't regret was her job and all that she was able to accomplish, by herself, without having him, her protector, around. Hanna grew up. Ding. Hanna opens her eyes and walks out of the elevator into the Lobby. Spencer, Aria and Emily sit with their legs crossed talking about God knows what. Whatever it is, it must be funny since Aria just snorted which now has Emily and Spencer losing it.

"What did I miss?" Hanna asks as they look at her.

"Well don't you look hot? By the way Han that hour was over thirty minutes ago." Aria says as she stands up hugging her best friend tightly. Aria is the smallest of the group. Aria is also the publicist with the eclectic style that no one could mimic. For instance, even now Aria's thick and medium length dark brown hair, with blonde highlights, has soft curls in it. The hairstyle Aria pairs with a short metallic blue leather pleated skirt, a red shirt with little #2 pencils all over it tucked into the skirt and cute black heels that cuffed around her ankle. Did Hanna mention the striped blazer? Not everyone can pull off that outfit but Aria. No one can rock Aria's style but Aria and Hanna loved giving her pieces that she picked up when she traveled and that, like that short metallic blue pleated skirt Aria's rocking, Aria would know exactly what to do with.

"Flawlessness can't be rushed Aria. Plus if Spencer gave me enough notice maybe I wouldn't have to unpack my suitcases to take out something that would work." Aria laughed as Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Han your whole wardrobe is filled to the max with outfits that can work." Emily says as she hugs Hanna tightly and Hanna returns the hug. Emily used to live the farthest in California, so Hanna didn't get to see her often until recently when Emily moved back to Pennsylvania. However, now that Em has also left Rosewood to manage a swim school in Philly Hanna has her confidant back. Aria and Spence have a tendency to have small secrets that the whole group doesn't know about. Team Sparia as they like to call themselves. Hanna and Emily's bond is the same. They also have secrets that is just between them. Alison was definitely the leader but when Ali went to do her own thing and left the four girls they usually broke into pairs. For the most part, it was Hanna and Emily just like it was Spencer and Aria. They switched up all the time Hanna being with Aria, Spencer being with Emily, Aria being with Ezra, Emily being with Ali and of course Hanna being with Spencer. In short they wouldn't trade each other for the world but Emily knew stuff about Hanna that no one else knew like her miscarriage four years ago. Hanna never even told Caleb. She didn't want him to come back because of a baby and she miscarried anyway so he didn't need to know. Just how Hanna was the first person, other than Alison of course, to know that Emily is gay. It was definitely a surprise to Ben but he got over it when Emily started dating Maya.

Hanna releases her gorgeous Philippino best friend and looks at her outfit. A short white and laced spaghetti strapped corset, showing off a lot of Emily's cleavage, with wide legged high-waisted black pants. Her natural and thick dark brown hair cascaded between her shoulder blades. There are only two blondes in their group and the other is a high school English teacher in Rosewood who is also married and playing mom. Is Ali happy? No, they all knew that Alison and Emily had a connection that no matter how hard Alison pretended to be fully heterosexual her and Emily have had sex, more than once, months ago. Hanna hated that Alison strung Emily along for a while promising to leave the attractive Dr. Rollins with two kids, but that obviously never happened and now Ali is pregnant with her own child.

"Alright ladies, ready to celebrate Han's last night in New York and her return to us in Philly?" Spencer says as she hugs Hanna's shoulders. Hanna smirks as her arm hugs Spencer's waist. They walk out the held doors and wait for Neal to signal a taxi.

"Thank you Neal" Hanna says.

"Anytime Ms. Marin." They all manage to get in, Emily sitting in the front while the taxi driver takes them to club Parque on 10th Ave. There's fun to be had and like Spencer said, Hanna might as well enjoy her last night in New York.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't forget to review lovelies. Tell me how much you like it, love it, hate it . . . just let me know. :) By the way Ravenswood never happened and Alison didn't go "missing" she went to live with her grandmother those two years she was gone. Yes she lied about it and never told her friends but the truth came out eventually.**

Parque was crowded as usual. For the past few years, anytime the girls visited Hanna this is the club they came. The music, the people, the fast pace and the lights screamed New York. Hanna will miss it but not as much as she would have four years ago. Plus when her clients have special events she knew she would be back. Hanna watches Spencer and Emily dance while she crosses her legs and sips her cosmopolitan. Hanna loved pink drinks. As long as it was pink she drank it. Maybe it was due to Hanna trying to prove one of Emily's girlfriends was cheating on her which led her to a gay bar. A gay bar where a chick bought Hanna a pink drink of course, before Hanna could enjoy it, that pink drink ended up on her t-shirt. Jealous girlfriends are a lot worse than jealous boyfriends. Or so Hanna believes. But she did have a soft spot for Cosmos.

Aria sits in front of Hanna talking to a cutie who Hanna believes said his name is Liam. Poor Liam might have actually had a chance a year ago but right now Aria was stuck between two men. Ezra the girls' old English teacher who is now a famous writer. That didn't go over well with Aria's parental faction when they found out their daughter was screwing her own English teacher on a regular since junior year. The second man is Jason, Alison's older now sober and hot older brother. Aria used to have a thing for Jason when they were younger and obviously Jason used to have a thing for Aria. Have they had sex? Duh and if Hanna remembered correctly Aria did say he knows what he's doing bedroom wise since she reached climax quickly every time. Ezra . . . Ezra has Aria's heart and is also really good in the bedroom department. I guess the whole older and experienced thing even though Ezra is just six years older than the girls.

Hanna watches Spencer as she tries to reel her in. Emily starts dancing with a random girl who looks to be Em's type, Hanna thinks to herself. Ballsy and dominating but in a good way. Hanna finishes her drink and dances her way to Spencer who she dances with when she reaches her. Hanna has moves, as does Spencer and soon enough they grab the attention of the opposite sex. Guy after guy initiates contact with Hanna and guy after guy Hanna turns down. Spencer does the same. Frankly, Spencer is practically engaged to her long term boyfriend Tobias. Everyone calls Tobias Toby. That is everybody but Hanna. Miraculously Toby accepts her and only her calling him Tobias. Just the same Hanna was pretty sure Tobias was going to pop the question soon.

"Spence I'll be right back. Stay out of trouble" Hanna says after her arm wraps around Spencer's neck bringing Spencer's ear close enough to her lips so she can hear her. Spencer nods and they shift so Spencer can do the same to Hanna.

"Ok, but meet me at the table. I'm tired of dancing. Another thing you are far too sober Han so I'll make sure I get you another Cosmo." Spencer yells. Hanna winks at her as she walks in the direction of the bathroom. Hanna wonders why there is always a line to go to the bathroom but she deals with it, handles her business and then walks to the table. Hanna can tell Liam is no longer around but she doesn't know if this is a permanent decision or if Aria sent him to get drinks. Hanna sits beside Emily and looks at Aria.

"Where's lover boy?" Hanna says as she takes her drink from Spencer. Aria rolls her eyes making Spencer and Emily laugh.

"Told you. That's three against one Aria. The guy was interested." Emily says.

"Interested? He was like a puppy waiting for his owner to love on him." Spencer says as she drinks another glass of wine.

"He was adorable . . . but I have too much on my plate right now like work." Aria says as she sips her cranberry and vodka. Hanna smirks and rests her chin on the palm of her hand as her elbow rests on the table.

"Speaking of work how are Ezra and Jason?" Hanna asks. Aria flicks her off while Spencer and Emily laughs. Spencer's phone vibrates on the table. Spencer looks at it.

"I'll be back ladies." Spencer says as she gets up. Emily gets distracted by the ballsy girl she danced with earlier while Aria talks to Hanna.

"Han . . . are you even listening to me?" Aria asks amused. Hanna looks at her startled and confused.

"What?" Hanna says. Aria laughs.

"Land your plane Han and stay landed. Let me go get our drinks." Hanna looks at Aria in utter confusion before her mind wanders again as she looks at her left hand. It was weird not seeing her ring and at the same time it wasn't.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Hanna looks at the tall handsome man with an accent. Strong square jaw, light brown hair, tall and a nice physique. Not bad, Hanna thought.

"My mom always told me to never talk to strangers." Hanna says. He laughs.

"Your mother is a brilliant woman. My name is Jordan . . . Jordan Harris." Hanna takes his hand and they shake.

"Hanna Marin, Jordan Harris . . . what brings you to New York and your accent is dreamy." Jordan laughs again which makes Hanna smile.

"I'm on a business trip and decided to take a load off before I return to Los Angeles. What about you beautiful?"

"Wow . . . that was fast . . . a term of endearment already." Jordan laughs again while Hanna smiles. "I'm celebrating my last night in the city." Hanna says. Jordan sits beside her taking what was Emily's seat.

"Oh and why is that?" Jordan asks.

"A better opportunity, more clients, my own fashion boutique, being closer to friends and frankly it was time." Hanna says. Jordan nods.

"Time for what?" Hanna's eyes widen as she looks up at the voice she would know anywhere.

"Caleb?" Hanna says breathlessly. So many questions run through her mind as their eye contact holds. What are you doing here? Where have you been? What have you been up to? Why does your smile and voice have a direct line to my vagina? Hanna's questions stay locked as Caleb smirks.

"Hanna . . . it's been a while." Caleb says. A while implies a year maybe two not five, Hanna thinks as she looks at him. She can't help but to stare. He hasn't changed even though he looks like he has gotten more handsome. His dark brown hair is still slightly in his face. His chocolate eyes are still smoldering. His facial hair still makes him attractively rugged. His wide shoulders are still muscular and he was still very fit under that button down. Caleb screamed sexy bad boy. Hanna's heart beat quickened.

"Yea . . . it has . . . what are you doing here?" Hanna asks almost forgetting about the man beside her. Key word being almost. His delectable cologne made him hard to forget.

"End of a long business meeting. I called Spence since I knew she was in town and she invited me to come." Caleb says his hand resting on Spencer's lower back. Spencer looks at Hanna almost as though she is waiting for a reaction but there were too many things to react to for Hanna. Hanna watched their contact. Hanna watched their body language and she was hoping beyond hope that her mind was playing tricks on her because if it wasn't . . . that would mean . . .

"I see . . . Good seeing you Caleb." Hanna says their eye contact holding.

"Good seeing you too Hanna. Spence you coming?" Caleb says his eyes finally moving from Hanna's and looking at Spencer. Spencer grabs Caleb's hand.

"Yea . . . Han I'll be right back. I need to meet some prospective clients." Spencer and Caleb walk away and for a while Hanna is quiet. She watches them until they're out of her eye sight. She is not sure when it happened but Hanna was positive that Spencer and Caleb slept together. Caleb used to do the same thing to her. He rubbed the top of Spencer's hand with his thumb plus it was in their body language. Like they've known each other intimately. Then the guilt on Spencer's face. When did it happen? Was it recent? Was it in the five years he wasn't with Hanna? Was it when Caleb went to Spain for vacation, a vacation she couldn't go on because of Sybil? Hanna knew Caleb and Spencer met up and spent some time together. Caleb was slightly awkward with Hanna after but after a few days he was back to normal. Hanna had to go. She couldn't be here anymore. Her mind was telling her too many things at once and right now her heart hurt. Hanna felt betrayed and definitely by more than one person.

"Sorry Jordan . . . but I need to leave." Hanna says as she gets up putting on her blazer. Aria returns with their drinks.

"Honestly Han I don't know how you drink that. It's too sweet." Aria says handing Hanna her drink. "Han are you ok?" Hanna looks at Aria. If anyone knew when it happened its Aria.

"Tell me you didn't know Aria . . . tell me my mind was just playing tricks on me." Hanna says looking at Aria. Emily returns and stands by the table.

"What are you talking . . ." Aria says before getting interrupted by Emily.

"What's going on?" Emily says. Hanna looks at Emily.

"Did you know?"

"Know what." Aria and Emily ask.

"About Caleb and Spencer" Aria's lips move into a tight line as does Emily's. Hanna knows betrayal when she sees it.

"Nice . . ." Hanna says as she downs her drink.

"Hanna . . . just calm down and talk to Spence." Aria says pleadingly as she touches Hanna's arm. Hanna shrugs her off.

"NO! I need to leave . . . I need to go home." Hanna says. Jordan gets up and watches Hanna walk past him. Jordan grabs her wrist.

"I'll escort you Hanna . . . you shouldn't be by yourself right now." Jordan says. Hanna walks to the front and turns in her ticket to get her coat. She hears Spencer calling her name but she ignores her, grabbing her coat and walking out with Jordan. Jordan hails for a taxi and immediately one appears. Jordan opens the door for Hanna and watches her get in.

"Be safe Hanna." Hanna looks into his hazel eyes. Maybe he can get her mind off of the betrayal.

"Do you want to get some coffee?" Hanna asks.

"Are you sure?" Hanna rolls her eyes but a smile appears nonetheless.

"Jordan . . . its coffee not an invitation into my underwear." Hanna says. Jordan laughs as he enters the taxi beside Hanna. Hanna gives the cabbie an address and the taxi leaves just as Spencer looks up the street and pulls at the hair on the top of her head releasing the loose top knot.

"Where did she go?" Emily asks as she and Aria join Spencer outside.

"I don't know. She left with that guy she was talking to. Fuck!" Spencer says.

"She wouldn't do anything stupid would she?" Emily asks as thirty yellow cabs drive up the street. Too late to differentiate which one Hanna is in.

"When I found out that Ezra was using our relationship to write a book I left and slept with a random guy, who was thinking about going to Hollis, for three days. The sex was great but that's what I did to stop hurting after I thought about telling the principle we were screwing. So to answer your question Em yes . . . she probably would do something stupid." Aria says as her arms cross in front of her chest. Aria looks at Spencer with eyes narrowed.

"You promised Spence. You said you would tell her about you and Caleb being a semi couple for weeks. Why didn't you?" Aria says.

"I never got around to it." Spencer says now back peddling.

"Since when does Spencer Hastings back pedal. You and Caleb practically dated for two months Aria is just being nice by saying weeks. Regardless Spence you guys had a relationship after they were broken up. It happened, both of you got the curiosity out of your systems, Caleb stayed in D.C while you left. If you would have told her she would have forgiven you." Emily says as she tries hailing a taxi. Where's Hanna when you need her, Emily thinks as she tries again.

"I didn't want to lose her! She's one of my best friends and I didn't want to tell her that I slept with Caleb let alone dated him, wearing the outfits she picked out for me for court almost every day." Spencer says as she tries to get the attention of a Taxi with Emily. Also like Emily she wished Hanna was here. It was always easy for Hanna to hail a taxi.

"What are you guys doing? Where's Hanna?" Caleb asks looking around for her. He hasn't seen her since that night five years and Caleb didn't realize it, until now, that Hanna still has him. He thought he was over her especially when he dated Spencer for that short time.

"She left Caleb" Aria sighs as she looks at him. Caleb pulls the collar up on his pea coat as he puts on his gloves. Hanna would never leave them then again maybe he didn't know her anymore, Caleb thought.

"Hanna . . . Hanna left you guys? That's out of fucking character."

"So is sleeping with her best friend Caleb. What did you think she would do when she found out?" Emily says slightly annoyed at one of her close guy friends. Emily was closer to Toby. Frankly Emily to Toby was how Spencer and Caleb were in high school. Emily thought to herself. Obviously things change when you are no longer in high school.

"What are you . . . Spence . . . tell me you told her about us." Caleb says as he looks at Spencer. No answer was an answer. "Fuck! I'll text you places she might be . . . if she isn't there then wait for her at her place." Caleb says. Caleb hails a taxi and immediately it comes.

"How the fuck did you do that! Do you know how many taxis passed us and we actually have boobs?" Aria says. Caleb smirks as he opens the door for them. He watches them file in before he closes the door and immediately texts Spencer the different places Hanna goes when she's stressed. One thing Caleb loved about Hanna was that she was a creature of habit. She still seemed to be even now. Caleb watches the taxi drive off and is immediately transported five years ago.

 _"Damn it Caleb just talk to me! Tell me what you want me to do!" Hanna says as she grabs his arm. Caleb shrugs her off and keeps his back to her, He can't look at her. He knew the moment his brown eyes looked into her blue ones he would forget everything he hated about her job and this life and just focus on her. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't and wouldn't be second to her job. A job that he knew Hanna didn't deserve. She deserved so much more than the bullshit that bitch put her through. Hanna knew it was only for a time. She only wanted and needed the experience but Caleb would never see it that way._

 _"I want you to quite your job. I want you to be able to speak up for yourself and not let those people walk all over you. I want you to grow the fuck up Han!" Caleb says. She needed to grow up. Maybe it was his fault. He always protected her except now and not being able to protect her from horrible people was driving him insane. He worked his ass off for her, for them, and right now all he wanted was to be with her, alone. Not at another fucking party that Hanna had to host for her boss._

 _"I can't quit my job Caleb, not right now and last time I checked this job helps us pay our bills." Hanna says. Now Caleb is pissed. He turns and looks at her. He hated when Hanna implied that he couldn't afford her lifestyle or their apartment like he didn't pay her way through school._

 _"What the fuck is that supposed to mean Hanna." Caleb says angrily. Hanna rolls her eyes._

 _"It means nothing Caleb I just can't quit my job right now. Why can't you understand that? It is only for another year."_

 _"Hanna do you love me?" Caleb asks her._

 _"You know I do Caleb." Hanna says._

 _"Then choose. Me or them." Caleb says pointing to the music coming from the club Hanna's boss rented out._

 _"That's not fair Caleb"_

 _"It's a lot fairer then me feeling like I'm nothing to you while you go to party after party and event after event three days out of the week. Or coming home so late that we can't be together. I'm tired Hanna. I'm tired of being second when I always put you first. So choose . . . me or them." Caleb says. He knew he wasn't being fair. He didn't care. He missed how they used to be. How real and raw their relationship was. Everything about them seemed to always be in sync and the love they had for each other no one was able to match. Now it seemed like a pretense. They didn't even have sex and moving from having sex almost every day when he was actually in Rosewood to going weeks without having any . . . No . . . Caleb had enough._

 _"You can't ask me to choose Caleb." Hanna says wiping her face as the tears fell. Caleb's jaw clenched before he snickered and signaled for a cab._

 _"That response was your decision Han." Hanna grabs Caleb's arm and turns him so he could look at her as the cab pulled up._

 _"Caleb . . . are you . . . are you breaking up with me." Hanna asks. Caleb's hands rest on Hanna's jaw as his lips touch hers in a searing kiss. He moved his lips from hers._

 _"I'm setting you free Hanna. I'm letting you live your life without having your hacker boyfriend from high school hold you back." Caleb says. Hanna watches Caleb get into the cab._

 _"You're more to me than just my hacker boyfriend from high school Caleb. I love you." Hanna says as more tears fall down her face. Caleb couldn't tell her. If he did he would back out. He wouldn't follow through. Maybe this is what he needed. Maybe he needed to find himself again. Be Caleb Rivers, the hacker wiz who works for major companies not the pretend socialite to a girlfriend that he no longer fit with. He wasn't a part of Hanna's scene anymore. Finally he accepted that._

 _"Don't worry about the apartment Hanna. It's taken care of for the next year. If you need any help with rent. Call me."_

 _"Caleb . . . tell me you love me . . . tell me that I will see you later when I get to the apartment." Hanna says. More tears well up in those beautiful blue eyes and they fell as Caleb watched them fall._

 _"HANNA! I NEED YOU!" Sybil calls out the door as she looks at her assistant._

 _"I'll be right there" Hanna says._

 _"Hanna! Now!" Sybil says waiting impatiently._

 _"Would hate for you to keep her waiting Hanna." Caleb closes the door and the taxi drives off. He looks back and sees Hanna holding herself practically in the middle of the street. He loved her. More than anything in the world he loved her. But he couldn't tell her or he would never let go. Maybe it's time I take a few weeks off and go see my mom Caleb thinks as he tells the driver he and Hanna's address. He will miss her. God will he miss her but this time, this decision is his. His totally selfish decision._

Caleb thought Spencer would have told Hanna about them. Caleb told Toby letting him know after they had sex that first time. Toby, being with another girl, accepted it but Caleb would be an asshole to think Toby was ok with him and Spencer dating. After a while Spencer and Caleb broke up and before Spencer and Toby got back together Toby and Caleb fought. Toby got in great fucking hits and as quickly as it started it stopped. Toby told him the reason why he fought him telling him that it was the whole principle of the situation. Toby told Caleb he should have never gone there. He should have found someone else to be with after Hanna, not Spencer. Then Toby made a joke about being able to sleep with Hanna now that Caleb and Spencer had sex. Caleb seriously thought about breaking his fucking neck and then Caleb realized where he fucked up. Consenting adults meant nothing when you hurt the people close to you which is why Spencer chickened out and never told Hanna. She didn't want to be the cause of hurting her. Caleb's phone vibrates against his chest. He takes it out and looks at the name on the screen, a second longer than he should have, before he answers.

"Hey babe"

 ** _"Hey baby, when are you coming back? We still have a lot to pack before we move next weekend."_**

"I know M. I'll be on a flight in a couple of hours. I'll call you when I get to the airport."

 ** _"Alright, I love you Caleb and I'll see you soon."_**

"Love you too M" They hang up and for too many times to count tonight Caleb realized he wasn't over Hanna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright Lovelies, another chapter. Sorry for the length. I'll try and shorten them from now on. Enjoy**

"Thankfully this is the city that never sleeps." Jordan says. Hanna smirks as her naked arm rests against Jordan's naked chest. Her finger absentmindedly draws patterns on his chest as she thinks about her night after the club. Jordan and Hanna went to a café and had coffees. They went to another club, jazz this time. Jazz was nowhere near Hanna's normal, but the difference made Hanna forget, just for a moment, that one of her best friends had sex with her boy . . . correction ex-boyfriend. Like what the fuck Spencer? Hanna thought. Melissa's boyfriends no longer interest you so you go after my ex? Ok that was a totally messed up thing to say but right now Hanna didn't have a filter. She totally fucked up the best friend code. Hanna thought. The same code that Hanna used to not initiate any more contact between her and Wren. Hanna was interested. It was probably the accent with his good looks which is why Hanna is in bed, at this moment, with an attractive man . . . with an accent. Hanna knows why she had sex with Jordan. Hell Jordan probably knew why she had sex with him. Whatever the case Hanna knew this wasn't fair . . . to either of them. Jordan's finger grazes Hanna's spine.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jordan says just like he did earlier in the night. Then again that isn't accurate is it? Hanna is pretty sure that the light somewhat streaming through the half drawn curtain was not the light of the city but day light.

"This wasn't fair to either of us." Hanna says as she rests her chin on Jordan's chest.

"Speak for yourself love, I quite enjoyed myself." Jordan says softly, moving Hanna's hair from her face. Hanna smiled. Jordan was definitely a great lay. One she desperately needed.

"I'm glad . . . but we both know this can't continue." Hanna says. Jordan smiles.

"How about this. Anytime we are on each other's coasts we call and meet up. Have coffee, breakfast, lunch or even dinner and catch up on whatever is going on in our lives since the last time we met." Jordan says. Hanna looks at Jordan for a while before answering.

"I think I like the sound of that Mr. Harris." Jordan kisses Hanna and after that shared kiss Hanna gets up and begins getting dressed. Hanna wasn't shy about her body. Caleb made it impossible for her to be shy. He loved having sex anytime of the day but his favorite time was morning. Every time Hanna tried to cover up he made sure he showed her how much he loved her body by kissing every, single, inch of it. And the things the guy could do with his tongue. Other than fantastic sex with Caleb, Hanna ate right. Hanna remembers a time when she didn't.

When you're best friends with the hot skinny popular girls, everybody in Rosewood wants, and you are the only fat girl in the group you listen to the leader when she tells you ways to stop binge eating. "Just purge it Han . . . Eat a lot then throw it all up. . . It tricks your body . . . You want Sean to like you right . . ." Ali's words still haunt Hanna even now and those words were the reason Hanna couldn't trust Alison. Mona helped her through it and other than Caleb the only person that knew about her eating disorder was Aria.

"How is it that you manage to look like you walked off the cover of a magazine instead of looking like . . ." Jordan didn't get to finish his thought before Hanna laughed and cut him off.

"Like I've just had sex? It's a gift that I've had since high school. See you around sweetie." Hanna says as she puts on her coat and grabs her clutch.

"I plan on that happening . . . very soon Ms. Marin." Jordan says. Hanna smiles before walking out of the hotel room, the door closing behind her. Silently . . . well as silent as Hanna can walk in heels on a marbled designed tiled and carpeted corridor, Hanna walks to the elevator. Ding. Hanna walks in and as the elevator descends Hanna finally looks at her cellphone. Missed calls and texts from her friends, her mom and . . . Caleb. Hanna texts her friends back first.

Give me a few days. I'll call you guys eventually. Just . . . right now . . . don't be at my apartment. Either of them.

-Hanna

Hanna debates for a while if she wants to listen to his voicemail. The elevator ascends again, Hanna forgetting to get off when the elevator reached the lobby.

"Damn it" Hanna says to herself as she listens to her voicemails until finally she hears his voice.

 ** _"Hey . . . . Don't be too hard on Spence. She can't get all the blame for what happened between us. Before you ask. Toby knows. I told him. He was hurt, like you probably are, but it was after we were done Han and it wasn't recent. It was good seeing you . . . . Bye"_** Hanna replayed Caleb's voice message three more times before deleting the message and finally getting off the damn elevator. Hanna decides against getting a cab. She can walk and the cold air will clear her head. Plus it's not a far walk from Jordan's hotel to her apartment. She told him as much last night. Actually, she was pretty sure she shared a lot of information with Jordan last night.

Hanna stops and gets a coffee before she reaches her apartment building. Neal opens the door. Hanna is going to miss Neal and she'll make sure she tips him accordingly before she leaves. Neal always watched out for Hanna and the few occasions, before Travis, when men followed her home Neal took care of them while a too drunk Hanna made it upstairs, alone. Neal was a God send.

"Ms. Marin"

"Neal . . . can you tell me if my friends are here."

"I believe all of them left Ms. Marin. About ten minutes before you arrived." Hanna smiles at Neal before nodding and walking to the elevators. Hanna gets on and arrives on her floor. She walks to her door, unlocks it and is thankful that it is empty minus the ton of boxes, suitcases, rugs, living room set, dining room set and bedroom set. Hanna closes the door, locks it and strips. She puts her outfit away and takes out leggings, a designer t-shirt with holes perfectly placed, and her black stack heeled booties. Hanna wore simple jewelry instead of the thick and bold pieces she was wearing now.

"Last time taking a shower in this bathroom. I might as well enjoy it." Hanna says as she does just that.

Hanna puts her hair in a ponytail after getting dressed and continued listening to music as she packed the last few things. *Knock *Knock. Hanna looks at the door and stops labeling as she gets up. The movers aren't supposed to be here yet. They have until another hour. Maybe they had a change in time. Hanna's boots echo in the apartment as she walks to open the door. Hanna's surprise is evident in her eyes. She looks into the eyes of someone she was not expecting to see.

"Hey" Caleb says with his hands in his pockets.

"How do you know where I live?" Hanna asks skeptically. After all this time Caleb shows up at her apartment. Literally a few hours before she gives her key back to the owner. Hanna thinks of the amount of times she wished Caleb would come back and once that year was up in their apartment she truly knew her relationship was over. That realization hit her hard.

"Spence told me." Caleb says. Hanna looks at Caleb oddly. Spence told him. Hanna says to herself as she continues to look at Caleb and the outfit that was so him. Caleb wore a grey beanie, a white and black t-shirt, jeans and his black chucks. That grey beanie makes Hanna reminisce about the time she hid his hat, in sudsy water, from her mom their junior year. She remembered that time well. Caleb living with her secretly and no one knowing except for her best friends and of course Mona.

"Sorry . . . come in." Hanna says as she moves to let Caleb in. The way Caleb smelled was nothing like Jordan. Jordan's smell was delectable. Caleb's smell was intoxicating and he still wears the cologne I found for him, Hanna thinks to herself as Caleb walks past her.

"You still wear it." Hanna says.

"Wear what?" Caleb says as his eyes look around the apartment before his eyes lock on Hanna again.

"The same cologne." Hanna says. Caleb smirks.

"Did you really think I would stop wearing it Han? It's the only cologne that works." Silence occurs between them before Hanna breaks it and closes the door.

"Why are you here Caleb?" Hanna was curious . . . very curious. She hadn't seen him in five years prior to last night and now she has seen him twice in the course of twelve hours.

"I was checking up on you" Caleb says. Hanna tilts her head as her eyes narrow.

"After five years you check up on me now Caleb?" Hanna says. "I'm fine Caleb. Nothing to worry about here."

"Han . . . cut the crap. You just found out that your best friend and I had sex. You aren't fine." Caleb says. Hanna crosses her arms in front of her chest. Caleb knew that stance. Hanna did that every time she felt she had to protect herself. She did the same thing when she found out one of her closest friends, Mona, was A.

"When you came back from Spain, after spending that time with Spencer . . . did you."

"I didn't have sex with Spencer in Spain Han." Caleb says. Hanna shakes her head.

"Let me finish Caleb. Did you start to have feelings for her? Is that why you were acting so weird when you came back?" Hanna asks. Caleb thinks about that for a minute. All that he and Spencer experienced together in Spain drew them closer. Was he attracted to her then? He was. If he wasn't still with Hanna and didn't love her more than his next breath he knows he would have been intimate with Spencer.

"Yes . . . I think it did start then. That is probably why it was easier for something more to develop." Caleb says. Hanna's eyes close as she nods. Her arms drop from in front of her chest as she goes back to labeling. Hanna looks at her phone. Another forty minutes before the moving company comes "Where are you moving?" Caleb asks.

"Spencer didn't tell you? You guys have shared so much already I'm surprised she didn't share that too." Hanna says rudely. It was totally unnecessary to say but Hanna didn't care. She was hurt.

"So this is how you're going to be about this? I expected a more mature response from you Hanna." Caleb says. Hanna's eyes narrow as she covers the marker, stands and looks at Caleb.

"Maturity has nothing to do with how I'm feeling Caleb. I get why you fell for Spencer. Why wouldn't you. She's amazing and beautiful frankly she's a great fucking catch and most guys fall for her easily. I didn't expect you to be any different . . . then again I guess I did Caleb. I guess I felt that out of all the people you may have sex with, once our relationship ended, I never thought it would be my best friend or rather I hoped it wouldn't. Then to have everyone know about it and none of them say anything . . . you can't imagine how that feels." Hanna says. Her eyes filling with moisture as she looks up so her tears won't fall. Her damn insecurities! That was the one thing that fazed her. Caleb was hers. He didn't want any of her friends and he wasn't using her to get to them. Caleb just wanted her and in her eyes that made her feel beautiful and loved. Hanna gets why Caleb and Spencer had sex. They are similar in thought. Spencer is brilliant and so is Caleb so for him brains and good looks is a turn on. Hanna turns her back to him so she can calm herself down. She won't cry in front of him. No way in hell she will show her vulnerability.

"I'm sorry Hanna" Caleb says. He knew he fucked up. He didn't regret any time spent with Spencer but he didn't think about how Hanna would feel. If he was honest he didn't care. Now . . . now he cares. Seeing her, smelling her, thinking about all the time they spent together . . . right now he cares that he was in a relationship with Spencer. Why, because Hanna may not be able to look past it and it's in her eyes. She sees him differently now. He sees something else in her eyes but he isn't bold enough to address it.

"For what Caleb. We weren't together so you had every right to do whatever you wished with whoever you wished. I shouldn't have been in your thoughts at all. I'll get over it and talk to Spencer and the girls again don't worry." Hanna says as she tapes up the remaining boxes.

"Why are you leaving New York? I thought you would be here forever." Caleb asks trying to keep Hanna talking. Finding reasons for him to be around her. He was already supposed to be in D.C. but he couldn't get himself to leave.

"Because it's time Caleb. I don't have anything holding me here anymore so I don't need to stay." Hanna says throwing the packing tape in a crate and sitting on the couch. Her head rests on the back of the couch as she closes her eyes. Caleb just watches her. It's hard for him not to stare at her. Caleb felt that everything Hanna did was seductive and she had no idea how beautiful she truly is.

"What happened to Sybil?" Hanna laughs and opens her eyes as she turns her head to look at Caleb.

"Caleb we both know you don't care about Sybil so ask what you want to ask. It's unlike you to not be direct." Hanna says.

"Did the girls find you last night? I told them some places you could have gone." Hanna looks at him for a few moments. Does he really think she would still go to the exact same places? She is a creature of habit but every time she went to those places she thought of Caleb so she had to find new places to clear her head. However the coffee shop, Hanna remained a true patron.

"You mean the places I went every time we got into a fight or I needed to clear my head?" Hanna asks as Caleb walks towards her. He leans against the column closest to the couch.

"Yea . . . do you still go to any of them?" Caleb asks. Curiosity killing him. Caleb was also aware of how close he was getting to Hanna and how her eyes watched his every move.

"Yes, one of them." Hanna says as she watches Caleb walk to stand in front of her.

"Let me guess, the coffee shop." Caleb says amused as he sits beside her. Hanna nods, standing to get away from his proximity. His closeness is making her lose her mind. Too many memories of them together against things and on things. Like that couch Caleb was now sitting on.

"Yea the coffee shop."

"Where did you go next?" Caleb asked. He needed to stay close. It was like he was drawn to her. He promised Miranda he would be on the next flight back to Reagan International this afternoon but he had to see Hanna. Just one more time to make sure she was alright. Or rather that is what Caleb told himself. Hanna looks at Caleb.

"Do you seriously want to know where I went after the coffee shop Caleb or are you just prolonging our communication." Hanna says. Caleb's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. She wouldn't. She's not a one night stand kind of girl.

"No. I want to know Hanna. See how much you've changed." Caleb says as he gets up.

"We went to a jazz club and then we went back to his hotel room, we had sex and then I came home." Hanna says as her arms cross in front of her chest. Caleb's jaw clenches and his eyes narrow as he looks at her . . . for a long time. He walks toward her quickly as her back hits the island of the kitchen and Caleb presses against her. Hanna's breath catches as she looks up at Caleb from under her lashes.

"Why are you here Caleb?" Hanna asks as she moves her arms from in front of her chest which only brings Caleb closer.

"I needed to see you." Caleb says softly as he holds the side of her neck. Hanna's bottom lip goes between her teeth as she feels chills run up and down her spine. Those chills had nothing to do with the slight chill in the air. Those chills had everything to do with Caleb Rivers and his close proximity to Hanna Marin.

"Now you've seen me. Now what are you going to do?" Hanna asks breathlessly.

"Something that your eyes are telling me to do and I'm not going to ask you permission Han." Caleb says as his lips find Hanna's. That kiss alone was underwear melting. Caleb picking Hanna up by her butt and sitting her on the kitchen island was clothes disintegrating. The passion in that one kiss told Caleb he made a mistake a long time ago and his mistakes are coming back to bite him in the ass. Hanna arches into Caleb as her arms circle his neck. Hanna's fingers push off Caleb's beanie before her fingers go under his hair at the nape of his neck. Caleb's arms tighten around Hanna bringing her groin closer to his. Hanna's scent and her moan were intoxicating. Caleb isn't a cheater. He applauds himself for not cheating on any of his girlfriend's. But this was different. It's like he couldn't be without Hanna. It was as though he had no idea what he was missing until he saw her again. He missed them. The reasons why he left no longer made sense. He needed to be with her, inside her, anywhere Hanna was. *Knock *Knock

Caleb's lips move from Hanna's as they look at each other. Their hearts race as their eyes search the others for something that could explain what just happened. *Knock *Knock. Hanna slides off the island and pushes Caleb back slightly. Hanna knew her lips were swollen. They had to be just as swollen as Caleb's.

"I have to go Han . . . I have a flight to catch." Caleb walks out without looking back at Hanna or the memories that were like a cloud forming around them. Hanna doesn't say anything as Caleb walks out the door startling the movers.

"Uh are you Ms. Marin?" The man with the clipboard asks Hanna.

"I am . . . please, come in." Hanna says. Hanna listens and nods when she is supposed to but her mind isn't there or rather it was just not on this move. Hanna reads over the details and checks off the address. They start moving the furniture out and Hanna tries to be out of there way as much as possible.

"Ma'am . . . can you move your hat?"

"My hat?" Hanna looks at the grey piece of cloth the mover pointed towards. Hanna picks up Caleb's beanie. If anyone knew how particular Caleb was about his beanies it was Hanna. Hanna also knew that he never got more of one thing so this gray beanie was the only one of its kind. "Damn, guess I have to return this now." Hanna says as she puts the hat in her bag. Another meeting with Caleb. Hanna wasn't sure she wanted that but obviously, especially now, contact couldn't be avoided.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey lovelies. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think :)**

Moving in the cold Hanna could deal with. However, moving in the cold and the rain was a bit much, even for her. Hanna's car was already in Philly so she was thankful that she borrowed Spencer's SUV since she didn't trust anyone with her antique mirror but herself. Unfortunately now she kept thinking of Caleb and Spencer in Spencer's SUV and it was making Hanna just a little stir crazy. Hanna talked to her mom a little on the ride. She needed her mom to let the movers in and other than Emily and Lucas, Ashley was the only one with a key. Her mom asked why the girl's weren't helping and Hanna asked her about Ted. Every question Ashley Marin asked about Hanna's friends Hanna asked a new one about Ted. Ashley eventually got the point and told Hanna that the movers were at the loft so she would talk to her when she saw her. With the end of that conversation Hanna was already finding ways to get rid of Ashley so she wouldn't have to lie to her. Hanna still didn't know how Ashley knew when she was lying. She assumed it was a mom thing so she didn't harp on it. The best thing about Hanna's loft is that it was right above her store with an extremely awesome view of the city.

"How the hell did the movers get there so quickly" Hanna asks herself since she is still stuck in New York traffic, in the rain. Then again the movers left a good two hours before Hanna. Hanna had to clean up what she didn't already have spotless and roll all five of her suitcases to the parking deck. Neal helped Hanna with the mirror. She didn't understand why she didn't ask the movers to take it down for her.

The movers probably didn't take the tunnel. Hanna knew she shouldn't have taken the tunnel but Hanna was so out of it she just listened to the GPS without looking at all the stops on the route. "Damn it" Hanna says to herself as she turns up the music and tries to relax as much as possible.

"Finally!" Hanna yells as she pulls up to her store and lodgings for what Hanna considers to be a somewhat final move. After all Hanna does own both places and this strip was a very good area for clients, nightlife and great restaurants. Hanna sees Ashley as she parallel parks almost hitting her mother's car.

"Jesus Hanna" Ashley says as she rushes out the opened door. At least it wasn't too wet here.

"Stop worrying so much mom. I wouldn't have hit your car." Hanna says as she rolls her eyes. Truthfully Hanna was fully aware that she almost hit her mother's car but she was going to take that secret to the grave.

"How do you like the space mom?" Hanna asks after asking the movers to take the mirror and suitcases upstairs. She made sure she batted those lashes and gave them one hell of a nice look with her baby blues. It worked and because of her skills the movers were practically eating out of the palm of her hand. Hanna unlocks the front door of the Boutique.

"I love the design in here Hanna. The uplifting quotes written in gold on the black walls about beauty is a great touch. The Chandeliers throughout. The ability to draw on the dressing room walls that way every young lady has their own personal experience and let's not forget the runway for your customers to show off their outfits. There are also so many eclectic designs that your whole store pops with color yet everything remains tasteful. All in all Hanna your boutique is very welcoming and authentic. You did good baby and I am so proud of you." Ashley says as she hugs her daughter. Hanna hugs her back just as tightly.

"Thanks mom." Hanna says as Ashley releases her. Hanna remembers when her mom had to steal to keep a roof over their heads. Ashley never truly finished paying off that money but once Hanna graduated and worked under Sybil she spent most of that money paying off her mother's house. She never asked her father for anything. Tom was useless in Hanna's eyes.

Caleb didn't understand why Hanna just didn't find a new job and work somewhere else. Caleb hated how Sybil treated Hanna but Hanna saw Sybil's behavior as just being Sybil. Maybe it was Hanna's fault for not explaining to Caleb how much Sybil actually paid her for all that she did which was one of the reasons she couldn't just leave. A nice portion of her paychecks helped pay off Ashley's house and the day Ashley found out she only had to pay taxes she cried and wouldn't stop hugging and kissing Hanna.

When Caleb left Hanna, Sybil treated Hanna a lot better. Supposedly Sybil knew exactly what it felt like to be left. The same thing happened to her when she was Hanna's age, Sybil explained. However, through that breakup and with the way Sybil's boss treated her Sybil got stronger until she became someone who Sybil felt mattered. Sybil admitted she wasn't happy but she knew she was somebody.

When Hanna finally left, the advice Sybil gave Hanna was simple. "Don't become me, never lose yourself and strive for happiness. Through happiness, love and hard work you will always be able to accomplish more than me" Sybil said. She gave Hanna one hell of a bonus and told Hanna she could use her name to get anything she wanted in regard to the line of business they were in. With that money Hanna bought her first retail space and home. She designed both spaces and because Lucas's name held backing in different circles than Sybil's, Lucas became Hanna's partner. Even now Lucas was still Hanna's male best friend. Hanna knew Lucas would do the world for her without a moment's hesitation and he did that on countless occasions.

Lucas was barely in the country but when he was, he always came to see Hanna in New York. If he was in LA when Hanna had to meet with a few of her clients they stayed together. Lucas, at times, was Hanna's strength. Hanna looked around the boutique and smiled. Talk about coming a long way.

"When do your shipments come in?" Ashley asks.

"The couches, benches, clothes racks, hangers and mannequins should arrive early tomorrow morning. The store signs, like which designer and what sales are happening, are said to arrive by tomorrow afternoon. Jewelry and clothes should be coming Thursday and Friday. So this weekend is going to be spent putting clothes on hangers, jewelry on racks and making sure my window signs are accurate for the start of business Monday morning. I need to call Lucas and tell him if I like the website design."

"No need to call Han. I'm already here." Lucas says. Hanna turns and looks at Lucas surprised before she hugs him tightly. He hugs her just as tightly and laughs.

"Lucas . . . why didn't you tell me!"

"It's called a surprise Han and plus if my best friend is opening her business on Monday I am pretty sure she is going to need her partner to help her as much as he can so I'm here until next Friday." Lucas says as Hanna squeals.

"Are you staying here with me?" Hanna asks as Lucas blushes. Lucas always stays with Hanna but this time he brought his girlfriend with him. He was thinking about proposing but he wanted to see how Hanna liked her first before he made the decision. Once Hanna approved then Hanna could help him look for a ring. Hanna was always great matching what a person would like just by meeting them.

"Uh no . . . I came to town with someone and I think it's about time you meet her." Lucas's eyebrows rise suggestively and Hanna gasps as she pushes him in the shoulder.

"The girl you've been having sex with overseas! I have to meet her like now Lucas!" Hanna says excitedly. Lucas tries to keep Hanna somewhat quiet but her excitement couldn't be contained. He was thankful Ashley had snuck out when Hanna hugged him. She probably went upstairs. Lucas remembered when he had the biggest crush on Hanna in high school and after Alison went to wherever the hell, and Hanna's relationship with Mona shifted, Hanna didn't have to pretend to hate him. Frankly she was an awesome friend. They had a few fights or misunderstanding along the way. But their friendship was solid. Regardless Lucas's love for Hanna was strong. If it wasn't he wouldn't have brought Caleb back to Rosewood after Hanna realized Caleb was being somewhat of a spy for Jenna Marshall. Caleb and Hanna got back together and Lucas knew he didn't stand a chance but he rather Hanna be happy then sad. Lucas noticed she was looking kind of sad when he arrived but her eyes seemed to find their happy shade of blue again.

"You'll meet her tomorrow. Now I need to go get a bottle of your favorite wine, then we need to get your apartment situated, then we need to order food and then we need to discuss your boutique including hiring, web-site and linking to a shipping website. You also need to open a business account." Lucas says as he continues talking about all that they needed to do this weekend. Hanna holds Lucas's shoulder, rises on the tip of her toes and kisses his cheek.

"I'm glad you're hear Lu . . . more than you know." Hanna says. Lucas smiles, holds her chin and shakes it lightly.

"You're my best friend Han. I'll always be here for you. Now I'll be back. Lock up the boutique and I'll take the lift up to the loft. Hanna watched Lucas walk out as she smiles. Nothing like having a friend like Lucas, Hanna thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Lovelies. I know another chapter so soon but don't get used to this. :) I hope you enjoy reading.**

Ashley left after helping Hanna hang up all of her clothes. Ashley was not amused with that task and after helping Hanna with the last few garments she left before her daughter could ask her to do anything else. Ashley would be back over the weekend to help with final touches but right now Ashley went home to soak in her tub with her bath salts. Hanna still smirks to herself at giving her mom extra tasks. She knew that would push her to leave. Hanna also knew she had to make up with her friends before this weekend or her mom would start her questions all over again.

Lucas helped Hanna rearrange her living room and dining room for what could be the tenth time since he came back with food and wine. Hanna's bedroom furniture was already set upstairs she just needed to decorate and no one can decorate Hanna's space but Hanna.

"Okay Lucas . . . it's perfect" Hanna says as her hands rest on her hips. Lucas looks at Hanna and shakes his head.

"You said that ten minutes ago Han, are you sure because once I sit down I'm not getting up again." Hanna smirks as she looks at him.

"Positive Lu. I'm done. Do you want me to warm up dinner?" Hanna asks as she walks barefoot into her "kitchen."

"You mean the dinner that we should have eaten before we moved all of your furniture in their designated places? That would be nice Hanna." Lucas says. Hanna calls Lucas a smart ass under her breath as she puts their food in the microwave. Lucas was just thankful Hanna didn't have carpeted floors.

All in all Hanna's loft was a good amount of space. When she redesigned it they made sure they put a walk in closet upstairs. The original design just had the open space but no closet. Hanna Marin needed a closet. Hanna extended the bathroom putting a claw foot tub in the new space. The bathroom already had a shower which Hanna didn't like so she changed the tile, put in a bench, and redid the sliding doors and now she was in love. Downstairs, since upstairs only consisted of her bedroom set, magazine reading nook and closet, was a huge open space that she herself divided into sections based on furniture placings. So she had a dining room set which the distressed white buffet cabinet separated from the living room. Frankly the black and white themed kitchen and dining room, which was well lit, Hanna loved. Hanna's cobblestone faux leather loveseat solidified the dining room separation from the living room.

Hanna passes Lucas his food. Lucas sits on the matching sofa while Hanna sits on the matching chair and begins eating. Hanna looks around the loft mentally placing each picture, landscape portraits, designer plaques, candles, mirrors and clocks in their new spots. Hanna needed new lamps for her side tables in her bedroom and down here. She also needed more bright pillows and a chair for her small office by the window. Bar stools were being delivered tomorrow. Hanna also needed a few jacket stands. There was no true closet down here. There was a linen closet definitely. She needed somewhere to put comforters and towels and sheets. Other than that the only "closet" left wasn't a closet at all. It was the living space for her washer and dryer. Matter of fact those two things were also being delivered tomorrow. Now that Lucas was here Hanna could get the things for her apartment while Lucas got the first set of shipments for the boutique.

Lucas just watched Hanna and smirked as he ate. She had no idea he was just talking to her but he knew that look. Hanna was decorating and styling in her head. Her eyes have moved from wall to wall as she ate for the last twelve minutes.

"Han" Lucas says. Hanna's eyes suddenly regain focus and she smiles.

"What?" Hanna asks.

"Were you mentally decorating again?" Lucas asks amused. Hanna laughs getting up to get two glasses of wine.

"Totally guilty." Hanna says as she gets the wine glasses from the boxes. Hanna washes them.

"Did you finish decorating?" Lucas asks as he gets up and throws away his trash.

"You already know the answer to that Lucas. You wouldn't have been able to break my concentration if I hadn't." Hanna says handing Lucas his wine glass. They walk back into the living room, resuming their original seats. Since Hanna was done mentally decorating they could finally talk.

Question after question Hanna asked about Lucas and his girlfriend, Olivia. Question after question Lucas answered. Hanna now understood how their relationship worked. She was a freelance photographer so like Lucas she was always traveling. A little talk occurred about the boutique and Hanna finally looked at the website which she loved. Lucas really knew what she liked. Topics went back to relationships and Hanna dodged questions about her and brought up Olivia again.

"So when do I meet her and when are you going to propose." Hanna asks as she continues sipping her wine and crosses her legs.

"You're meeting her tomorrow and I don't know when." Lucas says as he looks out Hanna's window which basically was the entire wall.

"Bullshit, the way you talk about her tells me you plan to propose very soon." Hanna says as she narrows her eyes and smirks. Lucas smiles at her and then laughs.

"I'll propose after you meet her and tell me what you think." Lucas says as he and Hanna clink glasses.

"Deal and I am so helping you pick the ring." Hanna says as Lucas laughs. One thing about Lucas. He knows his friend very well.

"Don't think I haven't noticed that you keep changing the subject from you to me Han. What's going on and I know it has nothing to do with Travis?" Lucas says as Hanna sighs. Hanna looks at her phone. Lucas is right. It has nothing to do with Travis. She didn't even have the picture they took together when he proposed as a screen saver. Literally after Travis broke the engagement Hanna checked out from her life with him. Sometimes she wished she could do the same with Caleb but no matter how hard she tried he was still there. Wow it's eleven already?

"I saw Caleb last night, found out he dated Spencer the same night then I saw him again today . . . and we kissed." Hanna says trying to hide her face behind the wine glass. Lucas's jaw dropped. He hadn't heard Hanna mention Caleb in years. Lucas didn't know what shocked him more Hanna seeing Caleb or Caleb and Spencer dating. All he knew is that, that little admission explained a lot. Starting with why the girls weren't here and why Hanna looked sad.

"Han . . . just because he dated Spencer doesn't mean his attraction to you was or is any less. It also doesn't mean he always had a thing for Spencer. What he finds attractive in Spencer is not what he finds attractive in you." Lucas says as Hanna just looks at him.

"The problem is I can't be sure about that anymore Lucas. It's like feeling like hefty Hanna all over again. He was in a relationship with her and no one told me." Hanna says. If Hanna had to be honest that's what was affecting her the most right now. It's that nobody told her. Spencer should have told her about them dating earlier. Keeping it a secret made it come across as sneaky.

"Han, Caleb was with you for five years. How long was he in a relationship with Spencer?" Lucas asks putting his empty wine glass on the glass table. Lucas knew it was Hanna's insecurities that was making the Caleb and Spencer thing a bigger deal then it was. Hanna was gorgeous but she never truly saw or sees what everybody else did. If she did she wouldn't be as upset as she was.

"I don't know" Hanna says honestly. She really doesn't know. She hasn't talked to Spence to truly know how long, why she never told her and how she felt dating him. She also never asked Caleb. Maybe she should have asked that question before they nearly had sex on her kitchen island. Hanna knew what those kisses meant. It was Caleb's jealous kiss. Every time Caleb kissed Hanna like that he continued marking his territory with the best toe curling sex imaginable.

"Was he with Spencer last night?" Lucas asks knowing Caleb wasn't. Hanna and Caleb had a draw like magnets. When Hanna was around no other girl mattered. That is also why Lucas never understood how he could have left her. Caleb lived with Lucas in high school. If anyone knew how much Caleb loved Hanna it was Lucas. However they grew up and their friendship died once Caleb moved out senior year.

"I don't know." Hanna said. Lucas just looked at her.

"That's stupid Hanna. You know he wasn't with her. If he was he wouldn't have been making out with you the next day." Lucas says as he looks at Hanna. Hanna rests her chin in her hand as she looks at Lucas.

"I still love him Lu." Hanna says. Lucas got up and kissed the top of Hanna's head.

"And I would have called bullshit if you said you didn't. I'll see you tomorrow." Lucas says.

"Tomorrow Lu. First shipment is supposed to come by 10." Hanna says as Lucas walks into the kitchen to place the wine glass in the sink before he grabs his jacket off the counter and walks to the lift. Lucas lifts the doors, enters and closes them after him. Lucas presses the down button gets off, walks out what is considered the front door and locks it behind him. Lucas designed the security system for the house so he heard the automatic locks activate once the door closed behind him. Lucas looks back at Hanna's loft and sees Hanna in her window. She raises her wine glass while Lucas raises his hand and walks to his car. He needed to get back to Olivia. One thing he loved about her is that she was secure in her position beside him the way Hanna used to be with Caleb. Hanna has lost her security and hopefully she gets it back soon.

Hanna watched Lucas drive off before she turned off the main lights and stripped. She finishes her wine and takes a shower. It's been a long day and what she really needed to do was relax.

After Hanna's shower she combed out her hair and put on her pink silk pajamas. There is nothing like wearing silk on your clean body. Hanna pours herself another glass of wine before the buzzer goes off. Hanna looks at the monitor in the kitchen that shows who is at the "front door". Luckily the door leading up to the loft was literally by the front door of the boutique. Hanna contemplates for a while before buzzing her in. Hanna watches her enter both doors before she presses the button to lock the door. She came with a bag so Hanna knew she was staying. The elevator arrives and the lift opens.

"Hey" Hanna rolls her eyes.

"Spence let's just get this out of the way. How long were you with Caleb?" Hanna asks as she sips her wine.

"Two months" Spencer says as she takes off her coat and puts it on the counter. Hanna had to admit that Spencer looked horrible. She almost looked how she did when she used to take those drugs to stay awake in high school. Hanna knew Spencer would never go down that road again. She almost did in college but it happened to be a weekend Hanna was visiting. Hanna recognized the signs from the time Spencer lost it on Hanna in high school. Hanna decided she wasn't going to let Spencer fuck up her life so she changed the pills giving her a sleeping pill instead. Spencer was pissed but Hanna didn't care. Once Spencer passed her exam that day, being the highest scorer in the class, Hanna made Spencer promise she would never take those pills again. Hanna knows Spencer's word means everything to her.

"Why did you guys break up?" Hanna asks sitting on the couch. Spencer sits beside her having poured herself a glass of wine.

"I guess it got out of our systems. In Spain our connection was strong and feelings started to develop but I would never initiate contact Han. I would never do that to you. A year after you guys broke up he was in D.C working with a company to keep their system un-hackable. I needed his help on one of my cases and we had dinner in my office. Han it just happened." Spencer says as she looks at Hanna. Hanna waits a while before saying anything. She finished her glass and put the empty glass on the table.

"But after that initial time it happened again." Hanna says, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, the next day so we decided to give a relationship a shot. I told him that I was thinking about moving here and he told me I should. That's when I realized we weren't going anywhere but where we were." Spencer says as she downed her glass.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asks as Spencer gets up and takes Hanna's glass with her. She pours them another glass. What is this my fourth glass, Hanna says to herself as Spencer hands her, her glass.

"I mean he didn't want to come with me and if I'm honest I can even say I didn't really want him to. Our little relationship ran its course. If it would have gone past that Caleb and I would have been bored. We both knew that. We did meet up maybe a month after that. We flirted I even went in for a kiss but he wasn't interested. My feelings were a little hurt but I got over it. With how quickly I got over it I realized I wasn't truly invested." Spencer says. Hanna can't really find words that would express how she was feeling. She knew it wasn't a long relationship so her anger was dissipating. Hanna puts her wine glass down beside Spencer's empty one.

"Why didn't you tell me Spencer?" Hanna asks.

"Because I didn't want to lose you too Han. I wasn't with Toby anymore and I didn't want to lose you due to Caleb and I being curious. I wanted to tell you so many times but I kept chickening out. Please tell me I haven't lost you." Spencer says as she looks at Hanna. Hanna looks at Spencer and grabs her hand.

"I've told you this before Spence. You'll never lose me. Just don't keep something big like that away from me again or it will be a lot longer than a day I don't talk to you," Hanna says. Spencer hugs Hanna tightly as Hanna hugs her back.

"I won't Hanna not after last night no more chickening out." Spencer says. Hanna smirks as she releases Spencer.

"I didn't take you for a chicken Spence." Hanna says as she gets up.

"You'll be surprised Han. I am sorry for not telling you." Spencer says. Hanna hugs Spencer's waist as they walk towards the stairs.

"It's ok Spence . . . really. By the way I'm guessing you're spending the night." Hanna asks.

"What gave it away Hanna? Was it me following you upstairs or the fact that I came over here in pajamas?" Spencer asks. Hanna looks at Spencer as they reach her bedroom.

"Spencer Hastings drove over here in pajamas. I feel honored Spence." Hanna says. Spencer flicks her off as they begin to blow up the air mattress. Hanna gives Spencer two pillows and a sheet and comforter. Hanna grabs a comforter for herself as well. Hanna finds the remote that controls the lights in the loft and shuts them off. Shit! Hanna remembered she needed to ask Spencer for Caleb's number.

"Spence" Hanna says.

"Hmm" Spencer says half asleep.

"I'm going to need Caleb's number. He left his hat at the New York apartment." Hanna says.

"'k. I'll give it to you in the morning." Spencer says as she turns over. Hanna closes her eyes, puts Caleb on the back burner and thinks about all the work she has to spend the rest of the week and weekend completing. To run my own business is worth it, Hanna says to herself as she falls asleep with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Lovelies. A new chapter just for you. I hope you like it. I gave some insight on Miranda. Review please and definitely enjoy.**

Hanna rolls her eyes as another girl walks in for an interview. Hanna just wants this to be over. Hanna didn't find the right person that fit 100% yet. All these girls and guys were lacking something. Once she figured out what they lacked she would know who to hire. Truthfully Hanna was over this process. For the rest of last week until today, Lucas was still trying to hire someone. He convinced Hanna that she needed two employees . . . at a minimum. Hanna thought she could do it herself but every time she broached the subject Lucas gave her a dirty look. So Hanna kept her lips sealed as Lucas did the interviews. Hanna was just there to look good or so she told herself.

The bad part is the store opened tomorrow and Hanna still couldn't think of any girl, or guy, that worked. Then again that wasn't truthful. There were two young women that were interviewed yesterday that had potential she just had to figure out why she initially said no. If she was honest it was probably because she wanted to do it herself so in the end she would probably hire those two young women. She won't tell Lucas until the end of the interviewing process. Wait a minute . . . the interview is done already? That was the fastest one, Hanna thought to herself as she smiled and shook the young lady's hand before she walked out.

"We may have to open the boutique with just us Han. Nobody works!" Lucas says as he throws down the applications. Hanna looks at Lucas and smirks.

"I'm curious Lucas. What was wrong with the girl that just left?"

"She reminded me of Alison so that was an automatic no." Lucas said with all seriousness. Hanna laughed as she got up and turned the cute wood sign on the door from open to close.

"A girl like Alison would have probably worked Lucas." Hanna says as she walks behind the register.

"I'm not helping to pay someone who looked at me with as much disdain as Alison used to." Lucas says in all seriousness just as he was about to throw away the applications. Hanna takes the applications away from Lucas quickly. The two girls she was thinking about were in that pile somewhere. Hanna was sure Lucas interviewed them yesterday afternoon.

"You actually liked someone in the interviews? And here I thought you were just sitting there looking pretty." Lucas says amused. Hanna flicks him off as she keeps looking through the applications until she finds them.

"Here we are, Morgan and Cecile" Hanna says as she picks up the pink land line and begins the calls. Hanna asked Morgan to start Tuesday and asked Cecil to come in tomorrow morning. After the calls were finished Lucas crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What made them memorable since I can't even remember what those girls looked like?" Lucas says. Hanna smirks.

"Morgan has perfect and flawless dark skin and her wardrobe is a mix between rocker and preppy. So she had on the white polka dot skirt with the t-shirt tucked in. She accompanied that with a leather jacket knee high socks and ankle boots. She had short curls in her hair and the only make-up she wore was her plum lipstick and eyeliner. Perfect decision but she needed a necklace and cuff bracelet to complete her look. Cecil wore heels to the interview and not just any heels. She wore black suede cutout heeled ankle boots by Aldo that she walked in perfectly. Her outfit fit her perfectly and she had great jewelry choices. The only problem I had with Cecil is she wore too much make-up and her hair is damaged. So she needs a hair appointment immediately." Hanna says. Hanna makes a call to her hair stylist and sets up a hair and make-up appointment for Cecil. Lucas was just amazed that she remembered all those details.

"You amaze me, you know that right." Lucas says as Hanna smiles.

"Yes, I believe I do. Now are you ready for lunch so I can finally meet Olivia." Hanna says as she grabs her hand bag and puts her coat on over her blazer. Lucas laughs as he opens the door for Hanna. Hanna locks the door once she walks out and interlocks arms with Lucas as they walk to his BMW. Hanna was excited to meet Olivia. Lucas was nervous for Hanna to meet Olivia. If Hanna didn't like her Lucas knew that meant there was a good reason and he was too hasty. He trusted Hanna's decisions.

Lunch finished and all Hanna did was smile throughout the experience. Hanna knew Olivia Nguyen was the one for Lucas. From the moment Hanna met Olivia she loved her. She also loved that she made Lucas happy. Olivia was a hugger which made Hanna smile as they got up to leave. Hanna interlocked arms with Olivia as the conversation about Olivia's life continued. Hanna may need Olivia to take a few pictures of the store in the spring. Hanna saw Olivia's work over lunch and she was highly impressed.

"Excuse me" Hanna looked at a young woman who seemed to be her age if not a year older. Hanna had to admit she was very pretty. Hanna also loved her style as well as her short brown subtly highlighted bob. She was shorter than Hanna but Hanna knew it was because she was wearing five inch heels. Hanna wore five inch heels or no heels at all. However, Hanna's boots came in a variety of heel sizes and lengths. They would probably be about the same height if Hanna was barefoot.

"Yea"

"I love your heels and love the way you paired those shoes with your blazer, boyfriend jeans and blouse." Hanna smiled at her.

"Thank you. I'm Hanna." Hanna says extending her hand.

"Miranda. Nice to meet you Hanna." Miranda says as she takes Hanna's hand and shakes it.

"Well Miranda if you live in the neighborhood, and since you have an outstanding eye for fashion, you may want to stop by my boutique." Hanna hands Miranda a card from her wallet. Miranda takes it. Eleven-05 Designs & Boutique. Miranda liked the name eleven-05. It was catchy and she found herself wondering what it stood for.

"I just moved into the area so I will definitely stop by." Miranda says. Hanna smiles.

"Great. See you later Miranda. I'll be looking out for you." Hanna winks as she walks out with Lucas and Olivia. Miranda looks after them as she watches them cross the street. The blonde was a beauty and how she dressed made you think she was a snob but she seemed genuine. Miranda definitely planned on stopping by maybe later in the week since she and Caleb were still getting situated. Hanna would be the perfect friend to have. Extremely sweet and somewhat naive. Speaking of Caleb where the hell was he? He was supposed to be here already. Miranda jumps as lips touch her temple.

"Sorry I'm late babe." Caleb says as he looks at Miranda. Miranda smiles.

"You're lucky I made a friend so I wasn't too lonely without you. How was work?" Miranda says and asks watching Caleb intently. Caleb saw the loving naïve girlfriend with a background similar to his on the outside. Inwardly, Miranda was a different person. Even now she didn't love him but she knew she was pretty fucking convincing. If she wasn't he wouldn't have proposed three months ago.

Miranda had a job to do. That job entailed getting close to Caleb, close enough that he became careless with his passwords and she could rewrite his programs. Her bonus depended on how much of his security system she was able to hack and how much money she could redirect from his account into an off shore account. She had to give Caleb his due credit. Caleb was extremely intelligent, too fucking intelligent which is why this job has lasted a full year. Certain codes she was able to give her boss but Caleb just wrote new ones which made his system superb. Miranda knew that if she was able to get his back-up drives she could finally go back to the west coast and finally be free of this bullshit relationship. At least, there was a perk. Sex with Caleb was phenomenal. He really knew what he was doing and sex with him almost made the job worth it. Key word being almost. She had to tone down her fashion sense to fit the mold of a foster kid with a hard life who found herself. Slowly she was able to bring back certain aspects of her style but she couldn't bring back everything so soon. Which is why becoming friends with Hanna would be so worth it. She would feel like she was back to herself again and Hanna seemed to know what she was doing.

"Work was alright. Another company's security system was hacked so I was called in to fix the problem." Caleb said. Miranda cursed inwardly. She knew what company he was talking about. She hacked it to see if his system would be able to trace the IP address.

"That sucks and did you manage to fix it babe?" Miranda asked.

"I'm not an amateur M. The problem was fixed in minutes even the trace to figure out the location of the hacker but the hack was done on a coffee shops computer." Caleb said. He watched Miranda smile and lean in to kiss him. Caleb kissed her back and immediately he thought of Hanna. Caleb knew he had to see her. He didn't check the message she left trying to get her out of his system but there was no use. Spencer called him a few days ago and told him she had his beanie. The one he left at Hanna's apartment. He was annoyed Hanna gave it to Spencer to give to him but he understood in a way. Now he didn't have an excuse to see her.

Miranda and Caleb ordered food, talked about their day and afterwards walked to their apartment. They lived close but his mind wandered back to Hanna. He wanted to know all that he missed. He wanted to just be in her vicinity but he wouldn't do that to Miranda. He promised her forever so he would give her forever.

Miranda hugged Caleb's waist and looked behind her slightly at the red Porsche. She knew the driver. She nodded briefly before the car drove off. She would definitely try to get on his laptop tonight.

Hanna and Lucas returned to the boutique dropping Olivia off at the hotel first. Hanna wore a smirk on her face as she waited. Lucas was doing his nervous off beat thumb tapping thing. She wasn't going to say anything until he drove himself insane with curiosity.

"Come on Han . . . tell me what you think." Lucas said as he sat on the couch. Hanna smirked as she dressed the mannequins to put in the windows. Nice these business pieces were perfect and would look perfect on Spencer.

"I think her engagement ring should be a pearl with a gold band." Hanna says as she looks over her shoulder. Lucas' smile becomes bigger as he looks at Hanna. Hanna smiles.

"Congratulations Lu!" Hanna says as she folds her arms in front of her chest.

"Thanks Han. You want to go ring shopping with me like right now." Lucas says as he looks at his watch.

"Can we put these mannequins in the window and then I can tell you the perfect place to go to in Philly." Hanna says as they put their finishing touches on the Boutique before they lock up for business tomorrow.

By the time Hanna returned home she was tired. Like mentally and physically exhausted. She set up her bath and went to her room to strip. Hanna sits in her hot bubble bath and moans in delight. There was nothing like a nice, hot and terrific smelling bubble bath. The buzzer goes off and inwardly Hanna cries.

"Maybe if I don't answer they will go away." Hanna says. The buzzer goes off again. "Damn" Hanna says as she rinses off in the shower and dries off quickly. She puts on her robe, ties it and looks at the monitor. Emily has a key why didn't she just let herself in the first door? Hanna asks herself as she buzzes Emily in. She gets to the elevator and Hanna watches the monitor as she goes out of sight. Hanna walks to the elevator and sees Emily lift the doors. Red faced with tears in her eyes. This can't be good, Hanna thought.

"What happened?" Hanna asked Emily as they went to sit on her couch.

"She broke up with me." Emily says. Hanna looks at her not knowing which girlfriend Emily was talking about. This last relationship Emily kept to herself and secret.

"Did she say why?" Emily wipes her face.

"She said I wasn't making enough time for her but Han I tried. Just with my schedule it was getting hard to see her as often as before." Emily said. Hanna, still not knowing what to call the girl, just nodded. Hanna felt that wasn't all to this story. Hanna felt there was something more.

"What else aren't you telling me Em?" Hanna asks. Emily sighs.

"She said I still have a thing for Ali and she couldn't keep coming second to her." Emily said as her head rests on the back of the couch. Hanna knew Ali was the reason. For the next two hours Hanna was there for Emily. They drank, they watched T.V and Hanna gave Emily her bed while she looked out her window wall. Caleb, her thoughts kept going back to Caleb and that kiss they shared. She wished she could get him out of her head but he seemed to be a permanent fixture. Hanna's cellphone rings. She locates it and continues looking at the number. The number isn't saved but she knew it to be a California number. She answered it and smiles as she hears the accent.

"Hello Mr. Harris" Hanna says as she holds herself with one arm.

"Hello Miss. Marin. So I happen to be coming to Philly this upcoming weekend and I was wondering if you had time for breakfast, lunch or dinner and of course to catch up on what's going on in our lives." Jordan says amused. Hanna's smile widens.

"It's a date Mr. Harris. Lucky for you I close early on Saturdays and I'm off on Sunday. Make sure it's worth my while Jordan." Hanna says. Jordan laughs.

"Oh I intend to Miss. Marin. See you later." Jordan says as they hang up. Not even Jordan and his sexy accent could get Hanna's mind off of Caleb but it worked . . . a little.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Lovelies! Another Chapter. I love the reviews so please keep them coming. It may take me a few days to update after this but don't worry. When I do update it will be good. :)**

Now, with it being Wednesday, Hanna could honestly admit that Cecile and Morgan fit in perfectly. Lucas was being a great help and it was amusing to see Morgan smile at him dreamily every time he helped her with a task. Lucas just blushed and looked at Hanna. He wasn't used to being liked by a girl. Hanna didn't know why. Lucas was definitely a cutie. Nerd cute but still a cutie. The front door bell jingled and Hanna looked to see Olivia enter. Hanna looked at her watch. Oh it was definitely lunch time so she'll let Lucas go. He had something he needed to do during lunch anyway.

"Lucas . . . lunch time." Hanna says as Lucas looks at Hanna then turns to look at the front door. He smiles at Olivia before he looks at Hanna. Hanna mouths for him to go and winks at him. Hanna points to where she placed the ring in his jacket and Lucas nods as he wraps an arm around Olivia's shoulders and they walk out. Morgan actually looked sad.

"Sorry Morg . . . he's taken." Morgan pretends to sigh sadly while Hanna laughs.

"Han, can I turn up the music." Morgan asks.

"Definitely" Hanna says as she watches Cecile greet a new customer and immediately takes the lady to the business section. Cecil's hair looked great and her make-up choices were now superb. Hanna continued doing the schedule knowing that she wouldn't need both girls every day. She could easily work around Morgan's schedule and Cecile needed to get back to her since she did have a child at home. What Hanna knew however is that Monday and Wednesday she would be in the boutique by herself Monday was slow and today was slow as well. Tuesday however was extremely busy and in the process Hanna got two new clients. The bell jingles again as someone new enters. Miranda, Hanna says to herself as she walks towards her.

"It's about time you showed up Miranda." Hanna says. Miranda laughs.

"Sorry Hanna. I've been busy getting things situated but now I'm free for a good hour so how about you show me around." Miranda says. Hanna smirks and takes Miranda to a section she knew she would love.

Miranda stayed longer than an hour. She couldn't help it. Hanna's boutique was amazing. It was like Miranda could breathe again after being in clothes that sang to her.

"Ok Hanna I'm taking these two dresses, the jeans, the pants and definitely those two blouses." Miranda says as she sits on the couch. Hanna laughs.

"Any lingerie Miranda you would look phenomenal in the purple corset and matching panties." Hanna says.

"Oh God yes! How could I not get those?" Miranda says as Cecile hands Miranda a cappuccino. Yes, Miranda thought. She could definitely get used to this. This may definitely be her new favorite place. The interior design was awesome as well and certain things Hanna put together . . . Hanna truly had the eye for style and detail. Hanna takes the many clothes Miranda was purchasing to the register. Miranda watches as the guy Hanna was with on Sunday returned. He didn't look like Hanna's type at all, Miranda thought.

Hanna smiles at Lucas as she neatly folds Miranda's clothes and puts them in the shopping bags. She was giving Morgan and Cecile lessons as well and they were eating it up. Hanna takes out a black gift box, white tissue paper and a gold bow and glitter. She opens the box and places the tissue paper inside.

"Ladies, all lingerie goes into these boxes. If it is a set use this box. If it is just underwear or a bra use one of the other two. Now fold the lingerie neatly, place it on the tissue paper. Cover the garments with tissue paper, sprinkle gold and black glitter. Place the cover on the box then tie it with a gold bow like this. Attach a boutique card and then place it in the shopping bag." Hanna says as Cecile and Morgan nod. She hands all of Miranda's bags to Cecile and Morgan who walk towards her and ask if there is anything else they can help her with. Hanna watches Miranda hand over her card and Morgan returns. Hanna swipes, waits for the approval and hands Morgan the receipt for Miranda to sign.

Lucas looks out of it so after Hanna was finished with the next customer she stepped aside to talk to Lucas.

"How did it go" Hanna asks. Lucas sighs.

"Awkward" Lucas says. Hanna looks at him confused.

"Meaning?" Lucas sighs again.

"Remember that girl in high school? The one where I couldn't eat when she agreed to go on a date with me and you and Caleb went on a double date with me?" Lucas said. Hanna nodded. "I felt like that, I couldn't talk, I couldn't eat, I think I may have passed out with my eyes open and I know I was sweating because Liv kept asking me if I was alright." Lucas said as Hanna laughed.

"Lucas you love her and you want to be with her for the rest of your life. Go to the car, get in, go to the hotel and ask her to marry you then come back." Lucas nods and walks to the door. "Lucas" Lucas turns to look at Hanna. "Come back with the news I want to hear." Hanna says. Lucas smiles and walks out. Hanna shakes her head and looks at her watch. 3 o'clock. Hanna knew she had five more hours until she closed for the night. Hanna remembered that Morgan, since she opened, needed to leave at five and Cecile needed to stay until 7. Hanna made sure both girls worked eight hours the three to four days they worked for Hanna.

"Morgan remember you leave at five and Cecile you leave at seven just in case I forget." Hanna says as both girls nod and clean as they help new customers. Hanna smiles at Miranda who is still enjoying her cappuccino with her bags on both sides of her. Hanna walks towards her.

Miranda watches Hanna as she walks towards her and smiles. She liked the way Hanna ran her business. For as long as Miranda has been watching she noticed that every customer received the same treatment. A lot of customers were obviously first time shoppers but Miranda, as long as she's been here, hasn't seen one customer leave without a bag. Miranda also liked the professionalism in the girls Hanna had working for her. Both were so different. Cecile having an obvious obsession with shoes while Morgan's obsession was clothes. Both fit Hanna's boutique perfectly. Hanna sits beside her and crosses her legs. Miranda knew those snakeskin Michael Kors platform open toed sling back stilettos anywhere. The fact that Hanna has yet to look like she was in pain as she wore those five inches was an amazement unto itself. Then again pairing those with a white shorts romper and a black cycle vest . . . Miranda was truly impressed.

"How are you liking it?" Hanna asks Miranda as she takes the now empty cup from her.

"Like is an understatement Hanna. I love this place. Expect me to be back many times. However, my fiancé may not like how much time or money I spend here." Miranda says as Hanna laughs.

"Probably not Miranda. You spent $400. What are you going to do when I start selling shoes?" Hanna says amused. Miranda looks at her in excitement.

"I'm going to be spending more than $400 Hanna." Miranda says in all seriousness. Hanna laughs before they continue talking about their lives. Miranda felt she could be honest with Hanna. Maybe letting her know more than she ever told Caleb. For instance, even though Miranda was a foster child she was adopted when she was six and the family that raised her treated her like a princess. Caleb just thought Miranda had a crappy childhood and teenage years like he did until his mom found him and then shit got better. Hanna tells Miranda that her life wasn't a walk in the park but she had a shit ton of happy memories that outweighed the bad ones. Miranda hears the jingle on the door and the nerdy guy looks a lot happier than he did before.

"Excuse me Miranda and if I don't make it back to you don't be shy. Make sure you come back and visit me." Hanna says as she touches Miranda's hand before she gets up.

"You can count on that Hanna." Miranda says. Hanna's blue eyes twinkle when she smiles. Miranda watches Hanna as she walks to the nerd. He nods and Hanna practically leaps into his arms. He laughs and hugs her tightly as her feet momentarily leave the ground.

"Is there anything else I can get for you Miranda?" Cecile asks interrupting Miranda's line of sight.

"Maybe a water but other than that I am fine Cecile. " Miranda says. Cecile nods, getting a water bottle and quickly handing it to Miranda before she stands beside Morgan.

"There is something off about her." Morgan says as her eyes narrow slightly. Cecile looks at Miranda and then Morgan.

"What do you mean?" Cecile asks.

"She isn't what she seems to be." Morgan says. Cecile still didn't get it. Morgan rolls her eyes before she smirks at Cecile. "Meaning look at the way she dresses Cecile and look at all that she bought. We may not have the money but you know our style by looking at us and half of what I am wearing doesn't cost as much as the jewelry and outfit Hanna gave me as her first employee." Cecile was starting to get what Morgan meant. Even with the hair and make-up appointment Hanna set up for her on Monday Cecile knew herself and knew her outfits didn't cost as much as that hair and make-up appointment. Nor did it cost as much as the accompanying make-up, shampoo and conditioner Hanna also bought. Hanna was very giving but Cecile and Morgan both knew that Hanna's dress sense was solely Hanna. Miranda's outfit choices didn't match the pieces she bought. Not that her outfit choices were bad. On the contrary Miranda's outfits were cute but not the same style she bought. And with the amount she spent effortlessly it was obvious she had money or was used to spending money without caring about cost.

"You think we should tell Hanna to be careful?" Cecile asks Morgan. Morgan looks at Miranda before she looks at Lucas and Hanna.

"Eventually we will have to. Hanna is too giving and too good of a person to be swindled." Morgan says. Cecile and Morgan both agreed to tell Hanna when they needed to.

Hanna couldn't stop hugging Lucas and Lucas couldn't stop hugging Hanna. Eventually they let go of each other as Hanna pushed Lucas in the arm.

"I knew you could do it and I knew she would say yes." Hanna says as Lucas laughs.

"I'm happy one of us was so sure Han." Lucas says amused. Hanna smirks as she interlocks arms with him.

"Do you think she will let me help plan?" Hanna asks. Lucas laughs.

"Are you kidding? Han she was already asking me if you would mind setting everything up since she has to go to Africa to take some pictures for one of the businesses she works for. Olivia leaves tomorrow and you already know I leave for Japan on Friday. If you don't do it we'll never get married." Lucas says as Hanna squeals again and hugs him.

"You ready to run a business, plan a wedding, find dresses and tuxes and a venue and be my best Woman." Hanna's jaw drops.

"Lucas Gottesman are you asking me to be your best man or rather best person?" Hanna asks.

"Sounds accurate enough to me." Lucas says. Hanna's smile could only be rivaled by Lucas's.

"Then you can bet your ass I will do it. I will do it all Lu." The bell dings on the door. Hanna watches Miranda get up and hug a guy.

"About time babe. I have to introduce you. Hanna, Caleb, Caleb, Hanna." Lucas's jaw drops as does Hanna's smile as she comes face to face with the last person she would expect.

"Hello Caleb." Hanna says. Caleb looks at Hanna and can't say a word until Miranda nudges him.

"Hanna" Caleb says as he looks at Hanna and then Lucas. "Lucas . . . it's been a while man. How's Europe?" Caleb asks. Lucas clears his throat.

"It's good Caleb . . . really good. I see a congratulations is in order." Lucas says looking at Miranda's ring. Caleb looks at Miranda and then at Hanna.

"Yea . . . thanks." Caleb says as his eyes find Hanna's again. Hanna clasps her hands in front of her. Lucas wraps his arm around Hanna's shoulders knowing how uncomfortable she was.

"Wait do you guys know each other?" Miranda asks as she looks at the three of them. Not good, Miranda says.

"Yea, we all went to high school together." Hanna says. Lucas gives Hanna a look and Miranda doesn't miss it even though she doesn't know what it means.

"Oh yea. Tell me Hanna how was this guy in high school." Miranda asks. Maybe she can get some insight on an old girlfriend to get his password. Caleb didn't seem like the type to use an old girlfriend or girlfriends as a password but sometimes the unexpected is expected.

"Let's see protective . . . kind . . . honestly probably exactly how he is now." Hanna says. Hanna doesn't look at Caleb her eyes stay on Miranda.

"Any old girlfriends I should be worried about?" Miranda asks amused. Hanna laughs.

"Doubtful Miranda if I know one thing about Caleb he doesn't cheat and plus he didn't propose to any of his old girlfriends he proposed to you. So you have nothing to worry about." Hanna says as Miranda nods and squeezes Caleb's side.

"Good to know. Hanna I'll see you soon okay. Babe can you help me with my bags." Miranda says as she walks away. Hanna looks at Lucas and Lucas hugs her knowing exactly what was going on in her mind.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Lucas whispers in Hanna's ear.

"What would be the point Lucas? I actually like her so I'm not going to let her worry about anything that she doesn't need to concern herself with. He's marrying her. Caleb and I ended a long time ago." Hanna whispers as a few more customers come in. Lucas looks at Hanna as she directs Morgan and Cecile and introduces herself to each customer and asks what they were looking for today. Lucas looked at his watch. It was five which meant it was time for Morgan to go home.

"Morgan . . . time to clock out." Lucas says. Morgan nods at Lucas but continues talking and helping the customer she was with. That's what Lucas liked to see. Morgan wasn't in a rush to leave and she wasn't going to leave until her customer was ready to check out. Lucas watched Caleb and Miranda's interaction and Lucas knew it was still there. The draw between Hanna and Caleb. Even now they watched each other. It wasn't obvious unless you were watching both of them. Miranda didn't seem to notice or so Lucas thought.

As Miranda left the boutique with Caleb she was curious about the Lucas Hanna connection.

"So I've been dying to know babe. Are Hanna and Lucas dating?" Miranda asks. Caleb looks at Miranda. Hanna dating Lucas? Never.

"Doubtful. Lucas isn't her type." Caleb says as he drives them to their apartment. Miranda's curiosity can't be quenched.

"What type does she go for?" Miranda asks. She was curious if she and Hanna were more alike than she originally thought. Caleb smirks as he answers her and thinks of Sean.

"The all-American type. You know the types. The homecoming king who plays football and is a jerk to everyone who he feels is inferior to him but a total charmer to those who he feels are on the same level." Caleb says as his jaw clenches when he thinks of Hanna with Sean. Nothing happened between them. Thanks to Sean, Caleb got his chance to not only experience true love but to know the difference between someone who really cares and someone who fakes it. Without Hanna Caleb knew his life wouldn't have turned out as well as it did. Hanna always believed in him, probably even now. He had to see her.

Miranda looks out the window and nods. This is definitely the start of a beautiful friendship Miranda thought. Hanna was like her soul sister. She could shop with her, talk with her and even talk about men.

"Who are her friends other than Lucas?" Miranda asked. Caleb smirks because if he knew one thing would break up the friendship Miranda was thinking about having it was this person.

"She is best friends with Emily, Aria and Spencer." Caleb says. Miranda's eyes roll. Miranda didn't like Spencer and Spencer has made it clear on many occasions that she didn't like Miranda. To top that off, call it a slight case of jealousy, but Miranda knew Spencer and Caleb knew each other intimately. Anybody that new her fiancé, fake or otherwise, intimately could fuck things up for her later.

"How are they friends?" Miranda asks.

"They always have been. If you really want Spencer on your bad side . . . mess with Hanna, Aria or Emily. She would do the world for those girls and they would do the same for her. Also, Hanna is her stylist." Caleb says as they pull up to the parking deck of the apartments. Caleb parks the jeep and gets Miranda's bags from the back. Now a lot of things made sense. Miranda disliked Spencer but her outfit choices were phenomenal.

"Now it makes sense." Miranda says to Caleb as they walk to the elevators.

"What?" Caleb asks as he pressed the seven button.

"Why I always like Spencer's clothes." Miranda says as the elevator dings for their floor. Caleb laughs as he follows Miranda to their door and she unlocks it. They enter the apartment and Caleb puts Miranda's bags by the room door.

"So tell me about your day while I was at work." Caleb asks. Miranda divulges but she knew she had to lose him soon so she could meet her boss. Before Miranda went to Hanna's boutique she was able to get on Caleb's system but then he corrupted it like he knew someone was watching. That someone was her and she hated that Caleb always found her. Maybe her boss knew of a way to not be spotted. Miranda's phone chirped again.

"Anyways babe I should head out I have to meet with a possible employer who may take my gaming designs. It's probably going to be a late night so I may stay at the hotel there. Promise not to wait up?" Miranda says and asks as she strips and walks into the shower.

"I won't wait up." Caleb said as he looked at Miranda. This wasn't a first. He was used to her doing shit like this but he had to admit it was now getting old. Caleb looked at the time on the microwave as the water in the shower turns on. It was seven yet Miranda was sure she wasn't coming back. Caleb grabs a beer from the fridge and then walks out on the balcony. He looks out over the city while a blonde with blue eyes runs through his thoughts. Caleb was slightly surprised Hanna was still friends with Lucas. Then again that didn't surprise him at all. That was who Hanna was. The only person she had trouble forgiving was Mona but if she could forgive Mona one hundred percent, Mona, like Lucas, would always be around her. It was hard not to be around Hanna.

Caleb finished his beer and heard the shower shut off. Caleb thinks about the past before Miranda walks onto the balcony. He looked at the dress on Miranda and for the first time something felt strange. Maybe because he was actually paying attention but Caleb has never known Miranda to buy a dress like that.

"So . . . what do you think?" Miranda asks as she turns and smiles.

"You look different. Sexy but different." Caleb says. Miranda smirks. She liked that he said she looked different which means she looked like her norm. She didn't want to be the Miranda Caleb knew. She wanted to be the Miranda she always was and the one who could get any man she wanted and she wanted her boss.

"Glad you like babe. See you tomorrow?" Miranda says as she kisses him quickly and walks inside.

"Tomorrow" Caleb says as he watches her. He watches her put on her heels, grab her keys and her coat and walk out without even an "I love you". Caleb looks at his watch. It's seven thirty. Caleb puts the empty beer bottle in the recycle bin. Caleb drags on his gray beanie on his head, grabs his jacket and then his keys. He turns off the lights in the apartment before he closes and locks the door behind him. If Miranda wasn't going to be home he wasn't either. He had a blonde to talk to . . . he needed to talk to her and he wouldn't be able to sleep right until Hanna did. Caleb gets in his car and drives to eleven-05.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while lovelies but I had a lot of papers due that I needed to focus on. Enjoy and leave a review so I know what you think ;)**

Hanna was alone. She forced Lucas to leave a few minutes ago. Hanna knew he would have stayed until she closed and maybe longer but he had an engagement to celebrate. Hanna put the receipts in an envelope and made the deposit to take to the bank. One thing that annoyed her about the job. She had to go to the bank at night and go again in the morning. Not that a lot of her clients used cash but surprisingly enough, today, she had more cash customers than normal. Hanna takes off her vest and heels before she walks to the cappuccino maker. Hanna makes herself a cappuccino, sits on one of her legs on the couch with the other leg crossed over it. Hanna looked at her hot pink toe nails before she takes another sip. Hanna wonders why she chose hot pink. She loved the color but not on her feet. Hanna preferred the basics (black, white, blue and purple) and she was a fan of the pastels but hot pink was Caleb's favorite. When she wore hot pink it was for him. Just like her black mini skirt which she gave away when he moved to California for what seemed like forever. He broke up with her and was gone for months that time. She went to visit him once. She needed a full explanation. That was the only thing Tom actually paid for. Their goodbye was sad and Caleb kept saying how he needed to protect her from his past. He told her he would be back when his life was solved. He did come back and he did explain all that happened. The more she learned about Caleb the more she loved him.

Hanna drank some more as the front door dinged.

"Fuck! I forgot to lock it." Hanna says as she gets up. "Sorry . . . we're closed for tonight but we open up tomorrow at nine." Hanna says putting her cappuccino on the counter and finally looking up. "Caleb" Hanna says in surprise.

"Hanna" Caleb says as he looks at her. He couldn't help but to enter. He saw her walk around for a while, making a cappuccino and then he realized how psycho he was being just staring in a window so he entered. As luck would have it Hanna didn't lock the door. The white shorts thing she was wearing left her back bare. As Hanna inhaled and exhaled her breasts moved slightly straining against the no sleeve turtle neck front.

"What are you doing here and where is Miranda?" Hanna asked as she went to the front door to lock it before someone else entered.

"She went out." Caleb says. Hanna looked at the clock on the wall and then at Caleb.

"And you didn't go with her?" Hanna asks suspiciously as she grabs her coffee and sits on the couch.

"It's for work" Caleb says. Hanna laughs. She thinks about the irony of it all.

"You've changed. Your girlfriend . . . correction fiancé goes out practically at eight for work and you don't break up with her? Impressive Caleb." Hanna says while laughing again. Caleb's eyes narrow.

"She's not at work practically every night until midnight Hanna. Nor does she not have sex with her boyfriend weeks on end and make him feel like their connection is gone. She also doesn't put her job before him, she works her job with him in mind." Caleb says. Hanna laughs again before standing and washing out her cup. Hanna double checks that machine is off and briefly she disappears to check the back door.

"Caleb Rivers just told me he broke up with me because we weren't having enough sex." Hanna said as she dries the cup, puts it in its place and laughs again. "Caleb, what do you want?" Hanna asks growing serious as she puts on her ankle stack heeled boots, leather vest and her coat.

"I don't know." Caleb says as Hanna looks over her shoulder. Hanna shakes her head as she puts her heels and deposit in her bag. She turns off the lights, sets the alarm and walks to the door.

"Are you coming or are you staying?" Hanna asks as she waits by the open door. Caleb walks past her and Hanna's eyes close briefly. That cologne again. It's like it dulled her mind and made her forget common sense. Hanna pulls across the security gate and locks that as well before she puts her keys in her pocket.-

"Where are you headed?" Caleb asks as he stands in front of Hanna.

"To the bank and then home." Hanna says as she finally looks up at him.

"I'll come with you." Hanna looks at him strangely.

"Come with me where?" Hanna asks.

"To the bank and then to dinner. My treat." Caleb says as he looks at Hanna like he had so much to say but didn't know where to start. Caleb puts his hands in his jeans pockets as Hanna watches him.

"You don't cheat Caleb." Hanna says softly.

"I'm not cheating Hanna. I am escorting you to the bank and since we both need to eat I am joining a friend for dinner." Caleb says as he scratches the back of his neck. Hanna smirks.

"Do you believe the bullshit you just said Rivers?" Hanna says. Caleb smiles.

"Somewhat Han. Now let's go since we don't have all night." Hanna shakes her head as they continue walking. The bank is about four blocks up the street so usually she would do the deposit in the morning if there wasn't too much cash. Now, since she's walking, she will probably drive next time. Caleb continuously looking up and down the street was freaking her out. The streets were still busy with activity but if you just looked at Caleb's reaction you would swear the streets were empty.

"Will you stop?" Hanna says after she makes the deposit. Hanna crosses her arms in front of her chest and looks at Caleb.

"Stop what." Caleb says as he looks around before looking down at her.

"Looking around like you expect the boogeyman to jump out at you." Hanna says. Caleb smiles.

"Maybe I do. You feel like eating Thai?" Caleb asks.

"Thai actually sounds really good. Are we driving or walking?" Hanna asks as she thinks about the Thai restaurants she's been to. The best one in Philly is by her store. Hanna says to herself as she begins walking.

"So we're walking?" Caleb says amused. Hanna smiles at him.

"I know a place you'll love. You still go for authentic right?" Hanna asks as they cross another street. Caleb looks at her. Even now she knew him.

"Always." Caleb says. Hanna winks at him.

"Good. Now make sure you give me one hell of a thank you when you taste this restaurants food. It's delicious." Hanna says as she takes Caleb's hand. Caleb interlocks their fingers as Hanna keeps walking, past her store and to a restaurant a few blocks away. It was small and intimate.

They enter the restaurant and Hanna releases Caleb's hand.

"Sorry . . . it's just a" Hanna starts saying not truly being able to get the words out. Caleb looks at her, moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"Habit . . . I know Han." Caleb says. Hanna blushes slightly as she bites her bottom lip.

"Table for two?" Hanna looks at the hostess and smiles.

"Yes please." Hanna says as she takes off her coat. Caleb's fingers breeze over her bare shoulders and Hanna's chills return.

"Would you like a booth or a table?" The hostess asks.

"Table" Hanna and Caleb say in unison. Hanna and Caleb walk to a table. Caleb pushes Hanna's chair in as she sits before he sits in the chair across from her. Caleb looks at Hanna as the candlelight dances across her face. The ambiance in this place was nice. Hanna looks up.

"Do you know what you're ordering?" Hanna asks. Caleb's head shakes slightly as he looks at her.

"Not yet. What should I try?" Caleb asks, his eyes not leaving Hanna's as she explains each dish she has tried the Hanna way, facial expressions and humorous descriptions. Caleb couldn't stop laughing by the end of the descriptions as Hanna joined in with him. The waiter joins the table and asks if they are ready to order. Hanna orders followed by Caleb. Once the waiter leaves Hanna drinks some water before she crosses her legs.

"How's work? Still keeping the hackers out?" Hanna asks. Caleb rests his elbows on the table as his joined fists rest under his chin.

"Trying to but it's getting harder. There is this hacker that's trying to hack their way onto the different servers I have which branch out to different companies. This guy is trying to hack my internet security codes and he's getting close. Luckily he leaves a trace but I can never find the guy behind the hack." Caleb says. Caleb knew the hacker was getting close. What it came down to was his passwords. If they ever figured out his passwords Caleb's entire system would have to be rewritten. That is what he didn't want to happen. Caleb looks at the waiter as he brings their food to the table. Hanna asks for chop sticks and Caleb smirks.

"You finally figured out how to use them properly?" Caleb asks as Hanna flicks him off which makes Caleb laugh. Hanna takes her first bite and moans in delight as Caleb watches her. When Hanna truly enjoyed her food Hanna moaned. That's how Caleb knew he cooked something she loved. She moaned. There were other ways to make her moan. Many other ways and as he watched her he remembered each way starting with her neck.

Hanna continues eating and takes a break to look at Caleb who had a soft smile on his lips.

"What Caleb?" Hanna asks as she wipes her mouth.

"Nothing" Caleb says softly as he begins eating.

"I think you're wrong." Hanna says as Caleb looks up at her.

"About what Han." Caleb says.

"About it being a guy." Hanna says as she takes another bite.

"You were listening?" Caleb asks as Hanna rolls her eyes.

"Of course I was listening Caleb. I always listen." Hanna says as she smiles.

"What makes you think it's a female?" Caleb asks.

"Because of Mona. Other than you she is the best hacker around here and her system slays. Why don't you talk to her?" Hanna says and asks as she continues eating.

"No fucking way Hanna, I don't trust her." Caleb says.

"Why exactly Caleb? Without using Spencer as an excuse why else don't you trust Mona?" Hanna asks as she finishes as much as she can eat. She only ate half which will leave the rest for dinner tomorrow. Caleb is silent. Hanna looks at his narrowed eyes and she tilts her head slightly.

"Last time I checked Hanna I don't trust Mona because of what she did to you, not Spencer. If she could torture her best friend for a little under two years without mercy why the hell would I trust her now?"

"Caleb I haven't been your problem for five years but if you want to use me fine. If I can trust Mona again why can't you?" Hanna asks softly. "Your internet software needs protection. The only protection that would be perfect is Mona's because she isn't known in your world." Hanna watches Caleb shake his head and Hanna grabs his hand.

"Do you trust me?" Hanna asks. Caleb's eyes search her own as Caleb's hand holds hers.

"Always." Caleb says. Hanna smiles.

"Then when I tell you, you can trust Mona, believe me. She's working in Rosewood for the mayor but I'll call her later if you want." Hanna says as she releases Caleb's hand.

"Are you sure about this Hanna?" Caleb asks. Hanna looks at Caleb.

"As sure as I was that once I got back to the apartment that night you wouldn't be there." Hanna says softy as the waiter returns.

"Would you like anything else?" He asked. Caleb looks at Hanna who smiles at the waiter.

"A box and your banana spring rolls with your coconut ice cream." Hanna says her eyes smiling in delight. The waiter smiles at her before he looks at Caleb.

"Anything for you sir?" The waiter asks. Caleb smiles.

"No. I'm fine." Caleb says. The waiter walks away leaving Hanna and Caleb alone. "So why did you move here?" Caleb asks, curious.

"A good portion of my clients live here and I found a good retail space for my Boutique. Plus I was tired of New York. Once Travis broke our engagement I knew it was time for me to leave." Hanna says as she smiles at the hostess who just brought her tea. Caleb is silent for a few minutes trying to comprehend what Hanna just said.

"You were engaged?" Caleb asks as he looks at Hanna. Hanna looks at him over her tea cup.

"Mhm for two years. I'm surprised Spence didn't tell you." Hanna says looking at Caleb's reaction. If she didn't know any better she would swear he was jealous. He shouldn't be jealous. He has Miranda.

"What was Travis like?" Caleb asks. He couldn't picture Hanna with anyone else. In those five years he thought about Hanna once in a while but he never thought she would have found someone to move on with. How fucking selfish could I be. Caleb thinks to himself. Hanna is gorgeous! What did I expect? Her to be lonely forever? Caleb says and asks himself.

"Extremely caring, hardworking, patient and he loved me. He was an amazing catch." Hanna says as the dessert comes. Hanna gives two and some ice cream to Caleb and left the other two and some ice cream for herself.

"But?" Caleb asks. Hanna takes a bite and licks the corner of her mouth.

"But he wanted something from me that I wasn't ready to give him." Hanna says as she takes a scoop of ice cream and puts it in her mouth.

"Which was what?" Caleb asks hanging on every word.

"He wanted all of me. I couldn't give him that yet. Maybe eventually but not when he wanted me to." Hanna says as she keeps eating and looking at her ice cream.

"Why is that?" Caleb asks already knowing the answer. Hanna sighs as she looks at Caleb straight. No humor, no anger, just straight honesty.

"Because I did that already Caleb and I'm not going to just give another man all of me until I'm ready." Hanna says as she finishes one of her spring rolls. She leaves the other and the ice cream while Caleb finishes his plate of dessert and licks both corners of his mouth. Hanna smirks as she looks at him.

"It's good right?" Hanna says as the waiter arrives with the check. Hanna gives the waiter her card without even blinking.

"Very good. How did you find this place? And you know I hate when you pay for dinner Han." Caleb asks and says. Hanna smirks as she signs her name and gives the waiter a nice tip.

"Next time and I went walking. The last time I came here was when I was making the final touches on the boutique; so Lu and I went walking since he happened to be in the country at the time. Then we stumbled across this place, tried it out and the rest is history." Hanna says as they both get out of their chairs. Caleb rests his hand on the small of her back as she grabs her to go container and her bag. Hanna puts on her coat, as does Caleb, before they both walk out.

"Where to next?" Caleb asks.

"My house so we can call Mona and get your internet system protection underway" Hanna says as they begin walking.

"Do you have beer?" Caleb asks. Hanna laughs.

"Actually I do. When Tobias, Spence, Emily and Aria came over to help me and Lucas decorate that was Tobias's request. So I actually still have a few bottles left." Hanna says as they continue walking.

"Where do you live Han?" Caleb asks as he looks at Hanna's boutique. Hanna smirks at him as she unlocks the door beside her boutique.

"Right here" Hanna says as Caleb enters behind her. Once the door closes and buzzes the light turns on. Hanna uses a card which the box beside the other door scans before the light turns green. Hanna pushes open the door and when the second door closes the light turns off.

"High tech" Caleb says as he looks at the cameras.

"That would be Lucas. He is extremely over protective." Hanna says amused as they enter the lift. Hanna pulls the doors down and presses up. The lift reaches the second floor and Hanna lifts the doors. Hanna grabs her cell phone, which was on the counter, as she immediately calls Mona. Hanna talks to Mona for a few minutes before she gives the phone to Caleb.

"Be nice" Hanna mouths to him. Caleb walks into the living room and sits on the couch that was new to him. It wasn't the couch in the New York apartment. Caleb watches Hanna take off her coat, vest and shoes before she walked into the kitchen. He watches her pour a glass of wine for herself before walking to give him a beer. He recognized the logo.

Hanna walks back into the kitchen after giving Caleb a beer. She watched him as he talked to Mona border line tight lipped. The girls didn't trust Mona either but Hanna knew Mona wasn't the enemy. After being A for so long and trying to turn the entire student body against a lying Ali Hanna somewhat understood Mona. Mona hated Ali for the same reason Lucas hated Ali. Ali made her life a living hell. Hanna still, sometimes, didn't know why Ali chose her. That was until Mona spelled it out for all of them. How true was that statement? Hanna was the admiring one. She wanted to be just like Ali and Ali knew it so she said just the right stuff to make Hanna sad and happy all at the same time.

Enough thoughts about Ali. Hanna says to herself as she turns on Hozier and turns down the volume somewhat. This was Hanna's mellow out time. It was somewhat of a tradition now. Hanna puts her left over food in the fridge. Hanna needed to cook tomorrow. Her freezer was packed her fridge, not so much. It just had water, eggs, milk, fresh veggies and bread. Hanna didn't bother to count the two bottles of wine and the beer. Hanna looked at the calendar Olivia gifted her with. A lot of good shots and a special one of the front of the boutique with customers coming in and out. It was one hell of a shot especially with the snow falling.

"Why eleven-05" Caleb asked behind Hanna. She felt the chills again as well as the butterflies fluttering in her cervix.

"It represents my hours of business." Hanna says. Her eyes not leaving the calendar.

"No it doesn't. Your boutique is open on Saturdays. Only for five hours but it's still open. Try again Han." Caleb says by Hanna's ear.

"Figure it out Caleb. You're not dumb." Hanna says as she turns and looks up at him. When Hanna didn't have on heels she was so much shorter than Caleb. Caleb's eyes search hers until Hanna could see in his eyes that he figured it out.

"Our anniversary." Caleb says.

"See. I told you, you aren't dumb Caleb." Hanna says as Caleb's hands hold the side of her face.

"You named your boutique after our anniversary." Caleb says as Hanna looks up at him.

"What does it matter Caleb?" Hanna says as she moves out of his grasp. Hanna leaves her wine glass in the kitchen before she walks toward her window wall. Hanna looks out at the well-lit city. Philly was nothing like Manhattan. The lights being dim inside the loft made Hanna able to see Caleb walk up behind her.

"It matters because my passwords are still about me and you. I never changed them." Caleb says as Caleb turns Hanna so she can face him.

"Don't do this to me Caleb. You need to leave and go home to your fiancé." Hanna says as she feels the tears threaten to fall and she cursed them as they did. Caleb's thumb rubs Hanna's cheek removing the tears that fell.

"No Hanna, I need to stay right here with you, at least for tonight so I can confirm that I may be making the biggest mistake of my life." Caleb says as he slowly lowers his lips to Hanna's.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you enjoy lovelies. Let me know what you think. Disclaimer: This story is rated M for a reason.**

Hanna's eyes close as she feels Caleb's lips on her pulse. She smirks as she moves her neck from his lips.

"It tickles" Hanna whispers. Caleb smiles.

"Really, maybe I should continue then." Caleb says as his soft kisses turn into open mouthed ones. Hanna's bottom lip goes between her teeth as Caleb's lips move from Hanna's neck, up her jaw until they find her lips. Hanna's arms wrap around Caleb's neck as Hanna feels Caleb's big hands on her skin, pulling her closer to him until she almost felt like she was bonded to him. Her fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck, the beanie falls like it did in New York. Hanna pushes off Caleb's coat while Caleb unzips the white romper Hanna wore. He unbuttons the three buttons by her neck and moves just a little for the fabric to fall. Caleb looks at Hanna. Her flushed skin, round full breasts, pink nipples, flat stomach and long legs. He loved Hanna's body and it was like his hands and eyes had every beauty mark, curve and plane memorized.

Hanna watched Caleb watch her. She felt his hand slide down her neck, breasts and stomach to the top of her lacy thong. Hanna felt as though her heart was pounding through her ears. Caleb's eyes meet Hanna's and all Hanna sees is tenderness. Caleb takes off his shirt and unbuckles his jeans. He took his shoes off before Hanna handed him the phone. Hanna looks at his wide chest as her hands feel his warm slightly tanned flesh. Her hand continues its decent down his hard abdomen as Hanna looks at Caleb again. Hanna's eyes follow her hand as it travels up Caleb's abdomen and chest before circling his neck.

"I feel . . ." Hanna says.

"Like it's our first time all over again." Caleb finishes as he pulls Hanna closer and their lips meet. Caleb's tongue meets Hanna's as he picks her up. Hanna's legs circle his waist as her arms hug Caleb's neck. Her fingers play with his hair and she feels his hands grip her ass before she feels him walk upwards. Her eyes open briefly as she moves her lips from Caleb's. Caleb places Hanna in the middle of her bed and watches her. The black lace against her skin was driving him insane. It needed to be removed . . . now. Hanna's chest rose and fell as Caleb watched her. Caleb steps out of his jeans and socks before he grips the side of Hanna's thong as Hanna lifts her hips so the fabric could slide down her legs and off her feet. Caleb smirks.

"You still wax?" Caleb says as he hovers over her. Hanna smiles as she moves his hair out of his face.

"And you still go commando." Caleb laughs as does Hanna. Caleb puts a strand of Hanna's hair behind her ear as his eyes continue looking into hers. He could look into her eyes for the rest of his life and still feel exactly how he feels now. Complete.

"I thought you hated waxing?" Caleb says after kissing Hanna. Hanna could feel Caleb's length and hardness on her inner thigh.

"I got used to the pain but I told you I would never go fully bare again." Hanna says amused. Caleb laughs as he remembered that surprise for his birthday. Hanna wore nothing under her coat that year and the black heels with the red lipstick. It was definitely a happy birthday for Caleb. He loved the surprise but he didn't like her fully bare all the time. He loved her blonde pubic hair which she kept trimmed.

"I told you I would never want you to go bare again." Caleb says as he parts Hanna's legs and begins massaging the lips between her legs. Hanna arches into him as her mouth opens slightly. Their eye contact doesn't break as Caleb inserts a finger inside of her. "You're still tight Han." Caleb says before inserting another finger. Hanna's eyes close as her head arches on her pillow.

"For you Caleb . . . always." Hanna whispers. Hanna's eyes open as her blue eyes look into Caleb's brown eyes.

"Stay with me." Caleb says as he enters Hanna slowly. Hanna gasps as she feels each of Caleb's inches until his cock was buried deep inside her. Their eye contact doesn't break as Caleb pulls out and enters her fully this time without the slowness. Hanna's body shakes slightly at the fullness and their dance continued.

The intimacy of the eye contact, Hanna couldn't keep and neither could Caleb. What Caleb, and his cock, was doing to Hanna's body made Hanna shake as her second orgasm rocked her. Hanna's arms circle Caleb's neck as Caleb's arms hug Hanna tightly to him. His forceful thrusts continue. Their moans joined as Hanna could feel her sweat intermingling with Caleb's. Her legs circled behind him as his thrusts became faster. Hanna's head falls back as her third orgasm hits her and Caleb cums inside her.

Hanna's back hits her mattress as Caleb's body traps her against it.

"I still love you." Caleb says softly as he lifts his head to look into Hanna's eyes. Caleb's thumb wipes her tears away.

"I know." Hanna says as she kisses him softly. Caleb turns to his side bringing Hanna with him. Caleb's arms stay around Hanna while Hanna's arms stay around Caleb. Slowly and perfectly in sync Hanna and Caleb fall asleep.

Hanna's eyes open slowly. Hanna still feels Caleb's arms around her. She moves slightly and Hanna manages to move from his arms without Caleb waking. She hasn't been sore like this in a long time. Hanna looks back at Caleb before she stands and walks into her bathroom. She looks at her reflection and closes her eyes before she smiles lightly.

What Hanna and Caleb spent the night doing was reckless and inconsiderate. She knew that but how she was feeling right now outweighed the guilt. Hanna opens her eyes and sees Caleb move slightly on her bed.

"Han" Caleb says groggily.

"I'm in the bathroom Caleb." Hanna says.

"1, 2, 3, sick or other." Caleb asks. Hanna laughs. When they lived together, before Caleb entered the bathroom, if he didn't hear any water from the shower, that's what he asked. 1 was pee. 2 was poop. 3 was menstrual. Sick was stomach virus, vomiting or both simultaneously and other was getting ready to shower.

"Other" Hanna says as she smirks and turns on the water.

"In that case, I'll join you." Caleb says before kissing Hanna's temple. Hanna steps in and Caleb follows. Caleb slides the shower doors closed as he comes up behind Hanna. Both of their heads bow under the spray of the shower. Caleb rests his palms on the shower wall in front of Hanna and Hanna rests her hands on top of his. Hanna's fingers rest between Caleb's as he uses their arms and hands to hug Hanna. Caleb could feel his cock hardening as it rested between Hanna's legs. Caleb moistens his tip before he enters her. Hanna gasps and then moans as Caleb's pace quickens.

"God I've missed you." Caleb says as he feels Hanna tighten around him. The back of Hanna's head rests on Caleb's chest as she grasps the wrist of the hand Caleb moved between her legs.

"I can't take this." Hanna moans as Caleb continues rubbing Hanna's bundle of nerves as his thrusting continues.

"Yes you can . . . you've always been able to take it Han." Caleb moans as his arm tightens around Hanna.

Hanna's moans are getting louder. She bites her bottom lip to quiet her down but the sounds Caleb was making by her ear was making it difficult. Hanna's eyes open as does her mouth when another orgasm rocks her frame and Caleb climaxes inside her. Caleb sits on the bench, still inside Hanna. The back of Hanna's head rest on Caleb's shoulder as his arms tighten around her body. Hanna's hands rest on top of Caleb's wrists as her eyes close.

"Caleb" Hanna says softly. Caleb's arms tighten even more. He knew what Hanna was going to say but a large part of him didn't care. He didn't want to let her go . . . ever. Especially since he's had her again. He couldn't lose her, not again.

"I know baby." Caleb says softly as his lips rest on Hanna's shoulder and tears come to his eyes.

"I'm sorry for not being stronger." Hanna says as her voice breaks.

"You were always strong Han and still are. Tell me what you want me to do." Caleb says. Whatever Hanna wanted him to do he would do without question. Caleb knew she was going to tell him to leave. Hanna was selfless and she would sacrifice her happiness for a strangers in a heartbeat.

"I want to tell you to leave Miranda and be with me. I want to tell you that I've loved you from the moment you gave me that thing from the Montgomery car to protect Aria junior year. I want to tell you that I stayed in that apartment that full year hoping, praying, you would come back and even after that I still waited to magically bump into you." Hanna says as her hand moves from Caleb's wrist and she wipes her eyes. "But the only thing I can tell you is that I need to feel you inside me and beside me one more time. I need to feel your lips on my lips and your hands on my hands, one more time, so afterwards I can have the memory of us to hold onto. That way when I see you with someone else, and when we continue with our lives, I have even more great memories." Hanna says as she wipes her face again. Hanna gets up slowly as she turns off the water. Hanna grabs her towel and dries off before she steps out. She hands a towel to Caleb before she leaves the bathroom. Caleb dries off, folds the towel and leaves it on the side of the tub. He walks out of the bathroom and sees a naked Hanna in the center of her bed. Caleb kneels on the bed and lays down, putting Hanna's legs on his shoulders. As his tongue starts its onslaught Hanna's back arches off her mattress. Caleb watches her. Watches the love of his life lose control as his tongue tastes Hanna, something that he hasn't done in so long. Hanna's moans get louder as Caleb brings her there. Hanna tries to push him away not ready to fully fall into her climax but with Caleb there was no stopping it. Hanna's hand grabs Caleb's hair one moment while scratching his scalp the next. Caleb knew Hanna was close just as much as he knew how hard he had become as Hanna pulled his hair and scratched his scalp. Caleb felt Hanna's calves on his back and felt the heel of her feet dig into his back. It didn't matter to him. All that mattered was Hanna and that he was the one to bring her to climax over and over again.

Hanna grasps the sheet tightly as she climaxes and feels Caleb's tongue ascend from her vagina to her stomach. Caleb licks and sucks her nipples before his tongue traces her collar bone. His licks turn into kisses as they move from her neck to her jaw and finally her lips. Caleb holds Hanna's hands above her head as he interlocks their fingers. Hanna's legs circle Caleb's waist lightly as she opens her eyes to see him watching her.

"I love you Hanna Marin. I've loved you from the moment I spoke to you at that dance-a –thon and I always will." Caleb says as he enters Hanna slowly. Hanna's breasts press against Caleb's chest as his slow thrusts continue. Their lips touch sensually as their hands stay clasped together. Caleb's thrusts don't quicken. He continues their slow dance until neither of them can take the immense emotion of their lovemaking anymore and they climax together.

Hanna opens her store for business, on time, after finally making herself get dressed. Caleb left an hour ago and she knew it would be a while before she saw him again. What she did was wrong. She knew that. But what Hanna knew was that she loved him still, even more than she thought she did. The lie she told herself in New York to get over him was just that, lies.

Hanna was alone until Cecile came in at eleven. Morgan had school today so it would just be Hanna and Cecile. The door dings and Hanna smiles. And Lucas. How could she forget about Lucas?

"Alright Han I have good news and bad news." Lucas says as he walks in turning the cute wood sign from close to open.

"Good news first."

"Olivia is safely on her plane. She'll call me when she reaches France which is where she is laid over. She also told me to tell you the five colors she needs in our wedding are red, gold, blue, purple and white. She's also having three bridesmaids and they need to wear red and gold if possible, she wants to get married on an island . . . and." Hanna smirks as she hands Lucas one of her cards.

"Just tell her to call and e-mail me Lucas but I will get started with those requests first. Now tell me the bad news." Hanna says.

"I have to leave early to go to Japan." Lucas says. Hanna nods. Well that sucks, Hanna thinks to herself. She thought she had at least one more day with Lucas. Obviously not.

"How early?" Hanna asks.

"Now" Lucas says. Hanna's jaw drops before she closes her mouth and nods. Hanna smiles. She hated saying goodbye.

"I'll miss you." Hanna says. Lucas smiles before he hugs her.

"I'll miss you too Han. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone." Lucas says as Hanna hugs Lucas tighter.

"Wouldn't dream of it Lu. Be safe and call me after you call Olivia so I know you reached safely." Hanna says letting Lucas go.

"You got it. See you later." Lucas says as he kisses the top of Hanna's head before walking to the door.

"Later Lu." Hanna says. Lucas winks at Hanna before the door closes behind him. Suddenly Hanna felt alone. She shouldn't but somehow with Lucas leaving now, right after her night with Caleb, Hanna felt lonelier than she's felt in a long time. The door dings again and Hanna smiles.

"I was wondering when you would get here. New business pieces I need you to try on." Hanna tells Spencer as Spencer hands Hanna a coffee.

"Good because I have a serious case today and I have nothing to wear." Spencer says as she puts her briefcase in the back. Hanna's yellow printed blouse with her red blazer and black straight legged slacks looked phenomenal on her. That outfit paired with those sexy black stiletto booties was the perfect touch with her waves and smoky eye. Spencer says to herself as she sits on the couch and watched Hanna pull a few different suits and additional pieces to try on. Spencer smirked as she watched Hanna work. She hasn't even noticed yet. Spencer says to herself as she drank her coffee. She would give Hanna ten seconds to see it. Ten, Nine, Eight

"Spence what do you want your dressing room to say?" Hanna asks as she starts drawing crowns and cards. Seven, Six, Five "Spence" Hanna says as Spencer hears Hanna's steps on the carpeted floor come closer. Four, Three, Two "Ah!" Hanna screams as she grabs Spencer's hand. Spencer laughs as she holds Hanna's hand so Hanna could see her ring in all its glory.

"It's gorgeous Spence." Hanna says. Spencer knew the girls helped Toby. The ring and proposal had a bit of all of them in it. The band color was Emily. The cut of the diamond and the wine choice was Hanna. The velvet box shape and color was Aria. The globe that the velvet box was encased in was Ali.

"Thanks Han" Spencer says as she hugs Hanna. Hanna releases Spencer and smirks as she takes the cover off of the dry erase marker again.

"Now I have the perfect thing to write on the door." Hanna says as she walks to the dressing room.

Hanna writes "The Soon To Be Mrs." In cursive as she draws two interlocking rings. One with a diamond and the other plain.

"Your room is ready Spence and each outfit, with matching accessories, is already set up." Hanna says as she looks at Spencer's dressing room door. The words on the door hit Hanna's heart hard because she knew sooner or later that would be Miranda. Mrs. Miranda Rivers.

Hanna smiles at Spencer as she enters the dressing room. Hanna sits on the couch and drinks her coffee as she waits for Spencer to try on the first ensemble. Hanna knew she would be married one day and maybe one day she would feel complete with someone who wasn't Caleb Rivers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello lovelies. Thank you for all the reviews. Keep them coming so I know how I'm doing or what you guys like.**

Miranda enters the apartment and looks around. Caleb shouldn't be here and yet he was. Miranda says as she closes the door softly behind her. She knew she didn't look how she left but maybe Caleb wouldn't notice.

"Hey" Caleb says as he drinks his coffee. Holy shit! Miranda didn't even notice him sitting there.

"Hey babe. I thought you weren't going to wait up?" Miranda says. Caleb smirks.

"I didn't babe, don't worry, and plus its three." Caleb says. As much as he was smiling he knew what he was seeing. Miranda looked good. Too damn good for someone who only had a job interview last night and stayed at a hotel to sleep. Sleep that should have just lasted eight hours. Miranda has, practically, been gone all day. Miranda's dress didn't have one wrinkle which meant she wasn't wearing it all night. One thing Caleb knew, or rather thought he knew, was that Miranda didn't sleep nude in foreign sheets unless she was having sex.

"Why aren't you at work?" Miranda asks curiously as she walks into their bedroom and quickly changes. Not fast enough since Caleb was fully aware that Miranda wasn't wearing underwear and he knew she wore a thong when she left.

"I'm meeting an old acquaintance of mine in Rosewood so I took the day." Caleb says. Mona called him when he was driving home from Hanna's this morning and told him he needed to come to Rosewood as soon as possible. He made it there and spoke to Mona. He still hated her but he trusted Hanna.

Thankfully he did trust Hanna since, because of her, Caleb was closer to finding the hacker, a lot closer. Thanks to Mona and her software Caleb knew that the hacker was someone close to him. That would be the only way for them to get as far as they got and also, like Caleb thought, the only thing that saved him from full system overhaul were his passwords. Mona added extra encryptions to his system so if the hacker tried again they would fail and this time leave a definitive trace. Caleb knew it wasn't anyone he worked with and to double check Mona confirmed it.

"Oh yea? When are you leaving and can I come." Miranda says and asks. She needed to go. She needed to meet whoever he was meeting. Maybe this was the help she needed to finally give her boss what he needs and go home. She seriously missed her life but Hanna was making this life easier. Maybe she could hold on for a few more months. Miranda thought.

"If you want to M but I promise you Rosewood is exactly as I described." Caleb says as Miranda smiles. Miranda kisses Caleb and grazes a finger down his jaw.

"I believe you babe." Miranda says as she situates her skirt and puts the oversized sweater on over her head. Miranda pulls up her knee high socks before she puts on her boots and zips up the back. "Ready?" Miranda asks as she gets her jacket. Caleb looks at her. This is the Miranda he recognized. The one last night was different, yet, somehow, the difference also seemed to be Miranda. Has he been blinded by what he thought he wanted in a partner? Someone that was different from Spencer and Hanna? A girl that he used to want when he was still a part of the system before he moved to Rosewood? Why did Caleb feel he deserved someone who reminded him of the life he had before Hanna made better? Why the fuck did he leave her? Caleb asks himself.

"Yea, I'm ready. Your car or mine?" Caleb asks as he puts on his jacket.

"Yours" Miranda says as she opens the door and Caleb follows her out and begins asking her how the job interview went.

Spencer bought every suit and matching accessory Hanna made her try on and as expected Hanna was right. Each ensemble looked exceptional on Spencer. Hanna styled her and even straightened her hair for her case this afternoon. Hanna looked at the time. Where has the day gone? It's three already? Hanna says to herself as she looks at Cecile.

"Cecile you can take your lunch." Hanna says as Cecile washed the cups and saucers.

"Thanks Hanna." Cecile says as she dries the last cup. Hanna knew this was the perfect time to send Cecile for lunch. A rush of customers just left and only two customers remained. Cecile walks to the back to take her lunch while Hanna helps the customers that were left.

The bell on the door dings and as if on auto pilot Hanna replies without looking up.

"Welcome to Eleven- 05 designs and boutique. My name is Hanna and I'll be right with you." Hanna says as she puts the edge of the pin between her teeth. The customer she was working with was short so Hanna had to pin her pants that way they fit exactly how they were supposed to.

"How does it feel Megan?" Hanna asks. Megan smiles as she looks at herself on the platform in the mirror.

"Perfect. When will this be ready?" Megan asks. Hanna looks at her watch.

"Give me another hour and if I'm at lunch at that time Cecile will have your garment bag ready." Hanna says as she smiles at Megan.

"Thank you Hanna. Is there a card of yours that I can have, to give to some women at my office?" Megan says and asks. Hanna smiles as she takes a card out of her blazer pocket.

"Here you go." Megan smiles before carefully walking into her assigned dressing room. Hanna gets off of her knees and smiles at Emily.

"I haven't seen you since Tuesday." Hanna says as she crosses her arms in front of her chest. Emily sits on the couch and Hanna sits beside her.

"I know I've been swamped at the school. Five new kids just joined so I've been doing assessments and rearranging schedules and classes for the rest of the year until spring. Then on top of that I just hired two more swimming instructors not only for the kids' classes but adults so I had to watch their training and teaching techniques." Emily says as the back of her head rests on the couch. Hanna smirks at Emily as she touches her knee. Even though Emily was semi complaining she loved her job, loved working with kids and loved the people she hired.

Megan comes out with her suit carefully over her arm. Hanna gets up and takes the garments from Megan. Hanna puts it in the back on the rack by her sewing machine.

Cecile is rubbing her temple willing her headache to go away. Cecile didn't get much sleep last night. Her boyfriend was back in town and she didn't want to call out of work. The headache she could deal with. The bruised ribs, not so much.

"Cecile you ok?" Hanna asks concerned. She's been watching Cecile since she came in. One thing she knew was that Cecile was favoring one side of her body over the other one but she wasn't going to say anything unless she needed to. Hanna walks into the bathroom, looks in the medicine chest and takes out two Aleve before walking out and giving it to Cecile.

"This will help" Hanna says. Cecile smiles at Hanna before Hanna walks out of the back. Hanna returns to Megan and smiles as she hands her, her ticket and receipt.

"See you in an hour Hanna and thanks for the card. Don't be surprised when more women come in your boutique." Megan says as she smiles and walks out.

"New client?" Emily asks.

"Something like that. Now I know you're here for a reason Em so spill." Hanna says.

"What do you think about taking Spence out tonight to celebrate her engagement?" Emily asks. Hanna thinks about it.

"Good idea. You or Aria pick the place while I kidnap Spence." Hanna says. Emily smiles as she gets up and stretches. Emily walks to the door before she turns and looks at Hanna.

"By the way Han. Don't think I haven't noticed that you had sex last night. It's practically rolling off you in waves so obviously he was good. Who's the lucky guy." Emily asks. Good is such a mediocre word for the greatness that was sex with Caleb Rivers. Hanna thought to herself as she smirked.

"Me to know and you to find out Em. See you later." Hanna says.

"Later Han and let's all just meet upstairs and take one car. We'll probably stay the night with you anyway." Emily says before she walks out. All that told Hanna is that she needed to buy alcohol, wine, crackers, cheese and other stuff they would probably want to snack on when she takes a break. Hanna didn't want to bring up Alison but someone needed to call her. Hanna picks up the land line and dials Ali's number.

 ** _"_** ** _Hello"_**

"Hi Alison"

 ** _"_** ** _Hanna? Hi! Sorry I haven't made it to the boutique yet. This pregnancy is kicking my ass."_** Hanna smiles as she hears Ali. She was excited about being a mom and Hanna couldn't blame her for her excitement.

"I believe it but I'll see you when I go home for Christmas and don't worry I have stuff for you and the baby."

 ** _"_** ** _Can't wait so what's going on. You wouldn't have called if it wasn't urgent."_** Alison asks.

"We are throwing Spence a happy engagement night. Did you want to come?" Hanna asks. Rosewood was only an hour and a half away. Alison has plenty of time to make it. She didn't need to drink but her company would be welcome, mostly. Alison is silent and Hanna doesn't ask why.

 ** _"_** ** _I can't but I'll see you guys when you come home for Christmas."_** Alison says. Hanna sighs inwardly.

"Fine Alison. See you in another week." Hanna says. Alison says bye before ending the call. Cecile comes out of the back room and stands beside Hanna.

"Sorry about that Han." Cecile says as a new customer walks in.

"Don't worry about it. I need to go in the back to hem so if you need anything while I'm gone call me." Hanna says. Cecile nods, smiles and walks to the new customer. Hanna walks to the back and begins on Megan's suit.

Miranda didn't know what to say or think. Something changed between her and Caleb and now she couldn't get on his system. She knew she must have messed up recently. He wasn't how he was before. He was paying too much attention to her now. Plus, that girl he met with, Mona. She helped make his system impenetrable. Miranda thought to herself. Miranda didn't dare try to get on his system when Caleb left to talk to Mona privately. Miranda went to the coffee shop in the area, some place called the Brew. Coffee was surprisingly good but as Miranda opened her laptop to try, something told her not to go there. Miranda continues drinking her coffee when an attractive guy walks in. He's definitely attractive. Miranda says to herself as she smiles at him at the exact moment he looked around. He returned Miranda's smile and walks toward her.

"Hi" Miranda says.

"Hi, I know a new and pretty face when I see one. You aren't from around here are you?" He says. Miranda smiles.

"Guilty. My name is Miranda." Miranda says as she gives him her left hand.

"Nice to meet you Miranda. I'm Jason. What brings you to Rosewood?" Jason asks as he sits on the opposite side of her table.

"Business. What about you. Why are you in this small town?" Miranda asks.

"Family and duty." Jason says as his phone goes off. "And duty calls. Give me a call sometime Miranda." Jason says as he hands Miranda his card. Miranda smiles.

"Definitely Jason." Miranda says. Jason smiles before he walks out the Brew and to his office. Jason had to pick up his dad later and he wasn't looking forward to it. However, Miranda was a welcome distraction. Jason realized he and Aria weren't going to work and he planned to end whatever the hell they had going on when she came back to town. At least he would try to but there was something about Aria he couldn't get out of his system. There was also something about Miranda that intrigued him and he couldn't wait to talk to her again.

Miranda put her ring back on her finger just in time.

"All done babe?" Miranda asks.

"Yes and no. I may need to stay in Rosewood longer than expected." Caleb says. He and Mona had a plan in motion which required him staying in Rosewood. Good thing is Caleb still had his apartment here. Toby kept it up for him so he knew, if he asked, Toby would restock half the fridge with the beer they liked.

"How long is long" Miranda asks.

"Probably until a little after the New Year. So I'll head back here this weekend." Caleb says. Miranda had no intention of spending all that time in small town USA.

"That sucks babe. I start on Monday so I can't stay here with you." Miranda says actually thankful for the reprieve.

"Don't worry about it M. I'll try to visit at least every weekend. Do you still plan on going to your foster sister's house for Christmas?" Caleb asks. He was curious. He already suspected that Miranda had no intention of staying in Rosewood with him. He also knew that Miranda was going to say yes even though Caleb knew Miranda's foster sister wasn't going to be in the country. He came home for lunch the day she called and left Miranda a message. Miranda didn't bring up a change of plans so Caleb didn't mention what he overheard.

"Yes. She's expecting me but I'll try to make it back for New Years. If I can't I'll call you babe. Are we heading back?" Miranda asks. Caleb looked at her as he went over the lie she just told him without an ounce of hesitation. How many lies has she told before now? Caleb wondered.

"Ready when you are M." Caleb says as Miranda kisses Caleb again before she grasped his hand and they walked out the Brew together.

Cecile decided to stay later than seven. Hanna didn't mind. For a Thursday she was exceptionally busy. At 7:30 Cecile clocked out as her boyfriend came inside the store. Hanna knew him and she hated the fact he now knew she was here.

"Hanna Marin. I'll be damned." Hanna's eyes narrow as her lips purse.

"Detective Wilden oh how I've missed you." Hanna says amused since they both knew he was no longer a detective. He got demoted back to a street cop after the "mix-up" of what happened to Garrett and of course his fake death. Regardless Hanna always knew Wilden was scum who unfortunately had a badge. Now Hanna knew he was an abusive scum since Cecile just winced after the look Wilden gave her.

"Still a smart ass. Tell Ashley I miss her." Wilden says as the appraisal he gave Hanna gave her the chills.

"I'll make sure I'll put you in the past regrets category. Have a good night." Hanna says as another customer walks in. Miranda. Hanna says to herself as she ignores Wilden's glare. Wilden and Cecile walk out before Hanna gives all of her attention to Miranda.

"Hey Miranda. I was so sure I would see you earlier." Hanna says as Miranda laughs.

"I had an interview last night and since the interview ran late I decided to spend the night at the hotel." Miranda says as she sits on the couch. That was weird. What kind of interview happens so late at night? Hanna asked herself even though she knew the answer.

"I hope you got the job." Hanna said.

"Definitely. I start Monday. By the way do you have anything new from yesterday to today? I need a suit." Hanna looks at Miranda and smirks. Hanna knew of a navy subtle pinstripe that would look great on her.

"Follow me Miranda. I got the perfect one." Hanna hands her the suit and writes on Miranda's dressing room door.

Miranda and Hanna sit on the couch after Miranda not only buys two suits but some more lingerie.

"Caleb is going to kill you." Hanna says amused even though her heart strings panged at the thought of Miranda wearing lingerie for Caleb. Miranda shrugs.

"He just has to deal with it." Miranda says as she shrugs. Hanna nods as she gets up to make her a cappuccino. Hanna looks at the time. Spencer should be here any moment. The door dings and Hanna smirks.

"I could set a clock by you Spence." Hanna says as she hands Miranda her cup.

"You said 8 Han so I'm here at 8." Spencer says as she walks to the back and puts down her briefcase. Spencer comes back and Hanna realizes she's still in her suit.

"Spence tell me you have a change of clothes."

"Nope but when your best friend runs her own boutique and she's your stylist you know you can just by your next . . . what is she doing here." Spencer says as she finally sees Miranda. Hanna looks at Miranda who is looking at Spencer with utter disdain.

"Do you two know each other?" Hanna asks.

"Unfortunately I've had the pleasure in meeting Miss Collins on a few memorable occasions." Spencer says rudely which Hanna felt was unlike her. The only person Spencer has ever treated that way was Mona. Then again if Hanna remembered correctly she threatened Kate too.

"Unfortunate is exactly what those meetings were. Lucky for me Caleb came to his senses and didn't kiss you back that night when you desperately wanted his attention. It's amazing Toby still wanted you after that." Miranda says momentarily forgetting who she was pretending to be and where she was. Hanna's blue eyes become angry exceptionally fast and Miranda realized where she went wrong. When looking at Hanna, Miranda realized that she just lost a friendship she actually wanted. Miranda let her dislike for Spencer cloud her judgement.

"Never, disrespect, my best friend like that again Miranda. I like you and I could see a serious friendship developing but after that . . . I'm not sure anymore. You said exactly what my step sister would say. My store is closed and I think it best that you leave." Hanna says.

"Hanna, I'm sorry." Miranda says as Hanna shakes her head.

"I'm not the one who needs the apology Miranda. You weren't nasty to me. See you later." Hanna says as she takes Miranda's empty cappuccino mug and puts it in the sink before walking to the back. Hanna didn't want to hear the half ass apology Miranda was about to pull out of her ass. Ashley always told Hanna you see a person's true colors when they talk to someone they dislike. Miranda acted exactly like Kate and everyone knew how much Hanna despised her step sister. Probably more than Ashley despised Kate's mother.

Spencer watched Hanna as she walked into the back and right at that moment Spencer realized, fully, that she should have never dated Caleb. Hanna stood up for her without a moment's hesitation. What Miranda said was true it hurt but it was true. Spencer did want Caleb's attention that night and even now Spencer was amazed Toby wanted her.

"I'm sorry for what I said Spencer." Miranda says. Spencer looks at her. She really disliked this girl because she wasn't genuine. Just like Kate in high school. Kate tried to play nice and ended up hurting Hanna anyway practically turning the entire school against her.

"No you're not. You're sorry that you fucked up and showed your true colors to Hanna. I'm happy you did since Hanna can be careful around you now. But keep up the charade because if Hanna ever tells me you did something to hurt or offend her . . . I'll end you." Spencer says as Miranda's eyes narrow. Miranda doesn't say anything as she takes her bags and walks out. Spencer closes and locks the door behind her as Spencer's eyes narrow. She knew that Caleb needed to be careful but he wouldn't listen to her no matter how many times Spencer told him she wasn't who she pretended to be. But Spencer knew the truth about Miranda. How Miranda acted when she was around Spencer, the rude and uptight bitch, was exactly who Miranda was. Spencer just couldn't figure out her game but eventually she would and maybe Hanna could help her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again Lovelies. Thank you so much for the reviews. Please keep them coming. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't worry I am already writing the next one. To answer a guests question: After sex with Caleb, Hanna looked content and fulfilled. That's what Emily picked up on. She hasn't seen Hanna like that in a long time.**

Miranda's meetings with her boss became a daily occurrence. With him being in the city the lie she told about starting work that Monday was genuine. Miranda's boss was opening up an office in Philly and he asked her to be a part of the management team until her "assignment" was over and Tony from the California office could take over. Then she would be needed back in California. She hadn't been back to Hanna's boutique since that night almost two weeks ago. It's not that Miranda was scared she just didn't know how Hanna was going to react to her presence now.

"Miranda, where's your head?" Miranda's boss asked her.

"Sorry, just thinking about this boutique I haven't gone to in a while. Are we still going to Europe tomorrow?" Miranda asks as her boss smiles. There was something about her boss that unnerved her just as much as there was something about him that seriously attracted her.

"We are. Is lover boy ok with you not being in the country for Christmas until the middle of January?" He asks.

"He already thinks I'm leaving tomorrow to spend time with my sister. I haven't talked to him about me not being back until the middle of January yet. I'll do that when I visit him this afternoon." Miranda says as she bites her lip at his close proximity.

"How close is he to breaking the engagement?" He asks Miranda. Miranda is startled by the question.

"Not close at all. What makes you believe that he is close to breaking our engagement?" Miranda asks as he laughs.

"Because no man would ever be ok with his fiancé leaving the country for weeks, with her boss, unless he is about to break the engagement. What do you think will happen if he breaks your engagement?" He asks. Miranda didn't know what to say. She never thought about Caleb breaking their engagement.

"I don't know . . . I've never thought about my assignment ending prematurely." Miranda says honestly.

"I would still use you Miranda, you have amazing talents, just not in the way that requires you being an influential part of this company anytime soon. I do promise that your job would be just as enjoyable as it is now then again that is also subjective to my boredom." He says as he walks away. Miranda's eyes narrow slightly. It never occurred to Miranda that she would lose her position if Caleb broke their engagement. However, how would her boss know if she didn't tell him? No, Caleb would not break their engagement. Miranda felt he would stay true to his word. Miranda changes her voice message on her phone before she grabs her things and leaves for the day. Obviously she had to secure her spot in Caleb's life, Miranda says to herself as she gets on the elevator and descends.

"Next stop is Rosewood, Pennsylvania." Miranda says as she gets to the parking garage and walks to her car.

Hanna looks at the wrapped gifts on the floor and checks off each person on her list. She closed the Boutique early today and of course the Boutique will be closed Christmas Eve (Saturday) and Christmas Day. Lucky for Hanna she usually closed early on Saturdays and Sundays she was closed anyway. No harm no foul. Will Hanna do this the many years to come? She was sure she wouldn't be open on Christmas day but if Christmas Eve was any day other than Sunday she would definitely have her normal hours. Her employees would get to leave early but she would stay.

Hanna puts Miranda's gift aside. Hanna was willing to give her a second chance but she never came back to the boutique. Hanna was sure Miranda couldn't resist for much longer so she would save it until she saw her again. The buzzer goes off and Hanna looks at the monitor.

"Aria Montgomery" Hanna says as she buzzes Aria in. Aria enters the front door and swipes her key card. "This doesn't look good." Hanna says as she watches Aria get on the elevator. Aria lifts the doors as Hanna puts her checked list on the dining room table.

"Hey" Hanna says.

"Hey, so Jason doesn't want to be with me anymore." Aria says as she wipes her nose. Hanna had to choose her words wisely even though all her friends knew she wasn't the most diplomatic. The last time Hanna was reasonable Aria yelled at her and made her feel like shit for not wanting Aria to ruin her own life.

"Are you still with Ezra?" Hanna asks.

"Yes" Aria answers.

"So, why does it matter that Jason doesn't want to be with you anymore when you weren't exclusive with just him. That wasn't fair Aria?" Hanna asks as Aria crosses her arms in front of her chest and narrowed her eyes.

"Wow, thanks for being so supportive Han." Aria says as she walks to the elevator, lifts the doors, closes them behind her and descends. Hanna shakes her head before she rolls her eyes.

"When I'm being diplomatic it doesn't matter. When I'm not being diplomatic it doesn't matter. Why do I even try?" Hanna asks herself as she locates her cellphone and calls Spencer. She tells Spencer about Aria and Spencer promises to call her while Hanna begins transporting gifts as well as her luggage to her car. She was going to Rosewood tonight. There was no point in leaving tomorrow especially since, now, Aria wasn't talking to her which also meant that Aria was no longer riding with her. Hanna knew she needed to stay away from Aria until Aria was ready to talk to her.

Caleb got back to his apartment after finally tracking the hacker with Mona's help. The program she made the day she called him to come to Rosewood worked. The name of the hacker, and who the hacker worked for, practically had him falling on his ass. Caleb felt stupid and used. Mona told him earlier that she knew exactly who it was when he returned to Rosewood with Miranda that afternoon. Mona recognized the codes used. She said they belonged to a man who worked with her dad a long time ago. The man was killed, Mona didn't say by who, but Mona remembered him having a son or two. Caleb was fully aware Mona's father worked high up in the government. He realized that when he used her laptop their senior year. So he was also aware that Mona knew the son, or sons, and knew why Caleb's system was targeted.

Caleb may want to know why he was targeted, badly, but he would NEVER ask Mona. He would figure it out on his own before he asked Mona to confirm or deny his theory.

"Hey babe" Miranda says as she looks at Caleb.

"Hey M. How long have you been here?" Caleb asks as he looks around his apartment. Caleb walks to his laptop and sees the infinity icon flashing blue.

"I've been here for probably an hour. I've missed you. What have you been spending the week doing?" Miranda asks as she watches Caleb. Since he entered his apartment and saw her, he's been off. Caleb didn't even look like he's slept. "Babe are you ok?" Miranda asks as she stands. His back was extremely tense.

"I will be." Caleb says as he turns off his screen and faces her.

"So tell me what's been going on. What have I missed?" Miranda says and asks again.

"Do you remember when we first met M?" Caleb asks as he walks to the fridge to get a beer. Miranda watches him not sure where he was going with this.

"Yes, we met in D.C, at a bar in Georgetown. You asked me how a girl so small could out drink every guy who came up to me. I winked and told you it dealt with sex appeal. While they were busy being fascinated by me, and flirting with me, they never saw that half of my drink always went into their cup. I was able to out drink them because they weren't paying attention." Miranda says as Caleb smiled.

"Exactly and from that moment you had me. Your street smarts, cockiness and unapologetic sneakiness made me want to be around you." Caleb says as he sits on the couch. Miranda didn't like where this was going. Anytime someone brought up the past they were ending things not moving forward. Her boss called it. Fuck, Miranda says as she sits beside Caleb.

"I know I've been distant baby but I promise we can work out whatever is going on." Miranda says as Caleb just stares at her. He gets up and hands Miranda a file. "What's this?"

"Open it and tell me." Caleb says as Miranda opens the file. She closes it quickly.

"How did you get this?" Miranda asks between her teeth.

"Miranda Collins, adopted at age 6 by Mathew and Maggie Collins. From Napa Valley. Parents' net worth: 300 million. Only daughter, Miranda, will inherit everything at the time of their deaths. Currently employed at the Carissimi Group in Los Angeles." Caleb says distantly. Miranda didn't know how Caleb got this information or how long he has had it.

"What else do you know?" Miranda asks.

"That this, me and you, us this is just a job for you. You've been the one hacking my system since we've met, probably even before then. You're not even going to deny it are you." Caleb says and asks angrily.

"What would be the point Caleb? How long have you known?" Miranda says and asks with as much attitude as she gave Spencer two weeks ago. All things considering she was actually happy this fabrication was over. It was getting so old. She did need to tell her boss that Caleb knew about their group. What Miranda wanted to know was how he knew.

"Known what? Known about you being the hacker? Known about whatever the fuck this was between us being a lie? Known that you actually come from money and have been slumming it with me for over a year? You need to be specific Miranda." Caleb says with his eyes narrowed. Miranda sits back and crosses her legs.

"All of it would be nice and couldn't you have told me sooner so I didn't have to come all the way here." Miranda says as she also crosses her arms. Yes she was being a bitch. She knew it but she hated being dumped and she hated being dumped by someone she felt was inferior to her. Caleb and Miranda may have been similar in that they were foster kids but unlike Caleb she was adopted and had a superb life with great parents. Yes Miranda was fully aware that she was spoiled but Caleb didn't know how true his statement was. She was slumming it. Caleb wasn't even her type. Even now she didn't see what Spencer saw in him. Yes he was exceptionally attractive and protective and kind but he wasn't powerful. Caleb also didn't exude the same cockiness like her boss did. She didn't even know if Caleb actually owned a suit which is also what has been driving her insane this entire year. He never wore a suit just his jeans, sneakers and t-shirts. Miranda also hated those God forsaken beanies.

Caleb looked at Miranda for a long time. He was hurt. He couldn't deny that if he tried. Caleb knew his ego was definitely under serious devastation. He knew better than to fall for the trap Miranda laid out for him. He dated a few girls in California after he broke up with Hanna. He needed to get his mind off of Hanna and it worked. However, Caleb always felt that they were trying to play a game that they couldn't achieve because he was smarter than them. Miranda, Miranda played the same game and won.

"You being the hacker and our relationship being a lie was confirmed today. You tried to hack my system earlier. I locked onto the IP address, hacked the security system for your company and saw you. Then you tried to hack my system when you got here which is why I went to my laptop when I came home. I know you noticed the icon in the corner with the infinity symbol and the initials HEM. You tried to open it but its password protected so you couldn't see where the icon led you. You activated the camera in the picture frame on the mantle when you entered the wrong password. So covering my laptop camera did nothing but additionally confirm something that was already verifiable." Caleb says. Miranda stands and claps.

"Bravo Caleb for figuring it all out. I give you credit. Your system and codes were remarkable. I am curious about something. Your passwords . . ." Miranda says. Miranda knew that Caleb's system was saved from her, and her boss's, fingers because of his passwords. Miranda was dying to know if she was even close to figuring them out.

"What about them?"

"They weren't any combination I could think of and you've told me everything about your life. I have tried and failed too many times to count. What were they?" Miranda asks as she puts on her coat and slips on her heels. Caleb realized that he and Mona were right. His system wasn't overhauled because of his passwords. He changed them recently to signify he and Hanna's break-up and their time together two weeks ago.

"I didn't tell you everything Miranda. My passwords signified anniversaries I had with an ex-girlfriend. You would have never figured it out because I never talked to you about her." Caleb says. Miranda crosses her arms in front of her chest and narrows her eyes. Now she was annoyed. Miranda felt Caleb had no right to keep anything from her. How naïve I have been, Miranda says to herself as her narrowed eyes turn into a glare.

"And here I thought you didn't have a dishonest bone in your body." Miranda says as she walks to the door.

"Miranda" Miranda's hand rests on the handle. "Was it worth it . . . deceiving someone into thinking you loved them just for a job?" Caleb asks.

"Depends on the day Caleb." Miranda says as she opens the door.

"Take care of yourself Miranda." Caleb says as the door closes behind her. Caleb didn't want the ring back. Caleb didn't even want the apartment or the stuff inside of it. What he wanted or rather who he wanted was Hanna. Every good thing in his life went back to Hanna. Caleb knew that in his desperation to fully get over her he left himself wide open to someone to manipulate him. Yes, Miranda did leave before Caleb could get any information out of her but he knew, just by looking at her, that she would never tell him the reason behind the deceit. Caleb knew he would have to figure it out on his own. Caleb knew Miranda was leaving to go . . . it no longer mattered to Caleb where Miranda went. Caleb realized he never knew her.

Caleb needed to call Spence and tell her that she was right. Actually he did need his stuff from the apartment. Since Toby was in Philly with Spencer at the moment, Caleb needed them to do him a favor before they came back to Rosewood. He needed his stuff out of there. Caleb knew that something, (whether it was in a pocket, in a drawer, suitcases he hadn't unpacked or his boxes in the closet), would lead Miranda to knowledge about him and Hanna. Caleb didn't want Hanna involved in any of this because once she was involved there was no stopping her. Hanna was a force to be reckoned with when you messed with someone she loved.

Miranda called her boss and told him that Caleb knew about her and his group. Her boss laughed and even told her let the games begin. He had another job for her once they returned to the country and of course her job wasn't over yet. He did tell Miranda that her job just got exceptionally harder because now she had a new target, more than one if Miranda's charms were as great as she claimed. Miranda's boss ended the call and for a while Miranda just sat there.

Miranda's ring taunts her as she looks at it. She takes it off and suddenly Miranda's memories take her for a ride. Serious memories with Caleb that now, because of her job, just ended.

Miranda realized how good of a liar she actually was since right at this moment she finally admitted that she had lied to herself the most. She had feelings for Caleb. Miranda could even say she loved him but now it meant nothing. For a year she made Caleb her life. She got to know him so she could get close enough for him to trust her. She had sex with him so he would know that she wanted to be with him. She said yes she would marry him so he could put his guard farther down and Miranda could finally give her boss what he needed. Miranda told herself she couldn't wait to get back to California but now . . . now she knew she didn't want to go back to California. Miranda truly made a life with Caleb and she didn't notice that until their relationship was over.

Yes she was a bitch to him but if Miranda was playing the honest game she had to admit it was a defense mechanism.

"Damn him and damn this job." Miranda says before looking up at Caleb's apartment and driving off.

"He better make it worth my while in Europe." Miranda says as she drives off.

"I knew it!" Spencer said as she and Toby unlock the apartment's door.

"Don't sound so overly thrilled Spence. The guy has been in a relationship with her for a year so I'm pretty sure he is hurting right now." Toby says as they enter. Spencer's excitement dwindled down momentarily. Spencer knew Toby had a point.

"How about I just show you my excitement and dial it back a lot when we see him tomorrow." Spencer says as Toby looks at her and smiles.

"I love you. I swear I do." Toby says as he hooks his finger in Spencer's necklace pulling her closer so their lips could touch. Spencer kisses Toby again before he releases her necklace. She still had it. Even when they broke up she still had the Scrabble piece necklace that Toby gave her what seemed like forever ago.

Spencer and Toby split ways as Spencer packs Caleb's clothes from the closet while Toby takes box after box out of the closet and puts them in the hallway. Spencer wasn't thrilled about emptying his drawers but she would do it for Caleb. Luckily he told them exactly which drawers were his. Good thing too since Spencer saw a few pictures of Caleb and Hanna from high school.

"He really kept them all this time." Spencer says as she smiles at the pictures.

"Spence he also has a metal box in the closet above the shelf. Feel for it. It's not obvious." Toby says as Spencer hears the door open and then close. It takes Spencer a minute but she finds the locked box. Spencer hopes he has the key.

"I really hope this is Caleb's suitcase." Spencer says as she wheels it out of the bedroom. Toby picks up another box.

"Does it have a beanie and blue tassel stitched on the front?" Toby asks as he puts the box in the hallway before coming back for the last one.

"Yea" Spence says as she uses those 360 degree wheels to check out the front.

"Then it's Caleb's. Hanna stitched those on the front of his luggage when he came back from California after visiting his mom the first time." Toby says as he closes the closet door. Spencer looks at Toby and smiles.

"Why do you know that?" Spencer asks Toby.

"I pay attention and ask questions Spence." Toby says. Spencer grabs Toby's face and kisses him.

"What's that for?" Toby asks amused as his arms circle Spencer's waist.

"For being you. Now let's get the hell out of here. I don't want to be here when she gets back." Spencer says. Toby walks out after Spencer and locks the door behind them. Toby takes that key off of his key ring and puts it under the door frame before he helps Spencer with the luggage. They would come back for the boxes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Good night lovelies! Sorry that this took me so long but I had to get my thoughts together. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. I love reading your reviews.**

Hanna arrived at her mother's house before eight. She was impressed but then again not really considering she stopped to do more shopping. Technically she should have arrived two hours ago. Ashley, hearing a car drive up, opens the door to see her daughter trying to pull out her suitcase.

"Not saying I don't want you here baby, because I do, but how long are you staying?" Ashley asks amused. Hanna smirks.

"Monday morning mom. The store opens at eleven." Hanna says.

"And all of this stuff is necessary because?" Ashley asks. Hanna laughs.

"Because I am indecisive and I'm not sure what I'll be wearing so I chose many different ensembles with matching shoes; so hopefully I want to wear at least one of my options."

"Hanna you are going to a Christmas dinner not a concert. Who are you trying to impress?" Ashley asks entertained. Hanna looks at her mother incredulously.

"Mom. Sometimes I wonder if you know me at all! I made fashion statements in high school. Do you really think, as an adult, I am any different?" Hanna says and asks. Ashley smiles as she moves Hanna's hair out of her face.

"No but you will always be my baby girl." Ashley says as she kisses Hanna's cheek and continues helping her daughter with her luggage, shopping bags and the plenty of gifts that filled the entire back seat of her daughter's car.

Hanna walked into her old bedroom and sat on her bed. Ashley didn't change anything. Granted the drawers and closet were empty but everything on Hanna's vanity, chest and side tables remained the same. Including the pictures of Hanna and Caleb. Hanna smiles as she picks up a frame.

"We were so young." Hanna says to herself as she touches the picture with her fingertips.

"Hanna . . . dinner is ready." Ashley yells upstairs. Hanna looks around her room and smiles before she goes downstairs for dinner.

Dinner finished but before Hanna could enjoy her wine with Ashley on the veranda the doorbell rings.

"Are you expecting someone mom?" Hanna asks.

"Yes and no." Ashley says as she walks to the door. Hanna brings her knees to her chest and sips her wine.

"No fucking way." Hanna says. She knew the voice she was hearing.

"Hello Han." Hanna rolls her eyes as she turns to look at her father.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Hanna asks rudely. He may have helped create her but Hanna was not a fan of her father not after refusing to help her pay for school but paid Kate's entire tuition.

"I'm here on a business trip and your mother invited me over for dinner but since I couldn't make it for dinner we decided on a night cap." Tom says as he looks at Ashley. Hanna rolls her eyes at the silent communication between her parents.

"How's your wife Isabelle and daughter... oops, correction, step daughter." Hanna says as she drinks her wine.

"Hanna, I won't let you disrespect your father in my house." Ashley says as she narrows her eyes at Hanna. Hanna laughs. If Ashley thought Hanna was being disrespectful to her house she had no idea what Tom Marin was capable of.

"So when he was screwing Isabelle in your house, while you were out of town, it didn't matter that he disrespected it. But now, since your daughter is reminding your ex-husband that he is married to the witch, it does?" Hanna says as she stands. She never told anyone that she actually caught her dad. She came home and heard them. When she peaked out of her bedroom she saw Isabelle leave. That wasn't the only time.

"That's enough young lady." Tom says as Hanna glares at him and laughs.

"It's nowhere near enough dad. I think its best that I leave for a few hours. Dad, mom I'll be back later. Have a goodnight." Hanna says as she walks past Ashley and Tom. Hanna hears her mother calling after her but she decides not to answer. Hanna slips on her coat and zips her suede wedge boots before she walks out the front door slamming it closed behind her.

Hanna starts walking, something she hasn't done in Rosewood since she left high school so long ago. Hanna watched couples walk up and down the street going into bars or walking home. Hanna walked to the Brew but changed directions. Hanna decided against getting coffee. She wasn't in the mood for it. Hanna passes the bell tower on the church and thinks of Ted. The man her mother should be drinking with, not Tom Marin. Hanna never asked her mother what happened there but Hanna felt that Ashley believed she didn't deserve someone like Ted. That made Hanna sad since Hanna knew Ashley deserved everything good in the world.

Hanna walks to the park and sits on the swing. Hanna smiles as her mind goes to Caleb.

Caleb looks at Hanna and for a minute he didn't believe what he was seeing. No, he knew that dimpled smile anywhere. That dimpled smile only belonged to Hanna Marin.

"What are you thinking about?" Caleb asks Hanna as Hanna looks at him startled.

"You're real right? My mind isn't playing tricks on me?" Hanna asks as Caleb laughs and walks closer. He thought the same thing so he couldn't blame her for double checking.

"I'm real Han." Caleb says as he sits on the swing beside her.

"You would have to be. Dream you never looked like he's been sucker punched in the gut." Hanna says as she looks at him and holds on to the chains of the swing. Caleb smirks at her.

"Yea, well today has been one hell of day for me." Caleb says.

"Can I help?" Hanna asks as Caleb looks at the ground and shakes his head. "Tell me what happened Caleb." Hanna says as Caleb stands. Caleb sticks out his hand for Hanna to take.

"I'll tell you just not here. Do you want me to walk you home?" Caleb says and asks. Hanna takes Caleb's hand and stands.

"No way in hell. Tom Marin is there so I'll pass." Hanna says. Caleb laughs.

"Tom Marin. Is he still an asshole?" Caleb asks remembering when he needed Tom's help to protect Ashley and Hanna when Ashley was arrested for "killing" Wilden. Tom basically refused.

"The greatest one I know." Hanna says as she interlocks their fingers. Caleb laughs again as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"My apartment it is then." Caleb says as they walk in that direction.

Miranda returned to her and Caleb's apartment and realized that everything representing Caleb was gone except for the pictures they had framed, of them, in the living room.

"He moves fast." Miranda says as she picks up the key slipped under the door frame before Miranda plops down on the couch. Miranda looks around.

"This place feels empty now." Miranda says as she looks around. The phone in the apartment rings but Miranda didn't feel like picking up the cordless. The answering machine comes on and she hears her and Caleb's voice.

"Great, more reminders." Miranda says as she doesn't bother to listen to the message but instead gets up and begins packing her suitcase. This would have been the perfect time to stop by Hanna's boutique but Hanna wasn't there. She actually did a drive by and saw that the store was dark with a cute sign in the window letting customers know that the store will be open on Monday.

Miranda's cell phone rings this time and she rolls her eyes before she answers.

"What's the assignment boss?" He laughs.

"You don't need to know the assignment until we get back Miranda. I'll pick you up in an hour." He says.

"Fine" Miranda says.

"Miranda, if I didn't know any better I would say that after all this time you actually developed feelings for Caleb Rivers." He says amused.

"Not at all boss just ready to get my promotion and go back to California." Miranda says. She could hear that she wasn't convincing herself let alone him.

"I'll be there in an hour Miranda." He says as he ends the call.

He looks at the boutique Miranda was talking about earlier and the apartment above it. To get back at Caleb Rivers you need to hit him where it hurts. Caleb helped the government take his money by informing the government about his suppliers in Allentown. So, he would take something from Caleb. He didn't care who Caleb fucked. Miranda was an easy lay but even though he was having sex with her he didn't give a damn about her. What he cared about were those millions he lost because of Caleb's "assistance" to clear his name. Taking his money . . . to him, that was unforgiveable.

Miranda may not know this but he was fully aware who Caleb really loved and who Caleb would do anything to protect. He will have Miranda go through the friend's, excluding Spencer, by cozying up to Jason DiLaurentis. He would go through Hanna by playing with her heart.

"How well do you know her Darren?" He asked. Darren Wilden smiles.

"Well enough boss. Keep in mind that Hanna Marin is not what she seems. She has many resources and many friends. She is not naïve and she's fierce when she needs to protect those she loves. I have the scar to prove it." Wilden says. Rubbing the puncture scar he has thanks to Hanna Marin.

"Then let the games begins." He says as they drive off.

Hanna takes off her boots before she sits on the bar stool in Caleb's apartment.

"So it was all a lie?" Hanna asks.

"In regard to me yes. In regard to you, I don't know." Caleb says as he drinks some more of his beer.

"I'm so sorry Caleb." Hanna says. Caleb looks at her and smiles softly.

"Don't be Hanna. If I truly loved her I wouldn't have slept with you. I'm just pissed at myself for not being careful. I should have known better." Caleb says.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asks. Caleb finishes his beer before he gets up and puts it in his recycle bin. Hanna turns on the stool to face Caleb in the kitchen. Caleb's eyes look into Hanna's.

"I dated her to get over you and it worked until I saw you that night at the club. After that night you were all I could think about. If I'm honest you were always all I could think about." Caleb says. Hanna's eyes search Caleb's.

"Why did you leave me?" Hanna asks as she feels moisture come to her eyes. "Do you know how far we could have come if you would have stayed with me. We could be married by now Caleb, having our own family, living our happily ever after but you left me. How could I ever trust that you wouldn't leave me again?" Hanna says as she wipes away the few tears that fell. Caleb turns Hanna's stool and stands in front of her. He holds her face his fingers resting on her pulse as his thumb moves the tears Hanna couldn't reach off her cheeks.

"I felt trapped in your world and when I feel trapped I run. It wasn't fair to either of us but that's what I did. When we were in Rosewood it was us against the world but when we moved to New York we became separate. We weren't a unit anymore. All I wanted Han was time alone with you; to just be with you." Caleb says as his hands move from Hanna's neck to her shoulders.

"Do you regret leaving?" Hanna was always curious about that. She wished he hadn't left but at the same time who she is now is because he left her. She didn't realize, truly, how strong she was without Caleb if it wasn't for that year.

"Yes and no. I regret leaving you but what if I stayed and our relationship took a turn for the worse? We had to grow separately before we could grow together Hanna. Look at all you were able to accomplish without me." Caleb says as his hands move down her arms.

"Will you ever leave me again?" Hanna asks as Caleb grasps her neck.

"Never." Caleb says.

"What do you want Caleb?" Hanna asks as she looks into his eyes.

"For you to have faith in us again so we can finally have our happy ever after." Caleb says. Hanna didn't know what decision to make. Was she his rebound? Did he truly love her? Was he still hurting over Miranda? All question's left Hanna's mind as Caleb's lips pressed against hers.

Hanna breathed him in and held his neck as Caleb's arms hugged Hanna's body. Hanna's legs wrapped around Caleb's waist as he straightened himself and walked to his bed never letting Hanna drop or separating their bodies from each other. Hanna's phone vibrates between them. Hanna moves her lips from Caleb's, turning her face and moving her hand between them to get her phone. Hanna's lip goes between her teeth as her finger tips touch her phone. Hanna moans and arches into Caleb as his hand goes between her legs under her pants. Hanna's phone vibrates again but whoever was calling was easily forgotten as Caleb's fingers worked their magic. Caleb's lips find Hanna's again before they both hear a knock on the door. Caleb looks into Hanna's eyes.

"They'll go away." Caleb says but before he could kiss Hanna again another knock on the door sounded.

"Phone calls and knocks aren't coincidences Caleb. You're wanted." Hanna says but Caleb has no intention of letting her leave.

"They can wait. This, between us, isn't going anywhere and you haven't given me an answer yet princess." Caleb says. Hanna smirks as her eyes narrowed.

"I hated when you called me that. You called me princess because you thought I was the entitled rich girl not because you knew me." Hanna says as she kisses him again.

"I knew you hated it but that was before I knew you. Once I knew you I knew better." Another knock on the door but Caleb still refuses to move. "Han, what do you want?" Caleb asks.

Hanna's hands move from Caleb's shoulders down his chest. One of Hanna's hands rest over Caleb's heart. Hanna doesn't look at Caleb as she goes over everything in her head.

"Am I your rebound Caleb?"

"Someone you are in love with can never be your rebound." Caleb says as Hanna looks up at him and smiles.

"I want to say yes but ask me again tomorrow. If you still want to be with me tomorrow I'm yours. Tomorrow will give you some more time to really think about this." Hanna says as Caleb kisses her lips again.

"I'm not going to change my mind Hanna." Caleb says. Hanna grabs Caleb's face.

"Humor me Caleb. Now move so you can answer your door." Hanna says giving Caleb a dimpled smile.

"I rather be inside you making you moan my name and telling me yes over and over again then answer that door." Caleb says as Hanna's smile drops at the promise.

"That was hot and God the thought of the promise alone makes me horny but I'm not going back on my stupid request." Hanna says as Caleb laughs, kisses Hanna and moves off of her. Hanna doesn't move she just continues to lay there as Caleb opens the door.

"Caleb we need to talk." Hanna's eyes open at the voice. "What the, Hanna? What are you doing here?" Miranda asks. Hanna sits up.

"I came here to escape my house." Hanna says. Miranda looks at her finally connecting dots that she never would have expected. She was pissed at her stupidity. It was nothing Hanna did that gave away her being intimate with Caleb. It was Caleb. He changed the moment he saw Hanna at her boutique. That's when he started paying attention. Miranda felt like an idiot and all that did was fuel her anger as she lashed out at Caleb.

"You son of a bitch! She's your ex-girlfriend. All this time you've been hiding the fact that you dated Hanna. You even lied to me telling me her type so I would never see a connection between you two." Miranda says as her fists hit Caleb's chest. Caleb looks at Miranda while Hanna looks at Caleb.

"My type?" Hanna asks as she stands. Miranda walks forward.

"He told me you went for the jocks." Miranda says as she walks away from Caleb and right to Hanna. "You are such a fucking bitch! You never said you dated Caleb. You made me believe . . ."

"I made you believe that you had nothing to worry about because you didn't. I told you that he never proposed to any of his other girlfriend's which was accurate. So how did I make you believe anything that wasn't true?" Hanna says. Miranda looks at Hanna for a minute. For once they were the same height which made it easier to look into Hanna's eyes.

"You never said anything." Miranda says.

"Why would I sabotage your relationship by making you feel I was a threat to your relationship when I wasn't." Hanna says. Miranda didn't have anything to say to that. Hanna was being a friend by not making her feel threatened. However, now, Miranda felt threatened and jealous. Miranda's eyes narrowed as she looked at Hanna.

"I need to talk to my fiancé alone." Miranda says. Hanna nods and walks around her.

"As you wish Miranda." Hanna says as she puts on her boots.

"Hanna you need to stay." Caleb says as he grabs Hanna's arm. Hanna looks at him.

"Your fiancé wants to talk to you Caleb. I'm going home. I'll see you around." Hanna says as she moves her arm from Caleb's grasp, puts on her coat and walks out. Caleb slams the door behind her as he glares at Miranda.

"What was that shit?" Caleb says as he glares at Miranda. "You left earlier and made it clear that you were tired of faking our relationship and then you pretend we are still engaged?" Caleb says angrily.

"We are still engaged Caleb. As long as I'm wearing this you are mine and I am yours." Miranda says. There was no way she was going to let Hanna have him. Miranda liked Hanna but now . . . no, she wanted Caleb more than she ever has before.

Caleb looks at Miranda utterly flabbergasted. With her bullshit Miranda pretty much ran Hanna out of there and now . . . now she was acting like he broke their engagement. Caleb says to himself as he looks at her. Hanna was giving Caleb a day but Caleb knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he didn't want Miranda. He wanted and has always wanted Hanna. Caleb walks to the door and opens it.

"No Miranda. Whatever the fuck was between us was over earlier today. Now I need you to leave and never contact me or come near me again." Caleb says as Miranda walks towards him.

"Baby I was just protecting myself earlier. We can work this out. I love you." Miranda says even finding tears deep in her eye ducts. Caleb looks at her and watches the tears leave her eyes.

"Each time I broke up with Hanna she would cry. The one thing I know and have experienced Miranda is true emotion. Hanna's love for me was in her eyes. All I see in your eyes is the loss of control over me. Now please get the fuck out and leave me alone." Caleb says as Miranda wipes her face.

"This isn't over Caleb." Miranda says.

"You sure about that sweetie since I'm pretty sure we left you a key earlier today." Spencer says as she and Toby enter Caleb's apartment. Caleb and Toby make a fist between them and pat each other on the back as they hug. Spencer just crosses her arms in front of her chest and glares at Miranda.

"Stay out of our business Spencer." Miranda says hatefully.

"There is no more our between you two. That ended earlier. Now I think you should leave before Officer Cavanaugh escorts you out." Spencer says as Toby looks at Miranda. Miranda glares at Toby and slams the door closed behind her. Miranda knew this wasn't over and if she had to play on Hanna's emotions until she got Caleb back she would. She wasn't losing Caleb to anyone. She didn't realize until she was in that apartment alone that she loved him and she sure as hell wasn't going to back down to any challenge. One thing that Miranda knew and firmly believed was that if she couldn't have Caleb no one could no matter who they were.

Miranda gets in the limo as she looks at her boss.

"Did you know?" Miranda asks. He smiles at her.

"That Hanna Marin was Caleb's ex-girlfriend? Of course I did Miranda. I was just seeing how long it would take you to learn that information. I also saw that Caleb wasn't forthcoming about her to you." He says as his smile gets bigger.

"How did you find out?" Miranda asks him.

"I have insider knowledge so to speak." He says as he laughs and the limo drives off. Wilden looks in the rearview mirror at the petite girl who demanded to come to Rosewood. The boss was happy to oblige her but like Miranda Wilden was curious about his boss's information. The information his boss knew about Hanna Marin would only be known if he was intimate with her. Wilden figured it out. His boss knew Hanna intimately which pissed Darren off. If anyone deserved to know Hanna in every capacity it was him. He may have enjoyed sex with Ashley but it was Hanna's defiance that left Wilden with a hard on. Wilden drives out of Rosewood and spots Hanna walking. Emily Field's meets Hanna and they interlock arms as they walk in the direction of Alison DiLaurentis's house. Hanna was even more beautiful than she was before and Wilden couldn't wait to take what he felt he deserved.

"Dude we hope you have a key for this." Toby asks as he brings up Caleb's last box with the small metal briefcase on top. Caleb takes the necklace off his neck and unlocks the box with the key on his necklace. The box opens and Toby and Spencer look at each other.

Other than the picture of Caleb and Hanna there was money in that box. Lots of it as well as USB drives, fake id's and a gun.

"Are you in some other form of business that we weren't aware of Caleb?" Spencer asks as she looks in the box.

"No, the gun is the same one I took with me when we were trying to catch Paige as A. The money is the first honest money I received when I started my hacking business. The drives contain the information I gave to the government to clear my name as well as some other things to, not only protect my company, but, the other business' I help if my system was ever truly corrupted."

"Preventive measures." Spencer says as Caleb smirks at her.

"Precisely. Thanks for helping me with this." Caleb says as he looks at the boxes, suitcase and pictures they brought to him.

"Anytime man. Are we expecting you for dinner tomorrow night" Toby asks.

"I'll be there" Caleb says as Toby walks to the door waiting on Spencer. "Spence" Spencer looks at Caleb as she hears her name. "Thanks for having my back." Caleb says as Spencer smiles.

"Always. Next time pick someone I like." Spencer says as Caleb smiles at her and the door closes behind them.

"Ready to take me home Mr. Cavanaugh." Toby smiles as his arms hug Spencer's waist.

"And make love to you in the master bedroom I built for us? Absolutely the future Mrs. Cavanaugh." Toby says as he kisses Spencer again. Spencer bites her bottom lip and looks into Toby's eyes.

"Then let's go pretty eyes." Spencer says as Toby smiles before kissing her again.

"As you wish Spence." Toby says as he grabs her hand and walks down the stairs. The only thought in Toby's mind at this moment was taking Spence home so she could see the house he built for them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Lovelies. Here is a new chapter. I must say that I love the reviews, questions and thoughts. Please keep them coming. Hope you enjoy and as always tell me what you think. :)**

Hanna and Emily leave Alison's house and part ways. Hanna sees that Alison is happy with her pregnancy and with her husband but Hanna also believes Alison would be happier with Emily. Hanna hated what seeing Alison with Rollins was doing to Emily.

"If only Maya was still alive or maybe I can actually get Samara on the phone." Hanna says as she walks to a dark house. Hanna rolls her eyes at seeing Tom's car. "Great! Oh how I love to see my dad more than I did when he was actually married to my mom." Hanna says as she unlocks the door and enters the house locking the door behind her. She walks to the kitchen and pours herself a glass of wine before she walks upstairs and enters her bedroom. Hanna takes a sip of her wine before undressing. Hanna looks in her suitcase and laughs.

"Of course I wouldn't remember to pack pajamas. Outfits, underwear, shoes and bras, even my robe, but no pajamas." Hanna shakes her head as she finishes her wine then quickly puts on her jeans and blouse so she could brush her teeth and wash her face. When Hanna returns to her room she undresses again taking off the bra as well which just left her underwear. Hanna moves her comforter and lays on her bed as her phone rings. She answers it.

"Hello"

 ** _"_** ** _Hello beautiful"_**

"Terms of endearment still Mr. Harris?"

 ** _"_** ** _Absolutely Hanna. I won't be in town until January but I was wondering if you wanted to take a trip with me."_** Hanna thinks about Caleb and his promise.

"No can do Mr. Harris. I may be in a relationship by then."

 ** _"_** ** _Well that is truly a shame. How about you make it a business trip since you won't be able to make it a pleasurable one. My partner Elizabeth and I need a stylist for this trip and you would be perfect for the job."_** Hanna chews at her lip as she truly thinks about this. **_"We will pay for your trip and stay as well as for the work you provide while we are there. What do you say Ms. Marin?_** " Jordan asks.

"I have to meet with you both before we go. Where are we going?" Hanna asks.

 ** _"_** ** _Splendid. My secretary will set up a meeting with you. I hope you don't mind coming to Los Angeles?"_**

"I don't mind at all. I need to check on a few of my clients anyway and bring them new options. You still haven't answered me Jordan. Where are we going?"

 ** _"_** ** _We are going to England, Spain, Italy, and Japan."_** Hanna's eyes widen. Four countries?

"How long is this trip Jordan?"

 ** _"_** ** _Two weeks. That isn't a problem is it?"_** Jordan asks concerned. Hanna begins chewing on her bottom lip again. Two weeks away from her boutique? She would need help. A lot of help and from people she could trust. Hanna knows Lucas was supposed to be around at some point but she couldn't remember when. Hanna just hoped it was around the time she needed to leave. Maybe my mom could help too. Hanna says to herself as she hears Jordan talk to someone else.

"It depends on when this trip will take place."

 ** _"_** ** _The last two weeks of February."_** Jordan says. Hanna goes silent for a while.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Thank you for the opportunity Mr. Harris."

 ** _"_** ** _Anytime Ms. Marin. Expect my secretary to contact you next week."_**

"I'll be expecting that call and Jordan . . . Have a merry Christmas." Hanna says as Jordan responds and then ends the call. Hanna puts her phone on her night table before she turns her back to the door and thinks about all she has to do; including putting together a wedding.

"There isn't enough hours in the day." Hanna says as she closes her eyes.

Caleb looks at Hanna's house and smirks as he walks to the veranda. He tries the door and shakes his head at the door not being locked.

"Ashley never did listen to me." Caleb whispers to himself as he closes and locks the door behind him. Caleb looks around and smiles as all the memories he has with Hanna flood his mind. Both good and bad. Caleb walks out of the kitchen, to the hallway and up the stairs silently. He quickly enters Hanna's room as Ashley's room door opens. Caleb closes the door quietly and locks it as he looks at Hanna. Caleb undresses and moves the comforter off Hanna slightly so he could lay behind her. He smiles as he sees her naked back.

"This woman will be the death of me." Caleb says as he spoons her and rests his arm on her waist. Hanna moves slightly which only hardens Caleb's already erect penis.

Hanna's eye open. She feels the warm body and would normally be concerned if she didn't know his smell. Hanna turns and faces him as Caleb's arms tighten around her waist.

"Playing cat burglar again." Hanna asks as Caleb kisses her lips.

"I couldn't resist. You used to love these surprises." Caleb says as Hanna smiles.

"I did although I remember waking up by sensations which was then followed by a toe curling orgasm until you screwed me so I was ruined for everyone after you." Hanna says as Caleb smiles.

"There is no anyone else after me Hanna. It's just me." Caleb says as he claims Hanna's lips. Hanna breaths Caleb in as he turns so he was now on top and between Hanna's legs. Hanna's fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck as her legs wrap around his waist.

Caleb moves his lips from Hanna's and tilts his head.

"Plus babe until you give me your answer I didn't think you would want to wake up with my head between your legs. However, that can be arranged right now." Caleb says as he moves the comforter off the bed and slides down Hanna's body. Caleb tears off Hanna's underwear while Hanna bites her bottom lip. Caleb puts Hanna's legs on his shoulders.

"Those were my favorite." Hanna says.

"I'll make it up to you." Caleb says right before he took that lick and Hanna's back arches off the bed.

"Ok" Hanna says between her teeth as she begins moving again, her eyes closing tightly as she bites down on her fist.

Hanna didn't know what Caleb did between her legs all she knew is that nobody could make her scream out like him. Hanna had to shut up. She knew she had to find something to make her quiet or Ashley Marin would come into the room demanding to know who was hurting her daughter. Hanna's head arches on her bed as she covers her face with a pillow. Hanna was so close she could feel her toes curls as they rest on Caleb's back. Hanna moves the pillow as Caleb stops right before she could cum.

Caleb smiles at Hanna as one of her legs hug his thigh while Hanna's thigh Caleb holds in his hand against his waist.

"I had to stop to shut you up babe." Caleb says as his mouth covers Hanna's right when he enters her. Caleb has been with enough women to know that no one felt like Hanna. Her tightness always brought him there as much as his cock brought her there. Caleb could feel Hanna tighten around him and as she did he slowed his thrusts so she could cum and they could keep bringing each other there over and over again.

Caleb's thrusts were getting faster and harder as Hanna's mouth moved from Caleb's and she moaned from the feel of him inside her.

"Fuck" Hanna moans as her legs try to close on Caleb's waist. Hanna moves her hand between them to lessen the glorious feeling of their connection. Caleb moves Hanna's hands and puts them above her head while his thrusts continue. Hanna cums again around Caleb and Caleb knew he was close. Every time Hanna tightened and reached climax she brought Caleb even closer to his release.

Caleb removes his penis from inside Hanna as her legs close automatically. Her hands rest between her legs as she turns on her side.

"I can't cum anymore. I'm so tender and on edge I feel that the next time I climax I will probably die." Hanna says as Caleb laughs softly. Caleb turns Hanna onto her stomach as Hanna's hands grasp the sheet under her pillows. Caleb positions himself behind Hanna circling his arm around her waist so he could bring her back into him.

"Then we will die together Han because I'm not living this life without you." Caleb says as he enters Hanna again and Hanna cries out in a moan. Caleb's lips don't leave Hanna's skin as she grabs one of his hands and interlocks their fingers under the pillow. Caleb could hear his groin slapping against Hanna's ass but that still didn't cover the sounds she was making. The sounds that had a direct line to Caleb's cock. He was almost there. He was so close to cumming and then it happened. Hanna came again tightening around Caleb's cock until he finally reached climax.

Still inside Hanna, Caleb turned them to their side so he wouldn't crush her. His arms circled around her tightly as her slight spasms from her orgasm continue for a few seconds longer. Hanna holds Caleb's hand as, finally, she settles; even though Caleb's cock still inside her was keeping her over the edge.

"I think you tried to kill me with sex Caleb." Hanna says. Caleb laughs.

"Well I think you were trying to milk every last drop from my cock Han." Caleb says by her ear. Hanna's eyes close as a drunken smile reaches her lips.

"That was gross but so hot at the same time." Hanna says as Caleb's hold tightens around her just as her hands tighten on his.

"I love you Hanna Marin and I swear I'll never leave you again." Caleb says. Hanna's drunken smile widens.

"I know Caleb . . . I know." Hanna says before she finally dozes.

Hanna's eyes open slowly. She was slightly chilly but warm at the same time. She and Caleb hadn't moved which, to Hanna, was strange. Hanna knew she was a bad sleeper. Travis told her as much which is why, when she woke up, Travis was never there. Hanna tries to move but Caleb doesn't let her.

"Negative Han. You are staying right here with me." Caleb says as his arms tighten. Hanna smirks.

"I have to pee." Hanna says. Caleb snuggles his nose into Hanna's neck.

"No you don't, you want to see if you're still tender and I promise that you are." Caleb says. Hanna laughs.

"Well aren't you sure of yourself . . . don't!" Hanna says before Caleb's hands go between her legs. Caleb's lips draw up into a smile before he kisses Hanna's neck.

"Not sure of myself babe. I just know your body." Caleb says as he releases Hanna. Hanna looks at him over her shoulder and smirks before she gets up. Caleb watches her as she walks around the bed to her suitcase. She puts on her robe, kisses Caleb and walks out of the room closing the door behind her. Hanna enters the bathroom and closes the door. Hanna looks at her reflection and like the last time with Caleb she smiles. Hanna brushes her teeth and washes her face before she leaves the bathroom and enters her bedroom. She locks the door behind her as she takes off her robe and sits in front of Caleb. Caleb pulls Hanna back into his chest as his back rests against the headboard.

"So have you decided?" Hanna asks. Caleb laughs.

"Han I decided yesterday. I told you that." Caleb says before kissing Hanna's neck.

"Miranda couldn't sway you?" Hanna asks.

"No. I chose you first. Her betrayal came second." Caleb says.

"She's not going to let you go. You know that right." Hanna says as she turns to look at Caleb. Caleb kisses her.

"Why?" Caleb asks. He was curious. Miranda admitted their relationship was a lie. He didn't understand what more she could possibly want.

"I think she fell in love with you without even realizing it." Hanna says. Caleb laughs, stops, laughs again then stops.

"You're serious?" Caleb says as he looks at Hanna.

"Very serious." Hanna says. Caleb looks into Hanna's blue eyes.

"How do you know?" Caleb says. Hanna looks at him and turns in his arms.

"The same reason I know you love me and you know I love you. It's in her eyes Caleb. If you look past the deceit and the hard exterior it's there." Hanna says. Caleb was amazed by Hanna that she could see past the bad and look for the good.

"There is nobody like you." Caleb says. Hanna gives Caleb a dimpled smile.

"That's true. Now we both can't be locked up in my old bedroom all day so it's time to join civilization." Hanna says without moving and without Caleb releasing her.

"I don't know Han. I think we could manage it." Caleb says as Hanna's smile grows.

"Possibly but this isn't my home anymore so the least we could do is wait to test out that theory at your apartment or my loft." Hanna says. Caleb kisses her before he releases her.

"You have a point Han and we will test out that theory. So after breakfast which I can smell that your mom cooked we have to talk about our future." Caleb says. Hanna and Caleb get off her bed as Caleb puts on what he immediately took off early this morning while Hanna actually dresses for the day.

"Our future?" Hanna says with a smirk as her eyebrow rises. Caleb buttons his jeans.

"Damn straight. See you down stairs." Caleb says as he kisses Hanna and then smacks her butt as he walks to her door. Hanna shakes her head and smiles as she sits at her vanity and begins doing her hair and make-up.

Christmas Eve ended with Hanna talking to Pastor Ted just to see if he still loved her mom or if things had changed. One thing Hanna knew was that nothing had changed. Ted still loved Ashley and he was waiting on her. Hanna loved her mom but she was being an idiot.

Christmas day ended with breakfast at the Montgomery's, lunch at the Field's and dinner at the Hastings. The after hour celebration between the friends happened at Toby's house. Hanna had to admit she was possibly drunk this time around. She hadn't been drunk in a long time. Hanna and Caleb stayed away from each other. They weren't ready for their friends to know they were back. They would figure it out eventually but Hanna and Caleb wanted their new time together to be just that, theirs.

Emily watched Hanna and Caleb suspiciously. They would talk but past that no true communication happened between them. Emily found that strange.

"What are you thinking about?" Alison asks Emily as she rubs her stomach. Emily looks at Alison briefly before her gaze goes back to Hanna and Caleb.

"Those two. I think they're acting weird." Emily says. Alison laughs as she watches them.

"How so?" Alison asks amused.

"They're acting like they're strangers. Like they didn't just see each other at Parque a few weeks ago." Emily says.

"Em you need to find someone to occupy your time instead of trying to see something that isn't there. They are practically like strangers. He even dated Spencer without telling her. I was never a fan of Caleb and maybe now Han can do better. See you later. I have to go home." Alison says as she touches Emily's elbow. Alison walks away as Emily watches her walk away.  
Alison doesn't look back even though she wanted to. She wanted Emily to realize that she needed to move on, it was time. Yes Emily made her happy, extremely so, but she was happy with Elliot no matter what her friend's believed. Elliot hugs Alison's shoulders as she smiles up at him and they kiss.

"Ready Ali?" Elliot asks.

"Yes, I need to rest." Ali says. Elliot grabs her coat, helps her in it and they leave for the night. Emily watched Ali leave and looks down as she shakes her head. Aria, Spence and Hanna all look at each other before they walk to Emily.

"You need to call someone." Hanna says. Emily smirks at her.

"Like who?" Emily asks. Hanna winks at her and walks away. Aria and Spencer look after Hanna.

"What is she about to do?" Aria asks. Spencer shakes her head.

"Knowing Hanna, anything is possible." Spencer says. She looks at Emily and Aria. "By the way, how do you like the house?" Spencer asks. Aria smiles and shakes her head.

"Well, one, Toby is exceptionally handy." Aria says.

"And two, this architecture is amazing." Emily says as she looks around the den. Spencer couldn't be prouder of Toby.

"Thanks Em." Toby says. Emily smiles and then hugs Toby as he hugs her back. He left to get more drinks when she arrived so this was the first time they were seeing each other for the night. Toby's arm rests around Emily's shoulders as Emily hugs his waist.

"Anybody else think Caleb and Hanna are acting weird." Emily asks. Spencer looks at Caleb and then at Hanna as she walks back to them. Hanna amazed Spencer even drunk she could walk in heels without even one stumble.

"Not that I noticed." Spencer says as Hanna returns and puts her cell in her back pocket.

"Done" Hanna says as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Do we even want to know?" Spencer asks.

"Nope, you'll figure it out in time. But ladies, Tobias, I have to go. See you guys next weekend." Hanna says as she hugs everyone but Aria. Aria made it clear that she wasn't over what Hanna said and Hanna and Aria have been here too many times for Hanna not to take the hint.

"Spence she can't leave, make sure she stays until her guest comes." Hanna says pointing to Emily as she walks to the closet to get her coat.

"Han" Aria says as she follows Hanna to the closet.

"Yea" Hanna says. Aria hugs Hanna and Hanna returns the hug.

"I'm sorry. You were right and I took my anger, of putting myself into this situation, out on you.

"It's ok. I could have said what I said better." Hanna says. Aria laughs and looks at Hanna.

"Since when Han. Plus I wouldn't want you any other way." Aria says as she holds Hanna's hand before releasing it. "I'll see you this week ok." Hanna smiles at Aria and nods.

Hanna puts on her coat and looks at Caleb briefly before walking out. Hanna feels her pocket and then groans as she walks back inside.

"Ok who has my keys?" Hanna asks. Emily shows them to her and smirks.

"You didn't really think we were going to let you drive did you? We are all trashed Han and none of us are driving anywhere." Emily says.

"I'm not trashed. I'll take her home." Caleb says as Hanna looks at him.

"Are you sure?" Hanna asks.

"Yea, I'm sure." Caleb says. Hanna sighs and looks at Emily.

"I need my keys by seven tomorrow morning Em. I have to be at the boutique by 11." Hanna says. Emily nods while Aria's arms cross in front of her chest.

"Are you sure you haven't been drinking as much as us?" Aria says looking at Caleb suspiciously. Caleb smirks and walks to Toby.

"Toby feel this and tell them." Caleb says as Toby takes the beer from him.

"This is me and Caleb's favorite. He would have finished this before he drank anything else." Toby said.

"Fine. Don't try anything with her Caleb." Aria says. Caleb's eye brow rises before he nods and walks out with Hanna.

Spencer and Toby look at each other before the get together continues. Aria looks at Emily.

"Em, I'll write this off as Han being drunk but she would have put up more of a fight." Aria says.

"Yea she would but then again this isn't New York and none of us are leaving tonight but him so how else would she have gotten . . . no way." Emily says as she looks at the door. Aria follows her line of sight as her jaw drops.

"Is that . . ." Aria says.

"Samara. How the hell did Hanna pull that off?" Emily says as Samara smiles at the group and then walks to Emily.

"I was actually in the area when Hanna called. One of my friends moved to Rosewood recently to manage a restaurant here. Hanna said you had a lot to tell me. Was she lying?" Samara says as Emily's mouth opens but nothing comes out. Samara clasps her hands in front of her, looks down before looking back at Emily.

"Where do I start?" Emily asks.

"How about you start the night you got my friend's number behind my back." Samara says while Emily nods.

"You guys, follow me, you can talk in the study." Spencer says.

"Babe, the windows aren't in." Toby says as he talks to one of his cop buddies.

"They can wear coats Toby but they need privacy." Spencer says.

"Take them upstairs to the guest room." Toby says. Spencer thinks about it. Smart and handy. Spencer says to herself as she walks up the stairs with Samara and Emily following behind her. Aria watched her friend go upstairs with her second girlfriend. Aria smiles as she sits on the sofa. Ezra puts his arm around Aria as Aria crosses her legs and leans into him. She looks up at him as he smiles.

"Pie?" Ezra says. Aria smiles.

"Pie" Aria says. Ezra kisses Aria's nose as they get up, hands held, and leave the new Cavanaugh house.

Caleb picks Hanna up and carries her upstairs to his apartment. He watched as she got comfortable in the passenger seat and he saw when she finally fell asleep. Caleb puts Hanna down slightly so he could unlock and open the door. He picks her up again and kicks the door closed once he enters with Hanna. Caleb lays her down on his bed and takes off her heels before undressing her. He puts his t-shirt over her head, puts her arms through the sleeves and puts her under his comforter. Caleb kisses Hanna before he undresses and walks to the shower.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Lovelies. It has been a while but hopefully my next update won't be so long. To answer a few things. I had to make Wilden creepier. Even watching the show he always creeped me out especially in season 1. Anybody else found that he liked to be in Hanna's personal space. Like eww dude. Caleb will find out about the miscarriage. That is definitely coming up. I hope you enjoy and, as always, please leave a review. Happy reading.**

Hanna's eyes open and she takes in the fact that she's not at her mom's house. The warm body behind her belonging to the arm hugging her waist is definitely Caleb's as is the shirt she's wearing. Which tells Hanna she is at Caleb's apartment. She turns slowly under his arm and for a few minutes she just watches him. She watches Caleb's dark lashes shadow his cheekbones. She sees his somewhat pink full lips remain shut as he sleeps. Hanna notices the innocence of Caleb's face. The innocence that everyone has when they sleep but on Caleb it was refreshing to see. Hanna felt that she was finally home.

Hanna runs her finger down Caleb's button nose. Hanna moves out from under his arm and gets up. She stretches and for a moment feels like a cat. Hanna looks at Caleb's microwave. Five o'clock. Hanna knew she would have to go soon if she planned to make it to work on time but first coffee.

Caleb wakes up to the smell of coffee and an empty bed. Caleb's eyes open as he sees Hanna on his computer.

"What are you doing?" Caleb asks.

"Trying to play some music so I can make breakfast but your damn computer is extremely sensitive." Hanna says. Caleb smirks.

"Meaning you locked me off of my computer." Caleb says.

"Pretty much." Hanna says. Caleb laughs and walks towards her.

"Why didn't you wake me up Han?" Caleb asks. Hanna puts her head back and Caleb kisses her lips.

"Because you looked peaceful. Now do what you need to do so I can cook." Hanna says. Caleb smirks as Hanna gets up. Caleb pulls Hanna back so she can sit on his lap as his fingers fly over the keys and like magic he was on within seconds.

"Can you just make it look hard?" Hanna asks as Caleb laughs.

"What do you want to listen to?" Caleb asks as Hanna looks at him.

"Anything just as long as there is some form of sound going on around me." Hanna says as she kisses Caleb before getting off his lap. Hanna walks into the kitchen and as soon as the music started it was go time. Hanna fixed eggs, bacon and toast. She even freshly squeezed orange juice for the both of them.

"Don't I feel honored? I didn't even have to make you have an orgasm for this meal." Caleb says as Hanna flicks him off. Caleb laughs and after breakfast Hanna showers.

Caleb enters the bathroom as Hanna looks in his medicine chest and opens a new toothbrush. Hanna watches Caleb in the mirror.

"Old habits." Hanna says as she begins brushing her teeth. Caleb was transfixed by her nudity. It took him a full year to convince Hanna that she was beautiful inside and out. He wasn't a fan of Alison or Sean for making Hanna feel less attractive since Caleb knew how stunning Hanna truly is. Hanna spits out her toothpaste and rinses her mouth before she turns to face Caleb.

"Do you plan to ogle me all the time?" Hanna asks amused. Caleb smiles.

"Any chance I get Han." Caleb says as Hanna walks past him. Hanna puts on her jeans before she clasps her bra behind her and puts on her blouse. "You're going to be the death of me Hanna Marin." Caleb says as he walks towards her and slides his hand down her butt inside her jeans. Hanna smirks as she looks up at Caleb.

"Why because I am going commando like you." Hanna says as she grasps Caleb's cock inside his jeans. Hanna smirks at the effect she has on Caleb.

"Don't start stuff you can't finish Hanna." Caleb says sexily by her ear. Hanna bites her bottom lip. She knew Caleb was right. She had to go back to Philly and there was no such thing as a quickie for Caleb Rivers. Hanna moves her hand as does Caleb.

"You're right and I have to go." Hanna says as she steps into her stilettos and puts on her coat. Caleb puts on a t-shirt, shoes and jacket before he walks out with Hanna. They get into Caleb's jeep and drive to the humble abode of Marin.

"We never did finish discussing . . ." Hanna says but before she can finish Caleb finishes for her.

"What we plan to do about our relationship?" Caleb asks. Hanna looks at him and nods. "Do you love me?" Caleb asks. Hanna smiles softly.

"Always" Hanna says. Caleb softly grasps Hanna's face in between his hands and kisses her. He moves his lips from Hanna's and looks into her blue eyes.

"Then trust us and trust that we know what we are doing this time. We aren't kids Han. We know what we want from the other person and I accept the fact that living alone is what we both need right now. It would be juvenile for me to move into your place. We both know that so we'll talk on the phone every night, we'll do visits and surprises, you will help me find an apartment in Philly, we'll vacation together and when we are ready we will move in together." Caleb says. Hanna smiles and closes her eyes as their lips meet again. She grasps the front of his shirt pulling him slightly into her. Hanna moves her lips from Caleb's.

"I love you." Hanna says.

"I love you too. Stay out of trouble." Caleb says as he kisses Hanna again.

"Always." Hanna says as she gets out of the jeep and walks inside.

Caleb watched Hanna get out of the jeep. He watched her walk to the door and he watched her walk inside. He missed her already and she had not been gone from his presence for a full minute.

Caleb drives home, parks, enters his apartment and closes the door behind him. He looks around his apartment and suddenly it felt empty. Caleb lays on his bed crosses his ankles and put his clasped hands behind his head. He closes his eyes and his senses are immediately taken over by Hanna. Caleb hears a ding coming from his computer making his eyes open. He looks at the screen, gets up and walks towards it.

Caleb,

I need your help in Tokyo. My security system has been corrupted and I need help to fix the problem before my new client pulls out of this deal. Your ticket is waiting at the kiosk and leaves at 10, it's the airline you used to come here a few years ago.

Lucas

"Fuck" Caleb says as he responds to Lucas' e-mail and begins packing a bag. Caleb locates his passport out of his metal briefcase and locks it again putting it in the hidden alcove in the ceiling in his closet. He grabs his laptop and puts it in its case while putting his cellphone in his front pocket. Caleb didn't like someone being able to corrupt Lucas' security system. What Lucas added to his system over the years was superb. Caleb knew that and as he drove out of Rosewood and to the airport he wondered where Lucas left a window or more importantly a back door.

Hanna changes her clothes and does her hair and make-up as she waits on Emily. She repacks her bags and rolls her heavy suitcase down the stairs and to the front door. Hanna walks into the kitchen and looks at Ashley.

"Mom? Are you ok?" Hanna asks as she sits in front of Ashley. Ashley smiles sadly.

"I'm fine baby." Ashley says.

"Well if this is fine can I see what your 'I'm not fine' looks like." Hanna says as Ashley smirks.

"What time are you leaving Hanna?" Ashley asks as she drinks her coffee.

"As soon as Emily gets here now tell me what's wrong, mom." Hanna says.

"Nothing you can solve baby girl. Want some breakfast?" Ashley says before she stands.

"Already ate mom." Hanna says. The doorbell rings and Hanna looks to the front door. Hanna stands and hugs her mom before she releases her. "He loves you mom and you deserve someone like him. Don't let anyone make you feel otherwise. Love you." Hanna says. Ashley kisses Hanna's temple.

"Love you too baby." Ashley says as Hanna walks to the door with her luggage. Hanna opens the door. Emily looks at Hanna and hugs her tightly. Hanna smirks and hugs her back. Emily releases her and hands Hanna her keys.

"How the hell did you pull that off Han?" Emily asks as she helps Hanna pull out her suitcase.

"I went to the restaurant her friend manages a few weeks ago when I came to see my mom. Before I moved back. She recognized me from when you guys played that poker game here. I had no idea who the hell she was but we started talking and then she brought up Samara. I asked for Samara's number and even told her friend that there was a lot going on with all of us then and that Samara should give you a chance to explain. I had to give her a brief synopsis but she got it and gave me Samara's number." Hanna finish saying as they finally got her suitcase in the trunk.

"I owe you one for that Han. Now can you drop me off at my mom's house so I can get to work? I start working at two and definitely need to go home first." Emily says and asks.

"And here I thought you were going to walk." Hanna says as Emily smirks and gets in on the passenger side. Hanna gets behind the wheel and drives off. She knew she had shipments coming in and she wasn't excited about it especially since she let Morgan and Cecile have off today. Hanna realized how not smart that decision really was.

Hanna looks at the time. Five.

"Three more hours" Hanna says as she helps more customers. Usually her Monday's were slow however not this Monday. Hanna has had customer in and out of her boutique all day. Hanna's eyes take in Morgan and she smiles. Morgan came in to ask Hanna how her Christmas was and, due to all the customers, Morgan put herself to work. Hanna clocked her in as soon as she saw her put on her boutique badge. Hanna loved that Morgan was always dressed for the occasion.

For two more hours Hanna and Morgan were everywhere in the boutique helping, styling, and bringing customers to the register. Hanna looks at the clock again and then looks at her phone. Caleb hadn't called since they parted ways earlier this morning. Hanna didn't know how she felt about that but how she felt about it previously wasn't how she felt about it now.

"Damn" Hanna says to herself as she tells her customer she will be right back. Hanna walks to the back and bites her lip as she crosses her arms in front of her chest. "Where the hell is he?" Hanna asks as she calls him. Straight to voicemail. Hanna's eyes narrow as she calls again. Straight to voicemail. Hanna closes her eyes and puts her phone in her back pocket before she momentarily locks her emotions away and returns to her customer.

Wilden had specific orders from his boss. Watch Hanna but don't get close to her. Well one thing he has been doing is watching Hanna, all day. He thinks about her in high school and watches her now. She has really grown and matured over these years. The years have definitely been great for her. Then again it's not like Ashley wasn't a beauty as well. Wilden wanted Hanna. He knew her friend, Hastings, went for older guys but not Hanna, never Hanna. But she's older now. Then again Wilden knew for a fact that if anyone hated him it was Hanna. Ashley being blamed for his murder was hilarious to him. Hanna and her friends finding him and Hanna stabbing his leg with that rusted poker in the attic at the Hastings cabin was not on the agenda. Being a crooked detective is one thing. Being a crooked detective who was murdered made him a hero. Being a crooked detective who lied about his death and had a woman go to jail for a month made him despised by the police department. He hated Hanna and her friends for that. However, the look Hanna had in her eyes. The look that told Wilden Hanna would have killed him if left with the opportunity. The look in her eyes that said no matter what the consequence she would free her mother. That look is what Wilden wanted. Wilden got a high out of seeing such hatred in a woman's eyes. Even with all the pain he experienced thanks to Hanna he would give anything to hurt her again just for that look. Yes, Wilden knew he had a screw loose on his cover of crazy, he did kill Garrett after all, but he didn't care. Wilden looks at the boutique and watches as the last few customers leave for the night. Maybe he could have a little discussion with Hanna once her employee leaves. What his boss doesn't know won't hurt him.

Hanna looks at Morgan as they lock the doors and start putting out new shipment.

"Morgan, you saved my ass today." Hanna says. Morgan laughs.

"Please Han, you were actually doing great but you couldn't keep that up for nine straight hours. Next time just call us in. We won't mind boss lady." Morgan says as she redresses the mannequins. Morgan looks out the window and her eyes narrow as she looks at the car up the street. Morgan has watched it since she got in and knew that it moved every hour but Morgan still didn't trust it. She knew that car and whoever was inside of it was watching this boutique. Morgan just didn't know why. "Hey Han, do you know that car?" Morgan asks as Hanna walks towards her and looks out the window. Hanna's eyes narrow.

"Yes and no." Hanna says. Hanna walks to the phone and calls the two cops Lucas made sure was on her speed dial when he set up her security system. Hanna describes the car and tells them she will see them soon. "I'll be right back Morg." Hanna says as Hanna walks to the back, changes shoes and walks out the door. Hanna takes the box cutter out of her jacket pocket as she walks down the alley. Hanna's eyes narrow and her lips form into a tight line.

"Wilden, I should have known the lunatic would start stalking again." Hanna says as she watches him look in the rearview mirror. She follows his line of sight and see him looking at the boutique.

"Got to love Morgan. She's working like she doesn't know she's being watched." Hanna says quietly as she walks to the car slowly. Hanna punctures his two side tires before she stands and glares at Wilden as he slams his car door. Hanna puts the box cutter back in her jacket pocket.

"What the fuck are you doing Hanna?" Wilden says as his eyes narrow.

"I'm making sure you aren't stalking me Darren." Hanna says as Wilden's eyes narrow just as a police car drives up.

"Everything ok Miss Marin?" The cop asks.

"Yes, I think so. It seems like this gentleman is having car troubles which is probably why I have noticed his car all day. Darren, why don't you have these nice officers help you out and please do not make this a habit." Hanna says the last part under her breath and directly in front of his face. The look Wilden gives her is murderous. Hanna smiles before turning her attention to the officers.

"Thank you for your help gentleman."

"Anytime Miss Marin and Dorothea told me to tell you to expect her this week." The cop says. Hanna smiles and winks at the officer before she walks back to the door. Morgan unlocks the door and shakes her head.

"Boss lady I love you and all but you are one crazy white girl." Morgan says as Hanna laughs.

"I can be. Let's finish this up and then we can be finished for the night. Are you opening tomorrow?" Hanna asks.

"Nope, I'm closing. Cecile is opening." Morgan says. Hanna nods as they finish putting out the last bit of shipment and restocking the back when there was no more room.

Hanna looks in her closet. She had no idea what to wear to this dressy masquerade New Year's party the Hastings were throwing. They even rented out two ballrooms in a hotel so that all those who were thoroughly intoxicated already had a room. This was the owner's thank you to Spencer who got the owner off for money laundering. Thanks to Spencer and her parents they found the real money launderer. If people didn't know they knew now; Spencer was exceptional in the court room. Hanna looked at the tightly zipped dress bags that were on her bed. Hanna got each of her friends a dress but magically forgot about herself.

"Damn it!" Hanna says as she shakes her head. Her make-up was already done. Her mask was complete. Her hair was done. However, all Hanna had on her body was a matching black bra and undies set with thigh high stockings. The buzzer goes off. Hanna walks down the stairs and looks at the monitor. Spence, Em and Aria. Hanna buzzes them in and walks back upstairs. Hanna sits on the settee in her bedroom and crosses her legs. Her elbow rests on her knee as her chin rests in her hand.

"Han?" Spencer says.

"I'm up here and I need your help." Hanna says. First person up the stairs is Spencer, followed by Emily and then Aria. "Blue bag is yours Spence, Red bag is yours Aria and Em you have the white one." Aria sits beside Hanna as Emily and Spencer begin changing.

"What's the problem?" Aria asks as she crosses her legs.

"Got the dresses for all of you but forgot one for me." Hanna says as she sighs. Spencer zips up Emily's dress and Hanna smirks at how phenomenal she looks. Black fitted dress with a plunging neckline that stops a little above her navel. Floor length with the emerald green train of the dress designed with vine like sequins.

"Wow." Spencer and Aria say as Emily turns.

"You like?" Hanna asks as she stands and moves Emily's hair to one shoulder. Hanna secures it by pinning her waves with emerald and black hair pins. Emily looks in the mirror right before Hanna hands her the mask she made.

"Like? I love Han." Emily says as Emily walks into Hanna's closet. Hanna helps Spencer next.

"Bra off Spence." Spencer immediately does what Hanna asks before stepping into her dress. Spencer puts her arms through their slots while Hanna pulls up the dress. Hanna secures the high neck before she zips the zipper from Spencer's butt to her waist. Her entire back was exposed on the deep midnight and floor length purple dress.

"You did want purple right Spence?" Hanna asks, suddenly not sure if Spencer liked it.

"It's perfect Han. It's modest but not too modest at the same time. It's me." Spencer says as she turns and looks behind her in Hanna's mirror. Spencer was amazed at Hanna's expertise. Sometimes the woman just out did herself and this was one of the times, Spencer had to admit, Hanna did.

"A chignon Spence. Loose but not too loose and let your curls be prominent." Hanna says as she hands Spencer her mask. Spence looked at the mask that will cover half of her face. She looks at the gold and purple feathers as well as the purple ribbon that is meant to tie behind her head.

"This is amazing Han. When did you find the time?" Spencer smirks.

"Can't tell you Spence. I'll just have you guys keep thinking I'm super woman. Aria your next." Hanna says as she looks at the entryway of her closet.

"Hold on Han I think we found you something." Aria says as she walks out of Hanna's closet.

"Were you saving this for something?" Emily asks as she unzips the bag. Hanna looks at the red lace dress that had a sweetheart neckline which showed off Hanna's cleavage. It wasn't too fitted but it was ruched in the butt which made the train perfect for the occasion. Hanna looks at her mask. It was gold for the most part but there were parts that were black. She needed red lace to complete it. Hanna looks around for the glue gun.

"That will work." Hanna says as she goes down stairs carrying her mask and a shirt that had red mesh on it.

"What are you doing?" Aria asks. Hanna turns and looks up at Aria as she begins tearing.

"Adding this to my mask." Hanna says.

"Han have you even worn that shirt?" Aria asks amused. Hanna looks at it and then at Aria.

"Once or twice. I'll fix it later." Hanna says as she goes back to work.

"What was that dress for?" Emily asks knowing Hanna would not have bought a dress like that for no reason.

"It was for me and Travis's engagement photos that we, obviously, never took." Hanna says as she presses the ends of the lace down on her mask. Hanna leaves it on her desk as she goes back upstairs.

"Are you sure you want to wear it Han?" Spencer asks slightly concerned. Hanna kept a lot of things bottled in but what Spencer knew was that Hanna wasn't as tough as she sometimes comes across. Things affected her and sometimes more than everyone else.

"I'm sure." Hanna says as she zips up Aria's v neck tea length navy blue and black dress. She fixes the tulle under it and pulls it down so it fits the way it's supposed to. Aria's hair was perfect so all she needed was her a mask. Aria smirks at the pencil handle Hanna made for her to hold onto the mask. Like Emily, Aria's mask didn't need to be tied. It just needed to be held. Hanna gets dressed finally and looks in the mirror. The dress was slightly tighter than it was when she got it. However, it was tight where it was supposed to be on her bust. Hanna pulls it down and looks at the train. Hanna thinks maybe it was a sign, so long ago, that her relationship with Travis wasn't meant to last. It was his job to find a time and place for them to set up their photos but he never did. Hanna thought that was strange considering that Travis was always on top of things. Not that time.

Hanna and the girls put on their shoes and coats before Spencer, Emily and Aria put their clothes in their bags and carry them to the lift. Hanna enters with her clutch, keys and wallet. Just as Hanna was about to push the down button Spencer stops her.

"Your mask Han." Spencer says amused.

"Well that would have sucked." Hanna says as she holds the train of her dress and grabs her mask. She enters the lift and stands by her friends. Hanna presses the down button and as they exit Hanna's place of residence Hanna thinks about how different her life would have been if she did marry Travis. What Hanna knew is that she wouldn't be here, with her friends, celebrating New Year's together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Lovelies. I was asked what is the time frame. Hanna moved to Philly at the beginning of December so everything that happens pretty much happened every week and now it's New Year's. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review. All of you are awesome.**

Hanna walks around with her mask securely on her face. Emily did invite Samara and what was refreshing was the fact that, for once, Em didn't look sad. Alison couldn't make it and because Emily was focused on a relationship, that –A ruined, she didn't even seem to notice.

"You're looking smashing as ever Hanna." Wren says as he lifts his mask. Hanna lifts hers and smiles at him.

"As do you in your tux Wren. Where are you living now?" Hanna asks.

"I recently moved back into the country and am now living in California."

"Still a doctor?" Hanna asks. Wren smiles.

"More or less. . . Leaning more towards family bus. . ."

"There you are. Hanna . . . I didn't see you there." Melissa says as Hanna smirks.

"Because this red dress is so subtle." Hanna says as Melissa glares. Wren laughs and quickly covers it with a cough. Melissa looks at Wren and then back at Hanna. "Anyways I'll leave you two to it." Hanna says as she puts her mask back on and walks away. Hanna was fully aware that if you insult Melissa first the shock of it all won't give her time for a rebuttal so your next best thing was to quickly leave the area. Melissa was still a bitch and her come backs were gold.

Hanna finds Aria and interlocks their arms. Aria's hand rests on top of Hanna's as they stand somewhat out of the way. The ballroom was crowded ridiculously.

"Hanna I'm starving." Aria whispers towards Hanna.

"That makes two of us. I would kill for some cheese fries." Hanna says as Aria looks at her wide eyed.

"O my God. Please! Except keep the cheese I'll just have the fries." Aria says as Hanna laughs.

"You think they would notice?" Hanna asks.

"Notice what." Spencer says behind them as Hanna and Aria practically jump out of their skin.

"We want food." Aria says. Spencer groans.

"You too? Can we please just go to the hotel restaurant and . . ."

"Spence there is someone we want you to meet." Veronica says as she pulls Spencer to the crowd.

"Order me whatever you're getting Han!" Spencer yells right before she puts on her criminal defense attorney face and immediately stands tall and walks to the group beside her mother. Hanna and Aria walk out the ball room and immediately go to the restaurant and sit down. Hanna and Aria order quickly.

"So what's new at the boutique?" Aria asks.

"Other than my employee dating Darren Wilden?" Aria looks at Hanna.

"You can't be serious?" Aria says.

"Oh I am very serious and he has started his old ways again." Hanna says as she drinks her water.

"What are you going to do?" Aria asks. Hanna shakes her head.

"I have no idea Aria. I can't fire her because she is outstanding and I am not going to tell her who she can and cannot date. I feel stuck because with her working for me Wilden will be around constantly." Hanna says. "How about you Aria? What's new?"

"Other than some authors sending in their manuscripts even though they know they have to go through the right channels? Nothing at all." Aria says.

"What do you mean? I thought that's what everyone does?" Hanna says as Aria shakes her head.

"It's more complex than that. The sad part is there are a few novels that are superb but won't get recognized because the author is new which, unfortunately, in my world makes them a nobody. Celebrities make it look easy but chances are made on celebrities because their books will definitely sell. A random person who nobody knows . . . not so much." Aria says.

"That sucks" Hanna says. They see the waitress with their food and Hanna actually licks her lip before she grabs a fry. Spencer arrives and they all, minus Emily who was occupied with Samara, start talking about their jobs.

"So when are you going to California?" Spencer asks as she takes Hanna's cheese fry.

"Thursday and my mom and Ali will be helping out." Hanna says as she wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"Lucas know that?" Spencer asks.

"Nope" Hanna says popping the p.

"Why don't you date Jordan again? He sounds dreamy, you actually have an enjoyable time with him and you're both single." Aria says as she drinks her tea. Hanna shrugs.

"I guess I didn't want to rush into anything to soon after Travis." Hanna lies considering she was in a relationship with Caleb as they spoke. The same Caleb that didn't even tell her he was going to Japan but called her back when he came home. If it wasn't for Lucas she would have thought Caleb pulled one of his disappearing acts.

"Hanna . . . did you hear anything we just said?" Spencer asks as Aria laughs.

"What." Hanna says. Aria and Spencer look at each other and just laugh as Hanna smiles.

"I told you she had that look Spence." Aria says as Hanna flicks her off which has Aria laughing more.

Spence pays for the meal before they retouch their make-up and return to the party.

"We have music now?" Spencer asks as she sees a few couples dancing. Hanna smiles as she sees Toby and Ezra in separate areas of the room but still there.

"And both of you have men to go to. Go have fun and fraternize later." Hanna says.

"Han this is our first new year's together in a long time." Spence says as she grabs Hanna's hand.

"And it won't be our last. Now go dance with your men. You have thirty minutes before the countdown and the balloons drop." Hanna says as she hugs Spencer then Aria.

"See you tomorrow at my place for dinner? Aria asks.

"I'll be there. Now go have some fun." Hanna says as Spence and Aria leave Hanna and then part ways as they walk to their respective men.

Hanna drinks some wine as she talks to Wren again but as soon as Melissa gives her the evil eye she finds somewhere else to go. She danced and talked with Samara and Emily a little before the countdown. Hanna walks out the doors leading to the terrace. Hanna hugs herself as she looks up at the winter sky and begins hearing the crowd scream the countdown. Hanna gets turned and dipped and right as she hears "one" lips press against hers. Hanna's eyes close as her body and mind know exactly whose arms were around her body and whose lips were kissing hers.

Hanna's hand rests on his neck as her other hand lightly holds his bicep. She could see his eyes through his mask.

"Happy New Year Hanna Marin." Caleb says as Hanna's dimples become prominent as her eyes look into his.

"Happy New Year Caleb Rivers." Hanna's arm hugs Caleb's neck tightly as he rights them to a standing position. Caleb's arms tighten around Hanna as Hanna's legs pop up. Hanna moves away from Caleb.

"Why didn't you tell me jerk and by the way you look hot." Hanna says as she admires Caleb in a tux and bites the side of her lip. Caleb pulls Hanna into his chest.

"I thought you would like it." Caleb says as he kisses the side of Hanna's neck.

"Oh I do but I am curious about one thing." Hanna says.

"What?" Caleb says before his jaw tightens at the feel of Hanna's hand on his crotch.

"Good job baby. You aren't going commando." Hanna says seductively. Caleb smirks before he holds her jaw lightly between his hands and kisses her passionately. Hanna breaks their kiss slightly.

"You should probably stop since we are definitely around a crowd of people." Hanna says.

"Let them watch." Caleb says as his lips find Hanna's again. A while later Hanna and Caleb get a taxi and leave but not before being noticed by someone they didn't even realize was watching them.

"Was that Hanna?" Samara asks as they look after the taxi. Emily's eyes narrow.

"Yea, and this is the second time she's done something like that." Emily says as she calls Hanna. She hangs up once she realizes that Hanna left her phone at home. Hanna was complaining about it when they reached the hotel. "Damn it." Emily says as Samara holds her wrist.

"Don't worry about it Emily. Hanna is a big girl and from the stories you've told me I'm pretty sure she can handle herself. Ready?" Samara asks. Emily smiles and nods.

"Ready" Emily says as they get into a taxi and head to a gay bar Samara's friend opened recently.

The red Porsche sat there and watched as Hanna left with Caleb and Emily left with the blonde. He made sure to take a picture of Caleb in a tux, just for Miranda. His phone rings. He looks at the caller id before answering.

"Yes Miranda"

 ** _"_** ** _When are you coming back, I'm bored."_** Miranda says.

"Acting like a petulant child is irritating so my advice for you is to stop. I took a picture for you that I think you will love." He said. Miranda laid on their bed in Paris knowing that whatever he had to show her, she wouldn't like. Miranda looks at the picture of her and Caleb before she puts it back in her luggage.

 ** _"_** ** _Why is that?"_** Miranda asks as he laughs. He sees Aria and Fitzgerald come out next. Yes, Jason DiLaurentis is the perfect person for Miranda to get close to next. He should be suffering from a broken heart after all. He needed DiLaurentis' connections and he couldn't use his usual routes for obvious reasons.

"Because it is a picture you've never seen before. Regardless I get back to Paris day after tomorrow. I have some affairs to attend to here." He says as he hears a beep on his line. He moves his phone from his ear and looks at the name. He's stayed away too long. "Miranda, I have to go. Start connecting with Jason DiLaurentis and this time don't fail your job." He hangs up the phone and circles so he could bring his car to the valet.

"Will you need it for the rest of the night sir?" The valet asks.

"No, I won't be needing it until check out." He says as he walks into the hotel.

Hanna grabs her robe before walking down the stairs into the kitchen. She turns on the percolator before she walks back upstairs. She watches a naked Caleb and straddles his lap as she gets on her bed. Caleb moans as he holds Hanna's hips and opens his eyes.

"Good morning." Caleb says. Hanna smiles and puts her hair behind her ear before she leans forward and kisses him. Caleb grips Hanna's ass before sliding his hands up her back. Caleb moves her robe off and immediately begins sucking and biting her nipples.

"You're insatiable." Hanna moans as Caleb stops his teasing and smiles.

"They've gotten slightly bigger. I meant to tell you that a few weeks ago." Caleb says. Hanna laughs and shakes her head as she looks at her breasts and holds them up.

"This is nothing. You should have seen how swollen they were when I was pregnant." Hanna says. Her phone rings. "Damn, I'll be right back." Hanna says as she answers her cell. Hanna walks down stairs and into the kitchen to fix them both a cup of coffee.

While she's talking Caleb gets up, puts on his pants and walks to the railing to look down at Hanna. He knew she said that without thinking of the onslaught of questions that would hammer his mind. While they were together Caleb knew Hanna wasn't pregnant. He also knew that Hanna would never get an abortion or put that child up for adoption. Miranda probably but not Hanna. Hanna gets off her phone call and right before she could move her phone rings again. Hanna groans and answers it. Caleb walks down stairs and sits on one of the stools by the countertop. Hanna hands Caleb his coffee as she continues talking to someone who seemed to be having a crisis. Hanna ends her call and turns to open the cabinet beside the microwave.

"When were you pregnant Hanna?" Caleb asks. Hanna stiffens before she looks at him.

"What?" Hanna asks softly. Hanna couldn't figure out how he knew and then she remembered. She slipped up.

"When were you pregnant? I know you probably said it unintentionally upstairs but then your phone rang before I could ask you so I'm asking now. When were you pregnant?" Caleb asks. Hanna turns and gets the sugar from the cabinet before she gets the milk from the fridge and pours both into her coffee.

"It doesn't matter Caleb." Hanna says as she takes a sip of coffee.

"Was it mine?" Caleb asks calmly but he could feel his anger and hurt bubbling.

"It doesn't matter Caleb." Hanna says.

"You said that already and obviously it does matter so tell me. Was it mine?" Caleb says forcefully and border line through his teeth. The thought of Hanna not telling him. The thought of all this time passing and Hanna not saying a word to him about it.

"Yes, he or she was yours." Hanna says as she watches many emotions cross Caleb's face. She watches him stand leaving his coffee on the counter.

"Why didn't you tell me Hanna?" Caleb asks.

"I miscarried and since you had already left it didn't matter." Hanna says closing her eyes at the way that sounded. Hanna was also aware of how Caleb would take it.

"It didn't matter? You miscarried our child and it didn't matter?" Caleb asks incredulously.

"That's not what I meant Caleb." Hanna says as she opens her eyes to see Caleb standing in front of her.

"Then tell me Hanna. What did you mean?" Caleb says as he crosses his arms in front of his wide muscular chest.

"When I miscarried it was something I had to deal with alone. I dealt with it Caleb. Do I want to rehash my loss? No, I rather move on from it and it happened four, going on five, years ago." Hanna says. Caleb looks at her for a long time.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Caleb asks.

"Would it have really made a difference Caleb?" Hanna asks sounding exhausted as though this conversation was weighing her down.

"I would have come back Hanna. I would . . ."

"You would have been forced to stay with me because of our child and then we would have been making the same mistake your parents made. You had to leave remember? You wanted to force me into choosing my career or you. I never chose, you chose for me, so I wasn't going to force you to stay." Hanna says. Caleb backs away from her and walks up stairs. Hanna hugs herself as she follows him and watches him get dressed. "Where are you going?" Hanna asks.

"Home Hanna. I'm going home." Caleb says.

"Don't leave like this . . ." Hanna says before Caleb stands.

"I love you Hanna, I always have, but right now I can't be around you. You had time to deal with the miscarriage that I'm just learning about. I need time to digest that I lost a child, a child that would have shared our blood." Caleb walks down the stairs and Hanna follows him. He stops at the lift before he raises the door.

"Would you have told me?" Caleb asks. Hanna didn't know what to say because she honestly wasn't sure. Caleb looked at Hanna over his shoulder and nods. "That's what scares me Han. The fact that you don't know." Caleb says as he walks out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello lovelies. Another chapter for you. Let me know what you think. Enjoy :)**

Hanna followed Jordan's secretary into his office and smiled as he got up from his desk. Jordan immediately walks to Hanna and hugs her. Hanna returns the hug and releases him to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"These chairs are awesomely comfortable." Hanna says as she crosses her legs. Jordan laughs as he sits on the edge of his desk in front of her. He signals to his secretary to close the door before his eyes go back to Hanna.

"So I've been told." Jordan says as he looks at Hanna's smooth legs as her foot bops slightly midair. From the moment Hanna walked in Jordan was entranced. The way her aqua pencil skirt hugged her hips and nice ass left Jordan imagining how many ways he could take it off of her. The sleeveless floral hot pink, aqua and jade blouse tucked inside of the skirt only enhanced Hanna's style as did the nude heels she was wearing. Any man was lucky to have Hanna Marin and more than anything Jordan wanted to be that man.

"Ready for me to take your measurements?" Hanna asked as she opens her clutch and takes out a recorder and hot pink measuring tape.

"And here I thought you knew my size just by looking at me." Jordan says. Hanna smiles and narrows her eyes playfully.

"More or less. I could guess and probably guess correctly but it would be your pants that suffered in the end. It's not like you kept them on around me long enough for me to judge your length correctly." Hanna says as Jordan laughs.

"As you wish Miss Marin." Jordan says as he stands in the somewhat open space of his office. Hanna presses record on the recorder and starts taking Jordan's measurements.

Jordan was amazed at Hanna's professionalism. He has never seen her work but he had to say it was a major turn on. Jordan looks at his office door as he hears a knock. He nods and Elizabeth enters. Hanna presses stop on the recorder as she smiles at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, Hanna, Hanna, Elizabeth." Hanna shakes her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Elizabeth. Can you take off your jacket so I can take your measurements?" Hanna says and asks.

"Sure Hanna and please call me Liz." Elizabeth says as she looks at Hanna and does what was asked of her. Hanna was beautiful and she could see that Jordan was interested in her which made Hanna a threat. However, Elizabeth had to admit that her dress style was superb and if her attire was left in Hanna's capable hands she would truly make an impression.

"Jordan press record." Hanna says. Once Jordan does what was asked of him Hanna begins taking Elizabeth's measurements.

Afterwards Hanna sits with Jordan and Liz as they discuss what looks they are going for, who they are trying to impress and what is expected of her each morning and night. Hanna liked the fact that most of the day would be hers but mornings and nights will be spent getting Jordan and Liz ready for meetings and client dinners. Jordan invites Hanna to dinner and she accepts before she leaves the office building.

Hanna looks behind her at the mostly glass high rise. Hanna thought it was a beautiful building but at the same time it was too over the top. Hanna ties the belt on her tan trench coat, and stuffs her hands in the pockets, before she signals for a taxi to take her back to her hotel. She had a meeting with one of her clients tomorrow. Hanna was just thankful she talked herself into bringing extra suits and paying that additional $100 for her over weight luggage.

Caleb watches his phone ring and sees the face that accompanied the number. He couldn't talk to her. He knew she was in California but he couldn't talk to her yet. He heard his phone start to ring again before Caleb left it on his bed and walked to the kitchen. Caleb looks at his door after hearing the knock. He wasn't expecting anyone but when your friends with Toby a knock at the door was possible. Caleb opens the door and smirks as he sees Toby. He moves aside and Toby enters. Toby walks to the fridge and gets a beer.

"Dude, you've been locked up in this apartment for a few days so tell me what's going on and why you're dodging Hanna." Toby says. Caleb looks at him suspiciously. Toby laughs. "Do you think me and Spence are blind? We saw the way you were looking at Hanna the moment she walked into the house on Christmas. Plus Spence recognized you on New Year's. I know you haven't been in Philly since then so what's going on."

"I don't want to talk about it." Caleb says as he gets a beer and opens it.

"That's the problem Caleb. You never want to talk about it and then you make stupid ass decisions that cost you later." Toby says. Caleb's phone rings again and he ignores it as he drinks his beer. "Seriously man, what's going on?" Caleb sits on the stool by his counter. Toby sits beside him.

"Hanna was pregnant when I left. She lost it." Caleb said as he takes another swig. Toby looked at Caleb.

"So you're ignoring her because she never told you. How did you find out?" Toby says and asks.

"She slipped up and said it." Caleb says as he gets up.

"Now you're punishing her." Toby says as Caleb glares at him. Toby shakes his head.

"I'm not punishing Hanna. I just need to process my loss." Caleb says. Toby finishes his beer and then recycles.

"You're punishing her by pushing her away just like you did five years ago. Did you take into account how Hanna must have felt losing you and then your baby? Then, instead of you talking to her about it, you hole yourself up in your apartment, you don't talk to her and then you let her go to California without resolving anything." Toby says which only makes Caleb angrier.

"I don't need your shit Toby. You're not my parent and you can't tell me how to feel. Just leave." Caleb said. Toby nods and walks to the door.

"You're right. I'm not your parent, I'm your friend Caleb. As your friend, I'm telling you, that you are making dumb ass choices. See you later." Toby says as he closes the door behind him. Toby looks at Caleb's apartment door and shakes his head. "To be so smart he's also so very stupid." Toby says as he walks down the stairs and out of the building.

Hanna wipes the tear that slipped from her eye as she gets ready for dinner. Hanna didn't know where Jordan was taking her so a dress would work. Hanna looks at her reflection and sees how the knee length and long sleeved polyester red and black plaid dress fit on her. Hanna slips her feet into her black spiked stilettos as she smooths her dress on her body. Hanna puts her hair behind her ears as she puts on her long silver necklace and matching earrings. Hanna looks at her phone as she hears the beep. She picks it up.

I'm outside

-Jordan

Hanna looks at her face one more time before she grabs her clutch and leaves the room.

Hanna smiles as Jordan stands when he sees her.

"Every time I see you, you get more and more gorgeous." Jordan says. Hanna smiles as Jordan holds out his elbow and Hanna holds onto him.

"Where are we going?" Hanna asks as they walk outside the hotel. The driver opens the door and Hanna enters before Jordan.

"You'll see and you'll love it." Jordan says as the driver closes the door after him. Hanna smiles at Jordan then looks at the infamous LA traffic as the car begins to move from the curb.

"Dinner was superb Jordan as was dancing. It was exactly what I needed." Hanna says as they enter her suite. Hanna walks into the separate bedroom while Jordan walks to the window to look at the view. Hanna returns barefoot as she sits on the couch and folds her legs under her.

"I told you that you would love it Hanna. Would you like some wine? I can call for it." Jordan says looking at Hanna nod before making and then finishing the call. Hanna looks out the window as she takes in the city lights.

"I'm always amazed by LA." Hanna says. Jordan sits beside Hanna finding her more fascinating than the view.

"Why, because it is so different yet slightly similar to Manhattan?" Jordan asks amused.

"Exactly." Hanna says as they hear a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Hanna says as she gets up and walks to the door. Jordan looks down as he sees her cellphone light up. He narrows his eyes, picks it up and presses on before turning it over. Hanna returns with the glasses of wine and the bottle.

"Can I ask you a question Hanna?" Jordan says. Hanna takes a sip of her wine and looks at him.

"Sure but only if I can ask you one as well." Hanna says as she takes another sip.

"When I asked you to vacation with me the night before Christmas Eve you said you couldn't go because you were seeing someone. However, now that this is a business trip you can leave the country with me. How will the lucky chap deal with you going to five countries with someone you have been intimate with on more than one occasion earlier in December?" Jordan asks. Hanna looks at Jordan and shrugs.

"I honestly don't know and haven't thought about that or his reaction. He isn't really talking to me right now." Hanna says.

"No? Why is that?" Jordan asks. Hanna rotates her neck slightly trying to ease the tension she feels.

"It's a long story and you said one question. You are now moving into a second and third so now it's my turn." Hanna says as she finishes her wine and puts the glass on the table.

"Go for it love." Jordan says as he turns to face Hanna.

"Liz is attractive, driven and powerful. Why aren't you dating her especially since it's obvious that she's interested in you?" Hanna asks. Jordan looks at her before he smiles.

"How about I answer that question if you let me give you a massage. You've been trying to loosen the tightness in your neck since we got back from dinner and dancing." Jordan says. Hanna smiles at Jordan before she gets up.

"Let me change out of this dress and I'll be right back." Hanna says as she walks into the bedroom and closes the door. Jordan looks at Hanna's phone and turns it over before he brings it to his ear.

"I believe you to be the same Caleb she saw at that club in December. I recognize your picture. If you can't appreciate her properly than leave her alone with someone who has the means to give her everything she wants. I will not deny how much I want Hanna Marin or all that I will do to ensure she is mine. By the way she was truly wearing that dress this evening but then again her nude body is perfection. Have a nice night Caleb." Jordan says as he ends the call and deletes Caleb's number from Hanna's call log. Jordan turns off her phone and puts it in the exact position it was in when she left. Jordan puts his phone to his ear as Hanna's door opens. He ends an imaginary conversation before putting his phone back on the table.

"I was wondering if I was hearing things or if you were actually on the phone." Hanna says as she sits beside him.

"Definitely not hearing things love. I was just talking to a client of mine. Turn so I can show you my massaging skills." Jordan says, goofily cracking his fingers. Hanna laughs as she turns so her back was to him. Her black silk camisole and shorts set makes turning on the couch easy. Jordan puts his hands on Hanna's shoulders while the balls of his thumbs begin massaging her neck. Immediately Hanna moans and Jordan smiles. It's almost a pity I ended that conversation so soon. Jordan says to himself as Hanna puts her head down for Jordan to really work her neck.

To say Caleb was furious was an understatement. He was passed fury he was incensed. Caleb grasped his phone tightly in his hand calling Hanna back over and over until his phone shattered at its impact against the wall. Caleb knew he should have hung up when Hanna didn't respond to her name but when he heard a male's voice he had to listen. Hanna had sex with him again after that one night stand. Then again he couldn't fault her for that. After that night and when they said good bye the next morning he didn't talk or see her again for weeks and during that time he definitely had sex with Miranda.

Caleb wasn't upset that Hanna had sex with that guy more than once. He was fully aware, since they've been together again, that Hanna has just been with him. What he had a problem with is Hanna thinking it would be okay to leave the country with this guy. A man that she has been intimate with who obviously wants more from her than just her business. He had to go to California now. He knew she was there for two more days and he would be damned if she spent any more alone time with Jordan. Caleb didn't even like the bastard's name. Caleb looked at his smashed phone, took out the sim card and put it in one of his backups. He called an obviously sleeping Spencer and asked for all of Hanna's hotel information as well as her plans for the next day before he packed a bag, packed his laptop and locked his apartment door behind him.

Hanna woke up the next morning and got ready for her meeting with her client.

"Where the hell is my phone and why didn't my alarm wake me up." Hanna says as she rubs her temple and walks into the living room of her suite. She picks up her phone and flicks the screen. "Shit, it's off." Hanna says. She turns it on, looks at her screen and shakes her head. "No call and no messages. I need to charge it anyway" Hanna walks to her carry-on and takes out the Aleve. Hanna takes two pills and swallows them with water before she walks into the bathroom to take a shower.

Hanna's meeting with her client, Anita, went well. Hanna was even able to get more suits and evening dresses for her before turning her eyes to Anita's closet. While Anita ordered three suits from Hanna's boutique, not being able to help herself after looking at pictures of Hanna's inventory, Hanna took out the items that were extremely last season replacing them with items that would not go out of style. Hanna rearranged Anita's side of the closet into sections work business, work business casual, work dinner, special events, casual and date night. Hanna pulls the closet doors towards her as she turns to face Anita.

"Ok Hanna, I have a request." Anita says. Hanna sits down beside Anita on the settee.

"If I can help I will." Hanna says. Anita smiles.

"So Jeremy and I never had a wedding and we are thinking about having an actual ceremony in September. Would you have time to help me find a dress, bridesmaid's dresses, and tuxes? I would pay you for your help of course. Would seven thousand be sufficient? You would have to come out here at least once a month until September and of course I would need you at the ceremony." Anita says. Anita waits patiently for Hanna's answer while Hanna goes over everything she has to do in her mind. She was thinking Lucas and Olivia would get married in August. She already ordered Lucas's tux and of course her outfit as well as finding a florist who would be able to export flowers to St Kitts and Nevis. Hanna could manage it. She even just sent Olivia an e-mail showing her pictures of bridesmaid's dresses. She was having at least three bridesmaids. Which left Lucas finding two more people.

"Seven thousand would be more than sufficient. Are you sure you wouldn't be paying me too much just to find dresses and tuxes that you and Jeremy will be paying for?" Hanna says and asks.

"Hanna, with all that you do for me I don't think seven thousand is enough. Plus Jeremy and I are highly demanding. So thank you in advance for your patience. I'll send you an e-mail of my bridesmaid count, Jeremy's groomsmen count and our color scheme by the end of January." Anita says as she stands. Hanna stands after her, gets the garment bag and rolls it as she follows Anita out of her bedroom.

Hanna walks to the door and Anita hugs her tightly as Hanna returns the hug.

"Thanks again for your help Hanna and see you soon." Anita says.

"Definitely and Anita, the next time you are in Philly, you know where to stop." Hanna says. Anita smiles and opens the door for Hanna as she walks out. The driver opens the door for Hanna and takes the garment bag from her which he puts in the trunk. Hanna buckles her seatbelt and looks at the gorgeous house in Malibu as Henry drives down the driveway.

"Henry, if I forget, can you make sure I thank Mr. Harris for allowing me to use his driver while he's at work." Hanna says. Henry looks at her in the rearview mirror and smiles.

"As you wish Miss Marin but I think the only thank you he wants is to be in your presence. Mr. Harris did ask me to ask you if you could do lunch tomorrow before meeting with him and Ms. Thompson after work." Henry says. Henry hopes Hanna would agree. He wasn't looking forward to being the bringer of bad news if she refused.

"Lunch would be fine Henry. What time should I be ready?" Hanna asks. Inwardly Henry sighs in thanks.

"Two o'clock Miss Marin." Hanna nods as she puts her head back and closes her eyes. Henry knew Hanna was a good person and one thing he did not want to see was Hanna being hurt by Mr. Harris and Ms. Thompson's power. They, Ms. Thompson especially, weren't nice people when they didn't get what they want. Right now, Hanna was in Ms. Thompson's way.

Hanna enters her suite pulling her garment bag behind her. She takes off her heels before she walks in the bedroom. It was definitely a room service kind of night. She didn't feel like leaving the room and maybe this time Caleb would actually answer her calls. Hanna takes off her jacket and then her clothes before walking into the bathroom. Hanna takes another shower, hotter this time. She was tense. Jordan's massages definitely helped last night but she couldn't call him back here. Calling him back here wouldn't be good for either of them. She turned him down last night when he wanted to stay. She did kiss him bye but one thing Caleb wouldn't be happy about is how they kissed and why Hanna didn't move her lips from Jordan's fast enough. When Hanna went in to kiss Jordan's cheek she knew what Jordan turning his head and their lips connecting would mean. That was also why she couldn't have it last longer than a few seconds and why when Jordan tried to deepen the kiss she had to turn away. No, Hanna could not call him over here.

Hanna comes out of her shower and dries off. She moisturizes her skin before putting on her black silk shorts and camisole again. Hanna puts her somewhat wet hair in a ponytail before ordering room service. There was still wine left over from last night that she could drink. Hanna walks into the living room and stops. Her eyes widen as she looks at him.

"What are you doing here and how did you get in?" Hanna asks.

"I've been here Hanna, for most of the day." Caleb says as he looks at her.

"Why didn't you call out to me when I entered?" Hanna asks.

"I didn't need to. You would see me eventually. We need to talk Hanna, about a lot of things, but the first thing we need to talk about is you not leaving the country with a man you have had sex with." Caleb says as he glares at Hanna and crosses his arms in front of his chest. Hanna glares back since one thing Caleb was not going to do was demand for her not to leave the country for a job.

"Fine Caleb, let's talk." Hanna says as their argument begins.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Lovelies. I know, too many days between updates but I hope I made it up to you and the next chapter will probably be longer. Hope you enjoy and as always please review. :)**

Caleb knew Hanna's defiant stance when he saw it but he wasn't backing down. He would be damned if she went to another country with a man that has slept with her and definitely wanted a hell of a lot more from her than her fashion expertise. Hanna sits on the couch with her legs crossed and her hands clasped on her knee.

"So what you're telling me Caleb is that you don't trust me?" Hanna says as her eyes narrow.

"Do you really want me to answer that Hanna considering you just told me that you lost our kid a couple of days ago?" Caleb says. Caleb looks down and sighs as Hanna hears a knock on the door.

"Nice Caleb. I didn't remember you being such an asshole before. Then again when you left me you did find time to date and have sex with my best friend. Excuse me while I go get my dinner." Hanna says as she gets off the couch and walks to the door.

"Stop throwing that shit in my face Hanna. It happened get over it." Caleb says. Hanna rolls her eyes and laughs sarcastically.

"So you can throw low blows but I can't? Double standard Caleb." Hanna says before opening the door

After everything is laid out Hanna smiles. She grabs a pen ready to sign for the food when he turns her down.

"Mr. Harris has already taken care of it Miss Marin. If you need anything else please call downstairs and we will bring it up for you immediately." He says before he leaves Hanna's room.

"Thank you" Hanna calls out before he closes the door behind him. Hanna starts eating.

"What else does Mr. Harris take care of for you Hanna?" Caleb asks rudely.

"Well the tenseness in my neck for one and he does provide food when I'm hungry." Hanna says sarcastically.

"Don't be a smart ass Hanna. What else do you let him do?" Caleb asks borderline through clenched teeth.

"Wow and now a jealous Caleb to add to the asshole." Hanna says as she takes another bite. Hanna sighs and puts down her fork before looking at Caleb. "So with all that yelling you have done what you have told me is that you don't trust me and because you don't trust me you don't want me to go out of the country with Jordan and Liz." Hanna says.

"Sums it up perfectly." Caleb says.

"And if I go anyway?" Hanna asks before taking another bite of her pasta.

"I don't know Hanna." Caleb says. He didn't know. Caleb wasn't going to leave her again. He knew that. He made a promise and besides the promise he loved Hanna. His whole heart was hers but he couldn't deal with her going anywhere with that guy. Caleb didn't trust him not after that fucking talk they had.

"Then figure it out Caleb because I'm going." Hanna says. Caleb looks at her for a long time before he speaks.

"So you're putting your job before me again." Caleb says. Hanna rolls her eyes before she looks at Caleb straight.

"No Caleb. This time I am telling you that whatever commitments I make I follow through with them no matter what it costs me. You want me to stay home because of your ego and because you don't trust me. Why don't you trust me? Because I didn't tell you that I miscarried our child. News flash Caleb I didn't tell anyone but Emily. Not my mom, not Spence, not Aria and not Ali. Maybe if I had told Spencer she wouldn't have dated and had sex with you. I dealt with my losses Caleb, you and our child, and it took me a year and a half. I was sick, I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep and I lost weight. I got better but you know who helped me other than Emily? Sybil . . . she helped me a lot. Even when I got better, that whole year and some months, I stayed true to you while you were fucking Spencer or Miranda or whoever else you wanted until finally I got myself to move on. I couldn't even give Travis all of me because I gave everything to you . . . everything! So excuse me if you telling me you don't trust me because I didn't tell you I was pregnant and that I miscarried doesn't make me want to tell Jordan and Liz that I'm not going out of the country. Frankly, if that's the only reason you don't trust me you can get the hell over it." Hanna says as she pushes her food away and gets up to pour herself a glass of wine.

Caleb comes up behind her hugging her to him. Toby was right and sometimes Caleb really hated when Toby was right. He didn't know what Hanna went through when he left. He assumed she would be just fine. That's a lie. Caleb knew better. If anyone loved him to the point that she would do anything to make sure he was safe it was Hanna. She loved Caleb as much as Caleb loved her and there was a small possibility that she might love him more considering she would sacrifice her own happiness for his in a heartbeat.

"I'm sorry about ignoring you I didn't know how to react. We wouldn't have become my parents Hanna if you would have just told me you were pregnant. I told you why I left. I told you that I felt we weren't a team like we were in Rosewood and that was true. But I would have come back for you Han. All I needed, all I wanted was for you to tell me you still needed me." Caleb says as Hanna shakes her head.

"That's the problem Caleb I shouldn't have needed to tell you something that you should have known." Hanna turns in his arms so her back was to the counter. Hanna looks up at Caleb. "When you needed me I was there without you having to ask or tell me. Why did you need assurance for something that should have been common sense Caleb?" Hanna says as she searches his eyes. She moves from his arms and grabs her glass of wine.

"I realize that I always had a problem. I thought our relationship was perfect. Yes we would argue, we would fight and then we would make-up. You know about things that not even all of my best friends know about but did we ever truly talk through our serious issues or did we just move past them?" Hanna asks as she sits on the couch sitting on her feet.

"You mean when we actually got into an argument if we actually solved what we were arguing about?" Caleb asks as he sits on the other couch facing her.

"Exactly. Can you honestly name a time that we argued and solved our problem not counting your dad?" Hanna asks as she moves her feet and crosses her legs. Caleb thinks about it as Hanna drinks her wine. He and Hanna have been through a lot but she didn't tell him about visiting Mona at Radley or truly explaining why she felt she had to help Mona. They didn't talk about him bringing the gun anyway and later getting shot by the psycho who killed Maya. They didn't talk about why Hanna and he felt they had to push each other away when shit got hard; and frankly Caleb was fully aware that he did most of the pushing away. There was a lot that wasn't truly solved. They chip at the surface but don't go deep into the water to demolish the rest of the iceberg.

"You're right. We run or put a Band-Aid over an open wound that needs stitches." Caleb says as Hanna nods.

"We aren't perfect Caleb. We make mistakes and we have made a lot but if we don't grow from our mistakes we won't last. Remember when I told you that I didn't come this far to not have a happy ending when you came back from California that final time?" Hanna says.

"Yea . . . I do." Caleb says.

"That was naïve of me because happy endings are not like fairy tales. Happy endings take a lot of work. But what I meant then I mean even now. I will fight for you Caleb, always, but you have to trust me and you have to put just as much fight into us as I do or we will fail. In New York you gave up on us and I let you. Are you ready to do that?" Hanna asks as she looks at Caleb. Caleb searches Hanna's eyes for any uncertainty. All Caleb sees is fierce determination in their blue depths. They weren't teenagers anymore. They didn't need to pretend an argument didn't occur to save their relationship. Caleb knew Hanna was it for him. Caleb knew that no one came close to filling any void that Hanna left. Caleb knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he was going to marry Hanna. There was no one like her.

"I'm ready if you're willing to have me and deal with my jealousy." Caleb says. Hanna smirks.

"Since when do you get jealous?" Hanna asks.

"I've always been jealous Han but I wasn't threatened by anyone at Rosewood High School once we became a couple. The only person that made me jealous was that doctor at Radley, Wren." Caleb says. Hanna laughs.

"Why Wren?"

"Because you listened to him. What he said you ate up and then it was the way he looked at you." Caleb says. Hanna's smirk widens as her eyes narrow.

"Which I assume is the same way you look at me." Hanna says. Caleb looks over Hanna, gets to her feet and ascends up her body slowly before reaching her eyes.

"Something like it." Caleb says as he smirks. Hanna sighs before she stands and puts her glass beside the somewhat empty bottle. She grasps the counter before she turns her head to look at him.

"Caleb I'm going on this trip. It pays well, really well, and Jordan will be busy the entire time. I have to get him and Liz ready in the morning and then at night for client dinners. Other than that my days and weekends are mine. You have to be able to trust me and deal with the fact that this is my life. I will be going out of the country with clients. I will be away from Philly sometimes a lot and sometimes not at all. And Jordan will be around me because he and Liz are now clients. I don't want anyone else but you so you have no reason to feel threatened by him." Hanna says as Caleb stands and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"That won't stop him from wanting you Han and doing all in his power to get you." Caleb says as Hanna continues staring at him.

"I love you Caleb. There is nothing Jordan could do or give me to make me stop loving you or make me choose him over you." Hanna says.

"No matter how good his massages are?" Caleb asks lightening the mood slightly. Hanna looks at the ceiling before biting the side of her bottom lip.

"Ok his massages are pretty amazing. He really knows how to dig deep and . . ." Hanna squeals as Caleb picks her up.

"Enough about Jordan." Caleb says. Hanna smirks and grabs his face as their lips connect in a kiss that can only lead to being naked and vertical.

Hanna's eyes open to a bright morning in Los Angeles. Hanna tries to stretch but was obstructed by the naked body beside hers.

"You're in my way Caleb Rivers." Hanna says as Caleb's arms tighten around her.

"Don't really care Hanna Marin. We are staying in bed all day." Caleb says as he kisses her neck. Hanna sighs.

"No can do Caleb. I have a lunch meeting with a client." Caleb stiffens before letting Hanna go and turning on his back before putting his hands behind his head.

"Let me guess, with Mr. Harris." Caleb says as he looks at a very naked Hanna who, for a moment, was very distracting.

"The very same." Hanna says as she stands.

"Great" Caleb says as he puts his arm over his eyes. Hanna sighs before moving the comforter and straddling his lap. Caleb moves his arm and looks at Hanna straddling him.

"Who did I just make love with for most of the night till early this morning. I don't recall that being Jordan." Hanna says. Caleb's hand slides down Hanna's neck to her stomach. He holds her hips and sits up bringing her even closer to him. Hanna's mouth opens slightly at the friction as Caleb's arms tighten around her. She feels his hands on her back as she grabs his face and kisses him.

"Don't start stuff you don't have enough time for me to finish Hanna." Caleb says before breathing Hanna in as he continues to kiss her. Caleb feels Hanna's fingers in his hair before she breaks the kiss.

"You're right and you can't join me in the shower either." Hanna says as she gets off Caleb's lap leaving him with a semi hard on. Hanna looks back at Caleb and bites her bottom lip as she looks him over.

"You better not have ever looked at Jordan, Travis and whoever else you dated the way you just looked at me." Caleb says amused as he gets up and walks towards her. Hanna looks up at him as her hands slide up his forearms to his biceps before reaching his shoulders. Hanna lets one of her hands move from his shoulder sliding down his chest. She closes her hand slightly letting her nails scratch Caleb's abdomen lightly making him shiver slightly. Hanna smiles at the way Caleb was looking at her.

"Never Caleb and none of them made me scream out in continuous ecstasy over and over and over again like you." Hanna says seductively bringing Caleb's head down to hers. Caleb moans in their kiss making Hanna break away before that moan led to more moaning. Hanna runs into the bathroom and closes the door behind her.

"Did you just run from me?" Caleb asks amused.

"I had to or we would never leave this room." Hanna says as she turns on the water before stepping in and starting her shower.

Hanna puts on her make-up and fixes the waves in her hair before grabbing her jacket and stepping into her black spiked stilettos.

"Will you be here when I get back?" Hanna asks Caleb.

"No but I'll be in Philly when you get home. I found a place and I sign for it and get my keys later today." Caleb says as he buttons his striped shirt and puts on his jacket.

"Then see you when I get home." Hanna says as Caleb pulls her towards him by her jacket. They kiss before Hanna moves her lips. "I love you." Hanna says as Caleb smiles and kisses her again moving his hands from her jacket to cradle her jaw in his hands. Caleb moves his lips as he looks into Hanna's eyes.

"I love you too." Caleb says kissing Hanna again before resting his forehead on hers. Being with her again Caleb knew he made a mistake. How far could they have gotten if he stayed? He loved her, he really loved her, and what Caleb couldn't understand is when he got so lucky to have a girl like Hanna Marin love him back.

Hanna's phone rings. She sighs as she turns to look at it before looking at Caleb.

"Duty calls." Hanna says as Caleb smiles.

"It was only a matter of time babe. See you tomorrow." Caleb says. Hanna gives him a dimpled smile before grabbing her clutch and cell phone. Hanna walks to the door, opens it and turns to look at him.

"Thank you." Hanna says.

"For what Han?" Caleb asks. Hanna smiles, her dimples prominent.

"For coming back to me." Hanna says as she walks out having the door close behind her. Caleb looks at the door before he runs his hands through his hair and smiles. Smartest decision of his life was going to Eleven-05 that night. If he didn't go he would still be with Miranda in a relationship made up of lies.


	18. Chapter 18

**It took me a while but finally I have a new update for you lovelies. I hope you like it. Enjoy and as always please review.**

Lunch finished with final plans being made between Jordan, Liz and Hanna. Hanna stopped at another client's home after lunch and promised to send the four suits she ordered, with matching accessories, before returning to the room. Caleb was gone by the time Hanna got back. Hanna takes out an outfit for tomorrow and decides to take another shower before lying in bed and watching TV. Hanna looks at the bedroom door as she hears another knock. Hanna looks at her cell and realizes she should probably order dinner soon before she puts on her robe and ties it. Hanna walks to the door and opens it.

"Jordan?" Hanna says surprised as Jordan enters. Hanna realized what she did wasn't smart. She didn't look through the peephole before she opened the door. If she had she would have answered the door dressed, not in a robe.

"I was thinking about taking you to dinner one last time before you leave for Philly tomorrow morning." Jordan says as he looks around the suite. Jordan knew Caleb was there last night. The man who brought up Hanna's food told him a male was in the room with her. Common sense told Jordan it was Caleb. He would have been stupid not to find his way here after their talk. Then again that's what Jordan was counting on, for Caleb to be stupid.

"Dinner sounds nice but I have to get dressed. Do you mind waiting for about thirty minutes?" Hanna asks. Jordan looks at Hanna and realizes what she was wearing.

"No, I don't mind Hanna." Jordan says. Hanna smiles and walks to the bedroom closing the door behind her. Jordan didn't hear a click which told him Hanna didn't close the door fully. Jordan walks towards the door slowly and pushes it open just a fragment so he could see Hanna. It's been a while since he has seen her naked body, tasted her or been inside her and he wanted her but he would never force himself on her. No, Jordan wanted Hanna willing and submissive to what was happening between them. Jordan watches Hanna as she bends over putting on underwear and a bra. He walks away silently towards the living room.

Hanna turns, feeling that she's being watched but doesn't see anyone. Hanna notices the door is not closed properly. She clasps the bra behind her before poking her head out and looking around the suite for Jordan. She sees him reading a magazine before closing the door securely. She looks at the door. Hanna's eyes narrow at knowing she closed the door, at least more than that. Hanna quickly dresses in navy capris slacks, multi colored stilettos and a white lace crop top before blow drying her hair and styling it. She walks out of the bedroom to see Jordan looking at the view.

"The view is outstanding right?" Hanna says as Jordan turns and looks her over.

"Definitely, but the view in here is better" Jordan says as he walks towards her. Hanna blushes before she opens her mouth and clears her throat. "Ready"

"Absolutely." Hanna says as she grabs her purse and walks out in front of him.

Hanna looks at her store and then upstairs to her humble abode. She's dressed for work but her home was calling her name. She knew her mom left last night after locking the store hence why Hanna knew she had to make it back to Philly by the time her store opened. She still had two more hours.

"Thanks Aria." Hanna says as she gives her a one armed hug.

"No problem and tell me all about your trip and Jordan later." Aria says as Hanna gets out the car and gets her luggage.

"I will. Call you later." Hanna says as she pulls her luggage onto the sidewalk.

"Later Han" Aria yells out the window as she drives off.

Hanna unlocks the front door and hears it lock automatically before she swipes the card over the pad of the second door. She enters and walks to the lift as she presses the up button. Hanna sighs in contentment as she arrives.

"Finally home." Hanna says as she leaves her suitcase by the stairs before making herself some coffee. Hanna takes the first sip and moans before her head tilts. She knew that jacket. Hanna looks upstairs and walks to the stairs before ascending. She smirks when she sees a naked Caleb. Hanna puts her coffee down on her night table as she rests her hands on his chest and kisses him. Caleb's hand grasps her jaw as their kiss deepens. He knew whose lips these were. Hanna moves her lips and lays on him resting her chin on her clasped hands resting on Caleb's chest.

"Do I want to know how you got in?" Hanna asks.

"That would be Ashley Marin. For some reason she assumed you wouldn't mind." Caleb says as his arms hug Hanna to him. Hanna smiles.

"Lucky for both of you I don't. But we do need to talk Caleb." Hanna says. Caleb sighs.

"Can I take a shower first Han?" Caleb asks as Hanna rolls off him. She watches him walk to her bathroom and bites her lip.

"Nice ass." Hanna says. Caleb laughs.

"Not anywhere near as nice as yours Han." Caleb says as the water turns on. Hanna rests her head on her pillow and closes her eyes before they open slowly as she thinks about yesterday.

Men didn't scare Hanna but last night Jordan definitely scared her. Hanna knew that he wouldn't force himself on her but Jordan wasn't taking no for an answer. Hanna didn't cover her reaction to Jordan pushing her against the wall and forcing himself between her legs as he pressed into her against the wall. Jordan saw her eyes widen and he felt her pulse race. He apologized and left shortly after but Hanna couldn't shake the feeling that it would happen again. She was debating on whether or not to tell Caleb. She knew him and she knew how he reacted to men that made Hanna uncomfortable. Like Ella's boyfriend, who he punched, for making it seem like Hanna was trying to secretly be with him. If Hanna told Caleb she knew he would fight with her about going on the trip at the end of February and she couldn't have him dictate that.

Jordan looked out his window. He knew he messed up last night. After dinner and drinks he definitely wanted Hanna. He escorted her upstairs after his insistence and once they got up to her room he started kissing her. She resisted, pushed him back, but he didn't want to hear it. When he pushed her against the wall and looked into her eyes . . . that's what sobered him up to not push farther. It wasn't fear in her eyes it was disappointment like she expected so much more from him. He set up flowers to be delivered to her later today as an apology.

Jordan turns as he hears the knock on his office door.

"Come in" Liz enters.

"You've been acting strange all morning Jordan. Are you alright?" Liz asks as she closes the door behind her and walks toward him.

"I overstepped with Hanna last night so she may not be coming with us any longer." Jordan says. Inwardly Liz smiles, outwardly she looks at Jordan straight faced.

"That is truly unfortunate even though I doubt she won't come." Liz says. Jordan looks at her suspiciously.

"And why is that?" Jordan asks. Liz holds Jordan's chin.

"She is a woman that loves her job and takes dressing her clients, as well as running her own business, very seriously. She's definitely coming. Will she tell her significant other about last night? Doubtful." Liz says.

"Why wouldn't she tell him if she loves him?" Jordan says. Liz laughs.

"She's not going to tell him because she loves him. Just like you haven't told her your married because you care about her. Does Charlotte know that you are taking Hanna overseas with you?" Liz asks as Jordan's eyes narrow.

"Charlotte doesn't know about Hanna let alone know about her going overseas with me. I also plan on keeping it that way Elizabeth." Jordan says. Liz kisses Jordan's lips before walking towards his office door.

"Don't worry Jordan I don't plan on telling my sister anything but you will have to make it worth my while." Liz says as she leaves the office. Jordan watched her briefly. He needed to make a call and Liz was the least of his problem. Jordan picks up his phone and dials a number.

 ** _"_** ** _Hello Jordan"_**

"I'll help you Tristan, with your agenda against Rivers, but only if I get Hanna." Jordan says. He hears his brother's laugh.

 ** _"_** ** _As you wish Jordan and do tell Elizabeth I see all and I don't forget which is why Charlotte was taken care of last night. Good thing you didn't go home and there are records of you being elsewhere baby brother or you would have been accused of her crime instead of her lover who she was found dead beside. The cops will be there momentarily. By the way, due keep in touch, I've missed you."_** Tristan says as he ends the call. Jordan looks at his phone strangely and then at his door as two men enter his office.

"Are you a Mr. Jordan Harris?" The cop asks looking at his pad.

"I am" Jordan says as he looks at the first officer to speak.

"I'm detective McKnight and this is detective Somers. Can we ask you a few question?"

"Go ahead" Jordan says looking from one detective to the other.

"Were you home last night Mr. Harris?" Jordan went home to change but after picking up Hanna and dropping her off he stayed at the apartment where he has been sleeping for the last two weeks.

"Briefly after work but then I left to take a friend out to dinner and stayed at the apartment I have in the city. What seems to be the problem detective?" Jordan asks looking at detective McKnight.

"Not a problem Mr. Harris just checking that what you say coincides with what is written on this pad." The detective says looking at Jordan straight. "We regret to inform you that a Mrs. Charlotte Thompson Harris has been found in your Malibu estate. The maid found her, and another gentleman, about an hour and a half ago. We need you and a Ms. Elizabeth Thompson to come to the morgue to identify the body." The officer says. Jordan doesn't move. With the phone still grasped in his hand he looks past the detectives suddenly in a daze. Jordan realized that his older brother scared him. Tristan always had but now that Tristan was capable of murder, or rather orchestrating a murder, Tristan could do anything and get away with it.

The detectives look at Jordan and watch him as he plops down into his office chair with the phone still grasped in his hand. Of all the times they had to tell a spouse about the affairs and death of their wife/husband McKnight and Somers knew who and who wasn't involved. Jordan Harris was one of those men who wasn't involved in his wife's death.

"Mr. Harris." Detective Somers says. Jordan looks at him.

"Yes"

"We need you to come with us sir." Detective McKnight says. Jordan nods but doesn't move. "Now sir."

"Right" Jordan says as he stands. He drops the phone as he slowly walks out of his office. A red faced Elizabeth looks at Jordan. At first she thought it was him but after seeing his face she knew it wasn't. They all enter the elevator and stand silently together as the doors shut.

"Detectives we'll follow you." Elizabeth's voice breaks as she clears her throat. She wipes her face and touches Jordan's sleeve. Jordan doesn't look at her he just stares at the doors in a daze.

"As you wish Ms. Thompson." Detective McKnight says. They leave the building and Henry helps Jordan get into the back. Elizabeth enters after. Henry closes the door before getting behind the wheel and following the detective's car.

"Tristan told me to give you a message Elizabeth." Jordan says as he looks at her. Liz's eyes widen at the name. Tristan, she hadn't heard that name spoken to her by anyone other than Miranda who Liz knew was now screwing him.

"What was the message?" Liz asks.

"He says he sees all and he doesn't forget." Jordan says as he looks away from her and looks out the window. Elizabeth holds her throat as silent tears begin to fall. Liz knew that her sister's death wasn't an accident and now she knew it was her fault. Tristan didn't love anything or anyone as much as his money. Taking some of his money when that hussy Miranda told her she was having sex with Tristan was one thing. Taking some of his diamonds and selling them for cash while sealing the deal with her body was her gravest mistake. That mistake cost her sister her life. Even though she was able to get some of the diamonds back she couldn't get them all back. Elizabeth wanted power and she got it especially in the arms of Tristan Harris. However, Liz knew power had consequences, dire consequences.

Tristan looks at a sleeping and naked Miranda. She was fun, he couldn't deny that, but she was beginning to bore him. He would send her home tomorrow. Tristan's phone rings again. He answers it.

"It's been a long time Travis. Don't tell me the money I gave you has run out already?" Tristan says as he looks at his laptop and begins typing. It has only been a few months. Frankly if he knew Caleb had plans to hang out with Spencer he would have made Tristan hold on to Hanna a few months longer. That was his and Miranda's mistake.

 ** _"_** ** _No, it hasn't. Look boss, I want back in."_** Travis says. Tristan smiles.

"You actually fell in love with her didn't you." Tristan says, Travis goes quiet and Tristan laughs. "Rotten luck Travis but I can't give you that assignment. I believe she has moved on and plus there is someone else that wants her and I'll never deny him. However, I will need your services, in regard to Hanna, just differently. Come to our Philadelphia office in two weeks and I'll get you started."

 ** _"_** ** _Can I ask a question boss?"_** Travis asks as he grasps the phone tightly in his hand.

"Go right ahead."

 ** _"_** ** _Why her?"_** Travis asks. He never asked Tristan why Hanna. Travis just went along with everything because he needed the money for his dad's business.

"Truthfully she is an innocent bystander that is going to suffer because of who loves her. He needs to be taught a lesson and destroying her is one of those lessons. Eventually I am going to have to escalate to get him on board in getting my money back but right now this is just a game. Two weeks Travis. I will send you the date." Tristan ends the call. His phone rings again. He smiles knowing that this woman's manipulative powers and her bitchiness is what attracted him to her in the first place. Although it was someone else's personality, beauty and dogmatic attitude that attracted him more.

"Hello love."

 ** _"_** ** _I miss you. When are you coming back?"_**

"In another week but I will have to leave again to go to Philadelphia."

 ** _"_** ** _Fine but you better make it up to me."_** Tristan laughs.

"How about a week in Europe. Will you be able to take off from the office?"

 ** _"_** ** _I can probably find someone to fill my spot. I love you."_**

"Love you too sweetheart." Tristan ends the call and looks at Miranda who just turned over. He watches her sleep before he takes off his pants and walks towards her. Yes, he definitely planned on sending her home tomorrow night but right now he might as well enjoy himself.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Lovelies! Another update. I wish I could write faster for you guys but the complexity of it takes time. I was asked about Jordan and Tristan. You have to wait for it but read the chapter again. Tristan didn't say how he had insider information he just says he did. Happy reading.**

For the next few weeks Hanna received flowers from Jordan weekly. She understood he was sorry but how many times did he plan to tell her.

"Isn't it flower day." Cecile asks while raising her eyebrows suggestively. Hanna shakes her head as a customer walks through the door.

"I hope not" Hanna says as she fixes her belt around her waist. Hanna walks towards the new customer and begins introductions. She signals for Cecile who immediately comes and begins finding what the customer needs. She needed to make sure the girls would be fine with Lucas since Cecile and Morgan would be the one's helping customers. Hanna looks in the mirror and tilts her head as she fixes her belt again. Although the belt was irritating her the belt with the teal tassel dress was a perfect combination. The door dings again as Hanna begins her monologue. She stops when she sees Miranda.

"It's been a while Hanna." Miranda says as she walks towards her. If Hanna didn't know her face she wouldn't believe she was the same person. It was like Hanna was, almost, looking at a brunette version of herself.

"So this is the real Miranda Collins. I should have known from your dress and lingerie choices. Nice bag" Hanna says.

"Nice shoes." Miranda says. Actually Miranda had to admit Hanna's belt and dress were nice too. Hanna looks at Miranda waiting for her to say why she came to the boutique. Miranda screamed money and Hanna understood why she dressed down to get Caleb. He wouldn't have gone for the princess. Spencer came from money but Spence didn't scream princess. Miranda definitely did.

"What do you need Miranda?" Hanna asks as she realized they were staring at each other for too long. Miranda looks at Hanna. This was definitely against her boss' wishes but she didn't care. She actually liked Hanna.

"I wanted to pick up a few pieces and then I wanted to take you to lunch so you can get to know the real Miranda Collins." Hanna knew Caleb wouldn't like this. Frankly Hanna knew Caleb would be pissed at Hanna for going to lunch with Miranda. But maybe, maybe she could find out some information on who Miranda is working for and why Caleb was targeted.

"Let's do the pieces first and then I can do lunch, or rather dinner, but I only have an hour." Hanna says.

"I can work with an hour." Miranda says as Hanna asks what she was looking for and their time begins.

Cecile watched Hanna leave with Miranda for "lunch" even though it was five. It was one of the boutiques slow days but Hanna told Cecile she needed her help with shipments.

For a little over an hour Cecile was in the boutique by herself helping customers. She saw the delivery guy and smirked as he entered with a new bouquet. This time roses, lilies and carnations.

"Where should I put these Cecile."

"Honestly David I have no idea where she would want them but I guess you can put it on the table beside the couch." Cecile says.

"You need two more places Cecile." David says as he walks to the truck and comes back with another bouquet. Cecile directs and David places. "I don't know what this guy did but tell him to do it again. He really helped my mom's business these last four and a half weeks." David says as he walks to the door and then stops. He turns to look at Cecile.

"Will you go out with me . . . on a date." David asks. Cecile smiles as she thinks about Hanna who definitely told her David would ask her out soon.

"Yes, I will." Cecile writes her number on a piece of paper before handing it to David. He takes it and smiles before leaving the boutique. Best decision Cecile made was finally dumping Darren. She was a lot happier, she had no more bruises and her daughter's father let Sammy spend the night more often. They were truly co-parenting again. Cecile starts cleaning up when the bell rings. She looks at the door. She saw him before but couldn't remember when

"Hey, is Hanna here?" Caleb asks.

"No she isn't but she should be back any minute." Cecile says. Caleb nods and walks towards the couch. He looks at the flowers on both ends.

"What's the occasion?" Caleb asks. Cecile laughs.

"No occasion. She's been getting flowers for weeks since she came back from California." Cecile says as the bell dings again. Cecile helps a new customer while Caleb looks at the card on the flowers. His eyes narrow as he sees Jordan's name and an apology that wasn't making sense to him. Hanna didn't say anything happened in California between her and Jordan that would warrant an apology. Caleb hated when Hanna did that. She left out just the right amount of detail to not be lying but not be telling the full truth either. Which means whatever happened Hanna knew he would be pissed.

Hanna walks into her boutique and walked to the back. She had to ask Caleb if he knew a guy named Tristan. That was Miranda's boss. And the reason why he was targeted also had to deal with Allentown.

"Do you need to tell me something?" Caleb says making Hanna jump and hold her heart,

"Can you not do that?" Hanna says as she calms down enough to ask him what he's talking about. "Regarding what Caleb." Hanna asks.

"Regarding Jordan sending you apology flowers. What the hell happened after I left California?" Caleb asks.

"Nothing" Hanna says as she walks out of the back with Caleb following her.

"Han, we've stopped lying to each other right? So why are you starting up again." Caleb says. Hanna looks up at him.

"I can't talk about this now."

"Hanna, I'm staying right here until you tell me what you've been keeping secret from me for weeks. We agreed that we wouldn't have any more secrets between us." Caleb says as Hanna sighs.

"I'm closing soon; can I just meet you at your apartment?" Hanna asks. Caleb looks at her. Anytime Hanna couldn't maintain eye contact he knew it dealt with attention she didn't want.

"Fine, I'll cook." Caleb says. Hanna pulls his chin slightly so their lips could meet. Hanna moves her lips from Caleb's as their eyes search each other's.

"How about we cook together." Hanna says. Caleb nods and leaves. Hanna walks to the front and looks at the time. An hour and a half before they close. Hanna begins tidying up the boutique as Cecile continues helping her customer. Hanna put her head back and looked at the ceiling.

"Now I have to tell him about the kiss too and how much skin Jordan actually touched in that massage he gave me. Great." Hanna says as she shakes her head and spends the next hour and a half cleaning, organizing and restocking.

Caleb returns to his apartment. He knew Hanna had another hour before her store closed and an additional hour to get here after she gets clothes and all that she needs for tomorrow. Unless she planned to go home tonight. Then again Caleb knew she left out a lot about her trip to California before he arrived and when he left, regarding Jordan. He saw it in her eyes when they agreed to meet at his apartment. So he knew she wasn't leaving tonight. Caleb looked at his calendar marking off the weeks Hanna would be gone.

"Next week." Caleb says. He shakes his head as he grabs a beer from the fridge and walks outside to the balcony. Caleb moves the somewhat melted snow off the ledge before he rests his arms on it. January was a little warmer than February if Caleb was honest but he also wasn't going inside to grab a heavier coat. Caleb looks at his phone after it lights up and rings. Mom. Shit. He never did tell Claudia he wasn't with Miranda anymore. He didn't bring it up when they talked for Christmas.

"Hey mom"

 ** _"_** ** _Hello Caleb. So your brother's are having a birthday lazer tag thing and they want you and Miranda to attend."_** Claudia says in excitement. Caleb knew Claudia wanted Miranda there so she could ask to plan the wedding that was no longer happening. Caleb walks to the calendar and flips it to March. March 5th was James and Clay's birthday. The same day Hanna was coming back home.

"I should be able to make it mom."

 ** _"_** ** _What about Miranda?"_**

"We ended things before Christmas. I forgot to tell you." Claudia is quiet.

 ** _"_** ** _Then tell me now Caleb and anything else you forgot to mention when we talked on Christmas."_** Claudia says sternly with a side shot of hurt. Claudia made a lot of mistakes in her life and one of them was leaving Caleb and not looking for him until she was married and somewhat established. She regretted the time lost with her son. Even though she understood why he didn't share every detail of his life Claudia still craved that information because she missed so much. Caleb spent the next hour telling Claudia what she needed to know, no more and no less.

Hanna turned on the alarm and locked the door.

"See you later Hanna." Cecile says.

"Later Cecile and good job today." Hanna says as Cecile smiles. Hanna waits for Cecile to get into her car before she opens her door. It locks behind her before she swipes the key pad and enters the second door. Hanna presses the button for the lift, steps on when it arrives and immediately goes to her bedroom to pack a bag. She looks at the suitcases on the floor. Two for Liz and Jordan and a large one for herself. Liz and Jordan's suitcases were set minus the essentials and street clothes they were carrying. Hanna's bags weren't set yet and she didn't have much time. She was leaving next week. The same day Lucas arrived. They would see each other barely. The buzzer goes off and Hanna goes downstairs to look at the screen.

"I swore the buzzer went off." Hanna says as she narrows her eyes at the screen. Hanna goes back upstairs before the buzzer goes off again. Hanna runs downstairs to look at the screen. "What the fuck? Wilden? How the hell does he know where I live?" Hanna says as she presses the intercom ready to speak but decides against it. He didn't need to confirm how correct his assumption really is. Hanna quickly packs a bag to take with her to Caleb's before grabbing her keys and phone. Hanna takes the lift down to the first floor and walks to the back exit. Before she left she saw Wilden waiting so the front door was out of the question.

Hanna hears the back door lock behind her as she exits and walks to her car. Hanna puts the bags inside, checks the back seat before sitting in the driver's side and slowly turning on her car. She looks forward before looking behind her. If Hanna reverses and goes down the alley it would take her father down the street making her able to pull up beside Wilden. Or she could go forward and go directly to Caleb leaving Wilden standing like there like the stupid psychopath he became.

"No guts, no glory" Hanna says as she reverses out of the alley and onto the side street. She turns onto her street and pulls up in front of Wilden. "Looking for someone Darren." Wilden's eyes narrow as he looks at Hanna.

"I always did applaud your knack for, sometimes, knowing exactly what to do." Darren says as Hanna drives off. She sees Darren in her rearview mirror before focusing on getting to Caleb.

"Great another thing I never mentioned. I should have just written a list." Hanna grumbles to herself as she continues driving.

Caleb opens the door for Hanna as she walks in with a bag. She drops the bag by the door and immediately takes off her heels before carrying her bag into Caleb's room. Hanna strips and puts on pajama's before kissing Caleb and walking into the kitchen. Hanna grabs a beer, opens it and takes a sip before sitting down on the couch and crossing her legs.

"Must be serious." Caleb says as he leans against the kitchen counter.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asks as she takes a sip of beer and continues to look out the window.

"You only drink beer when you haven't told me something that I should know so spill Han."

"Cecile was dating Wilden and now he's stalking me." Hanna says as she looks at Caleb and takes another sip.

"Woah. How long has this been going on?" Caleb asks as he walks towards her.

"Long enough for him to now know where I live." Hanna says as Caleb sits beside her.

"Why didn't you tell me as soon as you knew who Cecile was dating?" Caleb asked.

"You were still with Miranda and we said bye to each other Caleb. I wasn't going to be selfish and bring you back into my life because of Darren Wilden." Hanna says.

"But he's freaking you out or at least more than he did in Rosewood. Why?" Caleb says and asks as Hanna looks at him and takes another sip. Her eyes narrow as she thinks about Wilden.

"It's the way he looks at me. He looked at me the same way when I was younger but now that look has gotten worse. Almost like if we were ever left alone he would try something and that makes me nervous." Hanna says.

"Han, you are stronger and smarter. Now that you're older you can protect yourself because you have the ability to. You need to hire someone." Caleb says as he walks to his laptop and starts typing. Hanna gets up.

"Caleb, what are you doing?" Hanna asks as she tries to look over his shoulder but with being so much shorter than him there was no use. Caleb's fingers fly over the screen before he closes his laptop and turns to look at Hanna.

"Telling Lucas your situation and seeing what we can put together to keep Wilden away from you." Caleb says.

"What, like a Darren alarm that zaps his ass every time he comes near me." Hanna says in all seriousness. Caleb looks at her before he smiles and shakes his head.

"Not quite Han but we'll figure something out." Caleb says. Hanna finishes her beer and puts the empty bottle in the recycle bin. "Next topic." Caleb says as he watches Hanna who suddenly started to fidget.

"Can you promise not to get mad." Hanna says as she stops moving and looks at Caleb. Caleb's arms cross in front of his chest as his eyebrow raises. Caleb waits for Hanna to speak while Hanna changes her mind twenty times in her head.

"I had lunner with Miranda and I know who she's working for and I know it's about Allentown and whatever illegal activity you stopped when you were in California clearing your name." Hanna says. Caleb's arms drop from in front of him as he looks at Hanna trying to figure out where to begin his questions.

"What the hell is a lunner?" Caleb asks. With a straight face Hanna looks at him.

"Lunch and dinner. I mean breakfast and lunch have something, Brunch, so why not Lunch and dinner. Lunner." Hanna says. Caleb looks at her amazed before he shakes his head and smiles again. Only Hanna. Caleb says to himself as he laughs lightly before focusing on the rest of Hanna's sentence.

"I don't know a Tristan but obviously whatever I stopped in Allentown stopped Tristan's revenue. That's why he used Miranda to try and ruin my business which in extension ruins me." Caleb says as he begins pacing.

"Did you ever know who hired you?" Hanna asks softly as Caleb shakes his head.

"I knew Hector and Lee weren't the brains behind any of the operations but I also knew they weren't high enough on the bad guy hierarchy to slip up and say who the ultimate boss was." Caleb says.

"What are you going to do?" Hanna asks as she walks towards Caleb. Caleb rests his hands on Hanna's jaw as she rests her hands on his ribs.

"Nothing. The only way they can hurt me is by hurting you and whoever this Tristan guy is doesn't know who you are so I won't be hurt." Caleb says as he kisses Hanna. Hanna breaths him in as their kiss becomes more heated. Caleb releases her and walks away.

"Keep talking Han. Next subject is Jordan and I'm not going to let you distract me from what I need to know." Caleb says as he sits on the sofa. Hanna puts her head back before she starts pacing.

"Ok now you really, really, really have to promise me you won't get mad." Hanna says as Caleb looks at her.

"What Hanna." Caleb says as Hanna shakes her head.

"You have to promise first Caleb." Hanna says. Caleb sighs.

"Promising that would be lying to you Hanna and we said no more lying." Caleb says as Hanna sighs.

"Fine but you aren't going to like it." Hanna says as she divulges.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it took me so long lovelies. I had a busy couple of days. Hopefully it won't take me so long to update. Side note. I was asked if Caleb was pissed at Hanna for going out with Miranda. Yes, but he got distracted by the term "lunner"**

"So with the massage he pretty much touched you everywhere instead of actually touching your feminine attributes. You let him kiss you and then when I left he tried to force himself on you." Caleb says as he stares at Hanna. Caleb was happy he didn't make that promise for one reason, he was pissed.

"Yes and No" Hanna says. Caleb looks at her confused.

"For which part Hanna." Caleb asks. Hanna sighs.

"He didn't try to force himself on me." Hanna says. Caleb laughs but Hanna was fully aware that it wasn't the 'this is funny' laugh. This laugh was the 'you can't be serious' laugh.

"Really Hanna? So pushing you against the wall and working his way between your legs so access would be easier isn't forcing himself on you?" Caleb says.

"Well I was wearing pants so access wasn't easier for him . . . just to throw that out there. Other than that it was a mistake Caleb. I could see it in his eyes and he immediately apologized and left." Hanna says.

"Hanna I love you but sometimes you can be delusional. He apologized because he saw you weren't interested not because of what he did." Caleb says. Hanna rolls her eyes.

"Caleb that's beside the point." Hanna says.

"Is it Han? Can you honestly sit there and tell me that if you go to these different countries with him he won't try to have sex with you again?" Caleb says. Hanna looks away as Caleb's eyes narrow. "I thought so. You're not going Hanna." Caleb says as he gets another beer.

"What?" Hanna says as she looks at him.

"You're not going Hanna. Tell them you can't make it and some other crap came up that you have to take care of." Caleb says as he faces her and takes a sip.

"No" Hanna says. Caleb slams the beer bottle in his hand on the counter.

"No?" Caleb says through his teeth. Hanna's eyes narrow.

"No! I'm not a child Caleb." Hanna says.

"You could have fooled me Hanna since only a naïve child would think that Jordan wouldn't fuck you if given the opportunity." Caleb says as he drinks his beer.

"I didn't say that. I said he couldn't have forced himself on me unless he tried when I answered the door in my robe." Hanna rests the back of her head on the couch as she rubs her face. "And there I go fucking up again." Hanna says to herself as the room gets eerily quiet.

"You answered the door wearing a robe and then you changed your clothes with him waiting on you. Which would mean that you were naked, with him not even a full fifty feet away from you. What the fuck is wrong with you Hanna? Would you even know if he was watching you?" Caleb says as he walks towards her and crosses his arms in front of his chest. Hanna's eyes open as she looks at the ceiling.

"Caleb this conversation is over." Hanna says.

"Like hell it is Hanna! You keep shit from me, you meet with my ex fiancé without asking me how I would feel about it and then you keep dropping additional bombs. You were naked Hanna, a robe is easy to remove so I don't count that as proper clothing, and then you actually go to dinner with this guy? This shit is going to drive me insane if you go." Caleb says. Hanna rolls her eyes as she looks at him.

"Not if Caleb, when, and you need to get over this. Should I act like this every time you are around Spencer alone? I know how good you are and picturing you fucking her for two months over and over again is too much for me to think about. So should I spend every waking minute harping on that?"

"We weren't together then Hanna so you harping on something that happened over two years ago would be unreasonable. We are together now and I don't want you around a guy that you were fucking a couple of months ago." Caleb says as his volume increases.

"Does that also apply to your ex fiancé who you were fucking a couple of months ago? Or your ex-girlfriend who you were fucking for two months? Or any of the other females I may bump into because I'm involved with you again?" Caleb throws his hands up before he walks into his bedroom.

"This fucking conversation is pointless." Caleb says under his breath before slamming the door. Hanna puts her head back again looking at the ceiling. She can't not go no matter how Caleb feels about it. Hanna knew that and it's either Caleb got over it or maybe it was stupid of them to think they could be in a relationship again after all this time. Hanna looks at her phone before calling Spencer. It was time because now she knew, for a fact, she wasn't over it.

Spencer looks at her phone before she quickly answers.

"Han? What's wrong?" Spencer asks as Hanna sighs.

 ** _"_** ** _I know you know I'm with Caleb again and he's not liking me going overseas with Jordan. I keep throwing you in his face and as much as you guys are over it I realize I'm not. I think I need to talk to Toby."_** Hanna says. Spencer sighs as she looks at Toby. It must be bad if Hanna is calling Toby… well Toby.

"Where are you?"

 ** _"_** ** _Caleb's"_**

"He'll be over to pick you up in a little bit."

 ** _"_** ** _Ok, sorry Spence."_** Hanna says before hanging up. Toby looks at Spencer.

"What's up?" Toby asks as he continues massaging her feet.

"Hanna just admitted she's not over it." Toby's hands still on her feet momentarily. Hanna was being an adult about a lot of things but if anyone understood what she was going through it was Toby.

"What told her she's not over it." Toby asks as Spencer moves her feet from his hands just as the massage was starting to tickle.

"She told me she keeps throwing me and our relationship in his face when they have an argument about Jordan." Spencer says as she stands. Toby stands too as he walks to the closet and grabs his coat.

"That doesn't surprise me." Toby says as Spencer crosses her arms but still looks at him questioningly.

"Why not? Hanna doesn't throw him in my face so it seems like she just does that when he acts like an alpha male." Spencer says. Toby smiles.

"It doesn't surprise me because Caleb and I actually fought when you guys ended things, I ended things with Yvonne and we were in a relationship again." Toby says as Spencer looks at him.

"What" Spencer says as her arms drop from in front of her. This was the first time she was hearing this.

"Caleb and I fought." Toby says as he looks for his keys.

"Why?" Spencer says as she follows him. Toby sighs before turning to look at Spencer.

"Because Spence he shouldn't have gone there. I get why he was attracted to you. Jesus! I mean look at you and let's not forget you speak fluent French and are one hell of a defense attorney." Toby says as Spencer blushes before clearing her throat and crossing her arms again.

"Ok, and"

"And no matter how attractive Hanna is I knew not to go there just like Hanna wouldn't have come to me." Toby says. Spencer couldn't deny that. Hanna was actually attracted to Wren and she never went there.

"Why is that?" Spencer asks just needing to confirm her thoughts.

"Because Hanna is more loyal when it comes to certain things. Just like you put your family before yourself. Hanna's friends are her family and she puts you guys before herself whether big or small. As bad as this sounds babe you and Aria have a tendency to be selfish and feel that the things you do to protect people you love are justified but when Hanna does it she is turning her back on the friendship or overstepping boundaries. Hanna and Emily have always been different." Toby says. Spencer's eyes narrow.

"That's not true." Spencer says while Toby just stares at her waiting for her to defend herself. Spencer realized she couldn't. Every situation she understood what Toby meant. The biggest time was when they were trying to figure out who -A was; Hanna didn't want Caleb involved but she and the girls involved him anyway. They gave her shit, at first, for drinking when Ali came back knowing the reason was because Alison was taking over again. They didn't fully believe her when she said Zack was hitting on her. Sometimes Spencer really hated when Toby was right. Toby smiles again.

"Spence, it's not a bad trait to have. Sometimes you have to be selfish for your own sanity but Melissa has done a lot of shit to you and you always protected her. You have also never had sex with her ex's because she is your sister. A kiss yes but never sex. Can you say the same about your best friend's ex?" Toby says. Spencer just looks at Toby. She was amazed that he loved her anyway. "I love you and I'll be back soon." Toby says as he kisses Spencer and leaves. Spencer sits on the couch and folds her feet under her. Spencer couldn't wrap her head around Toby and Caleb fighting yet still remaining friends. Then again maybe she could. Spencer loved Toby and if any friend of hers had sex with him Spencer knew she would become exceptionally petty. Eventually she would get over it but it wouldn't be fast. Damn, now she really understood Hanna's problem.

Spencer didn't regret being with Caleb. She couldn't say she was always attracted to him because she didn't see him as anything more until she was no longer with Toby and they spent that time together in Spain. After Spain she thought about Caleb. Spencer thought about what could have been if he wasn't with Hanna still and that scared her. When Hanna and Caleb broke up Hanna kept to herself a lot and didn't want to talk about him. Spencer had to admit that year for Hanna was bad. When Hanna did come to D.C to shop, take out and add new suits, dresses and evening gowns to Spencer's closet; Spencer noticed how thin she had gotten. She thankfully gained the weight back after that year but Spencer still thought about Caleb even then.

Then, with one of her cases, Spencer needed a hacker to follow the trail of information the prosecutor was using and see if that same trail belonged to the person framing her client. No better person to use then Caleb Rivers who she happened to bump into that afternoon during her lunch break. Caleb agreed to meet Spencer in her office and they worked on that case going late into the night. Spencer couldn't remember who initiated contact in her office, whether it was her or Caleb. What she did remember was how good Caleb made her feel as he thrusted into her bringing her to orgasm. She also remembered how shitty she felt when they parted ways later that morning and she saw a picture of her and Hanna.

To be with Caleb, Spencer hid every picture of her and Hanna so the guilt wouldn't eat at her but even then the guilt was still there. If Spencer was honest she would have to admit that she was lonely and Caleb filled that loneliness for a short while. The sex was good but sex with Toby was great because she was with someone she truly loved. Spencer knew Caleb felt the same way. How he was with Hanna he was never like that with Spencer. They joked and had fun together but it was always incomplete between them. When he moved on to Miranda she wasn't happy about it but she understood. When Toby broke up with Yvonne and got back together with her Spencer realized her and Caleb had been faking it. Not the sex, no they both enjoyed that, but a relationship. Spencer felt complete with Toby. The good, the bad, the happy and the sad Spencer knew she just wanted Toby. She was happiest when she was with her cop carpenter.

Spencer had to, again, admit that Toby was right. Hanna was her best friend and even as her best friend she kissed and had sex with Caleb. Spencer would have never done that to Melissa. Yes, she kissed Ian and yes she definitely thought about having sex with Wren whether drunk or sober but she knew she wouldn't have gone there. She felt she always had to protect Melissa but why? Why does Melissa need more protection then her best friend who constantly sacrificed her happiness for everyone else? No matter how tired Hanna was she did what her friends wanted when they wanted it.

"Great. I'm like the worst best friend ever. Just put me up there with Mona Vanderwall." Spencer says as she groans and gets up. She locks the door of the condo before looking at the time. "I need a shower and after my shower I am setting up a spa day for me and Hanna. We have a lot to talk about." Spencer says as she walks in the bathroom and closes the door behind her.

Toby waits by the curb and watches Hanna as she walks outside in jeans, boots, a t-shirt, jacket and beanie. Hanna gets in and buckles her seatbelt.

"Hey Toby" Hanna says. Toby stops the car abruptly and looks at Hanna. He places the back of his hand on her forehead. "What the hell are you doing?" Hanna asks.

"I'm making sure you aren't sick Hanna. You called me Toby. The last time you called me Toby we were in high school." Toby says. Hanna looks at him and then laughs. Toby smiles and drives off.

Hanna watches the scenery zip by. Hanna didn't say anything to Caleb as she put on clothes but she also knew when he came out of the shower he wouldn't be happy not seeing her. But, if Caleb actually paid attention he would notice her stuff was still there which would mean Hanna was coming back.

"How did you get over it." Hanna asks before looking at Toby,

"Honestly Hanna, it took me a while. Keep in mind I was still with Yvonne then but when Caleb told me I felt like I was sucker punched in the gut." Toby says as he keeps driving. "I felt like I was in a movie, a part of some cosmic joke, where my best friend and ex-girlfriend had sex and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Being with Yvonne made it easier but eventually I had to set her free." Toby says as he pulls up to a diner. They both get out, enter and sit at a booth.

"What do you mean you had to set her free?" Hanna asks as she looks at the menu knowing she was ordering fries and possibly a burger.

"Han, if Spencer being with Caleb bothered me, that told me I wasn't over her. I couldn't be with Yvonne while still thinking about, and loving, Spencer." Toby says as the waitress came over and took their order.

"What should I do?" Hanna asks. Toby smiles at her softly.

"Hanna, Spencer keeping that information away from you wasn't fair so you never had time to get over it. Everything between you and Caleb is happening so fast that you don't even have time to process how seeing them together makes you feel. You are going to have to make a choice. Is Caleb more important than his short relationship with Spencer."

"It's not that easy." Hanna says as she drinks her tea.

"How about this. How about you tell me why you aren't throwing Caleb in Spencer's face?" Toby says as he drinks his coffee.

"What?" Hanna says as Toby looks at her.

"You heard me Han. Why aren't you pissed at Spencer and throwing Caleb in her face?" Toby says.

"Because" Hanna says.

"Because what?" Toby says. Hanna sighs.

"I don't know Toby. . . I honestly should be throwing Caleb in Spencer's face but I can't. It's like my brain blocks me from being a bitch to her and that honestly sucks." Hanna says honestly. Toby laughs.

"I know what you mean Han. As pissed as I was at Caleb I wasn't pissed as much at Spencer. I should have been but I couldn't stay mad at her."

"It's the doe like brown eyes isn't it." Hanna says amused as their food arrives. Toby laughs.

"That could be it." Hanna and Toby laugh together as they begin eating their food.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello lovelies. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Like always please review and let me know what you think.**

Caleb immediately went to Spencer's when he didn't see Hanna. Her phone was off so he also knew she wasn't getting his calls, all fifty of them. Caleb knocks on Spencer's door and enters as the door opens.

"Hi Caleb. _Hi Spencer_. What brings you here? _Oh just stopping by_." Spencer says in a fake me out masculine voice as she pretended to be him. Caleb laughs before he sighs.

"Sorry Spence. Have you seen Hanna?" Caleb asks as he looks at Spencer.

"No but I know she's with Toby." Caleb's eyes immediately narrow.

"Why? Why is she with him?" Caleb asks. Spencer looks at him and starts laughing.

"Caleb River's jealous over Toby Cavanaugh spending time with Hanna Marin. Is that the face you give her every time she brings up Jordan?" Spencer says laughing and then her laugh dies as she sees the look in his eyes. "Wow. You really don't like him do you. Dude lighten up." Spencer says as she touches his shoulder.

"I can't Spence and that's the problem. He has been with her, more than once, intimately and I can't deal with her being with him over seas. Him touching her, saying slick shit out of his mouth, them having dinner together . . . it's going to drive me insane Spence." Caleb says as he sits on the couch and grasps the longer strands of hair on the top of his head. Spencer looks at him for a long time before she says anything.

"Caleb how could we have ever been in a relationship without telling her?" Spencer says as she looks at him. Caleb moves his hands and looks at Spencer. Spencer was exceptionally attractive but Hanna . . . Hanna was his everything. He didn't feel anyone's beauty surpassed hers. In his eyes she was it.

"I don't know." Caleb said honestly. "I don't think I really cared Spence until I saw her at Parque. Then suddenly it mattered, especially when she left." Caleb says as he leans back. Spencer sits beside him and Caleb immediately put his arm around her shoulders.

"Do you know how lucky we are that they want us?" Spencer says. She knew Toby didn't have to come back to her. He was an exceptionally decent person with gorgeous eyes and a very hot body. The only person she knew more decent, honest and loving then Toby was Jesus. Granted he didn't fully meet up to Jesus. Spencer smirked as she thought of the last love making session they had earlier. The Devil would probably blush at the intensity and passion in their sex.

"Every day. Hanna was engaged and I could have lost her forever. Then of course I would have been the dumb fuck who probably got his money stolen by Miranda Collins." Caleb says. Spencer looks up at Caleb. She had to ask because she had to know.

"Any regrets?" Spencer asks. Caleb looks down at her and moves her hair out of her face.

"With you? Never." Caleb says as he kisses her forehead. Spencer closes her eyes and smiles before she gets up. She didn't have any regrets either. She hated that they hurt Hanna and Toby but no regrets.

"Let me go change and then I'll take you to where I think they could be." Spencer says as she walks into the bedroom and closes the door behind her.

Toby and Hanna talked, ate and laughed. Hanna got a cup of coffee this time instead of another cup of tea. She went to the bathroom a few minutes ago and she was very thankful it was clean. Toby gets up and goes to the jukebox in the corner. Hanna laughs as she hears the beginning of Bennie and the Jets.

"You can't be serious." Hanna says in between her laughs. Toby puts out his hand for Hanna to take.

"Oh I'm very serious Hanna Marin. Your grandma played this song at the graduation party you and the girls threw together so I know you can move." Toby says as he begins dancing goofily to the music.

"Why the hell not." Hanna says as she puts her hand in his and Toby pulls her up. The waitress' and cook laugh as Hanna starts singing obnoxiously while Toby twirls her and laughs as she dances and sings as though she is Elton John. Toby holds his stomach as Hanna keeps bellowing the lyrics; watching her move her hips, drop low to the ground and shimmying her way back up. Toby has never been with Hanna alone but he had to admit she was hilarious. He knew she could be funny but he always saw Hanna as serious. Maybe it was because she called him Tobias usually but watching her and getting to know her he understood why Caleb couldn't let her go. The song ends and with Hanna's round of applause she bows. The beanie never once leaving her head.

"Encore, Encore" The cook screamed as Hanna smiled brilliantly.

"Tobias! You're the DJ. Pick something good." Hanna says. Her blue eyes sparkling. Toby smiles at his name.

"Anything you wish Ms. Marin." Toby says as Hanna winks at him. The next song chosen was Brickhouse and the hysterics began all over again. Yes, Toby knew he would definitely have to hang out with Hanna. He hadn't laughed this hard in a long time.

Spencer and Caleb pulled up at the diner and watched the smiles and laughter going on inside through the window. Hanna was dancing on Toby who was losing it as Hanna used the utensils as a microphone. Caleb watched Hanna dance away from Toby as she threw her head back, still pretending to sing, and brought it forward as she curled her finger giving Toby the come hither look. The waitress' inside were laughing and clapping to the beat as Hanna grabbed Toby's shoulder and shook him before circling him like a cat, twirling as she went around. Caleb watched Hanna kiss Toby's cheek as she danced away from him. Caleb saw that his beanie never left her head as she continued to dance, this time with the waitress'. Toby was hunched over. His shoulders vibrated and it was obvious he was laughing.

"You know. I think I'm happy those two are exceptionally loyal to us because if they weren't. . ." Spencer said not being able to utter the words that her heart hurt to admit. Spencer wiped her cheek quickly before Caleb could see the tear fall.

"They would actually be happy. They look good together." Caleb says tightly; his knuckles turning white due to how tight he was holding his fists. He knew how Spencer was feeling. He felt the same way as soon as he spotted them. He watched them laugh, he watched them dance and nothing compared to the hurt he felt at actually seeing them have so much fun together. Spencer thought Caleb didn't see her tear fall but he did and he understood. Telling Hanna to get over the relationship between him and Spencer was unfair. She has never even looked at Toby the way she looked at him and just seeing them together was too much to handle.

Spencer looked at her ring and looked at Hanna and Toby as he selected another song and the blue eyes dance-a-thon started again. She has never seen Hanna alone with Toby, never, and if Spencer was honest she hoped she wouldn't again. Spencer has never been jealous of any of her friends but when she thought about it the only friend that was alone with Toby was Emily. She wasn't threatened by Emily because, well, Emily didn't like guys. Right now, Spencer was jealous and threatened when she had no reason to be. Hanna would never do anything to hurt Spencer. Yet, Spencer's heart hurt just at the what if's. What if Toby and Hanna were spiteful and they dated? What if they actually fell in love and spent the rest of their lives happily married together? Could she and Caleb actually hold that against them when they started with the consenting adults bullshit. Which is exactly what that reason was, bullshit.

"I think I finally understand how Hanna feels. I get it. What us being together meant and why she wasn't, or rather isn't, over it." Spencer says not being able to look away from the dancing couple. "Oh God!" Spencer thinks to herself at uttering that word. Couple. Caleb grabs Spencer's hand and she holds onto it tightly.

"Look at me Spence." Caleb says softly. Spencer looks at him feeling sadness of thoughts suddenly envelope her. Caleb brushes her cheek with his thumb. "They aren't us and one thing Hanna would never do is hurt you." Caleb says.

"But I hurt her without caring how she would feel and that wasn't fair." Spencer says.

"No Spence, we did. Now I think we have both reached our Toby and Hanna alone tolerance so let's go inside." Caleb says. Spencer smiles as they release hands, get out of the car and walk into the diner.

Hanna got another round of applause as she bows and begins thanking the academy. The bell on the door dings and Hanna sees Spencer and Caleb. Something wasn't right. Hanna could see it in Spencer's eyes.

"DJ Tobias next song. Spencer Jill Hastings . . . let's dance." Hanna says as she grabs Spencer's hands. "Nancy, Maggie, Joe and Grace this doe eyed beauty is one of my best friends and the blue eyed gents fiancé and we would like to show you how well we move." Hanna screams as Nancy, Maggie, Joe and Grace hoot and holler together as the song begins. Hanna starts dancing and moving around Spencer making Spencer laugh as she sang. Suddenly Spencer felt like all the worries she had in the car were pointless as Hanna danced with her and sang to her making her laugh just as much as Toby was laughing. After a while Spencer started singing with Hanna as Toby whistled in between his laughs while the crew in the diner clapped. When the song was over Hanna grabbed Spencer's hand and they bowed. Spencer hugged Hanna tightly as Hanna laughed and hugged her back.

"Love you Hanna Banana." Spencer says. Hanna grabs Spencer's neck as their foreheads touch each other's.

"Love you too Spence." Hanna says as she smiles at Spencer brilliantly.

"Hanna, who is that attractive brown eyed devil." Maggie, who was sixty, said as she looked at Caleb appraisingly. Hanna released Spencer, walked to Caleb and jumped up on him. Caleb's arms rested under her butt as she removed his beanie and put it on his head where it belonged.

"This one Maggie . . . this one is mine." Hanna says. Caleb's smile could only rival Toby's as his lips immediately find Hanna's and he claims her lips as his. Hanna breaks their kiss as she jumps down.

"Blue eyes duo, you two can come back any time. You two are a riot." Joe says as Hanna winks at him.

"You can count on that Joe. See you guys later."

"Bye sweeties." Grace says as Toby, Spencer, Caleb and Hanna leave the diner.

Spencer and Hanna sit in the back while Caleb sits in the front and Toby drives. Toby turns on the music while Hanna's eyes close. Hanna rests her head on Spencer's shoulder while Spencer rests her cheek on top of Hanna's head. Spencer was happy Hanna was nothing like her.

Caleb and Hanna leave leaving Spencer and Toby alone.

"Spence . . ." Toby says as he grabs Spencer's shoulders. He hugs her and Spencer holds onto him tightly.

"I didn't know I would be jealous of seeing you and Hanna together. But when I was watching you guys dance, laugh and have fun I thought of how you and Hanna must have felt. I'm sorry Toby." Spencer says. She couldn't understand why she was so emotional but it was getting annoying. Toby pushes Spencer away from him slightly so he could look at her.

"Spence . . . I love you. Your relationship with Caleb doesn't change how much I love you. But, if I'm honest, it is weird seeing you jealous over me hanging with one of your best friends. I'm with Emily all the time." Toby says amused as he kisses Spencer and takes out the Scrabble board. "Now let's play so I can beat your ass at Scrabble like I did last night." Toby says cockily. Spencer's eye brow rises before her eyes narrow.

"You're on carpenter and don't be a sore loser like you were night before last. It's not a good trait to have Mr. Cavanaugh." Spencer says as she sits on the love seat. Toby smiles as they start a new game.

Hanna entered Caleb's apartment after him. Caleb locks the door while Hanna goes in his bedroom and strips. She felt slightly sweaty so she definitely needed a shower, like now. Hanna walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind her. She stepped under the hot spray and closes her eyes as the water pelts at her body. She wasn't not going to Europe but maybe there could be a compromise. Hanna and Toby were talking about this in the diner. What if Toby came with her? That way Caleb wouldn't have to worry about Jordan. Hanna would take Caleb but she knew better. It wasn't time for Jordan and Caleb to meet. However, Toby is another matter. No one disliked Toby and he would be the biggest cock blocker in the world for Jordan. Then, maybe Spencer and Caleb could come the last weekend Hanna was supposed to leave and they could come back to the states together.

Hanna finished her shower routine, including hair and body washing, before she dried off. Hanna came out of the bathroom enveloped by steam as she walks to Caleb's chest of drawers and takes out a t-shirt. She puts it, and underwear, on before walking out of the bedroom and into the living room. Caleb wasn't in the living room. She rubbed her arms as the cold breeze entered the apartment.

"Babe, I think you're trying to make me catch pneumonia." Hanna says. A shirtless Caleb looks at her and smirks.

"Would that make you stay?" Caleb asks as he enters the apartment closing and locking the sliding door behind me.

"No but I would be extremely miserable and blame the entire experience on you." Hanna says as her hands rest on his ribs.

"Would hate for that to happen." Caleb says as he walks away from Hanna.

"Caleb can we seriously stop with the fighting now? You are trying to position me into the opposite side of an argument that I'm too tired to have." Hanna says resting her hands on her hips.

"Really because you looked to be having fun to me in that diner with Toby." Caleb says. Hanna sighs and shakes her head.

"Speaking of Toby, we came up with a plan. What if Toby came to Europe with me? He told me he could take some of his vacation days he has accumulated from the force. Then you wouldn't have to worry about Jordan. I doubt Jordan would try anything with another guy there." Hanna says looking at Caleb but Caleb didn't know what to say.

"How does Spencer feel about this?" Caleb asks.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to her about it. Maybe I should text her and run it by her. Spence is usually busy and I know she just took on a big case so maybe she won't mind." Hanna says as she texts Spencer and then put her phone down. "Have you eaten?" Hanna asks. Caleb shakes his head before answering her.

"No" Caleb says. Hanna nods.

"Ok, I'll cook you something." Hanna says disappearing into the bedroom and returning with some of her hair in a ponytail before walking into the kitchen. Before, Caleb would have jumped at the opportunity of Toby going with Hanna . . . until tonight.

Spencer looks at her phone and then at Toby.

"Hanna just asked me if you could go to Europe with her." Spencer says as Toby looks at the board in concentration before looking up at Spencer.

"Yea, we talked about it earlier over dinner. If I'm there, Caleb wouldn't have to worry about Jordan trying to have sex with Hanna. Then you and Caleb could come the last weekend we are there and we can return to the states together." Toby says looking back at the Scrabble board before smiling, making a word, writing down his points and then saying he won.

"Why didn't she think about me or the others?" Spencer asks Toby as he puts the Scrabble pieces in the bag and shakes it so a new game could begin.

"She did. Emily and Aria can't come because they are swamped with work and Hanna knew you just took on that big case about the teenager who was arrested for killing her parents so you wouldn't be able to come until probably the end of the trip. So then I told her I could go and take some of those weeks from those three months I have worth of vacation." Toby says. "Babe time to pick and what happened to that ass whooping you promised me after xenophobia." Toby says.

"Are you going to go?" Spencer asks trying to sound as normal as she could.

"Most likely. I just need to clear it with the boss and buy my ticket. Lucky for me and Hanna we could pass for cousins because of our eye color." Toby says. "Babe, I'll be right back I have to urinate." Toby says as Spencer snorts at the word urinate. Toby looks at her and laughs.

"You can be such a kid sometimes." Toby says amused closing the door slightly behind him as he walks into the bathroom. Spencer sits on the couch and closes her eyes. Any time before now Spencer wouldn't have cared about Hanna and Toby but after tonight . . . no. Spencer knew she was being exceptionally unreasonable and she knew she definitely needed to get over it. However, Spencer knew Caleb wasn't going to be happier with Toby alone with Hanna then he would be with Jordan.

Hanna was smiling and humming as she cooked. Caleb watched her in silence. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket before taking it out.

If his boss clears it. He is going to go with her. How do you feel about that?

-Spencer

Caleb reread the message a few times before replying.

I don't like it. I don't want her alone with anyone other than me. I think I'm going crazy.

-Caleb

Caleb started to smell the glorious aromas of a meal that was about to be complete. His phone vibrates again.

Then we'll be crazy together. Sleep good.

-Spencer

Caleb smirks as he puts his cell on the side table before resuming what he was doing before. Watching Hanna. Hanna puts Caleb's meal by one of the bar stools along with some juice.

"Caleb eat. I'm going to change my nail polish on my toes." Hanna says washing up what she used to cook with before walking into Caleb's bedroom. Caleb hears the music turn on before he begins smelling acetone. Caleb eats in silence thinking about everything he and Hanna talked about before her time alone with Toby. Caleb's eyes close quickly and he opens them just as quickly as his imagination becomes too much.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Caleb asks himself before taking another bite of the chicken breast. "Oh yea. Now I remember. I saw my girlfriend have more fun with Toby fucking Cavanaugh then she does with me." Caleb says to himself.

"Is that really what you think?" Hanna says softly. The incredulity radiating in her voice. Caleb sighs and continues to eat. He can't answer her. Not yet anyway.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello Lovelies. Here is a new chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think. It's a bit longer than normal but I think you lovelies will like it.**

Hanna looks at Caleb completely flabbergasted at what she just heard.

"Answer me Caleb. Do you really think I had more fun with Toby tonight then I've ever had with you?" Hanna says. Caleb drops his utensils and wipes his mouth before he turns on his stool.

"As a matter of fact Hanna I do. I watched you dance and laugh with Toby and I can't recall the last time you danced and laughed with me." Caleb said. Hanna's jaw drops before she closes her mouth. Her eyes narrow as she looks at Caleb.

"Maybe we would be having fun together Caleb if you didn't spend all your time trying to fight with me and control my life. I'm sorry if I am not falling into the mold of perfect girlfriend where when you say jump I ask how high." Hanna says. Caleb gets off his seat and glares at Hanna.

"That's not what I want. What I want is a girlfriend that knows when and when not to do something that will put a strain on our relationship." Caleb says. Hanna rolls her eyes before crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"And by strain you mean going anywhere with Jordan whether we are alone or with people around us. What exactly do you want me to do Caleb?" Hanna asks. Caleb laughs.

"What I've been telling you to do Hanna. NOT GO! I don't know how many times I can tell you the same thing before you get it into your thick skull that I don't want you anywhere near that guy." Caleb says harshly.

"Caleb, I already have their suitcases ready and I already received half of my fee. The other half and my bonus will only be received if I go and stay for the entire trip. I CAN'T CANCEL!" Hanna says raising her voice.

"You know what Hanna then go single. If you can't stay here because of money go single so I won't be a concern of yours." Caleb says seriously. Hanna looks at him for a while.

"You're serious about this." Hanna says softly.

"Very serious Hanna. So have fun in Europe alone with your clients." Caleb says. Caleb walks away from the counter, walks into his bedroom and lays on his bed. Caleb puts his ear buds in his ear and blasts the music on his phone. Caleb closes his eyes and puts his hands under his head. Hanna looks at Caleb's bedroom. She wipes her face before texting Spencer and telling her not to worry about Toby coming. Everything was settled. Hanna walks into Caleb's bedroom and looks at him for a long time before she takes off his t-shirt and changes into the clothes she wore to the diner, minus his beanie of course. Hanna closes her bag, puts on her coat and carries it out with her. Hanna looks back at Caleb with his eyes closed before turning to leave his bedroom and his apartment. Hanna gets in her car and drives home. Her phone rings, Spencer, but she doesn't answer it.

Hanna gets home, parks and enters her building. She did, surprisingly, check to make sure Darren Wilden was nowhere in sight before she parked and entered. Hanna gets on the elevator and waits until she reaches her floor. She lifted the doors and entered her loft. As much as her loft was considered the second floor in reality it was more the fourth and fifth floors hence why she had such a good view. Hanna takes off her clothes, puts on her pajama's and finish packing her suitcase.

"It's almost funny." Hanna says as she thinks about everything that happened. Toby helped her get over Spencer and Caleb just for Caleb to break up with her anyway. "I guess he didn't like the Toby idea." Hanna says as she zips her suitcase and puts her passport and other things she would need in the designer hand bag she was taking with her. Hanna gets in bed and closes her eyes as silent tears slide down her cheeks wetting her pillow.

Spencer calls Hanna again but no answer. She calls Caleb and realized he wasn't answering either. Toby sighs as he looks at Spencer.

"You told me that you had a slight case of jealousy. Was Caleb jealous too?" Toby asks Spencer. Spencer looks at Toby.

"Yea, but he wouldn't do anything stupid." Spencer says. Toby laughs and shakes his head before feeling his pockets for his keys.

"Babe can you take me to the diner. I forgot I actually drove there." Toby says. Spencer looks at him strangely and then laughs.

"O my god Toby. You did leave your car. How alpha male of you to drive my car for me." Spencer says. Toby's eyes smile as he bites his bottom lip and pulls Spencer towards him. They break away and walk out of the condo together to Spencer's car. Toby drives while Spencer calls Hanna again.

"Damn it." Spencer says as Toby looks at her briefly before watching the road.

"She's not going to answer Spence. The minute she told you everything was taken care of should have been the hint." Toby says as he parks beside his car. Toby and Spencer get out of her car.

"What do you mean." Spencer says. Toby shakes his head as he gives Spencer her keys and unlocks his truck door. To be so smart Caleb and Spencer had a small tendency of not seeing the obvious.

"When Caleb doesn't get his way with Hanna he pushes her away. That's his modus operandi so he won't have to deal with a head strong woman; and a head strong independent woman is exactly who Hanna is now." Toby says. Spencer closes her eyes as she sighs.

"He broke up with her." Spencer says softly. Toby nods.

"Yep. That's why I asked you how jealous he was Spencer. Depending on his jealousy level he would push Hanna not to go instead of accepting me being with her. Caleb is very smart but sometimes so damn stupid."

"So you're telling me that Caleb Rivers cut off his nose to spite his face." Spencer says. Toby smirks.

"When it comes to Hanna, that is exactly what he did. He did that because he knows Hanna would choose him. What Caleb doesn't care to realize is that this is her job. Jordan Harris and Liz Thompson have a lot of backing in California and abroad. Cancelling on these specific clients will cost Hanna her livelihood. Deep down inside Hanna knows this which is why she can't cancel no matter how much she loves Caleb. Caleb's jealousy won't let him see that and in the interim what he just did is push a hurt and vulnerable Hanna right where he didn't want her to be in the first place." Toby says. Spencer shakes her head.

"Into Jordan's arms." Spencer says as Toby nods.

"Exactly. See you at the condo Spence." Toby says as they both get in and drive towards Spencer's Philadelphia home.

Caleb turned down the music and realized he dozed off for a few minutes. He looked around and comprehended that Hanna wasn't in his apartment. Caleb's fists clench before he gets out of bed and throws clothes in a bag. Caleb opened his laptop and bought a ticket for California. It was expensive but he didn't care. He could afford it and one place he didn't want to be right now was in Philadelphia. Caleb changes his clothes, grabs his jacket, finish packing his bag and then locks his apartment behind him. Time in Montecito is exactly what he needed right now. He had a lot to think about.

Caleb drives to the airport without calling and telling anyone where he is.

Hanna laughed with Lucas as he told her all the problems he was having. Lucas called and skyped her daily for help in her boutique. The smartest thing Hanna did was make sure Morgan and Cecile were scheduled everyday while she was gone. Cecile and Morgan rotating each day between open and close. This time Lucas's problem were the two registers. Supposedly there were a lot of cash payments today. Watching Lucas's frustration was hysterical to Hanna.

"Lu all you have to do is take out the extra money out of the register. The system you set up tells you exactly what to do. Then put the money in the deposit bags you also ordered, fill out one and drop of the deposit at the bank in which you set up my business account. But before you go to the bank . . ."

"I know smart ass. Set the alarm and lock the gate." Lucas says glaring at her playfully which made Hanna laugh again. If Lucas didn't forget the first two days in a row last week maybe she wouldn't have to remind him.

"Good job Lu. You can own your own boutique pretty soon." Hanna says sarcastically. Lucas laughs, stops suddenly and flicks her off.

"Not cute Han. See you in three days." Lucas says. Hanna smiles.

"Three days Lu. Love you."

"Love you too Han. Be safe." Lucas says as he smiles at her. Hanna winks and ends the skype session on her laptop. It was Jordan and Liz's last meeting and it was later in the afternoon. Hanna usually got Jordan ready first but this time Liz had to be ready first. She was spearheading this meeting and Jordan would arrive an hour or two after. Hanna wasn't thrilled about that. She had been busy the past week and few days. Jordan and Liz never had a free moment and when they did they usually slept. Their days starting early and ending late as did Hanna's. Hanna thought she would have free time but not even her weekends were that free. Liz and Jordan even had meetings on Saturday. Sundays were spent at the home of their clients who happened to be throwing parties or special gatherings. Luckily, Hanna was never left alone with Jordan. That would end today.

Hanna finished getting Liz ready putting her in a dark green pants suit to die for. Hanna applied minimal make-up on Liz. Hanna styled her hair the way Liz needed it to be styled. Liz's long hair accentuated her looks but didn't deter from the fact that Liz was her own boss. Liz stood and Hanna put on a long silver necklace and a thin bracelet on her wrist. Liz put on the shoes Hanna picked out for her and Hanna told her to face the mirror. Liz smiles.

"Nice job Hanna." Liz says as she grabs her clutch before walking out of the room with her assistant. Hanna sighed as she cleaned up and packed away all the clothes Liz had already worn leaving a dress and accompanying jewelry for the client dinner tonight. One thing Hanna realized, while helping Liz get ready this past week and some days, was that Elizabeth was exceptionally messy and rude. Jordan was the complete opposite and kept his room and belongings clean. Hanna sighed again thinking about the sleep she has missed. After tonight Hanna could sleep late. Maybe she would actually be able to take in the beautiful city of Tokyo tomorrow. Her last day.

Hanna zipped Liz's suitcase before walking out of the door. Hanna returned to her room and quickly walked to her bed before laying down. Hanna hadn't really slept since she has been in Eurasia. Her last conversation with Caleb really rocked her. He made her choose again after all that they promised each other. Hanna loved Caleb but she would never deny that she wasn't pissed at him. Hanna also knew that she may truly hit him if she saw him before she fully calmed down.

Hanna skyped the girls together telling them all that she had seen and done and what souvenirs she was bringing back for them. Emily was hosting a game night at her place with Samara so she had to leave and Aria was going to a play with Fitz in New York. Something about a man and two guvnors. That left Spencer and Hanna.

"Han seriously. You look like you haven't been sleeping. Are you sure you're ok?" Spencer says. Hanna sighs.

"Spence I'm fine. I haven't been sleeping well because of the time difference but other than that I'm ok. I promise." Hanna says.

"Ok . . . So Caleb's back in Philly." Spencer says.

"Good for the asshat." Hanna says as Spencer smirks.

"He wants to talk to you and since you're overseas and changed the sim card in your phone he can't really call you." Spencer says. Hanna rolls her eyes and Spencer laughs. "Hanna you can't be hard on him forever." Spencer says. Hanna's one eyebrow rises and Spencer laughs harder. Hanna joins in with her until the laughter slowly dies down. "Have you been alone with Jordan yet." Spencer asks. Hanna shakes her head and sighs.

"But I'm about to Spence. I have resigned myself to the fact that if something happens between Jordan and I, Caleb will hate me forever and maybe it would be time for me to move on." Hanna says. Spencer smiles at Hanna softly.

"Nice try Han, you almost sounded convincing that time." Spencer says. Hanna smiles softly and then looks down. "Look Han, if something happens between you and Jordan during the last day or two you're with him then Caleb would have to deal with it. He broke up with you and left so he wouldn't hear me and Toby tell him how much of a dumb ass he was being. Obviously, when he talked to Claudia, she also told him how stupid he was being." Spencer says. Hanna shakes her head.

"Doubtful Spence. Claudia isn't a fan of mine. Never has been. She wants more for her son then a girl from divorced parents who wants to work in fashion. She told me as much when we met so long ago." Hanna says. Spencer looks at Hanna in shock.

"She said that to you?" Spencer asks angrily.

"And more but it isn't important." Hanna says.

"Did you ever tell Caleb?" Spencer asks. Hanna shook her head.

"No and that's not why I'm telling you Spencer. He needed his mom in his life just as much as he needed his dad. I wasn't going to mess up his relationship with Claudia like Mona almost did with Jamie." Hanna says as her phone alarm goes off. "Spence, I have to go. I have to get him ready." Hanna says.

"Take care of yourself Han." Spencer says. Hanna smiles at her.

"I will Spence. See you soon." Hanna says as she ends their connection. Hanna gets off her bed, picks up Jordan's room key off the desk and leaves her room.

Jordan hadn't been alone with Hanna, for longer than twenty minutes, since she's been traveling with them. That was changing today. Jordan knew he had to waste time. Liz wanted a one on one conversation with one of their clients and Jordan obliged her. He wasn't needed until midday. Jordan heard the key, the buzz and then the door open. Jordan looked at Hanna. He realized this woman wore heels everywhere. Today she was wearing black and white polka dot slacks that stopped at her ankles. She accompanied the slacks with red stilettos, an off-white blouse and mustard blazer with off-white piping. Her hair was in a bun at the top of her head. Strands of her wavy blonde hair framed her face. Her hair had grown from the time he saw her in California to seeing her at Heathrow over a week ago.

"Good morning Hanna." Jordan says. Hanna smiles at him.

"Good morning Jordan. What color tie do you plan on wearing today?" Hanna asks as she stares at his face. She didn't want to gravitate toward his naked chest and the rock hard abdomen he was sporting. She also didn't want her gaze to further descend to the noticeable, but somewhat slight, bulge he had in his pajama pants.

"Red and mustard." Jordan says amused. He thought he had turned Hanna off but it was obvious she was stopping herself from falling prey to his overpowering masculinity. Hanna walked past him into his bedroom. She returns with three ties. Jordan chooses the one in her right hand and tilts his head.

"You're not with the lucky chap at the moment hence why my half nakedness is affecting you." Jordan says as he smiles at Hanna showing those pearly whites. Hanna looks up at him, opens her mouth to say something but closes it when no sound comes out. There was no point of denying something that was obvious. Hanna looked at Jordan knowing that there were many factors that were making her gravitate towards him. The first and most over powering factor would have to be that she was horny. Due to the fights her and Caleb kept having she hadn't had sex in a month. Which was probably another reason why Caleb had been such a jerk but why have sex when nothing was solved. Two, Jordan was attractive and he smelled really good right now. Three, she actually had fun with Jordan. Lastly, good old four, he gave really good massages. Caleb was better but Caleb in no uncertain terms told Hanna that she wouldn't remain single.

"We had a falling out before I left to come on this two-week business trip. Regardless Jordan I don't mix business with pleasure. That messes up the relationship between me and my client." Hanna says as her breath catches at Jordan's proximity.

"We started with pleasure first, love, before we ever got to business." Jordan says as he kisses Hanna. Hanna's eyes close as she responds and Jordan's arms hold her against him. Jordan's lips move from Hanna's as he smiles. Hanna bites her lip as Jordan grasps her jaw. "Plus, what we might need is one more time before we part ways for a while. No strings attached love, just me bringing you to orgasm and us both enjoying the sex we have right . . .now." Jordan says before claiming Hanna's mouth. He picks her up and takes her into the bedroom where Hanna submits to him exactly how Jordan wanted her to in California.

Hanna would have lied if she said she didn't enjoy the sex she had with Jordan. She did. Her release was exactly what she needed and one thing Hanna had with Jordan was really good sex. Hanna finished packing her bag as she looked at not only her suitcase but the suitcases she brought with her containing Jordan and Liz's outfits. She had to go to California and fix their closets, maybe in April, so their clothes were going back with Hanna. She would get them cleaned and bring them with her when she returned to California.

After Hanna dressed Liz and Jordan for the final time last night she told Jordan that the sex they had earlier that day would be the last time they were intimate. With Jordan remaining her client she couldn't have any more complications in her life. Jordan said he understood but Hanna also saw the disappointment in his eyes. He hoped she would have changed her mind instead of affirming what they discussed after they had sex.

Hanna explained a lot to Jordan including why she couldn't be with him. Jordan's fingers tickled her spine as Hanna laid on top of him.

"It wouldn't be fair to you Jordan and I need you to understand why. I love him and because I love him a relationship with you, or anyone other than him, would be a lie. I can't do that to you and be able to look at myself in the mirror every morning." Hanna says as her cheek rests near Jordan's neck. Hanna sat up and Jordan held her hips.

"I could make you happy and extremely rich Hanna." Jordan says.

"Probably. but if you only had half of me could I really make you happy?" Hanna asks. Jordan sits up, holds on to Hanna and flips on the bed so he was on top of her.

"Enough talk for now. I need you again." Jordan says as Hanna smiles. Jordan opens another condom and for the second time that morning they had sex.

Hanna hears a knock on the door. She looks out and sees the bellhop. She opens the door and he enters walking directly to the luggage and pulling it out of the room. Hanna grabs her hand bag and walks out after the bellhop takes the last bag. Four countries in two weeks. Hanna never imagined she would have done something like this but she made it possible.

Jordan sits in his own seat in first class having bought both seats so he could be by himself. Liz sits across the aisle from him. Jordan looks out the window as he thinks about Hanna. She said something yesterday that no one has ever told him. _If you only had half of me could I make you happy_. No one had ever asked Jordan how they could make him happy. With all the females he has been with he knew that they didn't care about his happiness. Charlotte Thompson Drake -Harris sure as hell didn't. Neither does Elizabeth Thompson, no matter what Liz tried to convince herself.

Liz looked at Jordan and realized that he was different from two weeks ago. Since CeCe's murder he was more vicious with what he wanted and Liz loved it. He even started having sex with her again like they used to when they were in college together. Before he married CeCe who divorced her first husband to be with him. Liz hated her sister for winning Jordan over her. She didn't hate her enough to kill her but Jordan was remarkably loyal to CeCe that is until he met Hanna. When Jordan told her that he met someone, inwardly, Liz's anger was uncontrollable. Outwardly, Liz asked him if he planned to see her again. CeCe had been cheating on Jordan for months maybe even years. Liz was just buying her time until Jordan turned to her for comfort. Then he went to New York and saw and fucked Hanna; never turning to her until Hanna turned him down and CeCe's murder.

For these past two weeks Jordan didn't have sex with Liz. . . not once. Liz had her fun but Jordan not wanting her because Hanna was around was just too much. She did take her frustrations out on Hanna. Making her work harder, making her buy new pieces, making her buy things for certain clients. Liz made sure they were busy which in turn made Hanna busy. Except for yesterday. Liz knew she was taking a risk wanting to meet the client alone but secretly Liz knew Xi wasn't going to seal any deal without having Liz. The perks of being rich and powerful. Deals had a tendency of being sealed through sex. That risk, it would seem, let Hanna and Jordan have too much alone time. Liz gets up and sits beside Jordan.

"You fucked her didn't you. That's why you are acting so strange." Liz says. Jordan doesn't look at her.

"Maybe, maybe not" Jordan says. His eyes narrowing at the clouds as he thinks of Caleb Rivers. He didn't get what Hanna saw in him. Frankly from what Tristan told him he was a runner. Hanna didn't seem like the type to deal with runners yet she was in love with him.

"I deserve to know if you fucked her Jordan." Jordan looks at Liz sternly.

"You deserve nothing more then what I give you Elizabeth." Jordan says as he grabs her chin roughly. "Should I inform Tristan on how you sealed the deal with Xi. Then again, knowing Tristan, he already knows. Now don't ask me about what I did or did not do with Hanna. That's none of your fucking business." Jordan says through his teeth. "Have a good rest Elizabeth" Jordan says releasing her chin. Liz rubs her chin before moving back to her seat. She looks at Jordan whose gaze is locked on hers. Liz looks away and Jordan smiles before looking out the window thinking of ways to get rid of Caleb from Hanna's life permanently.

Two days of traveling was too much for Hanna. Between the layovers and long flights Hanna was exhausted. Hanna walked to baggage claim slowly. Two weeks away from home, going to four different countries, was a lot. But Hanna didn't regret her decision. This was the opportunity of a lifetime.

When Hanna finally reached baggage claim she was looking around for Lucas. He said he would meet her right here but she didn't see him.

"Where the hell are you Lu?" Hanna says under her breath, the baggage carousel not moving as of yet.

"Hanna" Hanna feels her entire frame freeze at hearing her name. She turns and looks behind her.

"Why are you here Caleb?" Hanna asks before she continues looking around for Lucas.

"I'm here to pick you up Hanna. Lucas is at your boutique." Caleb says as Hanna looks at him.

"Why are you here Caleb." Hanna asks again no deflection in her tone from the last time she asked.

"We need to talk." Caleb says. Hanna shakes her head.

"No Caleb. We have done enough talking. Let's stick with the choice you made for me two weeks ago." Hanna says as the baggage carousel begins moving. Hanna walks towards it and waits for her three bags to arrive. Caleb stands beside her with his hands in his pockets.

"Hanna, I'm not going to leave you alone." Caleb says. Hanna snickers impolitely.

"Oh please Caleb. You left me alone for two weeks and before then for four almost five years. You can leave me alone just fine. It will only be a matter of time before you find someone new." Hanna says as she sees her first suitcase.

Hanna goes for it but Caleb grabs it before she can touch it. Hanna glares at him. Caleb smiles. She crosses her arms and waits for the next two.

"I don't want anyone new." Caleb says, moving into her personal space. Hanna moves away from him.

"That's too bad because I don't want you." Hanna says as she sees the next bag. She goes for it but Caleb just lifts it over her head. He almost laughs this time at Hanna's glare.

"I don't need your help Caleb. I'm more than capable of getting a bag." Hanna says as she sees her final one and Caleb grabs it. Hanna's fists clench as she stomps her stilettoed foot. Caleb actually laughed that time.

"You throw temper tantrums now Han? We've only not been together for two weeks." Caleb says amused as he rents a baggage carrier, places Hanna's suitcases on them and begins walking to the door.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you. Call Lucas and tell him to come get me." Hanna says defiantly.

"Nope" Caleb says as he keeps walking.

"Then call Spencer! You should have her number memorized." Caleb laughs.

"Let's go Hanna you're causing a scene and scaring the little children." Caleb says. Hanna glared at the back of his head. Caleb, feeling Hanna's glare, just smiles before whistling.

Caleb reaches his jeep and starts putting Hanna's bags in the car. He sees Hanna sitting on a bus bench with her legs crossed. Caleb smirks.

"You ride busses now Han." Caleb yells towards her.

"I plan to sleep here tonight unless you call Lucas, Emily, Toby, Spencer . . . anybody but you to come and get me." Hanna says. Caleb just laughs and slams his trunk.

"I don't know babe. The last time there was a threat of sleeping on a bus bench you gave me your virginity in a tent in the woods. If you want us to make love you can just tell me instead of making threats to sleep on a bus bench." Caleb says. Hanna almost smiled at the memory; key word being almost. Hanna knew of a way to get rid of Caleb.

"I had sex with Jordan in Japan. Now will you call someone to get me." Hanna says glaring at Caleb. Caleb sighs and then smiles.

"Nope. Let's go or we're camping out for me to reclaim your body all over again." Caleb says. Hanna stands and rests her hands on her hips.

"Did you hear what I said? I had sex with Jordan. I fucked Jordan." Hanna says. Caleb walks towards her.

"Oh I heard you Hanna, clearly. I had sex with a girl in California while I was there visiting Claudia and I did meet up with Miranda and one thing led to another until we were vertical. Regardless, none of that changes the fact that I'm not leaving you again. So either we are camping out or I'm going to throw you over my shoulder and put you in my jeep myself. What will it be princess?" Caleb asks. Hanna's glare intensifies. Caleb's smile grows wider at her defiance. Hanna moves to sit down. Caleb laughs as he literally puts her over his shoulder whistling as he walks. Hanna screams before pounding Caleb on his back.

"Let me go Caleb! Damn it! LET ME GO!" Hanna screams before Caleb put her in the passenger side of the jeep and quickly closes the door. Hanna's arm crosses in front of her chest as gets in the driver's seat. Caleb buckles up and starts driving before looking at a livid Hanna.

"Buckle up princess." Caleb says. Hanna turns and narrows her eyes.

"If you call me princess again I'm going to rip out your tongue and feed it to you." Hanna says angrily. Caleb's lip twitches.

"I would love to see you try . . . princess. By the way I love it when you talk dirty to me." Caleb says as he continues driving. Hanna closes her eyes and begins inhaling and exhaling. "Are you pregnant Han because it sounds like you're doing Lamaze." Caleb says as Hanna punches him in his arm. Caleb laughs as he rubs his arm. He taught her that punch and it still hurt even now.

"Stop TALKING!" Hanna yells. Caleb is quiet for a second before he starts talking again.

"No seriously, are you pregnant? I promise I'll be a good dad." Caleb says humorously.

"Yep, I sure am and its Jordan's" Hanna says as Caleb smirks.

"Doubtful babe." Caleb says as he continues driving.

"Why are you so sure?" Hanna says.

"Because the only person you don't use condoms with is me." Caleb says.

"You sure about that." Hanna says. Caleb's cockiness was irritating her. Caleb exits about ten exists before he needed to and drives to a new subdivision. He parks in front of a house before getting out of the jeep. He walks towards Hanna's door and turns her to face him.

"I'm positive that I'm the only person you don't use condoms with just how you know you are the only woman I have never protected myself from. When we make love Hanna I give you everything. We used protection in high school to not have any unplanned pregnancies but once we moved in together I never used a condom and you never asked me to." Caleb says straightforwardly.

"You're full of yourself." Hanna says annoyed. Hanna was irritated not only at Caleb but her body's pull to him.

"I can be when I'm not being an asshole or jealous over things you can't prevent." Caleb says as Hanna's eyes search his.

"Who are you?" Hanna asks, leaving the bitch behind her for the moment.

"A man that realized what a jackass he was to you before you left. And, while he was alone on a California beach and in his apartment on a snow filled weekend in Philadelphia thinking about you, realized he can't live another day without you." Caleb says his lips inches from hers.

"You could have just said Caleb." Hanna says semi-breathlessly at Caleb's proximity.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello Lovelies. I know! It's been forever but I wasn't home and did not get back until Tuesday. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully my next update will not be so long. Happy reading my lovelies.**

Caleb smiles as he looks in Hanna's eyes before his lips touch hers. He hadn't had sex with Hanna in over a month and he hadn't kissed her in two weeks. Hanna's arms wrap around Caleb's neck as his arms tighten around her. When Hanna was gone Caleb only thought about her. He fucked a random blonde in California to get his mind off of her. It didn't work. When he came home he met up with Miranda and after dinner they went to their old apartment and had sex. That didn't get his mind off of Hanna either. When he was alone in his apartment and he closed his eyes all he saw was Hanna. He saw the hurt in her eyes as he told her to go on her business trip single.

Caleb thought about the last month and realized he initiated every fight between them because he didn't want her to go on this trip with Jordan. Caleb knew Hanna fucked Jordan but he wasn't mad at her for it because Caleb knew he pushed her away. Away into the arms of the one person he didn't want her to be with. However what Caleb realized, when Hanna told him she fucked Jordan, was when she fucked him. Japan was the last leg of the trip. Hanna could have had sex before then, while they were in the UK for instance, but she held out until Japan.

Caleb moves his lips from Hanna's and sees how flushed she is. Caleb smirks as he pulls her out of the jeep.

"What do you think about this?" Caleb asks as he looks at Hanna. Hanna looks around at the stone house that looked to be the size of the Hastings.

"It's huge but it's a gorgeous house." Hanna says as she looks around. "Actually all of them are." Hanna looks at the house in front of her before looking at Caleb. "Why?" Hanna asks. Caleb smirks and grabs her hand.

"Let's look inside." Caleb says as Hanna looks at him suspiciously.

"How are we going to do that?" Hanna asks.

"Just a little breaking and entering." Caleb says as he fiddles with the door and suddenly it swings open. Caleb releases Hanna's hand as she enters and looks around at the different rooms on the main floor. Hanna looks at the staircase before walking upstairs and looking in the four bedrooms and three bathrooms. Hanna spent the longest time in the master bedroom and bathroom. She looks out the enormous windows into the backyard. Hanna puts her hands in her trench coat pockets before she sees Caleb stand beside her

"It's nice isn't it." Caleb says while looking at Hanna.

"Very. . . who are you buying a house for Caleb." Hanna asks. Caleb holds up keys and Hanna looks at them and then at Caleb.

"Bought Hanna not buying and it's ours." Caleb says. Hanna's jaw drops as she looks at Caleb.

"What do you mean ours?" Hanna says uncertainly.

"I bought this house last week, after my time with the girl in California and my time with Miranda. I stayed in my apartment and spent two full days not doing anything but thinking about you. Thinking about your smile, your eyes, your dimples, your sarcasm, your simplicity, your body, your heart, your fashion expertise. I drove myself insane thinking about you Hanna. I needed to touch you, to kiss you, to be inside you . . . I needed you Han and I still do. I'm not going to say, if you actually want me back, that our relationship will be easy. It won't be because I will get jealous and I will be an asshole. But one thing that I know is that I'm in love with you and I can't live without you one minute longer. So this house, that I'm leaving you to decorate, is ours." Caleb says as he looks at Hanna nervously. Hanna didn't know what to say. Hanna looks around again before she looks at Caleb.

"I have to go to California more frequently than I did before Caleb so what's the point to all of this? If you are just going to push me away, again, when I spend time alone with Jordan. Why waste your money on a house." Hanna asks.

"Han, I'm not going to push you away into the arms of Jordan. Would I be happy that you're alone with him? No but I have to be able to trust you. If I don't trust you Hanna we will never work and that's a fact. I may not trust him but I trust you." Caleb says. Hanna looks at Caleb before walking out of the bedroom. He can hear her footsteps on the stairs, the foyer and then Caleb hears the door open and close. Caleb looks around the master, sighs and then smiles.

"Hanna never made it easy for me before. She isn't going to start now." Caleb says as he walks out of the master, down the stairs and out the door. He watches her hug herself as she looks up at the sky.

"What are you thinking about?" Caleb asks as he comes up behind her. He hugs her to him and Hanna allows it.

"You, us and all the complications that keep surrounding us. Maybe it's fated for us not to be together." Hanna says as Caleb's arms tighten around her.

"Since when do you listen to fate?" Caleb asks by Hanna's ear.

"Since you broke up with me because you couldn't get past your jealousy. I love you Caleb and love isn't even a strong enough word for how I feel about you. When I lost our baby I was devastated. All I kept thinking was that my body wouldn't even allow me to have a piece of you to hold onto. I met Travis two years later and I was happy with Travis but I was happiest with you. Travis would talk about children and I would always turn from the idea. Not that I didn't want children but I didn't want children with him. Our engagement ended. I decide to move back to Philly and then the last night in New York I meet Jordan. Dreamy, attractive, funny and sweet Jordan. I was ready for a relationship with Jordan if he asked me but I met Jordan the same time you came back into my life and suddenly whatever Jordan promised me didn't matter; especially when your engagement to Miranda ended." Hanna says.

"What's the problem Han." Caleb asks softly. He knew Hanna was getting a lot off her chest but he was hoping she wasn't about to floor him.

"You slept with Miranda Caleb which tells me you aren't ready to be with me because you aren't fully over her." Hanna says. Caleb releases her and Hanna faces him.

"That's not true." Caleb says. Hanna smiles softly but her eyes are sad.

"Isn't it though Caleb? The girl in California was just that; a random girl in California. Miranda, Miranda was your ex fiancé Caleb. You never even proposed to me but you proposed to her. Maybe whatever this is between us, on your end, is not real anymore. Maybe I'm just a substitute for Miranda." Hanna says as Caleb grasps her jaw lightly in his hands.

"I'm in love with you Hanna." Caleb says. Hanna's eyes search Caleb's.

"Did you tell Miranda about us before you had sex with her or even after?" Hanna asks.

"I will never mention you to Miranda Hanna. I would also never tell her if we were going through issues." Caleb says. Hanna nods, not really faulting him for that, but her heart hurt.

"I understand your thought process but you don't understand mine. I told Jordan that me and him being in a relationship wouldn't be fair to him because I would always be thinking about you. I told him that I am in love with you and after Japan we wouldn't be intimate again. You never mentioned me to Miranda so for all Miranda knows you two are back together Caleb." Hanna says.

"She would be stupid to think that Hanna and one thing Miranda isn't, is stupid." Caleb says. Hanna searches his eyes but she couldn't tell him what she thought. She thought he wasn't in love with her anymore. She knew he loved her but why would he have slept with Miranda if he was truly in love with her.

"I need to go home." Hanna says as she moves her face from his hands and walks towards the jeep which she gets into. Caleb sighs before looking down at the asphalt driveway.

"You are home." Caleb says softly. He looks at Hanna through the passenger window. She wasn't looking at him or the house. She was looking straight. Caleb walks to the driver's side before getting in. He gets in and looks at Hanna who was now looking at the house. Caleb drives away and takes Hanna home. There was a disconnect between them and Caleb couldn't figure out where the disconnect was and how long it had been there. Caleb knew he fucked up when he had sex with Miranda. He couldn't finish. She climaxed but Caleb never did. He left afterwards, went home and thought of Hanna. He thought of Hanna enough to get himself off but he realized, even before sleeping with Miranda, that Hanna is it for him. If he was honest he would also have to admit that he met up with Miranda because Claudia insisted. With his mother's insistence on having Miranda tell her side of the story he met up with Miranda and listened.

"How's Claudia?" Hanna asks as they arrive at her boutique. Caleb looks at Hanna. She hadn't spoken until this moment.

"She's good Han. Do you want me to take your bags upstairs and start on dinner?" Caleb asks as Hanna looks at him. Hanna was ready to protest but his eyes told her this was something he wanted to do. Hanna hands him her keys before she gets out and walks into her boutique. Hanna sees Lucas and grins at how frazzled he looked.

"Miss me Lu?" Hanna asks as Lucas immediately looks up. Shit eating grin wasn't a wide enough description of his smile. Lucas walks over to her as Hanna hugs him tightly. Hanna's legs pop up as Lucas spins her slightly.

"Thank God your back." Lucas says finally letting Hanna go. Hanna smiles as she looks at Morgan and winks at her. Morgan smirks and winks back but continues working with the last customer in the Boutique.

"When are you leaving Lu?" Hanna asks.

"A car is coming for me at 8:30. My flight leaves at 11." Lucas says. Hanna nods and Lucas holds Hanna's chin. "I'll be back in three weeks for a while Han and then we can catch up the way we like to. Now I'll go help Caleb with your stuff and you close up." Lucas says as he kisses her temple.

"Tell him to park behind my car Lucas." Hanna says. Lucas looks at her and nods before he walks out. Hanna hangs her coat on the back of the register as Morgan brings her customer to check out. When she has her items and receipt Morgan escorts her out and locks the door behind her putting the sign from open to close. Once that was finished Morgan walks up to Hanna and gives her a tight hug.

"We missed you Hanna! Cecile and I have never worked as hard as we did and I still don't understand how you usually work two days alone." Morgan says as Hanna laughs and hugs her back.

"I'm happy to be missed. So tell me all that was going on the two weeks I was gone." Hanna asks as Morgan brings her a cappuccino and they sit on the couch. It took Morgan thirty minutes to catch her up. Hanna was also not looking forward to the boxes upon boxes upon boxes of shipment in the back. It was smart of her to close the boutique tomorrow and schedule both Morgan and Cecile all day with her. They had a lot of work to do and a lot of new merchandise to show.

Hanna says goodbye to Lucas quickly before heading upstairs. Hanna rested her back on the wall of the elevator thinking about Caleb, the house and the soon to be alone time they haven't had in two weeks. Hanna lifts the doors and sees her candles lit. Lucas knew her well and it seems like he was really helping Caleb out. Hanna walks in slowly and hears Hozier playing low throughout her home.

"Caleb" Hanna asks.

"I'm up here Han." Caleb says. Caleb walks to the top of the stairs and looks down at Hanna. Hanna takes off her heels and her coat. She puts her coat on the coat hook and carries her heels upstairs.

"What are you doing." Hanna asks.

"I ran you a bubble bath." Hanna looks at Caleb suspiciously before walking around him into her bathroom. Sure enough there were scented bubbles in her claw foot tub.

"What are you doing Caleb?" Hanna asks as Caleb's lips form into a smile on her neck.

"I'm getting you relaxed Han. Would you like a massage before or after your bath? You seem tense." Caleb says. Hanna walks out of his embrace and begins taking off her clothes. She takes off her underwear and then steps into her tub. Hanna fully submerges herself under the nice and hot bubbles before moving her hair out of her face and wiping the bubbles from her eyes.

"Your hair grew." Caleb says matter of factly. Hanna brings her knees to her chest before resting her cheek on her knees.

"You just realized that Caleb? I've been debating on whether I want to get it cut or let it continue growing." Hanna says.

"You're beautiful regardless Hanna. Always have been." Caleb says as he sits on the bathroom floor watching Hanna. Hanna looks at him and smiles softly.

"Thanks. Can I ask you a question?" Hanna asks looking at Caleb. Caleb rests his wrist on his bent knee while his other hand stays flat on the wood floor.

"Sure"

"Why were you attracted to Miranda?" Hanna asks. She never asked Caleb about Miranda and maybe it was time. She needed to know what he saw in her? What made him want to spend the rest of his life with her? What was it about Miranda that made Caleb want to stay? Yes, Miranda was beautiful but so was Spencer and probably the other women he had relations with. However, Miranda got the ring.

"Because she was nothing like you. She was sarcastic, feisty, sly, funny, smart and beautiful. Miranda had an air of defiance yet she knew who she was and no one could tell her she didn't deserve everything she got for herself. Her confidence is what first grabbed my attention. All the other attributes sealed my curiosity and made me want to be with her." Caleb said honestly. Caleb knew Hanna asked him about Miranda for a reason and one thing they both needed right now was honesty. Caleb knew that he and Hanna let sex put them on a path that they shouldn't have gone on just yet. Their pull was something neither of them could fight but they both were bringing a lot of baggage and unresolved issues into a relationship that couldn't handle so many complications.

"Could you have seen yourself with Miranda for the rest of your life?" Hanna asks. Caleb and her never talked about marriage when they lived together. Hanna knew she wanted to be married but she didn't want to pressure Caleb into anything he wasn't ready for. However, Hanna couldn't deny that Caleb was ready to marry Miranda. The gorgeous ring he got her proved that.

"Claudia loved her. She got along with my brothers and step father well enough. I was attracted to her and I did love her . . ." Caleb says growing silent.

"But" Hanna asks. Her eyes not moving from Caleb.

"But the same thing that drew me to her was the same thing that told me why I couldn't be with her for the rest of my life." Caleb says.

"Which was" Hanna asks as she hugs her knees tighter.

"She wasn't you Han. We fight and argue because we are both passionate in what we believe. We laugh with each other because we have what the other person lacks. I trust you to have my best interests at heart because you put me before everyone. Han you stick to your guns no matter what it may cost you and every day with you is an unexpected adventure. Just like with Spencer I would have gotten bored with Miranda because she just wasn't who I wanted, you."

"You got her a ring Caleb." Hanna says.

"I did because I promised her a life different from the one she grew up in but I still had the one I bought for you even then which told me I was not only fooling her but myself." Caleb says. Hanna lifts her cheek from her knees, stops hugging them and looks at Caleb incredulously.

"What did you just say?" Hanna asks quietly. Hanna was amazed that Caleb could hear her but the shock of what she was just told was too much.

"I had a ring picked out for you Hanna. I was going to propose to you in Spain. I had everything planned out; the music, the wine, the hotel, the ride throughout the city . . . Then you canceled the trip last minute because Sybil planned for you guys to go to Africa so everything I planned went to shit. Some of the not too romantic events I did with Spencer since the money was already spent." Caleb says. Hanna's mouth opens and then shuts.

"You wanted to marry me?" Hanna asks. Caleb looks at her without a jest in his eyes.

"Of course Hanna. I told you I was never going to leave you or stop loving you. I did leave you but I've never stopped loving you." Caleb says. Hanna bites her bottom lip and wipes away the stray tear that fell. Hanna was feeling so much at this moment she didn't know where to start. He wanted to marry her . . . he always had but hearing him say it gave Hanna a feeling of immense joy.

"Why didn't you give that ring to Miranda?" Hanna asks. Not saying that she wanted Caleb too, she just wanted to know why he didn't.

"I couldn't see it with anyone else but you. It suited you nicely then and it suits you perfectly now." Caleb says. "The bubbles have dissolved Hanna. Ready for your massage?" Caleb asks as he gets up and grabs one of Hanna's towels. Hanna stands and watches Caleb wrap the towel around her before he helps her out of the tub.

A now dry Hanna lays on her bed as Caleb begins massaging her body.

"Did Jamie like Miranda?" Hanna asks. Caleb laughs.

"No, my dad couldn't stand her from the very first moment he met her. He was worse than Spencer but Miranda didn't seem to mind. She had Claudia on her side so that was all that mattered." Caleb says. Hanna moans at the alleviation of tightness in her mid-back. Caleb's lip drew up in a smirk as his hands continued kneading and Hanna moaned again.

"Do you have any regrets?" Hanna asks trying to silence her moaning through talking.

"No, without my experiences I wouldn't be who I am today. Do you?" Caleb asks as he moves to Hanna's legs.

"Only one." Hanna says as she rests her chin on her folded arms.

"Which is?" Caleb asks curiously.

"Not telling Sybil that I couldn't go to Africa." Hanna says softly before moaning as Caleb moved to another tense area. This time on her upper back.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello Lovelies. I know, I know it's been a while so I won't make any more promises. :) Enjoy and as always keep the reviews coming. To answer a specific question. Caleb never came across, to me, as the type of person to tell any adult the full story, even Ashley Marin, so no he didn't tell Claudia the full story. He just told her a brief synopsis but when Claudia likes someone she sees the good not the overpowering bad.**

Hanna fell asleep during the massage and Caleb let her sleep. He put her comforter and sheets over her naked form while he cleaned her tub before blowing out the candles and putting the food in the fridge. Caleb debated on whether Hanna would accept him sleeping in the same bed as her but he decided against it and took the couch. Caleb grabbed a pillow and comforter from the closet and made a makeshift bed for himself on the couch. This is what he and Hanna needed right now and he wouldn't initiate anything that she wasn't ready for.

Hanna opens her eyes and realized two things at once. First she was definitely still naked and second she was alone in her bed. Hanna knew Caleb enough to know he wouldn't have left without telling her. He also wouldn't have woken her up to make her lock up which meant he was still here. Hanna gets up and walks into the bathroom to pee. When she turns on the lights she realized how immaculate her tub was and knew she didn't leave it like that.

"He cleaned my tub" Hanna says as she finished using the bathroom, wiped herself, washed her hands and turned off the light before closing the door behind her. Hanna walks downstairs and sees Caleb uncomfortably laying on her couch. Hanna watched him, amazed at many things. One such thing was the fact that he wanted to marry her so long ago and she blew it. She disappointed him and she wouldn't forgive herself for that just yet. Hanna moves the comforter off of him and manages to situate herself between him and the back of the couch. She covers her body with the comforter and rests the side of her head on his chest while her arm rests on his stomach. Caleb didn't move so Hanna went to sleep. She rather be uncomfortable with him then comfortable without him.

Miranda sat on her unmade bed. She sniffed her pillows and smiled at still being able to smell Caleb. They were back. The sex they had was great and no mention of Hanna was always a bright side. Miranda liked Hanna but she wanted Caleb back. He was hers and plus now her boss was asking her to get Caleb to fall for her again leaving Hanna to some guy named Jordan. Obviously Jordan was important to Tristan. If he wasn't he wouldn't have changed Miranda's job description from trying to hack Caleb's system to wanting her to just hack Caleb's mind and body. Miranda sees her phone light up and smiles. Claudia. Miranda couldn't deny that she loved Claudia. Miranda answers.

"Hey Claudia" Miranda says.

"Hello my dear. So can I start planning the wedding now." Claudia asks. Miranda laughs.

"Not yet but I think it will only be a matter of time. I'm still going to need your help Claudia." Miranda says as her conversation with Claudia continues.

Jordan reaches his new home in Malibu having sold the last one. He couldn't stand being around CeCe's things and during the week of her murder all Jordan kept seeing was blood, everywhere. Jordan hears the doorbell and rolls his eyes at knowing that it was either one out of two people.

"It's open" Jordan says as he hears the door open and footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Jordan looks at his brother before pouring him a scotch.

"Tristan. I've seen more of you the past month then I did after our father died." Jordan says as he hands Tristan a glass.

"I know and I've missed you little brother. So how are things with you and Hanna." Tristan asks amused. Jordan's eyes narrow as he closes the bottle.

"It would be better if Caleb wasn't around but she said something profound the last time we were together." Jordan says. Tristan smirks.

"Did she . . . and what was that Jordan?" Tristan asks. Jordan sits on the recliner facing Tristan.

"She asked if she would be able to make me happy being in love with Caleb." Tristan clasps his hands and rests his chin on those said clasped hands. Tristan smirks.

"That doesn't surprise me. Hanna Marin is very selfless." Tristan says as Jordan looks at him suspiciously.

"Why do I have a decisive suspicion that you know Hanna." Jordan says. Tristan laughs.

"Because I do dear brother. I've known her for a long time. Her and her friends." Tristan says as he finishes his drink.

"So she knows you?" Jordan asks not liking what he was hearing. Tristan stands up and leaves his glass on the table.

"Unquestionably, all of them do, all though none of them can say that they really know me." Tristan says. Tristan walks to the door and smirks as he opens it. "Jordan." Tristan says. Jordan freezes before walking into the kitchen. He hated that tone Tristan had. If anything Jordan would have to admit that his brother reminded him of the Joker from Batman. An unrestrained narcissistic psychopath and their father, when he was alive, was no better.

"Yes Tristan." Jordan says.

"You will get Hanna dear brother because she will be given an ultimatum. I'm getting bored with trying to get Caleb back on our payroll. However, be prepared to not have Hanna's heart Jordan. That is something she won't be able to give you fully." Tristan says as he starts whistling, closing the door behind him. Jordan closes his eyes. Could he really be with Hanna knowing that she wasn't happy? For a while definitely but he didn't want half of her. He wanted all of her.

"Damn it" Jordan says as he rests his hands on his counter top. Jordan looks at his cellphone as it lights up beside his hand. Liz's picture and number light up the screen. Jordan answers.

"Come over Elizabeth. I need you . . . now." Jordan says before hanging up. He knew Liz would come like she did the many times before CeCe and after her death.

Tristan sits in the back of his limo and smiles. Going after Caleb was tiresome. Lucky for Rivers, what he lost at the time Caleb cleared his name, he got back with the deal Liz sealed in Japan. Xi called and told him she was outstanding and due to Liz's . . . skills . . . Xi doubled his offer which tripled the income the Harris's were going to receive. Tristan knew he should actually thank Hanna. It was what Hanna dressed Liz in that first day, afternoon and night, that got Xi's attention. Supposedly the backless dress that first night showed off all of her curves exactly how they needed to be seen. Xi called Tristan immediately; Tristan told Liz what she would need to do the day before they left to return to the states. Liz came through and the video proved that the slut actually enjoyed herself.

"Good thing Elizabeth doesn't mean anything to me since everyone knows how much I hate sharing." Tristan says to himself. The driver looks in the rearview mirror before looking forward. Tristan made him nervous, he always had.

Caleb's eyes open. He was suddenly a lot warmer than he was when he went to sleep. He looks at the blonde head on his chest. His hand smooths her hair down before he kisses the top of her head. Caleb was impressed that he was able to move from under Hanna without waking her. Caleb stands and stares at Hanna before picking her up and walking upstairs. Caleb lays Hanna down before undressing and spooning her. He covers their bodies with the comforter holding her close against him. Hanna moans and Caleb groans.

"The death of me Han . . . I swear you'll be the death of me." Caleb says. Hanna smiles but doesn't open her eyes.

"I will never be the death of you and honestly Caleb I think you'll be just fine without me." Hanna says softly.

"Take it back." Caleb says seriously. Hanna's eyes open slowly as she looks at her bathroom door.

"Take back what" Hanna says softly.

"That I'll be fine without you. There is no me without you Han." Caleb says. Hanna smiles and closes her eyes.

"You sound like me." Hanna says before falling asleep again. Caleb kisses the back of her head before his eyes close and sleep takes him.

Hanna looks at the calendar in her loft. For two weeks her relationship with Caleb had almost been good, even though they hadn't had sex. The problem. Miranda told Hanna, in no uncertain terms, that Caleb is going to make a life with her. Speaking of Miranda, Hanna and her just had a "talk" a few hours before; and Miranda informed Hanna that she was starting her and Caleb's wedding plans. Miranda also decided to mention that Claudia was helping her. The buzzer goes off and Hanna looks at the screen. Caleb Rivers. The same man that said Miranda isn't stupid was proven wrong and is continuously being proven wrong. Hanna buzzes him in as her cellphone rings. Jordan. Hanna sighs before answering the phone. Not because Jordan was calling but because of Miranda's adamancy on her nonexistent relationship with Caleb. Hanna didn't mind talking to Jordan but she also didn't make it a habit.

"Hey Jordan"

 ** _"_** ** _Hello Love. You told me to call and set up your next visit to California. Can you do that now?"_** Jordan asks. Caleb enters, takes off his shoes, puts the food on the counter and kisses Hanna before walking upstairs.

"Yes I can. How about four weeks from today." Hanna says as she looks at the calendar and flips to the date. That brings them to April 19th.

 ** _"_** ** _That's perfect Hanna. How many days will you need to rework me and Elizabeth's closets?"_**

"About four days."

 ** _"_** ** _Lovely. See you in a month love. Take care of yourself."_**

"I will Jordan and you do the same." Hanna says as she marks the dates on her calendar. Hanna puts her cell down and puts the edge of the pen in her mouth. Her and the girls planned to go on a trip a week after that. Thankfully it was just a weekend trip without significant others. The only person that was still undecided about going was Ali and none of the girls were going to ask her more than twice. Hanna pours herself a glass of wine before her cell rings again. This time it was Miranda. Hanna rolled her eyes and couldn't wait to tell Caleb about the wedding that he didn't realize was being planned as he showered in Hanna's bathroom.

Caleb came downstairs in flannel pajama bottoms and nothing else. He looked at Hanna as she sat on the couch and realized something was up. Caleb shared out their food, handed Hanna a plate, grabbed a beer and sat beside her with his plate.

"What's wrong" Caleb asks.

"Miranda is planning your wedding." Hanna says as she watches the beer that just left Caleb's mouth hit her floor away from the food. "What was that about Miranda not being stupid? By the way Claudia is helping her plan the wedding. So maybe you keeping information to yourself doesn't make sense when your mom actually likes your fiancé." Hanna says as she gets up and walks into the kitchen to clean up the only mess of Caleb's she could clean.

Hanna puts her wine glass down on the counter and returns to her living room to clean up the spilled beer. Caleb watched Hanna clean even though his fury was uncharted.

"How did you find out about this." Caleb asks as he stands and walks upstairs to get his cell phone.

"Oh I realize I never told you. Miranda has been stopping by the boutique Caleb and every time she stops by she tells me that you two are together and she didn't take me for a homewrecker." Hanna says as she looks at Caleb who was looking down from her bedroom.

"You can't be serious."

"As a fucking heart attack baby." Hanna says as she returns the rag to the kitchen, washes her hands and starts eating. Caleb walks downstairs with his phone to his ear and waits for Claudia to pick up.

Claudia lifts her head to look at her cellphone. This massage she was having was magnificent but nothing trumped her son's call.

"Hello sweetheart" Claudia says as she answers.

"I need you to explain a few things to me starting with why you are helping Miranda plan a wedding." Claudia signals for the masseuse to stop before sitting up.

"Because you plan on marrying her Caleb."

"No, Claudia, that is one thing I have no intention of doing. I told you I would hear her out and I did that but my feelings for her have not changed."

"Son, don't you feel like you are making too rash of a decision?"

"Claudia, too rash of a decision was listening to you tell me to meet her for dinner. Too rash of a decision was having sex with her knowing my heart never belonged to her in the first place."

"Why do you keep calling me Claudia Caleb. I thought we had gotten past that." Claudia says as her son goes quiet.

"Because no mother would ever plan their child's wedding without that said child's permission. A mother also wouldn't want their child to be with a woman who started a relationship with him for a job. Fix it Claudia or our relationship is over." Caleb says before hanging up. Claudia covers her mouth as she looks at her phone, tears coming to her eyes. She realized the mistake she made and what that mistake could cost her. Claudia liked Miranda. She saw so much of herself in the young woman but obviously Miranda wasn't the right choice for her son. Claudia calls Miranda.

"Hello"

"The wedding is off Miranda. No matter how much I like you, and know whatever happened between you and Caleb was a mistake, I will not lose my son to my wants."

"Claudia, you promised you would have my back."

"I know Miranda but I have worked too hard on a relationship with my son and I cannot lose that relationship, not even for you. I'm sorry my dear. I wish you all the success in your endeavors but make sure Caleb is not one of them." Claudia says as she hangs up the phone. Claudia signals for the masseuse who returns. Claudia realizes as her massage begins again but she can't shake the feeling that her interference in Caleb's life put a strain on their relationship.

"Damn it" Claudia says sadly.

Miranda screamed into her pillow in a short fit of rage. She threw the vase next and watched it break against the wall. Miranda knew she had to call Tristan but wasn't looking forward to that call. She was tired of calling Tristan. She was tired of everything except winning Caleb back. If she couldn't have him no one else could and that definitely meant Hanna Marin.

Tristan looked at his cellphone and smirked. He was amused that Miranda thought it would be that easy.

"Stupid woman." Tristan said as he poured himself a drink.

"Who are you talking about?" Tristan smiled at her.

"A business associate of mine love, no one else." Tristan says. She smiles, kisses Tristan and then looks at her rings. "Still infatuated with them?" Tristan asks as he looks at his left hand.

"Not as much as I am with you and I can't wait to tell them. Can you imagine the shock on their faces?" She says as Tristan hugs her waist and her arms wrap around his neck.

"Yes, I most certainly can, now we've had a busy day love and I'm knackered." Tristan says. She smiles as she backs out of his embrace. She unties the lace closure of her robe and feels the material slide down her arms.

"Not too tired I hope." Tristan looks over her frame and a slow smile spreads on his lips.

"No love, never too tired for you." Tristan says as he picks her up and walks to the master bedroom.

After their dinner Hanna watched Caleb pace in her living room. He did this when he was frustrated. The screaming started a little while ago and it amplified as he spoke to Miranda. He threw his phone and it almost hit the ground but Hanna made sure to throw a pillow under it so it wouldn't shatter. iPhones are very sensitive and Caleb has gone through three already. He was talking to Toby now and Toby being Toby wasn't making Caleb feel better about sleeping with Miranda. Hanna shook her head as Caleb's grip tightened on the phone before he asked to talk to Spencer. Hanna got up and took the phone from Caleb.

"Spence, he'll call you back."

"Thank God because I was getting tired of him screaming at Toby." Spencer says before ending the call. Hanna smirks before putting Caleb's phone on the counter. Hanna pushes Caleb to sit on the couch and then she straddles his lap. She holds his neck lightly between her hands as she looks at him.

"You slept with her Caleb. It happened. Now she doesn't want to give you up and she won't give you up least of all to me. Your mom loves her so you can't be too mad at her for wanting you to spend your life with someone she likes. However, I need you to realize that me and Claudia will never get along so after this conversation never force it." Hanna says. Caleb's arms hug Hanna drawing her closer and making her arch into him.

"What about Miranda?" Caleb says as Hanna bites her lip at, not only the way he was looking at her, but his close proximity.

"You were mine way before you two had a thing. I'm not letting you go and I will cause her physical harm if necessary."

"The princess doesn't mind messing up her manicure to fight to the death for me." Caleb says.

"You're extremely dramatic Caleb but who knows what I'll do to keep you." Hanna says seductively before their lips touch


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello Lovelies! Here is a new chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy it! And, like always, please leave a review telling me if you love it, hate it or any other thoughts you may have. Happy Reading**

Caleb moves his lips from Hanna's but couldn't stop looking back and forth between her eyes and her lips. Hanna bites her bottom lip as she feels Caleb's warm hands under her night shirt.

"I think you should tell me to move you Han." Caleb says drawing her closer. Hanna could feel Caleb's somewhat hard cock between her legs just how Hanna was sure Caleb could feel her wetness.

"Move me Caleb." Hanna says seductively as she begins grinding on his lap. Caleb's hands hold Hanna's waist but her movements don't still.

"Stop Han or you will be sore in the morning." Caleb says as he takes off Hanna's t-shirt and finally realized how nude she really was. "Fuck" Caleb says as he looks Hanna over. Hanna gets on her knees and holds Caleb's head back as she kisses him. A kiss that only meant to seal what they've been trying their hardest to avoid.

Caleb's lips move from Hanna's and trail down her neck to her flushed breasts. Caleb sucks Hanna's tight pink nipples and bites lightly making Hanna gasp and moan at the feeling. Hanna reaches between her legs and moves Caleb's flannel pajama bottoms so she could grab his thick and long cock. Caleb moans as his grasp on Hanna tightens. Hanna begins stroking Caleb's penis watching the look on his face move from pleasure to pain simultaneously. Hanna pumps faster almost bringing Caleb to orgasm when he moves her hand. Caleb flips them so Hanna was on her back and Caleb was on top of her. He pulls off his pants before sliding down her body, putting her legs on his shoulders. He looks at Hanna and smirks.

"My turn" Caleb says.

"If you make me cum I'll beat your ass" Hanna says quietly knowing what was about to happen. Caleb and Hanna's eyes meet before she bites her bottom lip.

"Doubt it babe" Caleb says before licking Hanna's outer lips and moving to her clit. Hanna's head arches as her hand grasps the sofa cushions flinging them off the couch.

"Fuck" Hanna moans as she tries to push Caleb away knowing that she was going to fall into her orgasm if he continued. "Caleb" Hanna moans as her back lifts off the sofa. Caleb watches Hanna and feels his erection getting heavier the more she moaned his name. Hanna didn't want him to make her cum but he had no intention of stopping until she did. Hanna's moans got louder until finally she climaxed.

"You suck" Hanna says trying to catch her breath. Caleb sits up and pulls Hanna to straddle his lap. Caleb holds Hanna's hips as Hanna's arms hug Caleb's neck.

"I do and you experience how well I suck every time we have sex." Caleb says as he moistens the tip of his penis with Hanna's wetness. He positions himself at Hanna's entrance but doesn't enter her. He continues teasing her and Caleb was fully aware how much Hanna hated being teased. Hanna grabs the hair at the top of Caleb's head tightly pulling his head back.

"Stop" Hanna says. Caleb smirks before he pushes Hanna down on him hard and fast making her shake as her mouth opened at the force and pleasure.

"Suit yourself." Caleb says as his arms hug Hanna to him, slowly beginning to thrust inside her. Hanna's head falls back as she meets his thrust, tightening around him but never stopping.

Hanna and Caleb's moans intermingle as they continue to be surrounded in their ecstasy. Neither of them could understand how they prevented each other from having sex before now. However, the release they were experiencing together was healing as well as pleasurable.

Hanna holds onto the back of the sofa making it easier for her to push off of Caleb while continuing to ride his cock as though they never planned on stopping. Hanna knew she couldn't keep it up any longer. Hanna felt the tingles telling her she was about to cum around Caleb's cock and there was nothing either of them could do to stop it.

"Oh my God!" Hanna screamed out as Caleb stilled inside her, letting her cum. Caleb turns so Hanna was on her back and he was on top of her. He moves her sweat drenched hair out of her face.

"Are you done climaxing now babe. Can we continue?" Caleb asked amused. Hanna laughs moving his hair off his face.

"Fuck you Caleb" Hanna moans as Caleb begins his thrusts. Hanna's back arches as Caleb kisses her chin.

"If you insist Han." Caleb moans. His thrusts becoming faster as he holds onto Hanna and Hanna holds onto him.

Hanna's eyes open. She holds onto Caleb's arms that were wrapped around her body.

"Ready for more already?" Caleb asks before kissing Hanna under her ear. Hanna smiles.

"No way in hell but I do give you credit for keeping your promise." Hanna says.

"Which one" Caleb asks. Hanna smirks.

"I'm sore." Hanna says amused. Caleb laughs.

"Sorry Han but we both knew it was bound to happen." Caleb says as Hanna flicks him off making him laugh more

"If I ask you something do you promise you won't get mad?" Hanna asks.

"Has me getting mad ever stopped you from asking?" Caleb asks amused. Hanna smiles before she sighs.

"How was sex with Miranda?" Hanna asks. Caleb turns her head so she could look at him. Caleb kisses her lips before Hanna turns in his arms their kiss becoming more heated. Caleb moves his lips from Hanna.

"Do you want us to climax together or do you want me to answer your question?" Caleb asks as his finger traces Hanna's lips before he looks into her eyes.

"You really have a way with words don't you." Hanna asks before biting her bottom lip and narrowing her eyes playfully. Caleb smiles, sticking a finger in one of her dimples.

"I can. Now do you want to know how it was all the time or the last time I was with her?" Caleb asks. Hanna looks away from him, bringing her eyes to the far off ceiling before their eyes connect again.

"So I won't ask any more questions, probably every time and I need to know about Spencer too. But when you tell me don't make descriptions too detailed. I'll become jealous and possibly have to mark my territory." Hanna says before biting the side of her lip as she looks at Caleb's lips which were now drawn up into a smile.

"I will only tell you if you tell me about Travis and Jordan." Caleb says as Hanna's eyes meet his.

"You want to know about Travis and Jordan and how sex was when I was with them?" Hanna asks wondering if Caleb really understood what he was asking her. Hanna's jealousy is nothing compared to Caleb's. She was fully aware of that fact.

"I won't get mad Han." Caleb says. Hanna smiles as she kisses Caleb's lips which made him pull her tighter to him.

"Lies sound pretty when they come from your lips." Hanna says as Caleb laughs before kissing her lips. "You first hacker." Hanna says as she turns in his arms. Caleb's chest pressed against Hanna's back. He held her close before sighing. He knew why Hanna turned. She couldn't look at him as he talked about Miranda and Spencer. But she needed to. Just like Caleb knew he had to look at her when she talked about Travis and Jordan. He didn't care about any other lover Hanna could have possibly had except for those two.

"You have to look at me Hanna or I won't tell you about Miranda and Spencer." Caleb says. Hanna groans and Caleb laughs. "What, did you think I wouldn't notice that you purposely turn away from me just when I'm about to start talking about them." Caleb says. Hanna looks at the wall knowing Caleb was right. Hanna moves from Caleb's arms and stands up. She watches Caleb watch her as she stretches.

"Fine but can we eat. I need some cocoa puffs." Hanna says. Caleb looks at Hanna before he laughs.

"Back to cocoa puffs again?" Caleb says. Hanna smirks.

"It is your fault. I told you I was on my period and you rushed over here with cocoa puffs. You know how long it's been since I had cocoa puffs? Now I'm stuck. But after this box is finished, no more." Hanna says as she walks to the kitchen from the couch. Caleb watched her walk away and slowly his lips draw up into a smile.

"Babe, maybe we should walk around without clothes every time we get here." Caleb says. Hanna looks over her shoulder at a very naked Caleb who was now walking towards her.

"The view would be awesome but we both know what would happen . . . don't we." Hanna says as she turns in Caleb's arms. Caleb walks forward making Hanna walk backwards before lifting Hanna to sit on her counter. He stands between her legs, her arms hugging his neck before their lips touch. He holds her hips drawing her closer to him. Caleb grips her ass while, for a moment, Hanna straddled him as he stood. Hanna's lips move from Caleb's.

"See" Hanna says. Caleb bites his bottom lip as he tilts his head and looks at her.

"You may have a point Han." Caleb says as he lets go of her ass and Hanna slides down his length. Her hands rest on his stomach.

"Happy you believe me, now talk Caleb Rivers and tell me what I need to know." Hanna says as she scratches his abs before walking on the opposite side of the counter grabbing two bowls, cocoa puffs and milk. Hanna gets two spoons and puts the items between them. Caleb sits on the stool and pours cereal for both of them before Hanna pours the milk. They touch spoons before they dig in to their, filled with sugar and chocolate, meal.

"Who do you want to know about first?" Caleb asks as he watches Hanna turn on the percolator. Hanna grabs two mugs and puts the sugar and creamer between them while putting away the cocoa puffs. Hanna's eyes meet Caleb's.

"Miranda" Hanna says as she rests her hands on the counter. Caleb looks at Hanna straight without diverting his eyes as he thinks about his time with Miranda.

"Miranda was fun and sex with her was good. She was a fan of oral. Always wanted to see me lose control. Usually satisfied and I didn't need her more than once in a night. If she wanted to have sex again she was the initiator." Caleb says matter of fact. Hanna smirks.

"No waking up to an orgasm for her?" Hanna asks. Caleb laughs.

"No, that's only with you Han. I didn't perform oral on her much either. Definitely when I proposed and on our anniversary but not too many other times." Caleb says. The percolator beeps and Hanna grabs the coffee filed container. She pours Caleb a cup before she pours herself one.

"Why was that?" Hanna asks. Every time they have sex Caleb goes down on her. Hanna was sure Caleb enjoyed giving oral as much as Hanna enjoyed receiving it. Honestly he probably liked it more. Hanna was convinced Caleb took pleasure in making her orgasm as much as possible.

"Honestly Hanna, I just didn't care too. I didn't get any enjoyment from it. When I go down on you it's different. Bringing you there has a direct line to my cock. Every time you moan, scream out, push me away, pull me closer it intensifies my need for you until I quench that need. I wasn't like that with Miranda. Even the last time, when I had sex with her, as much as she got off I didn't. I couldn't and when I left I was finally able to cum thinking about you." Caleb says as Hanna's jaw drops.

"That . . . was . . . so . . . hot." Hanna says as she bites the side of her lip. Caleb smirks as his head shakes.

"Ready to hear about Spencer?" Caleb asks. Hanna sighs as she puts her coffee down, puts her elbow on the counter and rests her chin in her palm.

"If you insist but only because you're forcing me to know." Hanna says. Caleb laughs before drinking some coffee.

"Spence was good, really good and the sex we had was awesome." Caleb says. Hanna nods.

"Wow, maybe I should have sex with Spencer. But I did hear a but in there." Hanna says. Caleb smirks.

"No buts baby. The sex we had was awesome but we never performed oral with each other." Caleb says as he drinks his coffee. Hanna stops her cup by her mouth not taking a sip. She puts her coffee down and looks at Caleb.

"Neither of you performed oral on each other?" Hanna says. She knew she sounded flabbergasted but she couldn't help it. One thing about friends is they talk and she knew Spencer actually enjoyed performing oral. Something about control. Probably the same reason Miranda liked doing it. Hanna knew Spencer performed oral on Toby and two other somewhat serious boyfriends she had while Toby was dating Yvonne. Which is why Hanna was surprised Spencer didn't with Caleb.

"Not once." Caleb said as he drank some more coffee.

"Why?" Hanna says still sounding astonished.

"We weren't into it Han. We never even pretended to be. Did I finger her? Of course. Did she stroke me? Duh. Did she suck my dick? No. Did I eat her out? Negative. We didn't go there Han. Yes, we had sex, but, like with Miranda, I used condoms and Spence was on the pill. Giving each other oral would have felt wrong, we probably knew that subconsciously, because it never even occurred to me to want to receive it or give it. If you ask Spence she would probably tell you the same thing." Caleb says. If Hanna said she wasn't happy she would be lying. When she thought of Caleb having sex with anyone she always pictured him doing everything he did to her with someone else. Hearing that he didn't? She couldn't explain the feelings and emotions that were dancing around in her head. Talk about being euphoric. Hanna thought to herself.

"Your turn Hanna" Caleb says.

"And there went the euphoria." Hanna says. Caleb looks at her.

"Euphoria?" Caleb asks. Hanna sighs.

"When I picture you having sex with someone I picture you doing everything to them that you do to me. Oral, taking a girl over and over again, not using a condom . . . Finding out that you don't, especially when you were with Spencer . . . euphoria babe." Hanna says as she watches Caleb get up and walk around to her side of the counter. Hanna bites her lip as Caleb comes up behind her. Caleb pushes her into the counter and Hanna moans as his hand slides over her thigh and rests between her legs.

"How euphoric is your euphoria?" Caleb asks as his finger enters Hanna and she grasps the counter. Caleb's fingers pump inside Hanna as her mouth opens and her eyes close while Caleb's other arm wraps around Hanna's stomach.

"Very . . ." Hanna moans out. Caleb enters Hanna and Hanna gasps as her eyes open.

"So knowing that I only do this with you . . . makes you happy." Caleb moans out by Hanna's ear as Hanna bites her lip.

"Very much so . . ." Hanna says strained as Caleb's thrusts begin. Hanna lays her upper torso flat on the counter as Caleb's thrusts become faster. Hanna's mouth opens as she grasps the other side of the counter. Hanna could feel Caleb's chest on her back and him moaning in her ear was bringing her there as much as his cock.

"Caleb" Hanna screams out as her moaning continues.

"I know baby . . . I know." Caleb whispers by her ear as he moves to hold onto her hips his thrusts becoming more forceful. Caleb feels Hanna tighten around him which makes him cum as she cries out her release. Hanna shivers slightly under him. Caleb felt that if it wasn't for the counter both of them would be on the floor, literally falling into their orgasms.

"You only . . . do that . . . with . . . me . . . too." Hanna says. Her and Caleb's breathing being hurried after their love making.

"Only you Han" Caleb says softly.

"Ok . . . I think I should put on clothes before we make love again and I can't walk." Hanna says softly between her breaths. Caleb laughs between his.

"Good idea. . . I have no control around you but a clothed you would be easier not to enter and make moan my name within seconds." Caleb says by Hanna's ear as she feels her center contract around Caleb's penis. "Don't do that again, babe" Caleb says as Hanna contracted around him again.

"My body has no control with you inside me . . . worse because you keep talking and how you sound is definitely not turning me off." Hanna says. Caleb laughs as he slowly pulls out of Hanna.

"Are you saying I turn you on?" Caleb says and then moans as Hanna clenches. His hold around Hanna tightens.

"Ever since I was 16 and please stop talking so you can pull out before you take me again and I turn into a puddle of ooze due to my maximum pleasure meter being met." Hanna says making Caleb laugh as he quickly pulls out of Hanna and catches her before her upper torso slides off the kitchen counter.

"Babe, can you walk?" Caleb asks amused.

"What told you that I can't? Is it the fact that you're practically holding me up or the fact that I can't even straighten my legs to stand? What have you done to me? And after that last clench around your cock I think I actually came again so now I really can't walk. I'm amazed my mouth can work so well." Hanna says. Caleb laughs as he picks up Hanna and walks upstairs. "You know what the bad part is Caleb. I actually need to take a shower and I know if we shower together we're probably going to make love again and then I won't be able to feel my fingers as well as my toes. Wait . . . I think my big toe just moved . . . false alarm it was my toe touching the railing." Hanna says with Caleb laughing hysterically before placing Hanna on her side on her bed. Caleb lays behind her drawing her back into his chest. His arms hold her tightly and Hanna moves her hands to hold onto him.

"You really are good at sex you know, always have been." Hanna says as Caleb smiles.

"Tell me that when you can walk." Caleb says. Hanna laughs.

"I can walk Caleb; my legs are just jelly right now." Hanna says. Caleb laughs again pulling Hanna closer. Caleb rests his lips on the back of Hanna's head as his eyes close.

"I'm sleepy babe" Caleb says. Hanna turns and looks at Caleb. Her breasts press against his chest. Hanna's lips touch his before she opens her eyes. Caleb opens his and looks into Hanna's blue depths.

"I love you Han and I want you to marry me. Will you be my Mrs.?" Caleb says. Hanna looks at him and smirks.

"Is this your proposal Caleb Rivers?" Hanna asks amused.

"Something like it." Caleb says his lips drawing up into a smile. Hanna laughs before kissing his lips.

"Then I'll be your Mrs. Now go to sleep. Your eyes are smoldering and I'm pretty sure I can't handle any more love making right now." Hanna says. Caleb's eyes close as his smile remains.

"Will you be here when I open my eyes?" Caleb asks sleepily.

"Of course I will be silly." Hanna says as she runs her finger down his nose.

"When I was with M, and Spence, and fell asleep I would see you in my dreams sometimes. I would see your smile. I would see that look you give me when you bite your lip but still smile so your dimples show. I would see that cute vein above your eyebrow when you get anxious. I would hear your laugh. Then, when I woke up, it was like I expected you to be there. You weren't. I always saw a brunette instead of a blonde. The realization that you weren't there and it was just a dream always stunned me for a few minutes. I couldn't move until the brunette turned and I saw Miranda or Spencer. The one night stands were usually blondes and I never stayed with them long enough to have that paralysis of thinking it was you I woke up to. I felt like such a fucking weirdo Han. Until that night when I had you again." Caleb says finally falling asleep his grasp on Hanna not wavering. Hanna kisses his lips again as she looks at Caleb. She looks at his long lashes shadow his cheekbones and his slightly parted lips. She ran her finger along his strong square jaw before she rests her hand on his cheek.

"You will always have me Caleb, always." Hanna says as she runs her fingers through his hair. It was starting to grow again but Hanna knew he would never grow it as long as he had it in high school. He was just as hot with short hair as he was with long hair.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry it has been so long lovelies. I was out of the country for a few weeks and then out of the state I live in. Every time I tried to finish this chapter something else came up. Luckily I am finally done and I hope you lovelies enjoy it.**

Caleb's eyes open to his cell phone ringing and a beautiful blonde beside him. Hanna turns and looks at Caleb over her shoulder.

"Welcome back from dream land." Hanna says. She turns to kiss him before walking into the bathroom.

"You showered?" Caleb asks as he sits up in Hanna's bed.

"Yes and since it is Saturday, and my store was supposed to be open today, I also went downstairs and wrote a note saying that an emergency came up and the boutique will be open my Saturday hours tomorrow." Hanna says as she puts on lounge pants and a tank top over her bra and underwear. Caleb's phone rings again and he looks at it.

"It must be important Caleb. Your phone has rung on the hour every hour since I woke up. And I've been up for three hours." Hanna says as she walks downstairs. Caleb lays down and hears the music over the speakers in the loft before Caleb's phone rang again. He looks at it and sees Claudia's name.

"Hello"

 ** _"_** ** _Hello Sweetheart. I was wondering if you could pick me up from the airport tomorrow morning. If not I can always meet you at your apartment."_** Claudia says. Caleb walks downstairs, still naked, and walks to Hanna's calendar.

"Why are you coming here mom?" Caleb asks as he marks Hanna's calendar. Hanna tries to look over Caleb's shoulder before rolling her eyes at being so short and went back to cooking them a late lunch.

 ** _"_** ** _Because, son, you always come here and I have yet to come see you. We need to have a heart to heart after our misunderstanding. So I'm flying in on Virgin America. I land at 8. Love you honey."_** Claudia says before hanging up the phone. Caleb looks at his phone before he turns to look at a humming Hanna.

"Claudia is coming." Caleb says as Hanna stops humming momentarily before she begins cutting again.

"That's nice." Hanna says as she puts those vegetables in the wok pot before cutting more.

"' _That's nice'_ that's all you have to say Han." Caleb asks as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"Yep . . . that's it." Hanna says.

"Why do you think she's coming here." Caleb asks. Hanna shrugs as she takes out noodles from the pantry and starts slicing the chicken breasts.

"Beats me Caleb. Maybe she missed you or she found you a replacement Miranda." Hanna says as she continues chopping. Hanna knew the type of person Claudia was and she was still amazed that she produced Caleb. Then again Hanna was also aware that Claudia didn't raise Caleb and as bad as it sounded Hanna was thankful for that.

Hanna sighs as Caleb holds her shoulders and turns her to look at him.

"What aren't you telling me about you and Claudia?" Caleb asks.

"Other than she doesn't like me nothing at all. By the way, can you shower and put on clothes your semi erect penis is very distracting." Hanna says as she bites her lip before looking at the penis in question. Caleb smirks before he shakes his head, releases Hanna's shoulders and walks around her.

"You have a nice ass too babe." Hanna says as Caleb laughs and she hears his feet on the stairs. Hanna adds chicken to the stir-fry as well as more seasoning before closing her eyes and sighing. Hanna disliked Claudia and Hanna knew she was too old to hide her dislike of Claudia to Claudia. Hanna didn't want Caleb to tell Claudia about them. She wanted Caleb to see his mother honestly and Hanna was fully aware how far Claudia would go to insure Caleb was with a woman who she considered to be a right fit for her son.

Miranda was surprised to see the boutique closed. One thing that impressed Miranda about Hanna was her work ethic. Miranda looks at the sign before she smiles.

"I guess I'm right. She is about her business considering she's going to open on her day off." Miranda says as she walks to her car and drives off heading home.

Spencer looks at her feet as they rested on Toby's lap. Toby was off today and, oddly enough, so was Spencer. Her and Aria were supposed to meet up but Aria cancelled last minute. Emily was occupied with Samara so Spencer didn't even bother trying to see what she was up to. Spencer didn't hang out with Alison . . . ever. After high school and all that happened Spencer realized that she didn't need to be friends with Alison to be friends with everyone else. They were definitely cordial and Ali got invited to places just like Hanna, Emily and Aria but they were never the same after high school. All the girls could say the same thing, except for Emily.

Spencer planned to hang out with Hanna all day at the boutique but then she saw that Hanna was closed today. She called Hanna, to make sure everything was alright but her calls went straight to voicemail. Spencer sighed again and Toby laughed.

"Babe, just drive over there." Toby says while tickling Spencer's feet.

"Over where?" Spencer asks. Toby smirks.

"Hanna's. All of you girls have a way to get in to go upstairs to the loft. You keep sighing and I know it's not because Aria cancelled. You actually wanted to spend time with Hanna because you haven't hung out with her for a while so do it." Toby says. Spencer looks at Toby and straddles his lap.

"You are right, and I will stop by, but first I think you should know that I'm horny and I need you to fix the problem Officer Cavanaugh." Spencer says before kissing Toby. Toby grips her ass as he quickly gets up and walks to the bedroom.

"As you wish Miss Hastings." Toby says between kisses and before playfully throwing Spencer on the bed. Spencer bites her lip as Toby pulls her legs towards him.

Caleb sits on the couch beside Hanna, this time dressed. Hanna looks at the elevator before getting up.

"What's wrong" Caleb asks as he gets up with her.

"The thing about my house is you recognize when the elevator starts up even though it isn't loud." Hanna says as she smirks at seeing Spencer and Toby. "Did you miss me?" Hanna asks playfully as Spencer sighs.

"Can you not keep your phone off and then close your boutique. I was debating on whether I should call Ashley or stalk your life. Hi Caleb. Now Han I need girl time I haven't been alone with one of my best friends in weeks so Caleb go with Toby and don't come back tonight. Han I brought dinner, wine and stuff for breakfast and I'm helping at the boutique tomorrow." Spencer says without taking a breath. Hanna smiles at Spencer before looking at Toby.

"Tobias how long has she been on case withdrawal." Hanna says amused. Toby laughs.

"About a week." Toby says.

"Is that what that is when she suddenly has diarrhea mouth." Caleb asks.

"Nope that's highly caffeinated Spencer." Toby and Hanna say in unison.

"Really you guys? Your friend, and fiancée, sounds absolutely amazing right now." Spencer says. Hanna smirks as she takes the bags from Spencer and puts them in the kitchen.

"Spence put your bag upstairs." Hanna says as Spencer takes her bag leaving Toby by the elevator waiting on Caleb.

"If I knew we were going to be interrupted I would have made sure I had you again until you really couldn't walk. If I don't have you again all hell will break loose Han." Caleb whispers by Hanna's ear. Hanna bites her lip as she turns in his arms. Caleb's lips press against Hanna's. They were interrupted before their kiss could get more heated.

"Bye Caleb. You and Toby have fun now." Spencer says obnoxiously making Toby laugh. Hanna smirks as Caleb kisses her again before he puts on his shoes, grabs his jacket and walks into the elevator without saying a word to Spencer. Toby smiles as he follows him out and the elevator descends.

"He is not going to be happy with you Spence." Hanna says amused.

"I don't care and he can honestly get over it. We have more important things to talk about like me thinking that I'm pregnant and you being the first to know." Spencer says. Hanna looks at Spencer, seeing if she was serious before she screams and hugs her. Hanna then slaps her arm.

"How could you not tell Toby?" Hanna says. Spencer sighs.

"Because I'm not sure that I am and I don't want him to get his hopes up and it be a false alarm." Spencer says.

"Ok, well, do you want to take a test to see if you are?" Hanna asks. Spencer starts biting her lip and Hanna smiles. "Spence are you actually nervous?" Hanna asks. Spencer sighs.

"Strangely enough I am. I can kick ass in court but something as simple as taking a pregnancy test scares me. I can't imagine being in charge of a human." Spencer says. Hanna rolls her eyes.

"You are in charge of humans when you're in court Spence. This time it would just be a human that came from you." Hanna says as Spencer shivers lightly. Hanna laughs as she grabs Spencer's hand. "Come on Spence. You might as well pee on a white stick to prove if you're going to be a mommy or not. Make sure you aim right since you really don't want to pee on your hand. Trust me, it is not fun having pee hands." Hanna says.

"Eww Han." Spencer says slightly amused and disgusted as they walk upstairs.

As they wait Hanna pours two glasses of wine. She drinks one while Spencer paces the floor.

"Why are you pacing?" Hanna asks as she takes another sip.

"Being pregnant and then having a child is serious Han. I mean that's a serious . . ." Spencer's phone goes off and immediately Spencer is in the bathroom. Spencer comes out, grabs the glass of wine and drinks. Hanna smirks.

"I'm assuming you got a negative." Hanna says.

"I wouldn't have drunk if I didn't Han. Woah that was nerve wrecking." Spencer says.

"You do know you can have a false negative right?" Hanna says as she smirks before sipping her wine.

"Are you kidding me? Why didn't you tell me that before I drank?" Spencer says as she runs downstairs to drink some water. Spencer runs back upstairs while Hanna just looks at her.

"Why do you think you're pregnant Spence?" Hanna asks. Spencer shrugs as she begins straightening the comforter on Hanna's bed and begins puffing the pillows. Hanna smirks knowing that she wouldn't have the neat freak that is Spencer Hastings any other way.

"I don't know Han. It's not like I have been sick or moody . . . well a little emotional when I saw you and Toby in that diner . . . but other than that I've been fine. I did have a dream though about being pregnant." Spencer says.

"Maybe someone else is pregnant that you're close to hence the dream." Hanna says. Spencer looks at her.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asks.

"Friends and siblings have a connection. Just how you, Emily, Aria and I usually have our periods at the same time you can sense if a friend or a sister is pregnant." Hanna says as the buzzer goes off. Hanna looks downstairs before looking at Spencer who was now organizing the magazines. Hanna shook her head at Spencer before walking downstairs. Hanna looks at the monitor. Aria. She buzzes Aria in and watches her slide the card over the second door before Aria got on the elevator. Hanna watches as the elevator arrives on the floor and Aria lift the doors. "Talk about someone looking like they were sucker punched in the gut" Hanna says to herself as Aria stood there frozen for a while.

"Hey Aria"

"Hi Han . . . is anyone else here?"

"Spence"

"Oh . . . ok . . . can you call her down here." Aria says.

"SPENCE! Stop cleaning my room. Aria is here." Hanna says as Spencer starts descending the stairs.

"I thought you couldn't meet up today." Spencer says as Aria looks between Spencer and Hanna.

"Aria, what's wrong." Hanna asks.

"I'm pregnant and I don't know if the baby is Jason's or Ezra's." Aria says. Spencer's jaw drops while Hanna looks at Spencer.

"Holy shit I'm psychic." Hanna says as Spencer looks at her. For a few minutes the women are silent.

"I thought you and Jason were done?" Spencer says. Aria sighs and walks between Spencer and Hanna to sit on the couch. Hanna bites her lip as she sees herself straddling Caleb's cock on that very same couch hours earlier.

"We were but I went to Rosewood to visit my parents when Ezra had to go to New York. We met up at The Brew and one thing led to another. I haven't told Ezra about me being with Jason while I was only supposed to be with him and I can't tell him that I had sex with Jason two months ago and now I'm pregnant." Aria says.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" Hanna asks. Aria looks at Hanna before pulling out three sticks, a file and a sonogram.

"Damn" Hanna and Spencer say in unison as they look at the evidence of Aria's pregnancy. Aria holds her stomach and without saying anything she runs upstairs. Hanna cringes as she hears splashing and the sounds of vomiting.

"Well that's disgusting." Spencer says as Hanna smirks.

"Still think you're pregnant?" Hanna says.

"Not anymore." Spencer says as I paler Aria walks downstairs slowly.

"Ok let's map it out Aria. Hanna I need one of your designing papers." Spencer says as Hanna walks to her "office" to get Spencer what she needs.

"What are we doing exactly?" Aria asks.

"Finding out who the father of your child is." Spencer says.

"Who's the daddy?" Hanna says. Aria looks at Hanna before laughing.

"Nice name Han." Aria says amused before sitting on the couch. Hanna sits beside her and Aria grabs her hand interlocking their fingers as Spencer starts making three calendars.

"Ok when did you have sex with Jason?" Spencer asks.

"January 29, 30, 31." Aria says as her grip on Hanna's hand tightens.

"When did you have sex with Fitz?" Spencer asks.

"The 27th and then February 2nd." Aria says.

"I think it's official. You may have more sex then me." Hanna says.

"Shut up Hanna." Spencer says amused before she looks at Aria. "I want to tell you that its Fitz but it's too close to call. You need to tell Fitz and Jason that you're pregnant and you need to be honest with both of them." Spencer says. Aria's head falls back on the couch as she looks at the ceiling.

"How do you tell the man that you love that the child you are carrying may not be his but be the child of someone you love but aren't in love with." Aria says softly.

"Just like that Aria." Hanna says. Aria sighs.

"Fitz proposed to me a few weeks ago and I said no because I knew I was pregnant. I felt it but didn't want to go to the doctor or take a test to prove the inevitable." Aria says.

"Was Fitz hurt." Hanna asks. Aria nods.

"Very, he couldn't understand why I said no and I couldn't tell him." Aria says.

"How about we go with you to talk to him?" Spencer suggests. Aria shakes her head.

"No, I got myself into this situation it is my job to get myself out. We aren't in high school anymore so I can't have you guys cover or talk for me. I have to do this alone. I'll call you tomorrow." Aria says as she squeezes Hanna's hand one more time before getting up. She hugs Hanna and then Spencer before walking to the elevator, pulling down the doors and descending.

"That sucks." Hanna says before Spencer sits beside her.

"Yes it does but what aria said is true. She got herself into this mess. She has to get herself out of it. Do you want to cook or should I and what are we watching?" Spencer asks.

"You do it and do you want chick flick or rom-com?" Hanna says and asks as she turns on the TV and starts going through the movies selection.

"Rom-com Han." Spencer says as she washes her hands and then begins starting on dinner.

Jordan looks at a naked Liz beside him before he gets up and walks to the kitchen. Jordan pours himself a drink and looks at the lights of the city. Jordan thinks of what Hanna says and then what Tristan told him. Jordan didn't care if he couldn't have all of Hanna, he wanted her anyway. He wanted to wake up beside her and hear her moan and gasp as he fucked her. He wanted her to have his children. He wanted Hanna. Jordan looks at the phone in the kitchen before picking it up and dialing Tristan's number.

 ** _"_** ** _Hello Jordan"_**

"I want her and I don't care if it's only half of her. Make her mine Tristan." Tristan smiles as he looks out of the bedroom window he shared with his wife. He loved when his brother became ruthless. Tristan didn't plan on going after Caleb but he did know of a way to get Hanna exactly where he wanted her. Easiest way for Hanna Marin to comply was to give her an ultimatum. A threat wouldn't make Hanna go to Jordan but a promise of freedom for Caleb Rivers would ensure Hanna left him, for good.

"Done. Hanna should be yours by the summer. If you change your mind about this Jordan let me know before May and do realize that an unhappy Liz is one that will go after what she wants with a vengeance." Tristan says as he hung up the phone. Tristan turns and brings his wife closer to him. His arms hug her to him as his eyes close to sleep. Her eyes open and she thinks about all that she just heard. She wasn't afraid of her husband until this moment. It was the way he sounded when he was speaking to . . . Jordan. It was cold, calculated and merciless. She knew of only one Hanna and she thought her husband only knew of one Hanna. Maybe this Hanna was different? Then again maybe she wasn't but whatever the case Hanna wasn't someone she would ever be concerned about. Not unless whatever happened to her made her look at her husband a different way and that wasn't possible. That was never possible. She will always choose her husband over anything and anyone else.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello lovelies! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks, as always, for the reviews. Happy reading.**

Caleb and Toby drank a beer before Toby called it a night. He had to go to work tomorrow which then left Caleb alone in his apartment. Caleb looked at his bed and groaned before laying on it. One place he hadn't had sex with Hanna yet was his apartment. He needed to rectify that situation as soon as possible. Actually no, he wanted to take Hanna in the house he bought for them. Caleb hears a knock on his front door. He gets up, walks to the front door and looks out the peephole.

"What the hell." Caleb says as he opens the door. "What are you doing here Miranda?" Caleb asks, blocking her entry into his apartment.

"I came to see you." Miranda says. Caleb's eyes narrow.

"Why are you here Miranda." Caleb asks again. Miranda sighs.

"I miss you Caleb . . . I miss us." Miranda says.

"There was no us in the first place Miranda. I was a job for you. Now, your job is over so find someone else's life to ruin." Caleb says as he begins closing the door.

"Caleb . . . wait." Miranda says. Caleb looks at Miranda's hand before he opens the door wider.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for using you and I'm sorry for thinking we were back when we weren't but I want something from you." Miranda says. Caleb looks down at her with his eyes narrowed.

"What do you want Miranda." Caleb asks.

"I want you to tell me why Hanna means so much to you. What is it about Hanna that makes you want to be with her? I want to understand the connection between you two." Miranda says. She would leave Caleb alone but she wanted to know . . . no she needed to know about him and Hanna. Yes, Miranda was aware that Caleb proposed to her and would have married her if Hanna didn't show up. The problem Miranda was having was the thought that she wasn't enough for Caleb. He truly loved Hanna and wanted no part of her now that Hanna was back. Miranda just wanted to know why and maybe if she knew she would be able to leave him alone in regard to a romantic relationship. Miranda had to have some form of relationship with Caleb because she really did miss him but she would elegantly bow out from any romantic interests that weren't reciprocated. Caleb looks at Miranda before opening the door wider and letting her in. If she wanted to know he would oblige her with that information.

Miranda looks at Caleb's closed door before she walked away.

"He really loves her and what a bitch I have been to her for the last few weeks." Miranda says to herself as she walks downstairs and then out of the building. She looks at the black limo parked at the entrance. She ignores it and walks to her car. The limo starts following her and Miranda can feel her knuckles turn white before stuffing her fists into her pocket. Miranda reaches her car, takes her keys out of her pocket and tries to get in before her arm is grasped tightly.

"Miranda . . . I didn't take you for a runner." Tristan says. Miranda pulls her arm from his grasp before she looks at him.

"What can I do for you, boss." Miranda says trying to keep her tone uncaring.

"What were you talking to Rivers about." Tristan asks.

"His relationship with Hanna." Miranda says. She didn't have to lie. That is exactly what they talked about.

"And the chance of Hanna leaving him?" Tristan asks. Miranda's eyes narrow.

"No chance of either of them leaving each other. It's obvious he loves her and I have no doubt that Hanna loves him. She's been dealing with my shit for weeks. Why don't you find someone else to torment and leave them alone to be happy?" Miranda says as her eyes open to the hold Tristan had on her neck. Tristan brings his head close to Miranda's.

"I don't pay you to tell me what to do Miss Collins. I pay you to give me information. Now I let you off the hook with getting close to Jason but don't get too big for your heels love. You have no idea what I can do and what I can get away with. I expect you back in California by the end of this week. I don't need you in Philadelphia any longer." Tristan says as he releases her neck and Miranda begins coughing and bringing in gusts of air. Miranda wiped under her eyes and sees her running black mascara on her somewhat tanned skin. She watches Tristan get in the limo and watches the limo drive off. If Tristan wanted Miranda back in California she would go but she would help Caleb. She loved him and owed him that much.

Hanna watches Spencer as she tidies up the boutique. They definitely drank a lot last night but Spencer got up first and made coffee. One thing about coffee that Spencer Hastings makes is that it has you going for the entire day . . . and Hanna was still shaking from the immense amount of caffeine even now. Hanna looks at the time. They were about to close and Spencer hadn't stopped cleaning.

"Spence will you chill out." Hanna says amused. Spencer looks at Hanna before walking into the back room. "Great now she is about to change everything back there to fit the neatness that makes up Spencer Hastings." Hanna says. The door dings and Hanna looks at Miranda.

"Hey" Miranda says.

"Hi" Hanna responds. She honestly didn't know what to say to Miranda. For the past weeks Miranda had called Hanna every name in the book while continuing to buy merchandise. Miranda purposely made Hanna help her and caused scenes until Hanna helped her find what she was looking for. It was a rough couple of weeks.

"I'm sorry for how I have been treating you. I love him and hoped if I continued to be nasty you would let him go. You haven't and after talking to Caleb I get it. He only sees you Hanna and I can't compete with that. So, before I move back to California I would like to buy a few more pieces, hire you as my stylist and ask if we can start over again." Miranda says as she looks at Hanna. Hanna looks at Miranda before she smiles and grabs her hand.

"Let's look around." Hanna says as she begins helping her last customer of the day.

Caleb looked at his mother as they sat at dinner. When it is just Caleb and Claudia he understood why she loved Miranda. Miranda was literally a mini version of Claudia. Especially now that Miranda was wearing clothes that she was used to wearing, Miranda could be Claudia's daughter.

"So son, any new prospects?" Claudia asks as their food arrives. Caleb thinks about Hanna and he wonders if she should tell Claudia about them. He decides to tell Claudia after he talks to Hanna.

"Not yet mom, you will be the first to know when I do." Caleb says the lie leaving his mouth easily before he begins eating. Caleb never told Claudia anything right away. Jamie was different. Jamie was more level headed. Claudia smiles. Before looking over her shoulder.

"Glad to hear it son. I would like to introduce you to someone." Claudia says as she signals the brunette towards her. Caleb looks up to see a woman start walking towards them. He sits back and looks at his mother as the brunette stands by the table. "Caleb I would like you to meet Natalie. Natalie, this is my son Caleb." Claudia says. Natalie smiles and was happy to see the man in front of her. She was nervous about coming here with Claudia but now she was happy she did. Caleb stands and puts his hand out for Natalie to take. They shake hands before Caleb pulls out a chair for Natalie. She sits and inhales briefly.

"You smell really nice. What cologne do you wear?" Natalie asks Caleb.

"I'm honestly not sure an old girlfriend of mine bought it for me a long time ago and that is the only thing I wear." Caleb says as he thinks of Hanna.

"She has really good taste." Natalie says as she smiles and appraises Caleb.

"That she does." Caleb says as he looks away from Natalie and at his mother.

"Now Caleb, with all the cologne I have bought you why do you still wear what that girl gave you? I swore Miss Marin was a thing of the past and now I'm finding out that she has always been a part of the here and now." Claudia says annoyed. Caleb sits back again biting his lips before he looks at Natalie.

"Natalie, I don't mean to be rude and if I am I apologize but what exactly did my mother tell you." Caleb asks. Natalie looks at Caleb and for a moment her mouth goes dry. Ok she had to admit that Caleb was very attractive. So attractive that Natalie felt like a girl instead of the 24-year-old woman she was. Natalie clears her throat.

"Claudia told me that you had just gotten out of a long engagement and you're looking for someone new. I just happened to get out of a long relationship myself so when she suggested this trip I was a bit apprehensive but didn't mind the possibility of meeting someone new." Natalie says. Caleb nods at Natalie before looking at Claudia.

"And if I had told you I found someone Claudia?" Caleb says.

"I would have still introduced you to Natalie Caleb and then you could decide between who you are with versus the beautiful young woman that sits beside us." Claudia says as she looks at her son while continuing to eat.

"Why are you meddling in my life Claudia." Caleb says as Claudia looks at him.

"I'm not meddling I am insuring that my son is with a great woman and that woman is Natalie." Claudia says.

"And if Hanna . . ." Claudia puts her utensils down before narrowing her eyes at Caleb.

"Do not mention Miss Marin to me Caleb. She wasn't good for you from the beginning." Claudia says.

"Really and why is that." Caleb asks as he looks at Claudia. Now he understood Hanna's problem with his mother. He honestly didn't know her dislike for Hanna went so deep.

"She is from divorced parents." Claudia says.

"I'm a product of two people who were never married." Caleb says.

"Yes but I actually loved Jamie and Jamie loved me. That is still debatable between Ashley and Tom." Claudia says rudely.

"Why is Ashley and Tom Hanna's problem? She is nothing like Tom."

"Everyone has a bit of their parent's in them Caleb and I don't think she is too different from Tom." Claudia says.

"Meaning"

"Meaning when you moved to California for that short time how fast did she find a new boyfriend? How fast did she have sex with that boyfriend? When you went back to Philadelphia how fast did she cheat on her boyfriend with you?" Claudia says. Caleb smirks.

"So your dislike for Hanna stems from the fact that she moved on, since I never told her I was coming back, and that she chose to be with me immediately instead of breaking up with her boyfriend first?" Caleb says. Claudia looks at him.

"That's not all." Claudia says.

"Go on, Natalie and I are both waiting." Caleb says. Natalie hadn't stopped listening to the conversation since it started and one thing she realized is that Caleb still loved whoever the Hanna person is. Natalie also realized that Claudia was a snob just like her mother. The reason she was giving for not liking Hanna were superficial at best. Natalie had to also admit that if she was with Caleb and it came to Caleb and someone else she would probably pick Caleb too.

"She's not good enough Caleb. She doesn't have any familial ties to anyone, like Spencer and Miranda did. Ashley isn't the best example for anyone to follow considering she is still in debt with creditors, she's been to prison and her family history is atrocious. Her father is a cheater who married his mistress and is probably still cheating on his new wife. Can we also not forget that he obviously didn't think his daughter's education was worth the expense while you had to work ten times as hard to pay her way through school. What that tells me is she is always looking for someone to spend money on her instead of working hard to get what she wants. Hanna probably won't amount to anything and the best thing you could have ever done was leave her to fend for herself." Claudia says as she looks at Caleb and then Natalie.

Natalie didn't say a word and had no intention of saying anything. Natalie didn't believe Claudia was right. Natalie was just disappointed that someone she admired was no different than her mother who she despised. Caleb looked at Claudia for a long time and as the silverware around them clanked Caleb realized this will be the last time he saw Claudia for a while. Caleb looks at Natalie.

"I'm sorry Natalie that you came all this way for nothing considering that I am in love with, am seeing and will marry the woman she was just talking about, in the near future. But what Hanna deserves right at this moment is her name to be unsullied by me to you, a stranger, who has never met her." Caleb says as Claudia throws her napkin on the table.

"I will not stand for you being with her Caleb. . ." Caleb raises his hand which instantly quiets Claudia.

"I was never as attracted to Miranda and even Spence as I am to Hanna. In my eyes no one compares not even Natalie who sits beside me. You are beautiful Natalie but you aren't Hanna." Caleb says making Natalie blush at the compliment and then smile at his love for Hanna.

"You're right mom. Hanna doesn't have familial ties to anyone but neither do I. In the whole scheme of things, mom, I'm a bastard born to a drug addict and a man who was in and out of prison. You put me in the foster care system where I was abused emotionally and physically for years before you remade yourself and found me. Hanna and Ashley found me before you and brought me in for me to have a home; and, because the streets raised me I fucked that up to get money. It took Hanna months to forgive me for spying on her. It took Hanna months to look at me the same way she looked at me when we first started dating. Ashley who worked hard to have everything and protect her daughter didn't come from the best upbringing. Her father abused her and when she was old enough and had enough money she found her way out of a bad situation and worked her way up. Because of how she was raised she took pity on me and helped me get her daughter back since one thing you two should know about Hanna is how stubborn she is." Caleb says. Natalie looks at him and couldn't look away if she tried. Natalie was pretty sure she even shed a tear or two as he spoke.

"Ashley did go to prison for killing a man who faked his death and framed her. Lucky for Ashley she raised Hanna who wouldn't rest until that man was found and her mom was out of prison. Tom Marin is an asshole and has always been an asshole who Hanna despises. You're also right again mom, Tom didn't believe in his daughter to spend money on her dreams but I did. So yes I paid her way through school and I would pay her way through school again. She busted her ass while she was at FIT so much so that our relationship became rocky because of it. Hanna didn't ask me to pay I chose to because I love her. Now, Hanna is a stylist for Spencer, some clients in New York, Philadelphia and even California including Jordan Harris and Elizabeth Thompson. Those two I'm pretty sure you know considering they were in the Forbes magazine at your house. Hanna owns her own fashion boutique, paid off her mother's house, and remodeled a loft that she owns in the city. So if you compare your situation with Hanna's mom who do you think looked for someone to spend money on her and who do you think is truly independent? Considering that all Hanna has accomplished was without me." Caleb says. Caleb stands and takes Natalie's hand.

"It was nice meeting you Natalie and I hope you find the man you deserve. That man just isn't me. Now if you women will excuse me I will pay the bill and be on my way. Claudia don't call or text or show up. When I am ready to talk to you I will and not a moment sooner." Caleb says. Caleb walks to his waitress and asks to pay the bill with her before he does just that and leaves. Claudia sits there for a moment in silence not knowing what to say or do.

"Am I wrong for wanting the best for my son?" Claudia asks rhetorically. Natalie answers her anyway.

"No but the best for Caleb is not what you want for him it's what he wants for himself. He has dated women with money and they don't interest him. Pushing me onto Caleb would not make him want me more and the way he talks about Hanna tells me she saved him from a bad time in his life. Even your reasons for not liking Hanna were superficial and snobbish as though good people aren't born to horrible people." Natalie says. Claudia rests her elbows on the table and her chin on her fist.

"So what you're saying my dear is that I am wrong." Claudia says. Natalie looks at her straight.

"You were very wrong and you just strained a relationship that wasn't solid in the first place. Caleb may have forgiven you but the scars you left run deep. All you succeeded in doing was opening up each scar that, it seems, Hanna sealed." Natalie says. Natalie orders something to eat for herself while Claudia sits there in silence.

Hanna hears the buzzer go off. She dries off and quickly puts on a t-shirt before she walks downstairs. She looks at the monitor.

"Caleb? Shouldn't he be with Claudia." Hanna asks before buzzing him in. Hanna watches him enter both doors before he moves out of sight. Hanna hears the elevator start up and then he appears. Caleb lifts the doors and looks at Hanna

"I thought you were spending time with Claudia?" Anything else Hanna had to say was cut off by Caleb's lips on hers. Hanna's eyes close as Caleb quickly takes off his jacket and shirt; his lips parting from Hanna's only briefly. Caleb hugs Hanna closely and grabs her butt before lifting her so the spots he needed to make Hanna lose control were closer. Caleb knew Hanna had just taken a shower, her hair was wet and her skin still felt slightly damp. Caleb also knew that Hanna didn't sleep in underwear.

Hanna's legs automatically circled Caleb's waist and cross behind him. Caleb kicks off his boots, stepped on each foot, so each sock could be removed, before pushing Hanna into the wall and claiming her mouth properly. Hanna moves her lips from Caleb's only for her eyes to slightly roll to the back of her head as his finger entered her and started pumping. Caleb's lips remained on Hanna's neck and this time he had every intention of marking her. Hanna knew what Caleb was doing but she couldn't say she minded as she moaned to the suction on her neck and his finger, now fingers, pumping inside her.

Caleb turns so he can ascend the stairs with Hanna still attached him. Caleb had no intention of letting her go not even for a second. Hanna's back hits her mattress right before Caleb begins kissing her again. Something happened between him and Claudia. Hanna knew that but what he was doing felt too good to ask the question. Caleb moves his lips and is aggravated at himself for not stripping in the elevator. Hanna looks at him and laughs.

"You seem to be at an impasse Caleb. Do you need help?" Hanna asks amused. Caleb moves his hand from her hip up her stomach and down back to her pelvis before narrowing his eyes a small smirk playing on his lips.

"If you can help me while I remain touching you in some capacity you go right ahead Han." Caleb says. Hanna runs her hands up his chest to the back of his neck before bringing his head down to hers. Their lips lock and as promised Hanna unbuttons and pushes down Caleb's jeans with her feet. Caleb lifts Hanna's hips, aligns his cock at her entrance and enters her while Hanna gasps. Hanna's head arches back while Caleb continues holding Hanna's hips beginning to thrust into her. His thrusts start quickening and Hanna's moans get louder. Caleb pulls Hanna up, her arms circling his neck, as she moves with him and they moan together. Hanna moves her lips from Caleb's as she bites his shoulder lightly at the feel of him inside her. Caleb lays down filling Hanna to the hilt under him and Hanna's thighs clench on Caleb's waist at the sensations. Caleb made love to Hanna until they were both exhausted and Hanna's pleasure meter broke until she couldn't move. The smile on her face, however, didn't move at the feeling of ultimate satisfaction.

Hanna's eyes open. Caleb's chest rested on her pelvis and stomach while his head rested between her breasts. His arms were still tight around her making Hanna's back arch slightly. Hanna, finding strength in her arms, started running her fingers through his hair while her other arm held onto Caleb. Caleb's eyes open. He could hear Hanna's heart beating under his head as he looked out her window. His feet were off the bed but as much as he would have loved to still be inside Hanna his full weight on her would have crushed her.

"Tell me what happened between you and Claudia." Hanna says as her fingers start massaging Caleb's scalp.

"How do you know I'm awake." Caleb asks.

"You breathe differently when you're awake." Hanna says. Caleb smiles.

"You listen to me breathe Han?" Caleb asks amused as Hanna's fingers still in his hair.

"Sometimes . . . now spill."

"Claudia brought someone with her for me to meet. She was beautiful, brunette, a mix between Miranda and Spencer. Then we talked about you and I realized that you're right. My mom dislikes you and her reasons are baseless. So all Claudia succeeded in doing was losing me." Caleb says.

"You need your mom Caleb." Hanna says as her fingers still in his hair again.

"I was away from her for a good portion of my life Han and I survived. I'm happy that I know her but until she comprehends that she can't keep intervening in my life, where I don't need her intrusion, then our relationship will always be strained." Caleb says.

"Caleb . . ." Hanna says before Caleb interrupts her.

"There is nothing left to talk about in regard to Claudia Han. I'm in love with you Hanna. That means you're it for me and the sooner Claudia realizes that fact the sooner we can be cordial again. Once we are cordial then we can work towards a better relationship. Until then Claudia Dawson will not call, text or visit until I'm ready to see her." Caleb says before he looks at Hanna. "Now we were interrupted yesterday before you could tell me about your sex life with Travis and Jordan. I told you about Miranda and Spencer so now it's your turn." Caleb says as he smirks and Hanna groans.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello my lovelies! I know this chapter has been a long wait but I had to focus on my summer classes and the papers I had to write. Regardless I am sorry that I took so long. Please leave me a review telling me if you love or hate it. Remember my lovelies this story is rated M for a reason. Enjoy :)**

Hanna sighs before her eyes meet Caleb's again.

"Sex with Travis . . . He never performed oral on me. He said he wasn't a fan of it and I never forced him too. However, he did like when I sucked him off and to make him happy I did it for a time. When we did have sex at home he was very tender, very slow and very "loving"." Hanna says before she was interrupted by Caleb.

"Why the air quotes?" Caleb asks.

"Because his loving was different. His loving equaled kissing my neck, holding me close but he never kissed my lips when we had sex at home." Hanna says.

"Ok so if you weren't at home how was sex with Travis." Caleb asks realizing that Hanna was saying at home for a reason.

"Rougher, longer, more forceful. He always kissed me then and he was definitely a fan of any persona I thought up at the time. He truly got off on it. I never did and he never made me have an orgasm." Hanna says. Caleb searched Hanna's eyes.

"And you planned to marry this guy." Caleb says incredulously. Hanna smirks and shrugs.

"He was my, what, third sexual partner after you Caleb? So I thought that is how things were supposed to be. He was sweet, we laughed, we partied a lot and when he asked me to marry him I was fine with it. Was I happy? I was happy enough." Hanna says as she runs her fingers through Caleb's hair again.

"Jordan?" Caleb asks. Hanna smiles and Caleb looks away.

"Jordan was different . . . definitely different." Hanna says.

"Meaning" Caleb says the jealousy biting him in the ass.

"Jordan was loving in every capacity of the word. Bedroom wise he definitely knows what he is doing and I have definitely climaxed a few times with Jordan. Not every time but enough to make me happy. He is also adventurous, like Travis, but he just likes having sex with me in different places. He is also a watcher like you, he likes seeing me orgasm and knowing he is the one to bring me there." Hanna says her fingers never quickening or slowing down as she talked about Jordan. It didn't matter to Caleb. He disliked hearing about Travis but Jordan . . . he hated hearing about Jordan and hearing that Hanna actually enjoyed being with him in every capacity of the word.

"But" Caleb asks hoping there was something wrong with him. Maybe Jordan made strange noises or he farted. Caleb wanted to hear anything that made him sound less perfect for Hanna.

"No buts Caleb. Jordan is great. A good size, a great lover, and our interactions were different but fun and exactly what I needed at the time." Hanna says feeling Caleb's arms tighten on her. Hanna knew Caleb was jealous. She could sense the difference in his mood the minute she started talking about Jordan but she needed to be honest. Jordan was a great guy. He wasn't Caleb by any means but if Caleb didn't come back into her life she would have been happy with Jordan. Happier then she would have been with Travis. Caleb gets off the bed and immediately walks downstairs. He couldn't lay on her because now when he closed his eyes he saw Jordan inside her laying exactly where he just was. Hanna gets off her bed and walks to the railing. Hanna sees Caleb walk into the kitchen. Her head tilts as he grasps the counter top before opening the fridge, slamming it forcefully before opening his beer and taking a swig. Caleb downs it and immediately throws it in the recycle bin. Hanna hears the bottle break in the trash can before she shakes her head. Hanna walks down the stairs and walks into the kitchen. She comes up behind Caleb and smooths her hands over his back before her hands rest on his stomach and her cheek rests on his back.

"Why are you mad?" Hanna asks.

"I'm not mad?" Caleb says knowing the bullshit he just spewed was just that, bullshit. Hanna lifts her cheek from his back before she turns him so he faced her. She looked up at him under her lashes and Caleb's jaw clenched.

"Why are you mad?" Hanna asked again this time her hand sliding down his chest to rest on his stomach.

"You were happy with him. If I never came back into your life you would be with him." Caleb says as he watches Hanna's hand slide down his chest to his groin.

"Maybe" Hanna says as she grips his length. Caleb's abs clench at the feel of Hanna's hand on his cock.

"How can I compete with that?" Caleb says as his head falls back as Hanna's hand begins jacking him off.

"There is no competition." Hanna says her mouth opening slightly at the effect she was having on Caleb.

"He is perfect for you." Caleb hisses out as Hanna's lips touch his chest.

"You're perfect for me." Hanna whispers putting open mouthed kisses on his chest as her other hand ran her fingers across his abdomen making Caleb's penis twitch in her hand. Hanna smirks. Her lips descending from Caleb's chest to his stomach before she squats down.

"Hanna . . ." His words die in his throat as the tip of his penis enters the warmth of Hanna's mouth. Caleb's head falls back as he grips the counter behind him.

"Hanna . . ." Caleb's nearly loses his grip on the counter when Hanna answered him.

"Hmm" Hanna's says her mouth vibrating around the tip of Caleb's penis which nearly had him lose his shit. He looked down at her and knew he needed to have her now. Caleb forcefully moves Hanna off of him before he picks her up placing her on the counter. Caleb sits her higher above the counter where the bar stools sat opening Hanna to him. Caleb's mouth immediately licks Hanna's outer lips before moving to her clit which he sucked making Hanna cry out in ecstasy. Caleb continued licking and sucking Hanna's clit even sticking his tongue in the heat he always craved and loved. Hanna grasped the counter tightly as her head fell back. Hanna's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she moaned and screamed. Caleb's onslaught continued. She felt her toes curl as the pressure increased until she came around Caleb's mouth. Caleb pulled Hanna down feeling the heaviness of his cock the more Hanna moaned and screamed. Caleb put Hanna's knee on the counter while he placed her other leg on the floor before he entered her. Hanna's back arched and the pitch of her gasp increased the more Caleb filled her. Caleb went deep inside Hanna and stayed there. He felt Hanna tremble around him at the feel of him deep within her and he held her tightly against him.

"We are one Han. You're it for me and I hope to God I'm it for you because if not I may ruin you for anyone else." Caleb says beginning his thrusts within her. Each thrust Caleb made he made sure he went deep and Hanna cried, moaned, gasped and held the counter top at the sensations Caleb was making her body feel and the overpowering feelings she had whenever Caleb was within her.

Caleb held a naked and sleeping Hanna against him while he smiled contentedly. After they had sex in the kitchen neither of them could move. When Caleb's legs gave out and he fell to the floor Hanna came with him. They sat there on the floor with Caleb in Hanna. She held onto him and his arms stayed around her as his back rested against the lower cabinets. When Caleb found strength, not really sure from where he found it, he managed to lift Hanna so his penis could leave the warm depths that were made for him. He carried her upstairs and when he got on the bed Hanna curled into him. Her left arm laid across his chest while her left leg rested between his legs. One of Caleb's arms hugged her to him tighter while his other arm laid beside him. He laid there, now with his hand under his head while the other arm stayed around Hanna, and thought about what she said.

 _"_ _Both Travis and Jordan always used condoms. I never allowed anyone to put semen inside me but you. The only person's child I will carry is yours and if by some cruel cosmic joke, you don't want me, my husbands but I will always love you Caleb. I am yours and have been yours since I was sixteen years old. There is no competition between you and Jordan because I will choose you. I may love him but I am in love with you Caleb and nothing is going to change that."_

After Hanna said those words she fell asleep, naked, against him and Caleb kept the smile on his face. Caleb's eyes closed and he dozed off with Hanna in his arms.

Hanna's eyes open slowly and she moans. It was dark in the loft. For the most part she was warm but she needed to go under her comforter. Hanna lifts her chin and sees a sleeping Caleb. His face faced Hanna's but his eyes were closed. His eye lashes ghosted his cheekbones. Hanna smiled softly as she moved her leg slightly. She heard Caleb moan but his eyes remained closed. Hanna straddled his lap slowly and moved slightly on his lap. Caleb moaned again but refused to wake. Hanna's smile remained as she lifted her hands above her head and continued slowly grinding on Caleb's lap until his hands grasped Hanna's hips and his eyes opened.

"Bad girl" Caleb said as he sat up immediately opening his mouth to suck on Hanna's nipples. Her hand touches the back of his head as her head falls back when he bites her nipple before moving to the next one to do the same. Caleb's hands move to Hanna's butt lifting her so his now erect penis can stand at attention. He slowly puts Hanna down until he filled her completely before she began moving. Their eye contact didn't shift from each other's as Hanna's slow pace continued until Caleb couldn't take anymore and took charge.

After Hanna and Caleb took a shower Caleb put on pajama pants while Hanna just wore a t-shirt. They sat on the couch with Hanna's feet in Caleb's lap while he typed away on his computer. Hanna chose to watch The Bachelor. Caleb smirked and shook his head as Hanna exclaimed again about a specific guy being a douche. He found her amusing. She awed when the bachelorette interacted with who Hanna liked and she booed when the bachelorette spent alone time with someone she hated.

"Would you do the bachelorette Han?" Caleb asked.

"Why? I already have my mister I don't need to go searching for someone that will never compare to you." Hanna says without skipping a beat right before she started calling another guy a douche. Caleb continues working with the same smile he had been wearing since earlier.

"Han" Caleb says as he looks at Hanna.

"Hmm" Hanna says not moving her eyes from the TV.

"Do you remember our first time?" Caleb asks. Hanna's eyes finally move from the TV and looks into Caleb's.

"Vividly." Hanna says as Caleb smirks.

"How vivid?" Caleb asks.

"Very vivid." Hanna says. Caleb moves his laptop and puts it on the table before starting to massage Hanna's feet.

"Tell me from the moment we went into the tent." Caleb says. Hanna's eyes close as she goes back and remembers her first time while Caleb massaged her feet.

"It was actually cold that night but I was so hot and nervous. We entered the tent to finally go to sleep after our make-out session by the fire. I took off your shirt and you took off mine. I sat on my feet and you did the same as I just watched you."

"What were you thinking?" Caleb asked as he watched her.

"Other then what if someone stumbled across us? How I felt every time I was alone with you. I was excited but scared. I didn't know what picture you had of me in your mind and I didn't want to disappoint you but I knew when we crawled into that tent that I wanted you to be my first. I loved you and if I was going to sleep with anyone it was going to be you. Plus you were hot. You just got hotter as we got older."

"Happy your first wasn't Sean?" Caleb says amused. Hanna's eyes opened as she smirked.

"Ecstatic."

"Tell me more."

"I had on the lacey camisole if I remember correctly. I ran my hand down your chest before you grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me. I kissed you back and when I held your neck you asked me if I was sure. I told you I was and when we got on our knees you held me against you. My heart was racing when you kissed me and your arms tightened around me."

"I never felt the way I felt that night with anyone else but you. All I kept thinking was how did I get so lucky and then I prayed that I didn't hurt you." Caleb says.

"You laid me back and slowly took off my pants and my camisole which just left . . ." Hanna said before she was interrupted by Caleb.

"Your lacy black bra and black thong with the bow on the front." Caleb said cutting Hanna off.

"I turned off the lamp before I unbuckled your belt and unbuttoned your pants. You took them off. I realized you went commando then and then I was really scared. I didn't believe it would fit." Hanna said as Caleb laughed.

"I had to get you wet enough so I wouldn't hurt you." Caleb said as he started remembering that night as vividly as Hanna claimed.

"Oh you definitely got me wet enough. When you took off my thong you immediately went down on me and fingered me. I came twice." Hanna said. Caleb smiled.

"You did and that's when I was sure I was in love with you." Caleb said honestly.

"You knew you were in love with me because I came?" Hanna asks amused.

"No I knew I was in love with you the minute you gave yourself to me without hesitation, fear or because you wanted me before someone else could get you. You gave yourself to me willingly because you loved me and that night taught me the difference between meaningless sex and making love." Caleb said as he kept massaging Hanna's feet. Hanna moaned as he got to the ball of her feet and then laughed when he tickled it slightly. "Keep going Han." Caleb said.

"You moved on top of me then and began kissing me as you stayed between my legs. My legs hugged your waist and you held my right thigh slightly in your hand as you continued kissing me. You broke our kiss then and put on a condom. You told me to look at you and not what you were doing. I held the sides of you neck lightly after moving your hair out of your face. I could feel you moistening your tip in my wetness. My back arched when your tip entered me. You kissed my chin and told me to relax." Hanna said as Caleb stopped massaging her feet and just watched Hanna as she spoke.

"I let you go then . . ." Hanna says. Caleb smiles.

"You did. You started clenching the sleeping bag but I had to get you to relax so I grabbed your hand and interlocked our fingers above your hand before I kissed you slowly." Caleb said as Hanna smiled.

"You did. I stopped clenching and started to relax when you did that. Our hands stayed held above our head but my other hand rested on the side of your neck. You pushed fully into me then . . ."

"I had to or it would have hurt more. You moved your lips from mine and cried out. I watched you as you arched into me and your eyes opened wide at me being inside you. I stayed still until you could tell me if you were alright." Caleb said.

"I had to get used to your size and the pain. I couldn't tell you anything until the discomfort eased a little. When it did I told you I was ok and you . . ." Hanna said before being interrupted by Caleb again.

"Wiped your tears away before I kissed you and started moving slowly." Caleb said. Hanna smiled and nodded.

"You didn't start moving faster until I moaned. You moved your hand from mine, got on your knees and brought me with you. I held onto you tightly because you were deeper inside me and I couldn't handle it. I came then." Hanna said as Caleb looked at her remembering how Hanna's tightness and her climaxing threw him over the edge forcing him to climax as well.

"I fell forward with you under me. When I pulled out, holding onto the condom, I saw the blood. I told you . . ." Caleb said this time Hanna cut him off.

"You told me you were sorry and I told you not to be. I told you that everything that happened between us was perfect. I almost told you I loved you that night." Hanna said. Caleb smirked.

"You almost told me and I actually told you when you fell asleep." Caleb said. Hanna looked at him sitting up properly.

"What did I say?" Hanna asks.

"Nothing but you smiled in your sleep and held onto me tighter. I didn't want to let you go and I wished that the morning never came. I wished that Jenna never existed and it was just me and you. I fell asleep hoping that you never found out about Jenna." Caleb said.

"I did but look at all that happened after that and how close we became after that. You never told me something Caleb and I never asked." Hanna said as she sits criss cross on her sofa.

"What Han?" Caleb says as he looks at her.

"What was you first time like?" Hanna asked. For a minute Caleb looked through her before Hanna touched his neck. "You don't have to tell me." Caleb moves Hanna's hand from her neck and kisses her palm.

"I was actually impressed that you never asked. If I wasn't your first I probably would have asked you by now. How about you put on pants while I put on a shirt and we go to our house." Caleb says as Hanna looks at her clock.

"Caleb it's three in the morning."

"Yep and we are going to our house so get what you need Han. This conversation is only happening at our house." Caleb said. Hanna smiles as she shakes her head.

"As you wish Caleb Rivers." Hanna says as she gets up and walks upstairs. Caleb watches her and closes his eyes briefly. He knew Hanna needed to change her hours for tomorrow because their conversation would be long and it was definitely long overdo.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello my lovelies. I know, I know! It has been forever since I updated. College and life have been kicking my butt and with all the papers and essays I had to write I had to put this on hold. However, now I have an updated chapter for you. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy. Please leave comments to let me know what you think. Later lovelies.**

Hanna opened her store briefly, deactivated the alarm, put a sign in her window about the change of business hours before setting the alarm and locking up. She walked to Caleb's jeep and got in before sending a text message to Morgan letting her know what time the store will open and if she was ok with coming in later. If not Hanna knew Cecile wouldn't mind. They just talked about Cecile possibly getting more hours and Hanna was happy to oblige her.

Caleb watched Hanna text away before he smirked and drove to the house he bought for them. Hanna put her phone back in her pocket as she looked at Caleb and the tenseness she could see right under the surface. Something told Hanna Caleb's first time wasn't like her first time with him. If it was romantic, and loving, he would have told Hanna at the loft. Hanna knew that. Caleb wanting to go to the house meant that this story had pain surrounding it.

Caleb parks in the driveway, gets out and immediately grabs Hanna's bag before he walks to the front door and unlocks the door. Hanna follows him inside and closes the door behind them. She walks away but then returns to the door to lock it.

"We didn't stop at your apartment to get you clothes." Hanna says as she follows Caleb upstairs.

"I already have clothes here Han. The only person that doesn't is you." Caleb says slightly amused as he walks into their bedroom. Hanna rolls her eyes before immediately walking to the fireplace and turning it on.

"Is this why you chose this place? Because there is a fireplace in our bedroom?" Hanna asks as she takes off her jeans and wedged sneakers.

"Probably" Caleb says as he watched her.

"Do you have sheets or comforters here?" Hanna asks as she begins looking.

"Yes they're all in the guest room." Caleb says as he changes and then walks away to go get them. Caleb brings them inside the bedroom blind. Hanna laughs as she takes them from him and spreads them out in front of the fireplace. Hanna sits down and pats the spot beside her. Caleb sits beside her. Hanna looks at Caleb screws up her face before moving to sit in between his legs. Caleb laughs as he pulls her back into his chest wrapping his arms around her stomach. Hanna rested her hands on Caleb's hands encouraging him to speak. She had no intention of forcing him to say anything. Hanna knew, when he was ready, he would tell her.

"I lost my virginity at fourteen when I lived at one of the worst foster homes I've ever been to. They were abusive at that one. Remember when I told you Janet was better than other homes where drink, snap, slap was common? That foster home was a drink, snap, slap." Caleb said. Caleb's arms tighten around Hanna as they both look at the fire.

"Kids were being molested in that house. Sarah liked younger boys. I protected the younger ones and found ways for them to be removed before she could touch them. John, especially when he was drunk, liked teenage girls. When he was sober he never went near them but when he was drunk . . . he would do unspeakable shit. It was easier to get the boys out of that house but harder for me to get the girls out so I protected them. John beat with his fists, beer bottles and belts. I got glasses thrown at me and I nearly got strangled a few times protecting every female that entered that house. I couldn't help all of them and he did manage to have his way with a few by locking me in my room. Those girls, thankfully, weren't virgins. Not that it meant anything considering that they were still raped but none of them had to remember John as being their first." Caleb said sounding far off. Hanna couldn't imagine the hell Caleb described and she hated the fact that he had to endure so much pain to protect others.

"Were they ever found out?" Hanna asked softly.

"Yes and social services started to remove everyone from the house slowly. There was one girl though, a virgin, that they sent in as they were moving the others out. They didn't want Sarah and John to get suspicious so they had to send someone. They sent the wrong person Han. Her name was Emma. She had red hair and freckles. She was pretty but you could see her innocence when you looked at her. John wanted her from the moment he saw her and this time it wasn't while he was drunk. I knew I would die before I let him have her. She must have had a crush on me because wherever I went she was there. I woke up a couple of times with her in bed with me but I let it go. If she stayed in her bed John would have gotten her. Eventually she told me the other girls told her about John and what he does. She also told me if she had to lose her virginity to someone she wanted it to be me. We were the last two left in the house. My social worker was supposed to remove me the previous day but she didn't come through. I wasn't surprised. I was used to being disappointed by my social workers. I went to sleep that night and woke up when I heard my door open. Emma closed and locked the door behind her before she came to me."

"Were you attracted to Emma?" Hanna asked. Caleb thinks about Emma.

"There may have been some attraction but not much. None of the girls there I ever considered as a romantic interest. I honestly saw them as sisters who I had to protect but Emma didn't want that title. She wanted more." Caleb said.

"What happened." Hanna asked softly.

"She took off her clothes by the door and walked towards me. We kissed and she moved my sheet off of me to straddle my lap. I flipped her but I knew I couldn't get an erection with her if I didn't try so I had to jack off until I was hard enough."

"Who were you thinking about?" Hanna asked.

"Carmen Electra in a red swimsuit." Caleb said. Silence ensued between them before they both started laughing.

"Really Caleb out of all the celebrities in the world you thought about Carmen Electra." Hanna says amused Caleb shrugs before silence falls between them again.

"I got hard enough and took my pajama bottoms off fully before I wedged myself between her legs. I entered her slowly and she cried as did I. I was doing this for her but I didn't want to be inside a girl I had no interest in for my first time. But I had sex with Emma and I was her first like she was mine. I'm not sure if I was any good but when we were done she wasn't a virgin anymore and neither was I. She fell asleep beside me but I couldn't sleep. It took John two hours to find Emma not ever thinking she would be with me. He broke down my bedroom door and when he saw Emma naked beside me he lost it. I fought John that night. I definitely had broken ribs and two black eyes when we were done but Emma was smart enough to call 911. She told them everything about John and Sarah while I was taken to the hospital. John and Sarah were arrested."

"O my god Caleb." Hanna says sadly.

"Honestly Han when I think of my true first time there are no good memories surrounding it. I lost my virginity to a girl I wasn't interested in and then almost got beat to death because of it just to protect her. Not even times after that, when I slept with other girls, I enjoyed sex as much as I do now. Some of them were older which is why I got better but I didn't care about any of them. That is until I met you. You aggravated me when we first met Han but I still wanted you. I have never wanted a girl as much as I wanted you when I first saw you with Sean. Then you were so argumentative especially after I fixed Emily's phone. You told me something stupid then too. You told me that I didn't know the first thing about you even though you were pretty easy to read." Caleb said. Hanna always wanted to know what he meant by that statement. Hanna did feel that Caleb knew her pretty well but she didn't understand what his first assumption was.

"What did you read?" Hanna asked.

"That you were a sexually frustrated girl obsessed with fashion trying to fill the role of queen bitch when you were never that person. You cared about your friends, and them being taken for granted, too much to ever be considered queen bitch. I could see you were insecure but couldn't understand why. You were hot, you could dress your ass off and the way you acted made people want to hate you but still be just like you. Then I realized that person who you made yourself into wasn't who you were. I was nobody to you other than this sketchy kid who could hack and fix phones so they were better. I did one favor for you which you paid back but you still invited me to stay at your house. That threw me Han. That also made me think that maybe there was a lot more to you then what I could first see." Caleb said. Hanna turns briefly in his arms to look at his face. Caleb's eyes meet Hanna's as she touches his cheek.

"I'm sorry your first time wasn't with someone you loved." Hanna says. Caleb smiled.

"But yours was Han and the love you gave me all those years was worth it for me to have you. I wouldn't change anything if that meant never meeting you." Caleb said.

"I don't know Caleb. You wouldn't change being beaten by belts and bottles and being almost beaten to death?" Hanna said.

"Not if it meant I would never be with you." Caleb said as his lips find Hanna's. Hanna smiles into their kiss as she turns her body fully so her arms could circle Caleb's neck. Caleb moved them so he could be on top of her and wedged between her legs.

Hanna moves her lips from Caleb's and looks at him.

"I'm happy I made it better." Hanna says as her hand rests on Caleb's neck. Caleb looks into Hanna's blue eyes and smiles.

"You're my light Han. Never forget that." Caleb says. Hanna's smile widens.

"That's an awesome title. Caleb's light." Hanna says as she briefly looks at the ceiling before looking back at Caleb. Caleb looks at Hanna before laughing and kissing her again.

"So when are you going to furnish this place?" Caleb asks. Hanna kisses him again.

"This week." Hanna said before looking around the dimly lit master bedroom. "Matter of fact I need another tour." Hanna said.

"I can definitely oblige that Han." Caleb said before getting off of Hanna and then pulling her up.

Hanna looked at Caleb beside her as they flew to California. She crossed her legs and leaned into him as she ran her finger down the bridge of his nose. Caleb opens his eyes before looking at her.

"You always do that" Caleb says amused even though he was exhausted.

"How do you know I always do that if you're supposed to be asleep?" Hanna says as Caleb laughs.

"Who says I'm always asleep?" Caleb said. Hanna thought about that and smirked.

"Valid point. Are you still driving to see Claudia while I'm visiting my clients?" Hanna asks.

"Only for a day Han. I already let you talk me into seeing her before I'm ready. Don't push me farther." Caleb said. Hanna raises her hands. Hanna still didn't like Claudia but the woman must have been desperate when she called Hanna of all people to ask about Caleb. Hanna gave her limited information and since she knew she had to go to California to rework Jordan and Liz's closets Caleb could come as well. Hanna also needed to add more suits to Miranda's wardrobe. Did Hanna mention she was still helping with her client, Anita's, wedding. Hanna actually had good news to tell her like the fact she finally found a venue which she needed to run past her. Hanna was definitely busy but she was happy that Caleb could come with her. She also made sure Jordan didn't pay for her stay this time. Caleb wanted to so she let him but she did rent the car they would need. For the most part Hanna knew Jordan's driver would take her to his house and Liz's house but she would need a car to go to Miranda's and Anita's.

Jordan looked out his office window as he thought about his brother. Tristan had been very quiet and a quiet Tristan created a nervous Jordan. He knew what his brother was capable of and he had a feeling that Trista ensuring Hanna was his meant that Caleb was in danger. Jordan wasn't sure he wanted to be the cause of Hanna's pain. Frankly, anything happening to Caleb would cause Hanna's pain. No, Jordan wouldn't be the cause of Hanna hurting. He would rather be alone, knowing that she was happy, then forcing her into a situation she didn't deserve. Jordan walks to his phone ready to call Tristan when his phone rings. Jordan's hand still on the phone before he picks it up.

 ** _"_** ** _Jordan . . . it's been awhile._** " Tristan says on the line.

"It has . . . look Tristan. I've changed my mind. I don't want Hanna anymore." Tristan laughs.

 ** _"_** ** _That isn't true little brother. I know you want Hanna still but what has changed your mind."_**

"Hurting Caleb is hurting her and I don't want that to happen. I lo . . ."

 ** _"_** ** _Yes I know. You love her. But things have already been put into motion that I have no intention of reversing. So you should either deal with the benefits or leave Hanna alone."_**

"I'm going to tell her the truth." Tristan pauses before he laughs.

 ** _"_** ** _Go ahead but if you do before my plan for Rivers comes to completion I'll kill Hanna myself and she truly is one of my favorites."_** Tristan says before hanging up. Jordan grasps the receiver tightly in his hand before hanging up.

"What the fuck have I done?" Jordan says softly to himself.

Hanna showers, dries off and then lays on the bed. Caleb had already left but Hanna was still sore from their last lovemaking session in the living room before he left. She hoped he would be alright but she also knew that last meeting between him and Claudia truly strained their relationship.

"Hopefully they'll be able to work it out." Hanna says as she turns to her side and falls asleep.

Caleb continued his drive but nothing could keep the smile off of his face. Those last couple of hours with Hanna gave him exactly what he needed to deal with Claudia for the next three days. He missed Hanna already but he understood why he needed to talk to Claudia. Her calling Hanna was epic since Claudia made it quite clear how she felt about Hanna during their last minute.

"Maybe now she would change her mind." Caleb said to himself before turning when he saw the sign that said Montecito. Caleb turned up his music as he continued the drive to his mother's house. He knew this drive well. He had done it too many times to count.

Claudia was happy to have spent so much time with her son. She may not have fully warmed up to Hanna but she appreciated her more than she could ever know.

"Thank you Liza" Claudia says as Liza brings out a tray filled with breakfast items to the terrace where Claudia and Caleb sat. Caleb read the paper with a peaceful look on his face while Claudia smiled at him. The other men in her life went on a father son trip to Seattle. Why anyone wanted to go to Seattle Claudia didn't know but she remembered her husband saying something about fishing. She never pushed him on it.

"I'm happy you came Caleb." Claudia says as she hands Caleb his cup of coffee.

"I'm happy too mom and I know you're not fully sold on Hanna but know and understand that she is it for me. She will always do whatever she needs to do to keep me safe and I will do the same for her." Caleb says before their interrupted by Liza's scream and then Liza running out towards them.

"Mrs. Dawson . . . these men." Liza says before she is pushed out of the way as they continue walking towards Caleb. They stand near the table as Claudia face turns pale.

"We are here for him, come with me Mr. Rivers or I will use force." He tall and muscled built man says. He smiles and Caleb's jaws clench as his eyes narrow.

"What is this about?" Caleb asked no inflection in his voice.

"This is about someone you crossed long ago and he is here to collect something that is his." The man beside him with the scar on his cheek states.

"I don't owe anyone anything . . ." The rest of Caleb's words get trapped in his throat at the force of the punch to his abdomen.

"CALEB!" Claudia screams as she tries to get to her son but a third man appears.

"That won't be necessary Mrs. Dawson. We came to get one person and now we will be on our way." He says forcing Claudia to sit down. Caleb situates himself and stands tall before he looks at Claudia.

"Call Hanna mom and if she doesn't answer call Spencer and Toby and tell them what happened. Don't leave out anything." Caleb said before he feels an electric shock up his spine and the grass meets his face. The last thing Caleb heard before he felt the shocks two more times was his mother crying. The last person he thought about before he blacked out was Hanna.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello my Lovelies. Here is a new chapter for you all. Let me know what you think and of course thank you for being so patient. I can't update as quickly anymore since I am back in school but don't worry this story isn't over yet. Later lovelies and enjoy.**

Hanna finished Liz's closet before walking out and getting in the car.

"Did you finish up Miss. Marin?" Hanna smiles at the driver.

"I did Henry and the last time you drove me around didn't I ask you to call me Hanna." Henry smiles.

"Indeed Hanna you did. Where to next?"

"My client Anita's house then to Mr. Harris's" Hanna says as she looks at her phone. Caleb had been quiet today but she knew she would call him later after everything was finished. He was coming back tonight and she was dying to know how things went with Claudia. Henry looks in his rearview mirror at Hanna. He closes his eyes briefly before reversing out of Ms. Thompson's driveway. He knew Hanna kept looking at her phone but what she didn't realize was that Tristan had asked him to delete all incoming calls from a Montecito number and Henry did as Tristan asked. Henry knew what Tristan was capable of and he was not going to try his patience.

Hanna finished her meeting with Anita and was happy that Anita was thrilled with all Hanna had already achieved. The date was set for July and Hanna gave Anita her appointment time to fit her dress that Hanna was sure would fit her perfectly. Hanna hugs Anita, tells her she will be back in California next month to finalize her ceremony and then walked to the limo. Henry immediately starts moving and taking Hanna to Mr. Harris's house. Hanna gets comfortable in the seat, puts her head back and closes her eyes.

Henry looks back at Hanna wiping the sweat off his forehead before driving to Mr. Harris's house. Henry was expected to bring Hanna back to the office after she finished with Jordan's closet but he didn't know if he could hold out that long. He knew something was going on because that number kept calling. Henry arrives at Jordan's house and parks. He helps Hanna with the large suitcases and pulls them to the door. Hanna tells him she can do the rest. Hanna leaves her phone in the limo before closing the door behind her, walking to the front door and unlocking it. Henry watches Hanna enter and right as the door closes behind her, Hanna's cellphone rings. Henry rests his head against the steering wheel as Hanna's phone stops ringing and rings again. Henry exits the limo again, opens the back door and shuts off Hanna's phone before returning to the driver's seat. With her phone shut off Henry knew he wouldn't feel as guilty. He should have shut off her phone before but then she would have noticed. Henry liked Hanna and he wished she wasn't being used as a pawn. Henry didn't blame Jordan. Henry knew Jordan truly cared about Hanna. Henry could even admit that Jordan loved her. Henry knew everything bad in Jordan's life was because of Tristan. Jordan meeting and marrying CeCe Drake was all thanks to Tristan. CeCe was better than her sister but not by much and Henry didn't like either woman especially for Jordan. Henry moved his hat to cover his eyes and slightly reclined his seat. Henry knew it would take Hanna about two hours which is how long it took her at Liz's so he had time for a nap no matter how restless it was going to be.

Hanna looked around Jordan's house before walking into his bedroom. Every room in this house represented Jordan but she knew his house was missing a female's touch. Someone to make it into a home.

"Maybe that person could be Liz even though Jordan deserves better." Hanna says to herself as she begins her work. Hanna did not like Liz, she has been sure about that since the trip they all took together. She was no different from . . . Hanna was quite sure Liz and Melisa could be the best of friends.

Hanna took off her heels as she moved from bedroom to bedroom putting the suits Jordan never needs to wear again in one room. The other held the suits that would never go out of style. Hanna worked diligently until she heard the beep from the alarm indicating the opening of the front door. Hanna pokes her head out the door before deciding to walk in the direction of the sounds. Hanna sees Jordan put his briefcase on the counter before he turns and their eyes meet. Jordan smiles at Hanna tiredly.

"Hey, you ok?" Hanna asks. Jordan rubs at the back of his neck.

"I will be but someone is stopping by and he definitely stresses me out. Actually, he makes me exceptionally nervous." Jordan says. Hanna walks towards him as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Why is that?" Hanna asks. Jordan opens his fridge and takes out two bottled waters handing one to Hanna.

"Have you ever met someone who made you uncomfortable because you never knew what they would or would not do? The type that would commit murder and miraculously not get arrested?" Jordan asks. Hanna looks at Jordan and the first person that comes to her mind is Wilden. Hanna immediately rubs her arms.

"Yes, I do actually. Someone, exactly like who you described, has a scar from his knee to his thigh . . . a deep one." Hanna says as her eyes get colder. Jordan watches her and sees the anger yet slight fear cross her features. He had to know if she truly knew Tristan. Tristan said he knew Hanna very well and that Hanna knew him. Jordan still hoped that he was bluffing but maybe Tristan wasn't.

"Who is that person and how did he get that scar?" Jordan asks. Hanna's eyes meet his.

"Darren Wilden and I gave it to him. If you need me to produce more scars on scumbags let me know." Hanna says as she winks before turning to walk in the direction of the bedrooms. Jordan smiles and then laughs before shaking his head. Hanna looks over her shoulder and smirks before walking back to his bedroom and continuing to work.

Jordan sits on the couch in the living room before rubbing his temples. He hears Hanna singing some pop song and he smiles before it drops as he hears whistling. Jordan lifts his head and looks at his brother sitting in the chair in front of him. Jordan's eyes narrow. He didn't hear his brother enter and the only place where the alarm will not chime is in CeCe's old bedroom.

"Hello Jordan, it's been awhile." Tristan says as he crosses his ankle over his knee.

"Not long enough Tristan. Why are you here?" Jordan asks.

"To talk to Hanna of course." Tristan says as the doorbell rings. "Oh and I need to introduce you to my wife as well little brother." Tristan says as he gets up and opens the door. Tristan kisses her on the lips before bringing her to a chair. Jordan looks at her for a while. She looks like someone but Jordan couldn't place where he had seen her or the person she looked like. It was bothering him and it would continue to bother him until he knew who it was. Hanna started singing which quickly turned into a hum. The woman looked towards where she was hearing the sound. Jordan watched her and saw as she got up to follow the sound. Tristan smiles as he not only watches Jordan but watches his wife. It was amusing to say the least.

Hanna continued humming as she finally placed the last suit in the closet. She walked around the space making last fixes to the shoes, ties and cuff links.

"Perfect" Hanna says as she slides the massive walk in closets doors behind her.

"I knew it was you. It was that song you like to sing when you work." She says as a startled Hanna turns and holds her heart as she looks at her.

"What are you doing here?" Hanna says and by the tone in her voice she realized it wasn't too friendly.

"Hello Hanna, nice to see you too." She says. Hanna shakes her head.

"It's not" Hanna says her filter, for the moment, being deactivated.

"Excuse me" She says as her eyes narrow. Hanna sighs.

"It's neither nice nor not nice to see me because we both know you don't like me. You don't dislike me as much as Alison but I'm still not a favorite of yours." Hanna says. She laughs.

"You're right. Come join us for a drink." She says. Hanna looks at the time.

"Isn't it too early for a drink?" Hanna asks. She laughs.

"Hanna please. You and your best friends have been drinking since middle school and I'm sure you guys have had afternoon wine before. Now, let's go. You look to be finished anyway." She says with her eyes narrowed before she turns to leave. Hanna grasps her shoe in her hand and for a split second she thought about knocking her out with it but thought better of it. Hanna puts her heels back on before following her out of Jordan's bedroom.

Tristan sees his wife before seeing the gorgeous blonde beauty stop and then quickly turn around to go back into the bedroom. He couldn't deny his brother having good tastes. Their tastes were somewhat similar. His wife asks Jordan where she could find a bottle of wine and ice. Jordan tells her there is no wine here while he continued to look in the direction Tristan's wife came for Hanna.

"There is no wine here my love." She says. Tristan looks at her and smiles.

"Ask Henry to take you dearest. Use my card." Tristan says. She kisses him before walking to the front door.

Hanna's heels echo in the hallway as she walks towards the living room. Hanna smiles at him as he smiles at her.

Tristan's wife looks at Hanna and rolls her eyes as her husband and Hanna hug each other. She slams the door behind her before walking to the limo. Henry jumps as he looks at Tristan's wife. He starts the car before getting out and opening the door for her. He grabs Hanna's phone and knocks on the door. Hanna releases Tristan who kissed her on her cheek to get the door. Henry hands Hanna her phone and Hanna winks at him. He smiles sadly before nodding his head and walking back to the limo. Hanna's eyes narrow slightly before she looks at her phone which was now shut off. The limo drives off before Hanna closes the door and turns to sit on the loveseat.

"I haven't seen you since New Year's! How are you?" Hanna asks. Tristan smiles.

"I've been well love and you? I've been hearing how much your business is flourishing and of course the fact that you now have two additional and exceptionally wealthy clients." Tristan says as Hanna blushes, looking down briefly, before looking back at Tristan.

"I have been doing well. So, I saw the rings so I assume congratulations are in order." Hanna says. Tristan laughs before he is cut off by Jordan. Tristan's eyes grow cold as he looks at his brother who is looking between Tristan and Hanna.

"You two know each other? You know his wife as well?" Jordan asks.

"Since I was in high school and regarding his wife even before then." Hanna says but she didn't miss the look he gave Jordan. Something was wrong. Hanna couldn't place it but she felt that something was off especially with how Jordan was acting. Jordan was nervous but not for him, for her.

"What? How is that possible? What is his name?" Jordan asks. He felt Tristan's eyes on him. He looks at his brother who now had a crazed smile on his face.

"His name is Wren, Wren Kingston." Hanna says. Tristan smiles then laughs before standing. Jordan looks back at him nervously.

"You dropped your first and last name to use your middle name. Hanna doesn't really know who you are does she?" Jordan says and asks before standing in front of his brother.

"No brother, I dear say she doesn't." Tristan says before looking at Hanna. Hanna looks at Tristan and realizes what he just said.

"Brother?" Hanna says as she looks at Jordan. Jordan looks at Hanna.

"Who you know as Wren Kingston is my brother Hanna and his full name is Tristan Wren Kingston Harris. We have different mothers but our father is the same corrupt, evil and thankfully deceased man . . ." Jordan's words are cut off as he falls forward beside the glass table. Hanna watched Jordan's head hit the floor and blood begin to leak from his head.

"What did you do?" Hanna asks as she quickly falls beside Jordan, putting her blazer to his head. Tristan whistles as he stoops down feeling for a pulse.

"He disrespected our father and I couldn't have that, love. Now, help me get him on the couch and then have a seat since now I must treat you the way I treat everyone else. My brother has interrupted our friendly relationship. Damn him for that." Tristan says. Hanna and Tristan get Jordan on the couch. Tristan makes a call and two big men as well as Wilden enter the house. One of the large men hand Tristan a medical bag. Hanna's eyes narrow as she looks at Wilden who looks her over hungrily.

"It has been a while Hanna." Wilden says.

"Not long enough Darren. How's the leg?" Wilden's glare becomes uncharted as he walks towards Hanna ready to slap her.

"David." Tristan says and immediately David stands in front of Hanna with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Wilden looks at David and David looks at Wilden.

"You want her you have to go through me since boss man won't allow you to touch her. Back off man." David says as Wilden looks at him. Darren would get Hanna and he would cause her pain.


	31. Chapter 31

**Happy New Year Lovelies! I am so sorry that it has taken me soooo long to update this story. Trust me I definitely did not forget about it but I couldn't stop life from interfering with my writing this time. I will try to at least update this story every two weeks until I complete it. Thank you for being patient with me and I hope you enjoy.**

Hanna looked at the men around her before taking the bag from Tristan and attending to the wound on Jordan's head.

"Love, you should turn on your phone. My brother will be fine." Tristan says. The glare Hanna gave him was not welcoming and Tristan smiled. Hanna ignored him and continued attending to Jordan before she pat his cheek lightly.

"Jordan . . . Jordan . . . JORDAN!" Hanna says and then yells. Jordan's eyes open as he immediately holds his head and groans. "Are you alright?" Hanna asks as she touches his cheek. Jordan shakes his head.

"No love and I am so sorry." Jordan says. Hanna looks at him as her eyes narrow slightly.

"Sorry for what . . ." Hanna says before she is interrupted by Tristan.

"Hanna, you should really turn on your phone love. I am pretty sure you've missed a few calls." Tristan says as Hanna looks at Tristan then at her phone. Hanna turns it on immediately, waits for it to do the jingle before her phone immediately rings. Spencer. Hanna says to herself as she answers the call.

"Spence"

"Hanna! Me and Claudia have been calling you for hours! Caleb was taken by some men. Toby has been searching for him and supposedly he found him. He is in some prison in California. Toby and I are on our way there. Stay at the hotel and I will call you as soon as we land. Han . . . the charges that Toby found on Caleb . . . It doesn't make any sense it's like with these charges there is no hope. We have to go. I'll see you in a few hours" *click. Hanna grasps her phone tightly. Her eyes never left Tristan's as she listened to Spencer. Hanna moves the phone from her ear.

"What did you do?" Hanna says coldly. Tristan laughs and sits down in the high-backed chair.

"A few bounty hunters took Caleb from Montecito and brought him to Los Angeles where he is sitting in prison for murdering Charlotte Thompson Harris and her lover. He was also arrested for extortion, blackmail and robbery. Miraculously his finger prints have been found at a few banks that were robbed in the Philadelphia area and two in Los Angeles. Caleb has been a naughty boy Hanna." Tristan says right as Hanna throws her heel at his face and the side of her heel cut beside his eye. Tristan's smile disappears for once as he walks towards Hanna and body slams her to the floor before wedging himself between her legs and putting her hands above her head.

"That wasn't nice love"

"Ask Darren how much nicer I can become when people I love are threatened." Hanna says as she arches her head so she can look at Darren. "Did you tell him how long it took you to walk after our time alone together Darren? Did you tell him how you screamed like a bitch!" Hanna says before Tristan covers her mouth. Darren's anger was unparalleled and David who was blocking him from Hanna kept Darren away from her.

"Hanna" Tristan says drawing Hanna's eyes to look into his. "If you cut my face again or hurt me I'll make sure Caleb dies where he is. Would you want that? Would you want to know that you were the cause of his demise love." Hanna's eyes widen and Tristan's smile grows before he's pushed roughly off Hanna. This time Tristan's eyes are murderous as Jordan helps Hanna up and puts her behind him.

"Don't touch her . . . ever . . . Tristan" Jordan says tiredly before his shoulders slump slightly and he staggers. Hanna holds on to him as she helps him to the couch falling back onto it as Jordan blacks out and falls on her. Hanna holds onto him as Tristan stands and smirks.

"Well he suddenly became useful. Now you can neither move nor throw shoes love." Tristan says as he dabs at his cut with a paper towel.

"What do you want? There's a reason why you did all this Tristan so what reason is it. You failed at corrupting his system and now you got him arrested for killing your wife? Does Melissa know you were already married?" Hanna asks. Tristan looks at her and then laughs.

"I was never married before now love." Tristan says amused.

"But you said Charlotte Harris . . ." Hanna says before Tristan cuts her off.

"Yes, I did love but I am not the only Harris you know, am I?" Tristan says as Hanna looks at a knocked-out Jordan on her and her eyes widen.

"He killed . . ." Hanna begins before being interrupted by Tristan.

"Don't be silly love. Jordan couldn't harm a fly least of all commit murder. No, I killed Cece because of something her older sister Elizabeth did to me. Before you let your morals take you for a whirl, like you did when we kissed and spent alone time together, Charlotte cheated on Jordan from the moment they got married. They have been separated for years and he never cheated on her until he met you in New York. You captured his heart like you did mine so long ago." Tristan says as Hanna looks at Jordan. She looked at Tristan.

"What do you want?" Hanna asks Tristan again. Holding onto Jordan suddenly becoming very protective of him.

"I will meet with you in two days. If you want to know what I want Hanna, ask me when I know you mean it. Henry will take you home and don't mention who I am or what we've discussed here to anyone that knows me as Wren until we meet next. If you disobey love, Caleb dies." Tristan says as the door opens and Melissa returns. Tristan helps to move Jordan off Hanna before Hanna puts on her shoes and walks to the door.

"Not staying for some wine Hanna or do you have less important things to do." Melissa says rudely and snobbishly. Hanna smirks evilly before looking at Melissa.

"Melissa did you ever ask Wren about our time together. He does have miraculous oral skills and he did make me cum when we had our . . . moment. So think about tasting me every time you kissed him my senior year." Hanna says as she walks out slamming the door closed behind her. Hanna holds her heart as she looks at the limo before her knees buckle and she falls to the floor.

Henry walks to Hanna and helps her up. Hanna holds onto Henry tightly as he helps her into the back of the limo. Henry gets inside and looks at Hanna in the rearview. Henry has never seen Hanna look like this. Even when she left the house she looked confident but the moment Hanna looked at the limo she looked lost. Henry drives off and takes Hanna to the hotel.

Melissa hadn't stopped yelling since Hanna left. It didn't bother Tristan. He found her amusing since he knew, even with all the yelling, the minute he snapped his fingers she would be the docile but manipulative creature he knew and loved. However, he gave Hanna props for bringing up their time together. She met Melissa's bitchiness with facts that Tristan was very sure Hanna never even told Caleb. Yes, it happened, when Caleb left and Hanna was feeling vulnerable. Tristan remembered he and Hanna vividly and even though he performed oral on Hanna and Hanna came, the guilt she felt after that kept Hanna away from him. That was a secret Hanna told no one, not even her best friends. Tristan never even got around to thanking Spencer for pushing him towards Hanna that day. Spencer was worried about Hanna. Hanna hadn't come to school in a day or two and when she did come it was as though she kept pretending that Caleb didn't exist. Tristan promised Spencer that he would talk to Hanna and make sure she was mentally coping with Caleb's absence. Tristan had stopped by after school and when Ashley Marin had left to go to a client meeting. Hanna and Tristan talked about Caleb, and about how she was feeling. Tristan remembered wiping her tears away and then kissing Hanna as he watched her vulnerability. She straddled his lap and their make-out session continued until Tristan got up with Hanna still straddling his waist. He laid her on the couch and continued kissing her everywhere. He undressed her partly, laid between her legs and enjoyed a meal he never expected he would get. Hanna's moaning, arching, clenching and hair pulling brought him to a major hard on. He wanted to take her then but knew he couldn't since he heard a car drive up that he was sure belonged to Ashley. Hanna put back on her underwear and jeans and resumed sitting beside Tristan just as her mother opened the door. Tristan remembered introducing himself to Ashley saying who he was and why he was there. Ashley immediately accepted the lie with Tristan even adding a little about what he and Hanna spoke about before he said it was time for him to go. Ashley thanked him and when his eyes met with Hanna's he knew he would not get a chance again to get that far with Hanna. Tristan stops thinking about the past and looks at Melissa who was now pacing. Tristan looked at Darren and at this moment Darren was pissed.

Darren looked at his boss and realized that everything was a game for Tristan. Darren realized that Tristan never needed him. He knew Hanna, truly knew her and knew how to hurt her even more than Darren thought possible. Darren was furious that Tristan got a chance at what he wanted from the moment he arrested Hanna for shoplifting.

Tristan smiles at Darren Wilden and at Wilden's simplicity. Tristan knew Darren from Rosewood. He knew everything there was to know about the snake which is why he added him to his employ. Although Hanna had a hard-exterior Tristan knew Darren made her nervous and for a good reason. If Darren ever got a vulnerable and unprepared Hanna alone, Hanna would experience things done to her by Darren repeatedly . . . and of course against her will. Hanna is not a fool and due to Tristan having somewhat of a soft spot for her, even now, he would never let Darren touch her. Tristan watches Jordan stir before finally looking at Melissa.

"You've gone on for too long love. It's time for you to stop or I will become angry and me being angry is something you have not seen. Have a seat love or you're welcome to go down the hall into a bedroom while I talk to my brother." Tristan says as Melissa looks at him before storming off and slamming a door. Tristan shakes his head and wonders if he made a mistake by marrying her. He did love her but Tristan wondered if it was long lasting love or just temporary infatuation.

Jordan's eyes open and he realizes two things at once. Hanna was gone and Tristan was still here. Jordan looks at his brother. As he stated earlier his brother truly made him nervous, just as much as their father used to.

"What did you do?" Jordan asked. An amused Tristan laughs before getting up and looking in the mirror. He never expected Hanna to be the type of woman to mark him let alone mark his face. He was impressed.

"I insured Hanna's obedience in such a way that in two days I will make an offer that she cannot refuse." Tristan says as he wipes the cut with an antibacterial wipe before leaving it alone.

"I told you not to hurt her Tristan." Jordan says as he sits up. Tristan smiles as he sits down in the seat he vacated earlier.

"And I didn't. Hanna is not hurt. You saw for yourself. However, Caleb, in the next couple of minutes will be in immense pain. He may even be taken to the infirmary." Tristan says as he laughs again before getting up and walking towards the room that he knew his wife was in. Tristan opens the door, looks at Melissa and closes before locking the door behind him.

"We need to establish a few things love and I believe it is high time we do." Tristan says as he begins unbuttoning his shirt. For a moment, Melissa feared him. Scared of who Wren really was. She backed away from him and the more she did the wider his smile became. Melissa looked up at her husband before hanging on to her Hastings name and giving Tristan a glare that made him stop walking. "There she is." Tristan says as he grabs Melissa, crashing his lips against hers. Melissa, being the weak person she is, immediately responds putting aside her waring thoughts about her husband.

Hanna enters her hotel room and closes the door behind her. She kept the tears behind her eyelids until this very moment. Now, as Hanna slid down the length of the door, her tears burst forth until sobs racked her frame. Hanna grasped at her hair as she thought over what Spencer said. Charges that have Caleb looking bad. There was no hope or rather Spencer said it looked like there was no hope. Murder? Burglary? How did Wr . . . no Hanna had no intention of calling him that. How did Tristan get Caleb's fingerprints to use them in two different locations? Hanna knew Tristan planned this meticulously but why? What was the reason for all of this? Hanna thought over all that Tristan told her. Jordan was married. Hanna wasn't as upset as she thought she would be and it's probably because of what Tristan told her. No matter what Charlotte did Jordan never cheated on her until he went to New York and met Hanna. Hanna was curious as to what Elizabeth did to ensure her sister's death?

"How could he get someone killed and not even care?" Hanna asks herself before her phone starts ringing. Hanna looks at it.

"Hello" Hanna says as she closes her eyes and listens to Claudia. "Tell me everything that happened and don't leave out anything." Hanna says as Claudia tells Hanna everything.

Claudia gets off the phone with Hanna as she continues thinking about her son and what mess he got himself into. Claudia looks at the maid and sees her escorting Miranda. Claudia looks at Miranda for a long time and realized why Miranda and Caleb could never work. The Miranda that she has seen looked so different yet exactly alike to the Miranda standing in front of her. Miranda, having come clean a few weeks ago, to Claudia, told her exactly who she was and Claudia was impressed. Did she like Miranda any different. Not, if Claudia had to be honest she liked Miranda even more with the new-found information. However, Claudia knew that if her son loved anyone he loved Hanna Marin. If anyone could get Caleb out of trouble, once again, that would-be Hanna Marin. Claudia will not lie and say she likes Hanna. She doesn't and she was sure that nothing would ever change that. What Claudia did is give Hanna the respect she knew she deserved.

Miranda looked at Claudia and realized something was wrong.

"What's wrong Claudia?" Miranda asks as she sits on the settee and crosses her legs. Claudia looks at her, begins crying and quickly dabs at her eyes. Miranda moves to sit beside her and rests her hand on her back.

"It's Caleb. He was taken yesterday by some men and now I don't know where he is, what trouble he is in or if he's ok." Claudia says as Miranda stands.

"What men? Describe them to me." Miranda asks as her eyes widen at the descriptions. "I need to call Hanna. I know exactly who those men are and Caleb is in danger. I'll be back tomorrow Claudia." Miranda says as she immediately starts dialing Hanna's number. Her heels clicking on the tile as she grabs her jacket and walks to and then out the door. Claudia crossed her legs, covered her face with her hands and cried. Claudia finally admits to herself that maybe her judgement in women was pure since if Miranda knew those men that would mean she was behind whatever happened to her son.


End file.
